The Fabled World
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: A human is dragged into a world where life is so much different, yet contains so much to be gained. With no idea how to get back to our version of the world, Sam must learn to live in a world were many ideals are different, and with many stranger types of people. Follow his adventure, and see what takes place in his new life... hopefully he keeps himself out of too much trouble...
1. Expedition

**Chapter 1: Expedition**

**A.N.: This story is going to be a bit different than what I usually write, so please don't hate me for that… also, I'm going to keep the writing style for the languages that is used in the TwoKinds comics. "" for humans, for Kiedrans, and ~~ for Basitin, though I'm not sure if I'm going to be using any basitins… just in case though.**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

_Careful now… don't want to…_

**SNAP!**

The buck I had been trailing, bolted from the clearing it was grazing in, and I was left to glare down at the offending stick beneath my boots. I sighed as I lowered my hunting rifle, which was a large .38 caliber sniper. Slinging it over my back, I started for the long walk back towards my camp. It was just around sunset, so I was relying on that deer for dinner, since I was getting tired of living off of squirrel meat.

I pulled the tomahawk out from my belt, and as I passed a bush, I hacked away at it, leaving a nice size notch in it. _Now I know not to come this way again…_

My tomahawk was now back in its utility loop, and I slid my rifle off my back, and quickly dropped to my knee. I took a deep breath in as I forced my heart-rate to drop, and when I exhaled, I waited until I felt a heartbeat, and pressed the trigger.

**Bang!**

A squirrel fell down from the perch it had been using on the underside of the tree. I kept on walking, and when I came upon the squirrel, I picked it up so I could have it later for my 'dinner'.

…

I was sitting down as I let my squirrel finish cooking over the flames, letting the flames just lick the meat, but not letting it engulf it. My stomach grumbled slightly, and my eyes watered from the smoke, but it was a life I enjoyed. I'm single, nineteen, and all my known family is either dead, or dead to me. _That should be enough… don't want to burn what food I do have._

Bringing the stick out from over the flame, I brought it closer as the smell of cooked squirrel permeated my nose. When I brought it near my mouth, I heard a soft whimpering noise which startled me. I looked over, and I saw a pair of greenish eyes staring at me from beyond the fire light. Fear began to take hold of my gut as I reached down and grabbed my tomahawk. When a wolf walked into the firelight, I saw it appeared starved, and it kept its head low to the ground.

After it was near my knees, it licked its chops as it whined again. _ARG… he's pulling the begging treatment… _I couldn't help but feel bad for the wolf, considering how it still looked pretty young, and it was starved down to the bone. _I guess I can go one night without eating a squirrel…_

Slowly, I started to bring the squirrel over to the wolf, and when I slid the stick on the ground, it laid its ears back as it slowly backed away. "Shh… no, it's alright…" I murmured gently, which got the wolf to tilt its ears forward again, and it stopped crawling away. When the meat was below its nose, it looked away from me briefly, and inspected the meat. It took a small bite, and after I saw it swallow, it quickly ate the rest. "You were a hungry beast… weren't you?"

I smiled as it finished the squirrel, and when it started to walk away and back into the forest, I sighed as I walked over and crawled into my tent. I settled down inside of it as I unfolded my sleeping bag, and snuggled inside of it. As I closed my eyes, I heard thunder overhead, along with a crackle of lightning. Before I could shrug it off and go to sleep, my tent started to shake like something possessed, and I was left trying to hold my tent down as the wind started to buffet the meager cover I had. I growled as the wind continued to thrash my tent about, and I grabbed my rifle with my free hand and set it down on one of the corners.

_Tonight… is going to be a long night…_

**-Somewhere along Human/Kiedran border-**

A lone figure was sitting in the shadows of a tree as a human convoy passed by. This figure was a medium sized lean wolf, who had been running from the slavers of this convoy ever since her village was destroyed. While she hadn't escaped unscathed, she had managed to steal the dagger from one of the slavers her father had killed. While many of the villagers had died, a few of them had managed to escape. The trees were far in-between, so every time the convoy stopped, she was forced to climb the trees, or else face a life imprisonment as a slave. It was at this time, that a guard just happened to stumble near where the kiedran wolf was hiding, and as she mistook the slaver as finding her, she jumped up and stabbed him in the chest, mortally wounding the human, before she turned tail, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she jumped over a log that was in her path, a spear lodged itself in the ground in front of her, and this caused her to trip and fall. While she was trying to get back up, two slavers passed the log before they grabbed her arms and started to carry her back towards the way she ran from. Let go of me!

"HAHA… this one is going to sell great with how much energy it has! Too bad it managed to kill Phil though… not that it matters, he couldn't catch anything, let alone a bottle of booze."

"I'm betting seven silver coins that this one sells to a city man!"

"Oh, you're on!"

I said… _let go!_ The young Kiedren screamed at her captors.

"Oh, shut up you!" one of the slavers said before he backhanded her.

The kiedran fell limp as the blow sapped her of the strength that had remained with her, but now she felt the resolve for freedom start to slip from her grasp, along with her hold on reality…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to claim TwoKinds as my own, as the comics belong to Tom.**

**A.N.: The first chapter is always just an intro, so don't worry, all the chapters won't be this short…**


	2. Kiedran Land

**Chapter 2: Kiedran Land**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Slowly, I began to wake up as sunlight shown directly onto my face, and air brushed over my skin. While I was awakening from me slumber, I subconsciously grabbed my hunting rifles strap and pulled it closer to me. I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes, and when I rolled over, I saw my tent was ripped to shreds, and in the branches of a tree. _Happy mood gone…_

I groaned as I got out of my sleeping bag, and quickly rolled it up and stuffed it into my backpack, which had conveniently lasted through the storm last night. After I zipped my backpack closed, I put it on my back, and then grabbed my rifle from the ground and slung it over my shoulder as well. I brought my hand down, and felt the familiar feeling of cold steel, and the sharp edge of my tomahawk at my waist. "Well… I guess it is time to go home. Can't really sleep in the wilderness without a tent."

When I turned around to stomp out the remaining embers of my fire, I saw that there was none, not even the charcoal that remains. I looked around the area I was in, but I still didn't see anything that could even remotely hint to where the fire had gone. I sighed as I just turned around and started to walk the way I had first come into the forest, _I guess that wind put out and scattered the remains of the fire then._

_How in the… where…? The forest didn't end like this if I'm correct!_ I was on the outskirts of the forest, and before me, was a dirt path. On that dirt path was a wagon being drawn by two horses, and they seemed to be bickering over something as I approached the front of their wagon. _I sure hope they can give me some serious answers…_

By the time I was walking alongside their wagon, they still hadn't stopped fighting over the issue they were having, which sounded like who was going to pay at the inn. I shook my head as I cleared my throat, which had no effect on them. Sighing, I opened my mouth and shouted, "Hey!"

The guy closest to me jumped, and looked over and down at me. The bewilderment on his face showed he had been totally engrossed in the argument, until he spoke, "Eh, where did ya come from?"

"I came from the forest is where… now, do you guys have a map or something? Or do you even know which way is Cinderhall?" I asked.

His partner looked around him and asked, "Where is that at?"

"It is just past… oh never mind, do you guys have a map or anything?" I asked.

The person closest to me reigned the horse, and now that we were stopped, I faced them as the farther one said, "We are merchants, we have no need for maps… do you wish to see our wares?"

_By the love of _god,_ you have got to be kidding me! These guys sound like rednecks, yet they are as useless as a sack of flour…_

Before I could answer, they were already getting up and off their cart, and as the chubby one, as I was going to start calling him soon, started to talk to me, the skinny one walked around the other side and towards the back. The chubby one gestured towards my meager load as he said, "That is no way to travel, no sir, what you need, is a helper for carrying your items. And what about your camping gear, I don't see you got none of it at all. Please step over this way, and you can browse our selection… you won't find anything better in another town or city!"

I rolled my eyes as I started following him towards the back of the cart, _Now… I know for _sure_ these guys don't get out more… talking like it is ancient times and all that. Who evens uses 'wares' anymore!?_ When we stepped into the open behind his wagon, I saw the strangest assortment of fruits, clothing, jewelry, and behind a tarp, was a wolf tail. I walked up, and I gently grabbed the wolf tail and rubbed my thumb over the silken like fur, "You guys killed a wolf?"

The tail jerked from under my grip and was quickly pulled into the covering as I stumbled backwards. The men both chuckled, and the skinny one said, "More like we captured one…"

"Holy sh… let me see." I said as I got back up, unslinging my rifle as the chubby guy stepped up and grabbed the covering of the tarp. When it was pulled down, all I saw was the tail swishing back and forth in an irritable manner, and I was even more surprised when it sprang from the wagon, but not like a real wolf. I gasped as I backed up slightly, and tightened my grasp on my rifle as I pointed it at the… thing, temporarily, and said in shaky voice, "T-That wolf… it is standing up!"

"Well, yeah… we don't collect no feral kind… no one buys one then."

I continued to look at the wolf, who was observing me in the same way, but with hostility in its eyes. Slowly, I started to make my way closer, as I slowly observed its head; taking into detail the way the ears started to stop swiveling at the two men, and stayed pointed at me. As I got closer, I saw that the wolfs muzzle was slightly open as it backed away slightly. "We will sell it to you for seven silver coins! No lower than that sir."

"Silver coins?" I asked as I looked over. The skinny man nodded, and I pulled a quarter roll from my pocket and pulled a quarter from it, "A silver coin?"

"Yes sir, unless you have gold coins on you…" looking back at the wolf, I saw it watching us intently as it shrank back until it was pressed up against the wagon. I felt a pang in my gut, and the most random thought came to my head, _I'm hungry…_

I heard a small rumble, though extremely quiet, I noticed it was from the wolf, yet the two men didn't seem to notice. I looked between them, and then at the multiple items they had on display. _Curse my love for animals…_

Pulling a dozen quarters from the roll, I gave seven to the merchant, and then I asked, "How much food will this buy me?" and I presented the five remaining quarters to the men.

The chubby man took my five coins and asked, "Meat or fruit?"

"Both." Was my reply. He nodded as he grabbed a bag, and started to fill it up with various looking fruits, and I myself grew stunned when the skinny man grabbed the rope, which I hadn't noticed, from around the wolfs wrists. He handed it to me, and the wolf walked over to me, and silently fell in behind me. I looked over my shoulder, only to see the wolf looking back at me, but now with less hostility, though I still saw it underneath. I turned back forward as the chubby man held out my bag, and said, "Pleasure doin' business with you sir."

I nodded as I took the bags from him, and I turned and started to walk towards a tree, with the wolf obediently following behind me. When I set the bags down, I looked over, and saw the merchants were now a ways own the road. I sat down with my back to the tree, and leaned back as much as my backpack would allow. "You can sit down if you want…" I said without looking up at the wolf. _I still can't believe it… quarters bought me food and a wolf… for not even five dollars. And the wolf is more human like than anything else._

When the wolf still remained standing, I sighed as I chose to briefly look up at it… and I patted the ground beside me. The wolf slowly complied, and I reached down and grabbed my tomahawk, and brought it over as I grabbed the rope binding the wolfs wrists. The wolf tensed up, but it nearly managed to jerk from my grasp when it saw my blade. "No, don't worry; I'm only trying to get the rope off."

The wolf still had a panicked look in its eyes, "Do you understand me?"

After I spoke, the wolf glanced up and looked into my eyes, and calmed down slightly. I looked back down as I maneuvered the tomahawk the rest of the way, and when the wolf looked down, it saw me put the rope on the blade, and start to saw through it. The rope wasn't easy to cut through, but it also wasn't as strong as it suggested, and I had cut it entirely in half within a minute. I watched with a smile as the wolf rubbed its wrists, and as I started to look up towards its face, I stopped midway, and felt my jaw slacken.

I turned away quickly as my cheeks burnt themselves red, _It… is a she!_

Thank you.

Turning back to the wolf, I gasped as I continued to look at it… er, her… as I tried to confirm she was the one to speak.

What? I looked away slowly as my mind slowly comprehended that not only did she look like a wolf, but she spoke as well. *_Gurgle_* I looked over as she looked embarrassed, if that was what it was, and I grabbed the bags of food. I put them between us, and I opened them, revealing the dried and seasoned meat in one bag, along with various and colorful assortments of fruit in the other. I grabbed something from the fruit bag, and as I looked at it curiously, I saw the wolf across from me hadn't picked anything up yet. Looking at her, I gestured to the bags, "Go ahead, eat up…"

She seemed to shy away, so I grabbed a piece of meat from the meat bag, and held it out to her. She looked at me, before she slowly reached out, and took it. I smiled as I let go of it, and pulled my hand back. She lifted the meat up and started to eat it, all the while looking at me with a curious sort of apprehension. I returned to looking at the strange roundish fruit in my hands. I sniffed it before I tried to take a bite out of it, but as soon as my teeth touched it, I felt how soft it was, as I sank my teeth into it, I felt the flavor wash over my tongue. It was delicious, until my teeth hit the core, and I felt myself gag as I quickly pulled away. I looked at the fruit with a mix of disgust and amazement. I tore away piece I had bitten off, and when I looked inside, I saw what appeared to be a worm of some kind in the center. _Best my ass!_

I chucked the fruit away from me, and I reached over and grabbed a piece of meat from the bag. When I pulled my hand back, I saw it was a small piece, but I was alright with that since my appetite was mostly ruined. Very slowly, I took a bite of the meat, and this time, I wasn't disappointed. My mind was wandering as I continued to eat, but it wasn't until the female wolf stood up that I was drawn from my musing. She looked over towards the forest, and I did as well, only to see a group of other wolves walk out from the forest, all carrying what appeared to be spears. They started to walk in our direction, so I stood up as I slid my tomahawk into my utility belt, and slid my rifle off of my shoulders and into my hands. "So, some of your friends?"

She looked back towards me with a worried look, and faced the approaching pack again. I raised an eyebrow as they reached us, and raised and pointed their spears at me. One of the older, and taller looking wolves stepped forward and spoke in that language I didn't understand, We have been looking for you. Is this one of the humans that destroyed our village?

I don't think so, he has been too kind to do that. the female wolf said. I looked between them as I started to grow restless. I didn't like having one wolf near me, but when you have wolves that can stand and talk, not to mention wield weapons, things start to grow weird. I stepped forward slightly, and held out my hand as the spears were pushed closer towards me. I lowered my hand, and I asked, "Um… do _you_ understand me?"

The older wolf looked at me with a cold resentment, before he said, "I, speak, some."

I nodded as I stepped back again, and the Wolf kept its gaze on me before speaking again, "Human, why, you, here?"

Looking at the wolves, I said, "I don't even know where I'm at… where I'm from, wolves don't talk, let alone stand and hold weapons." When I finished, the tall wolf looked back down at the smaller wolf, We are going home, we moved the village farther into the forest.

I watched as the female wolf I had met walked over towards the others, and started towards the forest. When the tall wolf looked back at me, he said, "We, go. You, no follow."

He turned around and started to walk, but the spear wielders didn't move until he passed them. When they were halfway between the tree line and I, I set my backpack on the ground, and started to put the bag of meat into my backpack. I glanced minutely at the fruit bag, but as the thought of the rotten fruit entered my mind, and I decided it would be best if I left it. I started to walk down the trail, in the opposite direction that the merchants had gone, unaware that my every action was being watched by a certain wolf…

**A.N.: Hope this chapter was acceptable.**

**Made a few adjustments...**


	3. Not My World

**Chapter 3: Not My World**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

"You have got to be kidding me…" I was on a hill, overlooking a small city, but right next to a large body of water. I was far inland, so there wasn't supposed to be any type of ocean nearby. I sighed again as I brought my hand up to my forehead, and looked back at the forest behind me. _What happened in that forest? And where did I end up where wolves talk?_

Looking back forward, I started the short walk into the town, keeping a close eye on the guards stationed around the perimeter entrances. _Wherever I am… they aren't all that developed if the guard are using swords._

When I passed the gate, the guards eyed my tomahawk more than my rifle. They each had a hand on the hilt of their swords as I passed through the gates. I nodded slightly to them as I passed, wary of the way they tensed.

After I passed the gates, I could feel the eyes of many people on me. I looked around shyly as I tried to get a bearing on my location, and I saw many types of shops, ranging from food, to clothing, am armor shop, and a… magic shop? I stopped walking for a moment, before I started walking towards that shop. The store owner looked to be a scrawny guy in his mid-forties, and he had a black cloak on with a bright red hood pulled over his head. He turned towards me as I was approaching, and I could see a smile cross his face.

He stepped aside and when he waved his hand, a shelf folded down from his shops side, and he spoke in a voice that seemed to vibrate, "Welcome to my magic shop good sir, did you come to purchase crystals, or magic scrolls?"

Stopping in front of the crystal stand, I picked up a large crystal that had a few cracks along its side. I twirled it around and saw how the crack flowed all the way around its center point, so I set it back down as I faced the shop owner, and asked, "How many silver coins for a crystal?"

"I sell individual crystals for three silver coins, but if you purchase five, I will lower the price to ten silver pieces." The merchant said. I nodded as I counted out two and a half dollars' worth of quarters, and gave it to the man. I saw his smile stretch even wider as he pulled out a small leather pouch, and he said, "Go ahead and select your mana crystals sir."

Reaching out, I grabbed two large crystals, but then I grabbed three smaller ones that didn't feature any cracks in them. I handed them over to the man, who in turn put them into the pouch and pulled a string around the top, sealing the bag. As he held it out for me to take, he said, "Pleasure doing business with you…"

I nodded as I grabbed the bag, and I asked, "Do you know the way to the nearest hotel?"

The smile that was on his face suddenly dropped, "Excuse me?"

_Oh yeah, that's right… these guys are not even modernized yet…_ "Sorry, I meant, do you know where I can find an inn?"

"Oh… yes, down the street, you will turn left and continue onward until you see a sign with the picture of a ship on it. The name is the Sea's Breeze Inn, they serve anything you may need." The man said with plenty of enthusiasm. I nodded as I turned around and started to walk away, and I thought I heard the old man say, "Odd coins… Templars must've made another change."

_Templars? Like the ones back in the roman ages? _I shook my head as I slid my backpack off and put my new 'mana' crystals into the smallest pocket. As I kept walking, I held my rifle in one hand while I put my backpack back on, and when it was on my one arm, I switched arms that my rifle was holding. I passed by an empty area that had a few people, but they seemed to be exchanging coins, some were gold, while others were silver.

When I faced back forward, I saw a… fox… run from around a corner, and next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a furry mass on top of me. I groaned as I felt my shoulder start feeling stiff, and I heard a ruckus of laughter from the area where the people were. I shook my head slightly as I looked at the fox who rushed to get off of me, and I heard someone saying, "Hey Phil, looks like yer slave took out that person!"

A chorus of laughter broke out after the man had said that, and I heard a pair of feet approaching where I was on the ground. A rugged looking man appeared over me as I started to get up, and he helped me up by lifting me up using my shoulders. When I was up on my feet, I dusted myself off before I rubbed my arm, and I looked at the man who must be Phil opened his mouth, "Sorry about my slave sir, I will be sure to punish him for your tumble."

I looked over at the fox, who seemed to shrink in size, _Wolves… foxes… what else is there?_

"No, that will be quite fine… no harm done…" I saw the fox look up at me slightly, and I looked back at Phil as he shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"But surely your pride was wounded-" he began, but I held up a hand, which instantly silenced him.

"Pride can only be wounded if you let it… anyways, if I took everything personally, I wouldn't be who I am." I said. Phil nodded as I looked back at the fox that had crashed into me, and I saw he had metal cuffs over his wrists. Looking away, I asked, "So, what was he in a rush for?"

"I was having him go and prepare the other slaves," I felt myself bristle as I heard the word clearly now, "for the market. If you want to wait a little longer, the market will be open soon, and you will be able to see the many types I have… they are all fluent in common, so you will be able to understand them as well as you can understand me."

_Slavery! I'm definitely nowhere near cinderhall… or the United States for that matter! Slavery… well, I guess I can buy just one slave and set them free later… to bad I can't get them all free._ I nodded as he seemed to be awaiting an answer, and I walked over and leaned against a building as the fox followed the man over towards a tent like area. When they were out of sight, I sighed, and muttered to myself, "Slavery is such a disgusting trade."

Just as I said that, I saw the fox from earlier exit the tent, but I looked away and let my head rest on the building. "Just if slavery was never thought of…" I mumbled to myself. I was watching the clouds as I heard a noise that could only describe as a small crowd approaching. I looked over and saw that slaves in ropes and chains started to file into the empty space.

"Sir," I jumped as I shot my head to the side and saw the fox from earlier looking up at me, "my master wanted me to get you before his slaves arrived."

Nodding, I pushed away from the wall, and I motioned for him to move as I said, "Go ahead and lead the way." He turned away from me and started to walk towards the tent Phil had walked into earlier. My rifle bounced off of my calf, so I tightened the strap, and I reached down and made sure my tomahawk was still where I had placed it. When everything was secure, we reached the tents flap, and the fox held it open as I walked through it. What I saw inside was a mediocre store arrangement, along with many metal cuffs. I took a seat at a chair in front of Phil, and I asked, "I'm not too familiar with all the species that live around here… what kind of slaves do you have?"

He smiled as he leaned forward, "I have wolves, foxes, dogs, a lynx, and I believe a cub of some kind… I don't have any tigers however…" nodding, I looked around before asking, "How much do your slaves cost?"

"Well, considering what happened earlier, I will charge a small amount of ten silver coins per slave." He said with the smile still on his face.

I nodded, but as I was about to respond, the fox returned and announced, "Master, the others are here now."

Standing up, I turned around, and I started to walk towards the tent flap when Phil said, "Do not worry about going outside, I will just have them all come in here." I looked back just as he made a gesture to the fox, and I returned to my seat. When I was seated again, Phil motioned at me and asked, "What is your occupation? You look like a warrior, but I can't help but think that your blade is much too small to fight with."

I looked down at my tomahawk, and I looked back up at him and said, "I'm a hunter, that _blade_ isn't meant for fighting."

He nodded as I heard footsteps enter, but I kept my eyes down as I grabbed my quarter roll from my pocket, and silently counted out ten quarters. When the walking had stopped, I turned around, and was met with at least a dozen animal hominoid slaves. My eyes instantly locked onto the fox on the end, which happened to be a female; but that wasn't what drew my attention to her. Her eyes were a dazzling purple, which was a stunning color to see with her orange fur. I stood up, and as I began to walk down the rows, I would stop and look at a few of the other slaves like I was interested. A few of their gazes were glassed over, like they felt dead, and this would make me wince on the inside. By the time I had reached the fox, I looked into her eyes, and I felt enraptured almost immediately.

Looking away reluctantly, I started to walk back towards Phil, who was writing something on a piece of paper. I leaned over and set the coins on the tabletop, and I said, "I will take the one on the far end." He looked up, and nodded as he opened up a drawer from inside the table he was using, and he produced a shiny silver key.

When he handed the key over, he said, "Be careful not to lose this key, or your slave can free itself…" I took the key as I nodded, but I didn't really heed his warning as I started to walk back towards her. _I wasn't planning on losing this key… more like using it once we reach the hotel._

I stopped in front of the purple eyed fox, and said, "I guess I'm your new owner now, so we can get going." I then turned towards the entrance and started walking. I heard her padded feet start to follow me out the tent. I felt like relaxing at the inn, just so I could collect all my thoughts over the most recent events. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw the fox just exit the tent, and I waited until she was beside me before I started to walk again. I was looking to starting a conversation with her, but she fell in behind me before I could even try. I stopped and turned around to face her, and I said, "Hey, walk next to me as we are walking, I'm not sure about you, but I wouldn't mind."

She nodded, and I turned back around, and when she was standing at my side, I began to walk again, making sure not to go too fast. I glanced over, and saw she was now walking beside me, though she still seemed too wary for it to seem natural. I looked back forward as we entered the street I had first entered, and I was able to see the Sea's Breeze at the end of the road. I looked back over, and I decided to ask my first question to her, "So, what is your name?"

The fox looked over at me briefly, but then it looked away and at the ground as she said, "My name is Jessie. A… and yours?"

I smiled as we approached the entrance to the hotel, "You can call me Sam."

When I opened the door, I held it open, and she just waited next to me. I sighed as I said, "Where I come from, it is costume for the guys, me, to hold the doors open for ladies, you."

Gears seemed to activate inside her mind, and then she nodded slowly before she stepped inside hesitantly. I soon followed her inside, and I saw she was standing near a wall as the inn keeper kept eyeing her, but stopped once I entered. I walked up to the counter, and said, "One room please, with two beds."

"Sorry sir, but this establishment doesn't permit slaves to have a bed of their own. If you would like, she can be put in slave compartments if-" He started to say.

"I will just have her stay on the floor in my room then…" I said. _Like hell I will…_

He nodded as he put a key on the table, "That will be five silvers sir, seven if you would like me to bring refreshments for later. I shook my head slightly as I counted out eight quarters, and as I put them on the counter, I said, "Don't forget to get her something as well…"

**A.N.: Here goes the next chapter; I will try to continue making them at around 2k words each, since I personally know what it is like to only get 1k chapters at a time.**


	4. Emotions

**Chapter 4: Emotions**

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

_Is something wrong with him…? He hasn't spoken since he told me to sit here…_

Sam had been standing near the window for a while now, occasionally looking back at me, but mostly he would pay the outside world his sole attention. He seemed distracted, which would give me the perfect opportunity to escape… but he had the key in his pocket. Turning away, I looked at the bed and frowned as I looked at it. _It has been such a long time since I got to sleep on anything comfortable… *sigh* yet he did say I was sleeping on the floor._

**Knock, Knock.**

Sam pushed away from the window and walked over towards the door, but glanced over at me as he passed by. I looked back towards the window as the door opened up, and I heard Sam speak, "Thanks for the drinks…"

Someone grunted in acknowledgement, "This one is for the Kiedran you have…" and the door soon closed afterwards. Sam walked past me, and slid a tray with two large drinks onto the countertop of the table in the room.

"Jessie, come here will you…" Sam said, but I was more of forced into standing up. When I was standing, I gave into the suppressors' control, and willingly walked over to Sam. He pulled something out from his pocket, and reached up with both hands to my neck. I internally flinched as I felt his fingertips graze my neck, but it was nothing compared to the shock I felt afterwards. I heard a clink, and a weight was removed from my shoulders; mentally, and physically.

"I never believed in slavery… the trade is as ugly as it sounds…" Sam said as he grabbed one of my hands, and raised it up. He squeezed my hand gently as he looked into my wide eyes, and said, "I would have bought every one of the slaves at the market and set them free… but I just don't have that kind of money with me." He looked down and I followed his gaze, and saw _the key_ in his hands, as he slid it into the cuffs lock.

By the time both my cuffs were off, and I was sitting back down on the bed with the drink he had pushed into my hands, the shock was just beginning to wear off…

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

When I had resumed my place by the window, this time with a glass of clear fluid in it, I sighed as I continued to look at the harbor and sail boats that were in it. _Where have I ended up? Animals walk and talk, people use swords instead of guns… and there isn't even a single car, plane, or modern boat. Hell, they don't even have steam powered boats yet. If they don't even have those yet… I'm most likely going to be stuck here forever._

Turning around, I walked back and sat on the bed next to Jessie, and I took a sip of the liquid from my bottle. "Whoa…"

I saw Jessie look at me from the corner of my eye, and instead of looking at her, I set the bottle of alcohol aside. I looked over at Jessie after I had put the bottle down, and I said, "I thought it was something else…"

She nodded, but didn't say anything, so I chose to stand up, and I grabbed my tomahawk and put it on the table beside the bed. I turned back around and said, "I think it is time for us to go to sleep… we will be leaving the town early tomorrow morning.

I walked past her and towards my backpack, which I had placed along the wall, and I slid it open. I heard the bed creak, but I kept my eyes on my bag as I grabbed my sleeping bag with one hand, and shook it loose from its confinement. I set it aside as I stood back up, and turned around, only to see Jessie sitting on the floor. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as she started to lie down next to a wall.

"I'm going to sleep… didn't you just say it is time to rest for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I did, but why are you on the floor?" I Asked as I dropped my sleeping bag on the ground.

She sat up as she said, "You agreed with the innkeeper for me to sleep on the floor…"

I shook my head and walked over to her, "I was lying; I wouldn't make someone else sleep on the floor because of some rule like that. Here, give me your hand…"

My hand was extended towards her while she put her hands under her arms. "No. I'm not going to get in trouble for-eep!" I rolled my eyes as she began to rant and so I just bent down and picked her up off the ground. I felt her wrap her arms around me as my grip began to falter, but I carried her over to the bed before I sat her down onto it. I backed away and saw her ears were bent back and her eyes were narrowed while she was looking away from me, but still in my general direction.

"Relax; you won't get in any trouble while you are with me. Besides, if you did, I wouldn't let them do anything to you." She didn't respond in anyway, though I could see her eyes return to their normal selves a bit. I stepped back forward and grabbed her shoulders and gently, yet firmly, pushed her down and into a laying position. Pulling away, I grabbed the blankets from the foot of the bed before I pulled them over her, which got her to grab my arm and squeeze it tightly as her claws lightly dug into my jackets sleeve.

"Please… stop." She whispered, and I saw the tears that were brimming in her eyes while she was looking away.

_What did I possibly do? _I sat down on the edge of the bed while still facing her, and I asked, "What is the matter Jessie?"

A few tears leaked out from her eyes, and were absorbed into her fur. i brought my hand up, and wiped a few glistening spots from her fur as I asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

She looked up and into my eyes, and it was like I saw something in her snap, and she started to cry as her ears hung down. She sat up and turned away from me and I saw her shoulders jerk up every so often from there sagged position.

I pushed myself further onto the bed, and I grabbed her shoulder and she looked back at me. Sadness was all I could read in her eyes, and as I opened my mouth to say something, she lunged towards me. I was so caught off guard that I fell off the bed, and onto my back with a silent, but solid **Thud.**

Looking up, I saw she was holding my tomahawk up in the air, and her other hand was holding my shoulder down. When she swung my tomahawk downwards, I easily grabbed her wrist, "What are you doing!?"

My voice was concerned, astonished, and surprised, but when Jessie spoke, what she said caught me off guard, "Before I was captured and made a slave, I was taught one thing… _all_ humans are bad."

"That is true, but it is our actions that make up for that fact." I said calmly to her. This seemed to anger her as I felt her claw dig into my arm through my jacket.

"All the kind humans I have met were always worse than slavers!" She said back in a low threatening voice.

"Obviously, you haven't met someone like me before then…" I let go of her wrist, and she quickly held my tomahawk down to my throat, "I won't stop you from doing what you must… I don't even know where I'm at, or how I can get home. Living a life how I did, and will, is not how anyone should spend it."

I felt her press my blade closer to my throat, and I closed my eyes as I sadly said, "My only wish, is that you make the most of yours while you still can… don't make me suffer in death…"

_Living alone, no friends, no life, and a pitiful job like mine, I really don't care what she chooses… either way I'm screwed…_ My life began to flicker through my mind; growing up as a kid and playing tag with other kids… then the first time I went into the forest to hunt with my father… a funeral, with three freshly dug graves, with a large group of people in black standing behind my lone, sad figure… and lastly, the moment I was kicked out of my aunts home to go live a life of my own…

The cold steel of the tomahawk blade disappeared from my throat, and a weight was placed over my entire body. I opened my eyes and looked down, and saw Jessie sobbing into my jacket, and I saw her fists were clenched onto the front of my jacket. I sighed and gently began to rub her back, _I guess my existence shall end another day…_

**Knock, Knock!**

"Sir, is everything alright!?" a voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Jessie stiffened slightly, and I shouted back, "Yes, I just tripped over my bag!"

I heard someone chuckle from the other side of the door, and a pair of footsteps receded. Shaking my head, I carefully sat up until Jessie was sitting in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, and I felt her bury her face into my jacket as he own arms found their way around me.

…

Jessie finally calmed down enough to where she was only sniffing every so often, but she was still within my embrace. I had been rubbing her back softly for a while now, and the sun had gone down, leaving only a soft white glow from the moon as a light source. i was looking out the window and at the slowly rising moon as I continued to rub Jessie's back. _Life is such a horrible gift, unless you know how to use it…_

_It has been a while… is she better now? _I leaned back slightly, and I saw that Jessie had fallen asleep, and this caused me to grin. _Better she be asleep rather than sad or trying to kill me…_

I stopped rubbing her back, and instead, grabbed her with both my arms, and carefully maneuvered my legs until I was on my knees. I rolled my ankles back, and with a single fluid movement, was standing on my feet. I began to walk to the bed but I did it slowly so I wouldn't trip on anything.

Upon reaching the bed, I made sure the covers were pulled back before I leaned over, and set Jessie on the bed. I smiled as I pulled back, and grabbed the blankets and covered her up to her chin, _I know we aren't even the same thing… but I have to admit, she does look kinda cute…_

Turning around, I walked away and unrolled my sleeping bag on the floor. I sighed as I sat down and pulled myself the rest of the way into my sleeping bag. As I closed my eyes, I had one thing on my mind… the purple eyed fox I was slowly, but surely, falling for, unknown to even myself…

**A.N.: I'm a sucker for any type of romance, but this one will take a bit more time to form than my other recent stories…**


	5. Troublesome Duo

**Chapter 5: Troublesome Duo**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I rolled over, and buried my head into my arms. I heard the sound of birds chirping, along with the sound of feet approaching me from next to me. I felt a nudging against my arm, and I grunted quietly as I said, "Let me sleep in for once Nana…"

"Who's Nana?" a voice said above me, and I shot my head up and saw a fox standing above me, with purple eyes. I felt myself tense up and grow scared, but then I remembered where I was, and everything that had happened. Relaxation was what I did, but I said, "She's no one now… what's up?"

"Can I get some coins to go get us the morning meal?" Jessie said. I nodded as I let my head fall back down, and I closed my eyes as I began to rummage through my pockets, and I grabbed five quarters. Bringing my hand back out, I rolled back over and held them up to her, and I said, "Here goes five silvers, is that enough?"

"Y-Yes! I will be right back!" Jessie said before she ran out of the room. I rolled myself back over as I let my arms cross, and let my head fall onto my arms. Soon, I was on the brink of sleep, but I heard the door open and close again quickly, and I sighed as I started to crawl out of my sleeping bag. I turned around and saw a frantic and scared Jessie standing with her back against the door. "Jessie, what's wrong?"

She pointed at the door and struggled to form a sentence. _Whatever it is, it must be bad._

I stood up and quickly went over and slid my rifle onto my back and grabbed my tomahawk from the floor. I walked towards Jessie, and I jerked my head to the side and said, "Step aside Jessie… I will handle whoever it is."

Jessie slid away from the door just as pounding came from the other side. I grabbed the handle and flung the door open, and I was greeted by three armored figures, and I instantly had the point of one's sword blade tip to my throat. I jerked my head backwards and kicked out with my foot, and as he fell back, the other two came into the room. I parried the first ones blade, but the other one went and held Jessie with his blade against her throat.

Before I could rush forward, the guard in front of my held his sword up and the one I had kicked ran into the room before looking around. Once he saw that Jessie was being held, and I was standing away from another guard by four feet, he said, "You have been accused of setting a slave free… the sentence for such a crime is death… do you have anything you wish to say?"

Dropping my tomahawk, I slid my rifle over my shoulder and into my hands, and pulled the lever back and had a bullet in the barrel. "Let her go before you all die…"

The guard in the back sighed as he waved his hand and said, "Kill him…"

I aimed the gun at the guard in front of me the best I could, and I pulled the trigger. _**BOOM!**_ The sound echoed and seemed to reverberate in the room, and the guards all jumped, except the one I had shot, who slowly fell to his knees, and fell onto his back. I grabbed the lever on my rifle once more, and when I slid it back, I sighted through the scope, and shot the one holding Jessie in the side… around where his lung should've been. _**BOOM!**_

The guard fell down with a cry of pain, and I pulled the lever again and aimed at the third guy, but he was gone. _This can't be good…_

I ran over and quickly sealed my backpack before tossing it onto my back, and I ran back and grabbed my tomahawk and slid it into its slip on my utility belt. I slid my rifle onto my back as I grabbed a sword from the ground, and quickly ran over and grabbed Jessie's hand and said, "We need to go, like _now_!"

Racing out the door, I took a last look back, and saw the blood starting to stain the floor. I turned back forward and ran forward, and then down the flight of stairs. I looked over and saw the innkeeper looking at me with wide eyes, but I dragged Jessie out and into the street, and was soon racing down a street.

Jessie pulled against my hand, "N-No… this way, to the gates!"

I nodded as I let go of her hand, and started to follow her, keeping a close eye on the street behind me, and past any ally's we passed. "So, what happened when you went to get the 'morning meal'?" I asked as I kept running alongside her. I heard shouting from behind us, and I took a quick glance back, and saw other armored men by the inn we had been at.

"I saw… someone… who had wanted to… buy me! He saw that… my cuffs… were off!" Jessie said as she was panting heavily. She stopped running all together as she leaned down and started to breathe heavily. I looked behind me, and saw many of the armored figures running towards us.

"Screw this!" I stabbed the sword into the ground, and I tightened my rifle strap as I walked over to Jessie. "Watch your claws!" I then picked up Jessie bridal style, and began to run as fast as I could. She yelped as she wrapped her arms around one of my own, and I felt her claws digging into my arm. I frowned as I continued to run, making sure not to trip on anything in the road.

"Turn at that street, and the… gate won't be… far…" Jessie said.

Turning, I ran down the next street as I heard something fly past my ear, and I saw a feathery arrow sprout from a pole down the road. I looked back, and saw two horsemen racing towards us, but they were carrying cross-bows. I turned back forward and threw more energy into my legs, feeling them start to burn.

_**Swiiip!**_ I felt something hit my back as the sound of a cross bow bolt hit something, but I saw the gates not too far from us. I also saw two other armored figures at the gates entrance, but they were looking away and towards the front of the gates. I looked behind me, and now saw the horsemen were a lot closer, and they had switched to using swords.

I set Jessie down before we reached the gate, and I pointed towards the forest, "Run, and wait for me in the tree's!"

When I finished, I turned around, and pointed my gun towards the horsemen, and sighting in on one of them. I waited until the horse was in the air before I pulled the trigger, and when I did, the noise that emitted from the rifle made the horses flinch, and one to become rider less. **BOOM!**

Turning around, I started to run, but my legs were already burning as it was. I heard the clomping of a horses feet getting closer, and when I turned around, I saw the other horseman was nearly upon me, so I jumped to one side as he passed by. When I stood back up, I pulled the lever to my rifle back, and saw I was down to my last bullet for the clip. Sliding it back forward, I looked forward, and let the trigger go again, but instead of a lethal and painless shot… I nailed him in the shoulder. He yelled out in pure pain as the fiery metal round tore through his armor and flesh, before exiting and hitting a tree.

"HHHHIIIIII-YA!"

I held up my rifle just as I spun around, and just in time too; one of the gate guards had swung his sword down at me. When his sword clanged off the hardened metal alloy of my rifles barrel, he lifted his foot up and kicked me away from him. I fell backwards onto my back, but when I hit the ground, something jabbed upwards and into my back. "AHH!" I yelled out as whatever it was pierced my skin, and dug into my back deeply. The guard who had kicked me earlier walked up until he was above me, and as he raised his sword, I did my best, and side swept his feet, causing him to fall down. I did my hardest, but when I was finally sitting up, I saw he was on the ground, and many more guards were now spilling out from the towns gates.

Turning around, I began to limp towards the forest. But I stumbled and fell next to the fallen horseman, and I saw he was glaring daggers at me as tears fell from his eyes and he clutched his shoulder. I reached down and grabbed his sword, and I started to limp off again, but I heard a labored breathing behind me, and turned and saw the gate guard swing his sword at me again, and I held the sword I had just picked up across my body, and watched as his sword bounced off of mine. When he went to kick me again, I leaned to the side, and swung the hilt of my sword down, and bashed him in the knee part of his armor.

"ARRGGH!" he yelled as he fell down and onto the ground, clutching his now busted knee. I dropped the sword as I saw the other guards getting closer, and I turned around and began to weakly limp to the forest, the feeling of something wet on my back the entire time.

When I fell down, I began to crawl towards the forest, which was only a few more feet in front of me. When I reached the tree line, I pulled myself behind a tree, and lay on the ground. I pulled my backpack off, and pulled out a magazine and ejected the one in my sniper, and put the fresh one in. I reached outward, and upon grabbing the spent one, I threw it into my bag, and zipped it back up. I laid my head down and across the top of my backpack and reached another hand behind me. I slid my hand under my shirt, and when I dragged it back out, I saw it was covered in blood. Sliding my hand back into my shirt, I felt around until I felt something protruding from my back. _Oh… this is gonna hurt…_

**(Outside Kiedran Forest)**

"We cannot enter that forest sir… it is now Kiedran land if we go in there." A guard closest to the forest said.

"I do not care! He murdered multiple men with his dark magic… along with breaking the law on multiple magnitudes!" another guard in shiny silver armor said. "Advance!"

The warriors began to march towards the forest, but halted from a pained scream from inside the forest depths, "_AGGHHHH!_"

A few of the warriors closest to the forest backed away as others started to shake inside their armor, and one by one, they started to make up their minds not to enter that forest, even under the threat of their superior.

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I held a bloody and sharp arrowhead in my hand, and I quickly threw it away from me as another wave of pain wracked my body…

Dozens of voices began to talk from all around me, and within seconds, I was surrounded by wolves wielding spears, but one of them stepped forward closer to me, and held up my face. This is the human that freed the chieftains daughter… we should take him back with us.

But what of his fox friend? another said.

We keep her close to him… but for now, we should get him back.

I watched as two other wolves walked closer to me, and as they reached down, one of them grabbed my hand. He is injured.

Then we must hurry.

I felt them hoist me up, and I did my best to stand, but when they began to walk, I leaned heavily on them as I struggled to move…

**A.N.: End of this chapter.**

**Matthew42: Glad you like the story so far, and i can already say i have 6 of the next chapters ready as well, so the updates will keep coming as fast as they are!**


	6. Confirmation

**Chapter 6: Confirmation**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Voices were surrounding me, but I couldn't understand a word that was being said, along with a searing pain in my back, and a tingling in the air. I groaned as the pain increased, and the murmuring stopped. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a dim blue glow from a rock and as my eyes slowly adjusted, I could see the muzzles of wolves.

I felt a coolness seeping into my back, and the pain eased off, yet I could see tiny fissures forming along the crystal.

_**POP!**_

The rock seemed to have a miniature explosion, and the moment its blue glow had diminished to nothing, agony swept through my back. _I have some rocks like that… I should give it to them if they really do ease pain like that._ Looking over, I saw my backpack resting in the corner next to a sleeping fox, and I called out, "J-Jessie?"

As soon as I said her name, her head shot up in my direction, and I nodded towards her as she stood up, making many of the wolves face her. "Can you bring me my backpack?"

She just nodded, and when she grabbed it and walked over to me, she handed it to me. Opening the small pocket, I reached in and grabbed the blue glowing crystals inside, and when I pulled them out, I held them out to the wolf with the broken crystal. The wolf grabbed them carefully, and then I saw his muzzle open and the pain started to ease out of my back again. Then the oddest thing happened, I felt an itching sensation in my lower back, and soon, I saw the wolf close his muzzle, and I was left with only a dull ache in my backside. Get him up.

Some wolves walked next to me, and when they gripped my shoulders, they eased me into a sitting position. I leaned forward, and very carefully, I reached behind me, and felt my back where I the ache was coming from, but I was only met with a sharper pain as I probed the area. A furry mass appeared before me with orange fur covering its arms and legs, and I looked up to see Jessie standing in front of me with my backpack. She held out her hand, and I slowly took it and eased myself into a standing position. Once I was up, she hastily let go of my hand, and I understood perfectly; many of the wolves had averted their gazes when our hands had met.

It seems he is strong enough to walk, so let us take him to the chieftain. I looked over as the wolf with the 'magic' crystals said something. I felt a nudge in my back, and I turned and saw a wolf and his hand on my shoulder. He jerked his head forward in the universal language of, 'move', which I complied, and followed the elderly wolf, with Jessie in tow beside me. I leaned over and asked, "How long was I out for?"

I saw her purple gaze shift to me briefly before she answered, "First, what magic were you using when you killed those men?"

"Magic? There's no such thing as magic… it is fake, a myth. Secondly, do you mean my gun?" I asked as I reached back and grabbed my gun from my shoulder.

Jessie looked at me skeptically as she turned back forward and said, "Magic does exist, why do you think you healed so fast… and what is a… a… _gun_?"

_Oh yeah, that's right, I'm talking to the people who still use wood for most of their things… at least they have metal swords. _I chuckled near the end as I could only imagine them fighting with wooden swords, "I'll explain it to you later."

We soon entered a hut that seemed to have been made recently, visible from the still open patches on the top. As soon as I was inside, I could see two other wolves, both seemingly surprised when they looked over at me.

What is he doing here? The leader wolf asked, but it seemed to be directed at the wolves beside us as they shifted uncomfortably.

We found him at the edge of the forest, fighting the other humans… when he made it inside the forest, he was wounded, so I… we thought it best to bring him here and heal him, seeing as he saved your Sky from the slavers…

Reaching up, I scratched my head as they continued to converse in the weird guttural language they were speaking. I slid my hand down my face as boredom started to kick in as they seemed to start a one-sided argument.

"Human. Why did, you, fight and kill, other humans?" The lead wolf suddenly asked, and I looked up and over at him.

_Now that I think about it… why did they even attack… oh…_ "I was defending myself." I said, hoping that would be enough.

The lead wolf shook his head slowly before he pointed a clawed finger at me and said, "Templar found you, interesting. What you do, for, their attention?"

I glanced briefly at Jessie, and when I looked forward again, it seemed to wolf had caught my look, and I said, "Apparently they don't like when people set slaves free." I looked around some more, even though there wasn't much for me to look at.

"You saved, my daughter's life… we save yours. We are, equal. You must leave, we, no power if, Templar attack, for you." The wolf said before he turned back around, and started to talk with the younger wolf. I faced Jessie and I felt my eyebrows rise from the lack of understanding the broken English I was just subjected to.

Nudging my head towards the old wolf, I asked, "Did he just say we need to leave?"

"Yes, you leave." The wolf said over his shoulder briefly. I nodded as the other wolves began to take us from the tent, and I half mumbled to myself, "Cool, no arguments here…"

* * *

We were walking along a road towards another town, and I was still thinking about what Jessie had said earlier about magic being real. I want to believe her, but then again, how do I know who really is trustworthy in this world. My quarters were meant for soda machines or snacks, but now they are worth so much, I can do lots of things. I looked over at Jessie, and I looked over her, trying to bring into full reality and understanding that she was a real fox, not just something that my mind is making up. Currently I was just running with the flow, just letting everything be, but I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that everything I was seeing and doing, really did have an effect on where I was.

Jessie suddenly looked back at me, and instead of looking away, I gazed deeply into her purple eyes. _No matter the dream, I can never see detail in someone's eyes… yet, hers seem so real, not fictual like dream eyes… maybe… just maybe, I did end up in this world in some weird way. Maybe magic really does exist, or else how would I be walking next to a hominoid animal?_ The fur around Jessie's cheeks began to slowly rise, so I chose to look away, and I looked at the dirt below us and on the trail. As I was bringing my foot forward, I made it a point to kick a rock and watch it bounce away on a random path.

I reached over and grabbed the blade of my tomahawk, and when I took it from its loop; I looked at its jagged serrated blade edge. I held it so the blade was facing down before I wrapped my other hand around it. I saw Jessie stiffen in the edge of my view as she reached over towards me and said, "Hey, no-"

Jerking my hand sideways, I felt a stinging sensation, and I stopped walking as I let my bloody tomahawk fall to the ground. I looked down as I raised my hand, and watched as the blood seeped from the long cut I had made in my palm. I shrugged my backpack off as Jessie said in a frantic tone, "Why did you just do that!?"

Opening my backpack, I took out a large clotting bandage and some gauze, and I started to open it as I said, "Jessie… I don't even know if it matters anymore."

Putting the bandage across my palm and around the edges of my hand, I began to wrap the gauze around it tightly as Jessie added, "You just cut yourself, and of course it matters!"

"I'm not from around here… were I'm from, you," I pointed towards her as I finished wrapping my hand, "Don't even exist." I put stuff back into my backpack before I grabbed my tomahawk and put it in its spot and added, "Where I'm from, animals can't talk, walk on two legs, let alone speak a language!"

I turned towards the forest as I wrapped my arms across my chest, "Where I'm from, slavery isn't even permitted, yet in this world, the best piece of technology I saw, was a sword…"

Facing Jessie, I looked into her eyes and stepped closer. She looked confused, and I set my hand along her arm where it wasn't covered, and I felt her fur briefly before I backed away again and said, "In my world, we would call your species a fox, yet, foxes in my world are mostly orange, and are hard to find, not to mention crafty." I chuckled as I finished.

Jessie was looking up at me with shock written all over her face, and I sighed as I unslung my rifle from my back and said, "This is called a gun, or rifle, in my world." I pulled open the bolt and took out the bullet, "This is what killed those soldiers in that town… it makes a tiny, but strong explosion that launches it at fast speeds. This is what I call a bullet, though this caliber is meant for hunting, not fighting armored soldiers." I slid the bullet back into the rifle before I slid the bolt forward, and I held it sideways with one hand, and pointed at various parts of it with my injured one, "This is the trigger… it shoots the bullet. You want to hold here, and here, and place this part against your shoulder."

I held it out for her to take, which she slowly did. She just held it and looked at it, so I helped her by raising her arms with the rifle, and I placed the butt of the rifle in the nook of her shoulder. I stood behind her as I said, "You can pull the trigger when you want, but I warn you now, it will push you bac-"

**BOOM!** Jessie fell backwards, but I easily caught her as she dropped the rifle on the ground. I helped her back onto her feet, but when I let go, she nearly fell down again, so I just had her lean against me. I looked down at her as her head started to turn towards me, but when something hit me in the leg, I looked back, and saw her tail swishing around ferociously, but I started laughing loudly. Her tail was flared out, fur wise, and when I looked into her eyes, they were extremely wide and white from being scared, I think.

"I-I d-don't want to u-u-use that anymore…" Jessie stammered out. I chuckled as I bent down, and when I grabbed my rifle from the ground and slung it over my back, I saw Jessie's tail had stopped its swishing, but its fur was still flared out.

I tried letting go of her, but she still seemed a bit wobbly in her knees, so I opted to just grab her arm as we started to walk again, and I looked over and said, "Well, can you tell me about this world? Like all that inhabit it and the such?"

Jessie looked out towards the forest and said, "You met them already, but there are the wolves, dogs, foxes, and tigers that make up the Kiedran race. But if you travel overseas, you would come to an island where another race lives; they are called the Basitin. I haven't personally met one, but I heard they are basically like a military type of people."

After she seemed finished, I asked, "So humans are the only other things besides Kiedran and Basitin that live here…? I was expecting more with how… fictional, this world seems."

"Um… I don't believe it, but it is said the Templars have a dragon…" Jessie said.

I felt my eyes widen at the prospect of seeing a dragon for real, but then I shivered as I also remembered all the stories of dragons being mindless killing beings. "Hopefully we don't see one… I don't even know if I want to confirm that, or pretend I didn't hear it."

When Jessie was steadier, I slowly let go of her arm, and I saw she was able to keep walking, yet when I began to pull away, I felt her grip tighten on my arm. She was still looking out towards the forest as I said, "Uh… um Jessie?"

She looked over at me, "Yes?"

"May you, um… never mind." I said, and I looked back forward as she slowly eased her way back onto my arm. I couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly, but I was still thinking about what she had told me. _So the Kiedran seem to be the main target of slavery, but if they mostly live in the forest, then wouldn't that give them the home field advantage of escaping or fighting off slavers? And she said that there really were tiger kiedran… then, I just hope they aren't as big or viscous as my type of tigers._

_ Basitin, a military race that lives on an island; that must make them like uber strict on their people. I wonder if I can possibly find someone to let me ride their ship so I could go and see them… I wonder if I can actually make a living here… as in this world. It can be easy, considering it seems they are like in the medieval ages… and I read plenty of history books and stories about those times. The only difference is this time walking talking animals live here. And it was normal for people to believe in magic back then, so I don't have much to worry about when it comes to people thinking I'm a magic user, I can just throw the, 'magic is fake' in their faces, but this time, I have proof._

"Sam? We should move out of the way, I see Templar coming down the road." Jessie said as she began to tug my sleeve. I looked up, and indeed saw a small convoy of armored humans walking down the road. I complied to her pulling, and when we were on the edge of the dirt path, she stopped. I looked over at her and said, "We don't have to stop for them, they got plenty of room to work with…"

"B-But… it is considered disrespectful if we don't stop." Jessie said.

I grabbed her hand and began to walk with her anyways as I said, "Well that is just plan idiotic… make someone else stop so you could look important."

"Bu-" Jessie began, but I quickly interrupted, "No buts… they can't do anything to me anyways, I have the power of advanced weaponry…"

I chuckled quietly as I continued to lead Jessie down the road, and I could see some of the guards look over at me from beneath their large helmets. I made it a point to continually look back at those guards with intentness in my gaze. _Hmm… maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to keep walking. They seem like they are wired tight…_

When we were closer to their little convoy, I made sure I was prepared for anything they did, the memory of the guards at the other town still fresh in my mind. Step after step, I continued to walk with a nervous fox at my side. The Templars seemed to regard me with a cold light in there gazes, and I didn't hesitate to return the favor. I kept my eyes on them as I passed them, and I saw a few of them stiffen visibly in their march, but I looked back forward as I passed the last guy.

After we had passed them, I sighed as Jessie began to walk a bit faster until she was next to me, but then I heard a sound that chilled my blood. Drums began to beat loudly with a guitar, and it originated from my backpack. I let go of Jessie's hand as I quickly pulled my backpack off my back and slid it to the ground as I knelt with it. I opened up a pocket as it began to say quickly, "Circling, circling, circling your head…"

Snatching it up, I hit the red button along my phone and I groaned as I looked at the screen. "Mike… happy birthday you sucker…" I looked over my shoulder and saw the Templars had stopped their march, and were looking back at me with an intense curiosity, and a confusion that I couldn't quite place.

I placed my phone in my pocket as I closed my backpack and slid it back on before I stood back up again. I grabbed Jessie's hand, and started walking forward again, and I looked over and saw a surprised and bewildered Jessie looking at my pocket, and I said, "That is what I call a phone in my world, I will explain it to you later…"

With a deep breath, I looked back briefly, and saw the Templars were still looking towards me, or were conversing with each other as they pointed towards me. "Just my luck that I forgot I had my phone with me…"

**A.N.: The song that I had intended to lengthen out is called Trapt: Headstrong. It is music I like, and I happened to be listening to it as I was typing, and thought, 'what if I made it randomly play during this chapter?' anyways, I had originally intended for this chapter to have a thousand less words, but I got stuck trying to form the next chapter, so I decided to lengthen this chapter so I could write easier for the next one… in case I haven't said yet, I pretype all my chapters for pet stories like this… so by the time anyone reads this, I have like 3 chapters or more already finished.**

**Comrade: You BRIBER! lol, now you know which other story im working on besides that starfox one. Pay a bit more attention to the word amount for the stories, im shooting chapters out like never before... well, not how i used to in length that is. and yeah, you should carry quarters around too xD.**


	7. Suspicions

**Chapter 7: Suspicions**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Letting go of Jessie's hand, I looked back once more and made sure the Templar hadn't followed us, and when I didn't see them, I let out a small sigh of relief. I looked over at Jessie as she asked, "The thing you put in your pocket, how did it make noise by itself?"

I chuckled softly as I said, "You sure are a curious one. That thing is what many people in my world have, it is called a phone, and it is used for long distance communications… only problem though, its power source is something this world won't have for centuries… or be able to utilize."

Taking the phone out of my pocket, I showed her it, and as I clicked a button, it lit up, which caused her eyes to widen, "It runs on electricity, another way I can explain it, is it is the same type of power lightening produces, just on a vastly lower amount of power… actually… I think I might know how to charge my phone."

Jessie looked up at me as I slid the phone back into my pocket, and she asked, "How did you manage to harness lightening!?"

After I finished processing what she said, I smiled as I laughed loudly, and I said, "I didn't harness it… electricity is made… don't ask how, because I don't know exactly."

I started to walk out from under the trees, and Jessie followed after me quickly until she was at my side. The air seemed to drop in temperature, even though the sun was shining directly on us, and I felt myself shiver as it felt like I was suddenly being watched. I looked back and along the path, before I started to look into the forest. The feeling I was enduring was unpleasant, and I stopped as I unslung my gun from my back. I looked over and saw Jessie still walking, so I whistled loudly, and her ears snapped towards me as she turned her head and looked towards me. I walked closer to her as I continued to eye our surroundings.

We were in a circular clearing with trees on every side, save the dirt path. I stopped when I felt like I was close to Jessie, and I asked, "Can you hear anything…?"

"…No… why?"

I shook my head slightly as I pulled the lever back to my rifle, and I said, "Because I suddenly felt like we were being watched… it is, unnerving…" I held my palm down and said, "Get down; I have a bad feeling about this."

Slowly, and with a calculated grace of a honed hunter, I began to let my heart rate slow down as I studied the surrounding foliage. I continued to turn in a circle and observe my surroundings, but then suddenly, the feeling was gone. I stayed looking at the forest for a little bit longer, but when I was sure the feeling wouldn't return, I held out a hand behind me, and when I felt Jessie's hand snake its way into my own, I wrapped my fingers around hers and pulled her up as I slung my rifle back over my back.

"Let's get going… I'm not like this part of the forest very much…" I said as we began to walk forward once more. After the tenth step the feeling was back, and I quickly unslung my rifle and pointed it at the forest in a random direction and pulled the trigger. **BOOM!**

Pulling the lever back again, I pointed it in another direction and pulled the trigger again, **BOOM!**

Sliding the lever back again, I pointed it at the forest again, but I thought better of wasting more ammo on something unseen, but I kept my rifle in my hands as I motioned for Jessie to continue walking again, and I said, "We need to get out of here… it is starting to scare me…"

**(Jack's P.O.V.)**

The human I was watching was starting to act strange, and I saw the kiedran it was traveling with get close to the ground as he moved his hand down. _Every human killed grants me more money… assassin duty sure has gotten easy if my targets are only carrying metal sticks and tiny knives._

I pulled out an arrow dipped in poison from my quiver as the human and kiedran began to move again, and I started to aim at the human once more. I waited until I was sure I would get him, instead of the fox beside him, but then he grabbed his metal stick and pointed it at the forest away from me. _What are you going to do with that th-_** BOOM!**

Nearly falling from the tree, I felt my ears flair backwards painfully, _Holy sh- _**BOOM!**

_**Crinch!**_ I jerked away from the trunk of the tree as a chunk of it was torn away from whatever had hit it. I looked over, and saw a piece of the tree was grazed by whatever came from the human, and I saw him start to walk again, but this time, I slung my bow over my back and across my chest as I put the arrow back in its quiver, _I'm going to need help with this human… he must be a strong magician, he may even be a Templar…_

With that thought, I started to follow him, and I rummaged through the pocket in my cloak, and I pulled out four brightly glowing crystal's.

_I can use that spell those other assassins taught me… but I will wait until I can get some help, or else I might not be able to get him…_

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Looking around us, all I saw only a few trees dotting the landscape and I smiled as I looked over and saw the sun was setting. Kneeling down, I opened my backpack and reached in, "Jessie, you hungry?"

She nodded, and I said, "Come here, I still got some meat." Pulling out the bag of dried and seasoned meat, I opened it and held it up to Jessie, and I saw her smile as she took a piece. When she sat down, I set the bag on the ground and grabbed a piece myself before I closed it. I put the meat in my mouth as I reached into the biggest pocket of my backpack, and pulled out my sleeping bag. I set it on the ground before I began to eat my own strip of meat.

After I finished my meat strip, I looked over at Jessie, who seemed to be thinking, and I asked, "Do you want some more?"

As she shook her head, I smiled as I opened the bag and said, "I was being nice… I know you are still hungry, anyone would be…"

Turning away, I started to pull the loops off of my sleeping bag, and I stood up and let it unroll. I set it on one side, and then I stood up and stretched my legs and said, "I will be right back, I'm going to go grab some firewood."

She nodded as she nibbled on another piece of meat, and I looked towards the nearest tree, before I began to jog, and quickly started to pick up my pace into a fast paced sprint. I smiled as I felt my heart beating in my ears, and the ground hit my feet with a jolt upon every impact. _I can still remember the time I actually tested my speed… I wonder if I still run at an average of fifteen miles per hour._

Skidding to a halt, I sighed as I belt down, and began to pick up branches from the ground. When I had a decent amount, I walked over and grabbed the edge of a large one. Turning around, I began to jog at a decent speed as I dragged the large branch behind me. I smiled as I saw Jessie's figure reach and grab another piece of meat from the bag, and then I began to think, _what do I really think of Jessie?_

The air around me seemed to chill slightly as I let that thought sink in, and I couldn't help but think of the near future. Yes, I had freed her, but she was still traveling with me, but did she know I was alright with her leaving whenever? _Maybe I should tell her when I get back. She doesn't need to leave right now, but only if she wants to._

I felt myself sadden slightly at that prospect; it was nice to have someone travel with you.

After I set the branches down next to my backpack, I began to break the larger one into four smaller pieces. I set a two pieces perpendicular to each other in a spot on the ground, and then I went back and grabbed half of the smaller ones and began to spread the out over the two larger pieces. I went back and started to rummage in my backpack as I asked, "Jessie… you do know you are a free fox now, don't you?"

Looking up slightly, I saw Jessie's eyes grow quizzical as she said, "Yes… why do you ask?"

"I was just curious why you continue to travel with me, instead of going back to where you came from…" I said as I pulled out my flint fire starter. I walked back over to the pile of branches, and when I knelt down and started to slide the flint pieces together, sparks began to slowly ignite the fire.

Jessie took a while to answer, and by the time she did, I had gotten the fire going, "I was born into slavery… so I don't even know where I would even find other fox Kiedran."

I looked over, and saw that Jessie seemed upset, and I walked over to her. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder carefully, and I said, "Not that I want to get rid of you… but if you want, I can help you find out where you could find other fox Kiedran."

She smiled as she looked up at me, and she replied by simply nodding. I grabbed her with my other arm as I said, "Alright, well, now that everything else is setup, this is for you to use."

Standing over the sleeping bag, I pushed her gently down until she was sitting on it, and i sat down near the fire with my backpack, and I grabbed another strip of meat from the bag as I pushed it closer to Jessie. I store into the flames and took a bite, and Jessie started to look around. I watched from the corner of my eye as she seemed to grow confused. I watched as she began to open her muzzle, but I already knew what she was going to ask, so I spoke before she did, "I'm going to be sleeping right here."

The smile slowly fell from her muzzle as she got up, but I pointed towards the sleeping bag and said, "I knew what I was doing when I chose to let you use the sleeping bag, don't worry, I will be fine."

"Sam…" she began, but then stopped as I looked at her purple eyes, and I continued to look at her with a sternness that yelled determination. She looked away, and I returned to looking at the fire, and eating the piece of meat in my hand. I sighed as I shook my head, and unzipped my jacket, and started to take it off. Below my jacket was a black T-shirt, and I could feel the heat evaporating off of my body as the chilly air began to bite into my skin. I shivered slightly, but then the heat from the fire began to warm me up, and I laid back and used my jacket like a pillow.

I looked over, and saw Jessie looking at me from the inside of the sleeping bag. The look on her face showed she wasn't enjoying being in the sleeping bag, but I could only smile. She looked cute even now, with a frown on her face, inside a sleeping bag.

_Wait… did I just say she was… cute?_

_ Yes… I guess I did…_

Shaking my head, I looked back up at the sky, and studied the thousands, if not millions of stars that started to dot the sky as the sun started to fade from the day. I started to mumble quietly to myself, "The end of one day, signals the end of a page. Renewed one becomes, only to toil for another day…"

I closed my eyes, and as I began to fall asleep, I faintly heard the rustling of Jessie in my sleeping bag…

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have done this, but Sam seemed genuinely like an honest and good person, so I waited until he was asleep to sneak over and unzip the sleeping bag and place it over both of us. I used his shoulder as a pillow, but I kept my body mainly away from his, since I still didn't consider him good enough to be that close to him. His chest seemed to rumble from the air he inhaled, and I could only wonder what his world was like.

_He is so different from every other human I have ever met, but he still holds that over confidence that every human has._ My eyes drifted over to his weapon, and I couldn't help but start to think about it, _I wonder if every weapon is like his over in his world… or if they get stronger._

The memory of the _kick_ of the rifle surfaced, and I shuddered as I could only fathom what it would be like if it was stronger. I yawned, and then the heat mixed with the fire and Sam's natural body heat caused me to start to grow even drowsier. I closed my eyes, and let my mind slowly grow blank as I began to fall asleep…

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

_Blurry shadows running past my view, along with the tell-tale flashing of gunfire clashed along the background. My hands were shaking as everything came into focus, a painfully aware focus. I stood up suddenly as a rocket soared over my head, and exploded against the metal frame of a truck, and the fireball rolled towards me. I felt the heat scorch my skin, and I shut my eyes tightly as the light burned brightly behind my eyelids, until everything was silent and dark. I opened my eyes slowly, and I saw I was standing in a pool of water under a starry sky, and the moon hung low but provided enough light to see the ripples in the water. I looked up, and I was looking at a stunning sight, but frightening as well. What appeared to be a shadow was shifting closer to me, and I saw an arrow float out from it. I watched as the shadow stopped moving through the water, and the arrow's tip drew closer. When the arrow touched my arm, searing pain rippled through my body and mind, and the shadow suddenly flashed brightly with light, and standing across from me, was a purple eyed fox standing upright, and in her hands was a bow. "Jessie…?" The dream began to fade, but then the dream began to shift as her expression morphed to pure concern. Just as the dream dissipated, everything began to brighten up, and I felt like I was lying on my back as warmth covered my entire body…_

…I yawned as I stretched my arms, and I felt something graze over the tops of them, and I slowly opened my eyes. Above me was the brightening blue sky and I looked over and saw Jessie sitting on the sleeping bag and looking at me with a strange light in her eyes. _I can't tell if she is expecting something, or if she is just curious…_

When she continued to stare at me, I recognized how she seemed to be day dreaming, and I waved my hand and asked, "Hey, what are you thinking?"

She blinked a few times before her eyes focused on my own, and she said, "You talk in your sleep."

Taken aback, I felt myself grow embarrassed as I asked, "What did I say?"

"Most of it wasn't understandable… but then I heard you say my name… what were _you_ dreaming about?" she asked as I slowly sat up. I brought my hand up to my head as I said, "I don't remember…" I pulled my hand away, and saw my sleeping bag was over me, and it was unzipped. "Did you… sleep with me last night?"

I looked over at Jessie just as she turned away, but I shook my head as I stood up and stretched even more. When I felt something in my body stretch a little more before issuing a small popping sound, I eased back down onto the ground, and I said, "When did you wake up?"

She looked over at me, and said, "When I heard a snap from across the clearing… I'm pretty sure it was nothing though, since I didn't see anything."

Sighing, I reached over and grabbed my backpack, and when I looked inside of it, I began to take stock of what I have in it. I pulled out a few twigs and leaves that had made it into it, and then I grabbed the medical box from inside and put it beside my leg. Reaching in some more, I rummaged around the bottom of the big pocket, and grabbed my pocket knife.

I opened one of the smaller pockets, and when I reached in, I grabbed a shoelace I had put inside it for some reason, and then I grabbed a red canister with a pistol grip. _Nice, I had forgotten I had flares._

Then I saw something that made me chuckle, but it must've sounded sinister or something from the look Jessie gave me. I reached in, and grabbed a firework I had been saving for I don't know how long… it was a mortar, one of the giant versions of fireworks that were sent into the air… and not just any mortar, but the one that was rated next to TNT. "This…" I shook the ball of fury fun, "This is something I like to call a bundle of joy."

**Crack…**

Shooting my head back, I saw nothing but the clearing behind us, all the way to the forest edge. I sighed as I shook my head, but couldn't help but smile when I felt the weight of the explosive in my hand. _I wonder if I should light it now… or wait… most likely the latter, or it won't seem as splendid, especially during the day._

Putting the stuff away, except for the twigs and leaves, I rolled onto my knees and said, "Time to get off the sleeping bag, I'm putting it away."

When Jessie stood up and walked off of the sleeping bag, I started to rezip it and fold it so I could shove it into my backpack. After it was secured inside the bag, I zipped it closed, and grabbed the nearly empty bag of meat, and I held it out to Jessie, "Go ahead and eat up, I will buy more at the next town…"_ and maybe even a map…_

Jessie took the bag, and I put my Jacket on, then my backpack, and slung my rifle over my shoulder and started to walk. I looked behind me, and when I saw Jessie taking a bite out of a piece of meat, I couldn't help but smile, and this made her curious, but I turned back forward as she continued to follow me.

When she was walking alongside me, I saw her look up at me and ask, "What is it?"

I chuckled as I turned and looked towards her, and I said, "You… that is all…"

She didn't appear to like the answer I had given her, but just as she was about to say something, we crested a small hill, and I saw a fortified city in the distance. Jessie walked in front of me, and she asked, "What is funny about me?"

Laughing, I walked around her and towards the walled city, and heard her huff in aggravation…

* * *

"We are almost there… and still plenty of light." I exclaimed as we were nearing the city. If I had estimated right, then the city was just around the next bend of trees.

I turned my head slightly and glanced behind us, and what I saw caused a shock to jolt my senses; and I pushed Jessie out of the way. While Jessie hit the ground hard with an unexpected _thump_, an arrow grazed the edge of my arm, slicing through my jacket. I winced as I clenched my teeth down and grimaced, it felt like liquid fire had just erupted in the side of my arm. I opened my eyes, and saw a stunned and hurt looking Jessie looking up at me as I leaned over, and let out a long groan. I hadn't realized I had grabbed the wound where the arrow had hit, but I only noticed because my hand was starting to grow warm as blood dripped down and onto the dirt road.

When the blood started to drizzle, I wasn't the only one to notice, and Jessie quickly stood up, but I moved in front of her, and I used my non-bloody hand to grab her shoulder, and I said, "Take my backpack, and run. Run for the city, and get help… I will stop whoever it is that did this, just run fast…"

I stood back up, and when I slid my backpack off, my rifle hit the ground, yet I ignored it for now as I handed my backpack to Jessie. As soon as she grabbed it, I took off my jacket and let it fall to the ground. I bent down, and Jessie began to run towards the bend in the trees, and I grabbed my gun and stood back up.

Spinning around, I saw another arrow seemingly materialize out of midair, but I quickly moved to the side as it sped past me, nearly grazing my arm again in the process. _The good thing about arrows… they sure move a lot slower than bullets._

_ Ok… now I believe in magic…_ I watched with a stunned air of awe as two dog Kiedran materialized out of thin air, and I watched as they began to approach me. One had a wicked looking long sword, while the other was carrying the bow that must've shot the arrow that nicked my arm. I frowned as I opened my mouth, and yelled as loudly as I can, "You better back off; I don't feel like killing some mutts today!"

I chuckled as this seemed to enrage them, and one of them shouted back, "You will pay for that!"

Shifting my feet, I lifted the rifle as I aimed down the scope. It wasn't an incredibly strong scope, but it was enough where they jumped into my view, but I left both eyes open as I shouted back, "This is your last warning!"

The one with the sword began to walk towards me as he raised his sword, and when it was up to his shoulder, I shot near the hilt. **BOOM!**

They both jumped as the sword was suspended in the air for one moment, before the dog lifted it higher and began to charge at me with a battle cry. _Ah hell… I missed!_ Sliding the bolt back once more, I cycled in another round, and heard the clip lock, _the last bullet!? Where did the other ones… oh yeah…_

Before I could raise my gun again, the dog was upon me, and I could only raise it up, but he hit the scope instead of my barrel. The scope was made of a cheaper plastic, so it instantly shattered, and rained bits of plastic on the ground below us, sprinkling the blood on the ground with blackish flecks. I grunted, and my rifle clattered to the ground, but I reached down and grabbed my tomahawk, and I brought it to bear, and slashed at the dog. He backed away, but I managed to cut his cheek slightly.

I felt myself waver slightly as a wave of dizziness and pain shot through me, courtesy of the wound in my arm. And the wolf used this chance and lashed out at me, and as I backed up to dodge it, he swept his legs towards my feet, and I fell and hit the ground, hard.

Looking over, I saw my rifle resting beside my head. When the dog chuckled above me, he said, "This seems to be the last of your days human…"

"Just finish him already!" the other Kiedran yelled out from where he had remained.

I quickly grabbed my gun as the dog above me raised his sword above me, with the arch blocking out the sun. Lifting my rifle, I aimed at the sword, and fired a single shot, and I heard the screech of metal as the bang emitted from my rifle.

** BOOM…**

** Slinnnzzz!**

The sword half I had severed landed beside my head, and the dog looked up with a surprised face at his sword. _This fight is taking too much, and too long…_

I dragged my foot across the ground and slid it between his legs, and then twisting my foot, I pulled hard, and dragged his feet out from under him. He hit the ground hard, and I took that chance to crawl over quickly, and hold my tomahawk up and above my head in the sunlight. "When you are planning on killing someone, you should do it, not play around…"

The dog scoffed as he said, "All you humans think you are so high and mighty… why do you think we attack your kind so much?"

"Ha ha ha…" I looked over and at his comrade, and I leaned forward and whispered quietly, "When I plan on killing someone, I will do it…" and then I swung my tomahawk downwards, and heard a wet crunching sound, along with a yelp from the dog beneath me…

**A.N.: I believe this is the first type of Cliffy I have made like this… hope it keeps you all guessing until the next update.**

**Comrade: No, not the dog, the reviewer xD. Hey, i will updste Tech. Exploits IF i can get onine to upload the next few chapters for editing... enjoy this while you wait however.**


	8. Chaotic Day

**Chapter 8: Chaotic Day**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I was face to face with the Kiedran dog below me, breathing heavily as the drainage of blood was starting to take a heavy toll on my body. I yanked my tomahawk once, but as I failed to dislodge it, I pulled again with more force, and I heard a wet popping sound. When my tomahawk was in the air, I flicked it, and sent bloody dirt off of it and away from me, "Lucky for you, I don't plan on killing you, just scaring you enough to come to your senses…"

When I moved away from the Kiedran dog, he was still staring up to the sky with fear filled eyes, and his entire body was shaking. The other kiedran came running, and when he kneeled next to the one on his back, he looked him over, and then at me, and he asked, "Why didn't you kill him?"

Weakly, I gestured towards my chest as I said, "I'm not like other humans… not of this world…" we heard shouting coming from around the corner, and I added, "You and your friend had better be on your way, or you will be fighting the other type of humans… the ones who will kill you for what you did to me."

He nodded before he lifted his friend up from the ground, and they were soon running across the clearing. I sighed as I let myself lean back, and slowly fall to the ground, but then I heard the shouting again, just his time much closer.

"My master is over here!" I heard Jessie shout, and I felt my cheeks start to burn. _I freed her… why is she calling me her 'master'?_

Soon after I heard Jessie shout that, she was crouching over me, and I saw the worried look in her eyes as she looked at my arm. Holding out my tomahawk, I said, "Take my blade and my gun… keep an eye over them for me since I won't be able t-"

"Bloody 'ell! This sword is shattered at the hilt!" someone shouted.

Another face, this time a bearded man's face appeared over me, and he asked, "How ye feelin' in yer arm lad?"

Looking over slightly, I looked at my bloody arm and said, "It feels like it is on fire."

The bearded man nodded as he rummaged through his cloak, "Then that must mean it was poisoned. Drink this, it should make yer arm feel better."

I looked at the small vial he held out to me, and I glanced at Jessie, and she quickly nodded. Looking back at the vial, I reached up and took it, and brought it to my lips and drank it, trying my best to ignore the rancid flavor that covered my tongue. Almost instantly, the pain dulled in my arm, but it still hurt something fierce.

"Let me cover it, and then we will help you back to the town… good thing yer slave ran and got us from the gates, or ye may not have made it…" He said as he pulled out a bundle of cloth.

When he began to wrap my arm, I looked over at Jessie and said, "Good job, and sorry about shoving you earlier or that arrow would've gotten you instead…"

"It is alright… master." She then blushed, but I nodded, and then the man tightened the bandage on my arm.

"Ok, I'm goin' to lift you up… try to stand on yer own once yer up." The man said as he grabbed my other arm. He pulled me up in one go, and then I was on my feet, just slightly dazed and dizzy. I reached an arm out, and the man grabbed it and helped me stay on my feet.

We were soon on our way to the bend of the trees, and I looked around and asked, "Where are your men? I could've sworn I heard more than just you…"

"They are in the forest lookin' fer yer would be killers… and I been meaning to ask a question myself."

I nodded my head as he said, "Where is yer slaves control collars? I can't imagine a slaver followin' orders jus' cause it wants too…"

Looking over at Jessie, I looked over her, and I said, "She has a… um… a different type of control binding… it's, uh… it's magical."

"Yer a magician?" the man asked as we rounded the bend in trees, and I shook my head as I said, "No, I had someone do it for me." _One lie breeds another…_

When we reached the city gates, I stopped, and so did the man, and I slowly and carefully stood by myself, and I looked towards Jessie and said, "Here, let me see that stuff…"

As she handed me various things, I slipped my backpack on first, then my rifle, and after all that, I slid my tomahawk into my utility belt, and I looked back at the man and said, "I just need to know where the nearest inn is, and I will be on my way…"

He grunted as he pointed down the street and said, "It is at the end of this street, and are ye sure ye don't need anymo' help to get to the inn?"

Shaking my head, I gestured towards Jessie and said, "No, I will be fine, I got a loyal slave to help me if the need comes… thanks though."

After Jessie and I began our slow walk, I heard him call after us, "Be safe now… a free kiedran is a deadly one!"

I sighed as I mentally shook my head, and I wrapped an arm around Jessie, and I saw her blush lightly through her fur, and I said, "So, what was up with the 'master' business?"

"If I hadn't called you my master, they would have gotten suspicious, and that wouldn't be good, since you are already wounded…" I chuckled as she finished, and she huffed, but I saw the smile on her face as well.

…

I opened the door as Jessie and I walked in. what I saw was a full bar on the bottom floor, and many cold glares towards us. I saw the inn keeper, just he was on the other side of the bar. Walking through the crowded bar, I heard many of the men whispering, but one of the men chose to say something loudly, "That ther' is what I call a kiedran lover… sickening sight…"

Looking behind me, I found the man easily, since he was the one who jutted his chin at me, and I smiled as I looked at the man with a cold glare of my own. I let go of Jessie as I turned and faced him, and I wobbled slightly as I grabbed a nearby chair for support, and leaned forward, "Yes, I'm a kiedran lover, considering how I actually need the help to stand. Let me shoot you with a poisoned arrow, and force you to fight for a few minutes… I bet you wouldn't even get past the arrow part…"

I heard a few chuckles erupt from around the bar, and I turned back around and grabbed a nervous Jessie and started for the inn keeper again. I heard a small amount of commotion from me, and someone said, "Come on Tommy, give the kid a break… you can even see all the blood on his arm."

Chuckling as we reached the counter, I took my backpack off, laid my rifle along the countertop, and then grabbed my tomahawk, and set it on top of my backpack. I leaned slid my things sideways and out of the way and leaned forward and said to the innkeeper, "I will pay for any damages…"

Turning around, I saw the man making his way towards me with a flame in his eyes, and I held up my hands and asked, "You sure you want to try something like this?"

When he reached me, I shook my head, and I said, "This can only end badly for you."

"OH ho ho! The kid has spunk!" one of the other bar patrons shouted out, and many of the other people began laughing. The man's face lit up red as he drew a fist back and shot it forward.

Leaning sideways, I grabbed his arm and pulled it towards me, upsetting his balance, and he slammed into the countertop. Before he could recover, I twisted his arm and pushed myself behind him, and shoved his arm upwards. **POP!** "AAWWWHHHH!"

As he screamed out in pain, I released my hold on his arm, and then I turned with him, and shoved him roughly away from me. While he crashed to the floor, I stumbled backwards, but I felt someone grab me from behind, and I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Jessie.

Moving back forward on my own, I reached into one of my pockets, and grabbed my quarter roll, and asked to the innkeeper, "How much for a room?"

"Three silver coins… uh, I guess I can let yer Kiedran go with you since she is helping you walk about…"

I counted out three quarters and gave them to the man by placing them on the counter, and then I grabbed my stuff, as he said, "Last room in the hallway… it will be on the left."

When I began to walk forward, the man just started to get up, so Jessie and I walked around him and towards the stairs. I looked back as the man got up, and I shook my head as I began ascending the stairs, and I said, "Some people just need to learn to fight…"

After we were at the top, I looked over at Jessie, and I smiled as I looked at her, and when she looked back at me, I smiled even wider before I wrapped an arm around he and kept walking down the hall, though this time not for support.

Upon reaching the room, I opened it and let Jessie walk in first. I followed he soon after, and I closed the door and set my stuff down on the ground next to the door. Jessie turned around and looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her eyes. _It can't be just me… but I swear, her eyes are absolutely stunning…_

"Sam… I want you to tell the truth…" Jessie said as she looked away slightly, with a faint blush dashed across her muzzle.

"What is it Jessie?" I asked as I walked closer to her.

She looked up at me, and I felt like I was instantly in a trance as I locked eyes with her, and she said, "W-Why do you stare at me like that?"

"Like how?" I asked.

"Like right now…" she said as her blush grew deeper and deeper in color. I smiled as I gently placed my hand across her shoulder.

"Well, when I tell you this, don't get me wrong… but you are just beautiful, that's why… and dare I say it, when you eat, it is cute as well." I said, and this time I looked away, and the warmth in my own face was very noticeable to me. I walked over, and sat down on the bed, and I heard Jessie do the same.

I was laid my head back and closed my eyes, and felt myself relax as the softness of the bed consumed my weary body. I sighed happily, but I still felt the warmth in my cheeks from what I had said only a moment ago. _I'm not sure if that was easy because I'm still having a hard time believing this world is real, or if it is because I'm tired… but then again, I must've meant it, considering my face still feels like it is on fire._

"Sam… what would you say when you aren't sure about something you want to do?" Jessie asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

Smiling, I opened my eyes briefly and looked over at her, and I said, "My motto, is go for it… you won't know until you go for it…" she smiled slightly as she looked over at me, and I returned it before I closed my eyes once more. _Now, just if I wasn't so darn tired, I would go back downstairs for a drink or two… eh?_

I felt Jessie lay her hands on top of my chest, and I wanted to open my eyes, but I was too tired to, and just took it as he as reassuring herself somehow. I let myself sink deeper into relaxation, so when she increased pressure on my chest, I didn't notice it too much. When I felt warm breath over my face, I opened my eyes, and saw Jessie leaning forward over me with half closed eyes, and a fearsome blush over her cheeks, and I asked, "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm… going for it…"

Her lips pressed against my own, and I felt an electric jolt run through my body as she closed her eyes. I closed my eyes as well when she pressed her lips against my own with more pressure, and I felt my heartbeat rise as I raised my hand to her cheek. I slid my hand gently across her fur, until a sudden and abrupt **BANG, BANG, BANG, **made us jump away from each other. My heart felt like it was hammering against my chest as she looked away from me. _Did I just… did we just… kiss?_

**BANG, BANG, BANG…** "I'll be right there!" I shouted towards the door. I wanted to think about the kiss I had just shared with Jessie, except my mind was too foggy. I stood up slowly, and began walking to the door, and when I opened it, I saw a lady holding a tray with several drinks on them.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"My father wanted to give these to you… he says 'It is about time someone gave it to Tommy'."

"oh… um… well, thanks…" I took the tray from her hands, and she bowed her head slightly and was quickly walking down the hallway.

Closing the door, I walked further into the room, and set the drinks down on a table near the window. I walked back over, and sat on the bed, and I reached a hand out to Jessie before slowly pulling it back. I went to grab her shoulder again, but just as my hand reached her shoulder, I jerked it back as someone knocked on the door again.

Standing up, I walked over to the door, and when I opened it, I saw another man; this time however, he looked like one of those people who would always, constantly be pulling pranks on people. He held a bottle of what looked like milk out for me, which I took, and he said, "That ther' is fer yer kiedran… you can say it is like a reward fer keerpin' an eye on you… don't want someone to be taken' care of by a kiedran that isn't taken care of 'erself."

"Uh… well, I will give this to her right away… but what is it?" I asked.

"Oh, that ther' is a milk that replenishes yer kiedrans' strength right away… it also ensures a longer life fer them…" He said in a chippy tone. I nodded, and soon, he was whistling a happy tune as he walked away.

Closing the door, I walked back into the room, and stood near Jessie, and said, "Hey… this is for you…"

Briefly, she looked up at me, which immediately caused her to blush, but she took the bottle and took a sip of it. I walked around the bed and downed one of the drinks myself, and I hear a small clatter of glass on wood behind me, and I turned, and saw Jessie had dropped the bottle… the _empty_ bottle. I set my own empty bottle down and quickly walked over and picked it up and asked, "Hey, are you ok Jessie?"

When I got back up, Jessie grabbed my neck and store deeply into my eyes with her own, which seemed wider. Before I knew it, Jessie was kissing me madly, and my heart stopped beating, literally. Jessie lowered me to the bed, where my bed jolted into motion, and but it was racing just as fast as my mind while she continued to kiss me.

**-Mean while-**

At the bar, the man who had just bought the drink for the kiedran was purchasing another one. He chuckled with a strange glint in his eye, and any of the other bar men could tell he was up to no good. He placed a silver piece on the table top and said, "I swear… he dint even know what it was… he thinks it is regular milk fer is kiedran!"

A few of the other patrons laughed, or were to drunk to properly understand what he was doing. The inn keeper/bar tender sighed as he slid another milk onto the countertop and said, "If it wasn't fer yer silver being good, I wouldn't sell you any of this here milk for yer joke…"

**-Back in the room-**

Jessie was really into the Kiss with me, but I was doing my best to get away from it. Not ten minutes ago, we had shared our first kiss, and she seemed nervous about that, but now she was kissing me like we had done so plenty of times before.

**BANG, BANG, BANG.**

As soon as the knocking started, Jessie was off of me and by the door. I looked over in stunned silence as she cracked the door open, and I heard the same man from before say, "Hello ther' miss… I believe this 'ere milk is fer you…"

I saw a bottle of milk slide through the door before it closed, and I gasped as I watched her chug it down as soon as the footsteps receded. _The milk… it is like a type of alcohol for her!_

Jessie set the bottle down, and she stalked towards me again and sat down next to me. When she reached out and grabbed my neck, I grabbed her shoulders and held her back and said, "J-J-Jessie, stop! This is not you; it is the milk you are drinking…"

She continued to pull forward, and when I looked into her eyes, I started to feel my will to keep her at a distance disappearing. She opened her mouth, and said, "Nya~ I don't want too…"

"B-But… you sh-" I was cut off as her lips made contact with my own, and I felt myself lean backwards as she pushed me down.

All resistance was soon gone from me, and I was soon holding her furry cheeks and kissing her back, though my mind was too fuzzy to comprehend what I was really doing. I could feel the silkiness of the fur on her cheeks, the tenderness of her lips against my own, along with her heart racing through her body as she was pressed up to me. When she pulled away, I got a tiny sliver of my senses back, and I noticed her yawn. She wrapped her arms around my body, and somehow she got the blanket up to her waist, but she started to move sluggishly. She leaned forward, and kissed my lips one more time, until she was entirely asleep. Slowly, my sense of mind began to return, and when it was fully back, it was in shambles. I had enough maneuver room to reach around with my hands, and look around. But Jessie's lips were still pressed firmly against my own.

_Ah hell… I can't move, or I will wake her up… I guess I will just go to sleep for tonight, though I almost went to sleep before our first kiss._

Jessie moved slightly, but it was only to move her head, but it was into the nook of my neck. Even though she was asleep, I was still feeling light headed with a touch of butterflies in my head as I felt her breath over my neck. _What am I… a love sick puppy!?_

Looking down, I felt my heart do a summersault in my chest, _I guess I am…_

Yawning, I decided I would just have to sleep like this, so I pulled the blankets up from our waist, up until it was over her shoulders and over part of her neck. Bending my neck slightly, I kissed her on her cheek, and I saw her smile, even in her dreams. I smiled as I leaned my head back down, and slowly began to succumb to sleep myself, _Good night Jessie… I just pray you don't remember how you were acting… or it will be awkward for the both of us._

**A.N.: Believe it or not, this chapter took me a mere 2 hours 21mins to write. At my time, I began to write at 8pm, and it is now 10:21pm. My first fanfic was supposed to revolve around romance, but I like to think this has been the best chapter for romance yet. Most of this was done through estimation, a few personal experiences (emotional wise), and what I have read from other stories… hope it was still good though.**


	9. Fate's Wish

**Chapter 9: Fate's Wish**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

When I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, I slowly opened my eyes, and remembered what had occurred the previous evening. I blushed as I felt Jessie still lying on top of me, just the difference now, was when I looked over, I saw a tray of food on the table near the window, and all the bottles were gone. _Ah, hell… that can only mean one thing… someone came in here while we were asleep…_

Jessie moved her head over slightly, and I heard her mumble in her sleep, "Sam… I…" and the next thing she did, was she yawned. She smiled as she slowly began to wake up, and when she opened her eyes, I was greeted by the sight of her purple eyes, and I felt my heart flutter. "S-Sam? Where… how… what?"

"What do you remember from last night?" I asked as she had started to push up and off of my body. She stopped, and she looked down at me thoughtfully.

When it dawned on her, I swear I heard something snap, and her fur went from yellow, to red in a matter of milliseconds. She continued to look into my eyes as I did hers, and I said, "I can vouch that it was pleasant if that means anything…"

Her blush deepened, but I saw her smile lightly, which in turn made me reach up rest my hand on her cheek. I pushed up with my other, good arm, until we were both sitting up, and I let my hand wander down until it was resting on the tip of her chin, and I said, "I wasn't lying last night, when I said you were beautiful… I just didn't think that it would get me a kiss at the time…"

"Sam…"

"Honestly, I was expecting a slap more likely from being straight forward like that. I just want to know what you think, instead of it just being the heat of the mom-" Jessie pressed her lips against mine once more and I closed my eyes and relished the emotional stampede that it caused. When she pulled away, she grabbed my hand and lowered it briefly as she said, "That is what I will always think… anyways, and shouldn't we be going to get breakfast?"

I chuckled lightly as I gestured towards the table and said, "About that… someone dropped it off while we were asleep…"

Jessie covered her mouth briefly and said, "That can't be good…"

"Yeah… let's worry about that later…" I said as I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. _I had better go and explain the… er… situation to the inn keeper soon before he calls the law enforcement or something… I think they are called the Templars. Really however, it would be in our best if I dealt with this as soon as possible. I might just go and see what I can do before I even think of relaxing and eating._

"Jessie, I will be back soon, be ready to… be ready just in case…" I said as I began to walk towards the door, and I looked back temporarily and saw her standing up and looking at me nervously. I glanced over at the tray of food briefly and I said, "But also eat, I don't want you going hungry because of something like this."

I opened the door and quickly stepped out, and looked back at Jessie who was looking at me with a worried look. I shut the door slowly, and stood there as I continued to look at it, and I could picture Jessie's worried expression clearly. Sighing as I shook my head, I walked away and down the hallway, silently praying I didn't need to fight for Jessie's and my freedom again. I started to walk down the stairs as I listened to the sound of small talk towards my destination, _when I get down there… if he is understandable, I need to figure out what that stuff was, so I can avoid it the next time I see it._

When I stepped into the light of the bar, I saw there was one other patron, and he was talking to the innkeeper at the bar counter. When they saw me, the man pushed away from the bar, and said, "I'll be back later… just remember what I told you, Tommy will be back soon."

After the guy was gone, I walked towards the counter nervously and smiled sheepishly as the innkeeper looked at me with a knowing look. Chuckling quietly, I asked, "Were you the one who delivered the food to my room this morning?"

He nodded slowly, but he kept that look of knowing on his face. I looked away nervously as I said, "It wasn't, uh, what it looked like… I swear!" The expression he wore remained the same, and I asked, "This guy purchased something that resembled milk, can you tell me what it is, Jess- my _slave_ two bottles of that stuff, I can guarantee you by all possibilities, even the truck I have back home…" I looked away with a disgruntled look on my face and quietly said to myself, "oh yeah, no one in this place has even seen a truck…"

"HAHAHAHA!" I looked up as the man began to laugh, and I looked at him with a questioning gaze as I opened my mouth slightly. When his booming laughter began to die down, he smiled as he wiped a few stray tears from his face, and he said, "It's… it's alright kid… I knew what was going to happen when I sold him those bottles, and I'm adamant to admit, I'm surprised…"

"Surprised…?" I asked as I straightened up slightly.

"Yeah, it isn't a good thing, but it has happened on multiple occasions when a young man such as yourself bunks with a female kiedran, but the milk is an… _enticement_ alcohol. Some men can't even control their slaves after they give them the milk stuff… it mostly affects female kiedran by making them extremely affectionate, while it makes males slightly shy and nicer… though not by much."

"So… you knew my kiedran was going to act how she did when you sold that man the milk?" I asked as astonishment clouded my mind, letting some of my anger into my voice.

The innkeeper held up his hands as he said, "Hey, sorry lad, but silver is silver… we all need to make a living somehow… but I do need to ask, how long did you plan on staying here?" he asked, and I looked away and around the bar as I let my anger slip away. When I felt like I had it under better control, I looked back at the innkeeper, and I saw he had a slightly worried look in his eyes, though his facial expressions remained neutral.

"I was planning on resting here for a few days… I don't have a plan to go anywhere, and I'm not entirely sure about my current position in this town." When his eyebrow cocked upwards, I added, "The last time I had an issue in a town, I was run out… I'm not from around here, so I'm not sure if me getting forced to sleep with a drunk Kiedran will get me run out of here also."

"Firstly, it won't so long as you don't go tellin' everyone that you did. Secondly, where are you from? Yer accent isn't somethin' I have heard before… and lots of people have been here, even a Basitin."

I sighed in relief as I sat down and said, "You wouldn't even understand where I'm from if you were thrust into is, not even one of our backwater towns out in the middle of nowhere." I chuckled after I said that. _Maybe he could fit in; maybe he would even seem better than them somewhere like that…_

"Try me lad, I did my fair share of travel when I was as young as you…" The innkeeper said.

Looking up at the innkeeper, I saw a smile plastered on his face, and sat down as I placed my arms on the countertops. I winced as a bolt of pain shot up my arm, and I looked down at my arm, and it was then that I saw the blood still covering my arm. Looking back over at the innkeeper, I asked, "Do you mind if I take this off first?"

He nodded, and I slowly took my jacket off, and I set it along another stool. I looked down at my arm, and slowly began to take the bandage off. When it was off, I set it on top of my jacket, and I looked at my arm, and saw it was healing with a long scab on it, and the surrounding area was purple with bruising. "Ohh… so you weren't joking when you said you got shot with an arrow with poison on it."

"Nope, that was all honesty; I don't like to lie when it is unnecessary." I said as I looked back at him. "Anyways, now I will give you some ideas on my world… um. What's the fastest thing people use around here for traveling?"

"The Templars have horses they can use when in need of fast scouting parties…" He said.

I looked at him as I chuckled quietly, "What if I told you that where I'm from, we got these metal things called machines that go faster than horses? Now, here is this, where I'm from, we got these things called helicopters and airplanes, jets, and Ariel vehicles; these things are basically chunks of metal that can fly through the air like… like a bird, just a lot faster!" the look in his eyes showed astonishment as his mouth slightly opened, but I continued, "We also have these things called boats, ships, subs, and a whole lot of in between. I saw this area has some sail boats, now I'm guessing one of those things can go around a decent speed, but the boats I know where I'm from, they can not only just completely outrun one of those, but if one so much as bumped into one, they would damage it, without so much as a scratch to their own hulls. Everything where I'm from is made of metal. Some of our homes, cities, skyscrapers... but we also got these things called phones." Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed my cell from in my pocket, and laid it on the counter between us.

"Phones… these things let us talk with people all across the world, we can communicate within mere seconds, save pictures that we say in other places, and get this, we can listen to music on these things…" I grabbed it and started to fiddle with it, and I saw it was nearing the end of its battery life; _this is so gonna suck when it needs to be charged._

"S-Sam…?" The bartender and I looked over, and I saw Jessie peaking around the corner with a slightly scared look. _Dang! How could I forget about her!?_

"J-Jessie, come on over here… I was just telling… um…" looking over at the innkeeper, he muttered, "Ramón."

"I was telling Ramón about where I came from… go ahead and come here, everything is alright…" I waited until Jessie sat on a stool next to me, and as she scooted closer, I returned to my phone. I loaded a song up on my phone, and soon, drums were blaring over the speakers inside the cell, and I saw the fur on Jessie bristle as the man jumped to the back of his booth area.

I looked at them individually as the song played, _I'm going to let this song finish before I do anything…_

**A.N. the song that plays is called Headstrong, Trapt. It is rock music, and it is 4:45 mins long. If you wish to look it up, feel free.**

**-4 Minutes 45 Seconds Later-**

I watched the two people near me as the song finally died down, and I smiled as I looked between them, but that smile was quickly dying down as they remained silent. "Uhm… what did you guys think?" _in hind sight, maybe this wasn't the best idea to do… this is centuries of technology and then some…_

When they didn't say anything, I looked over at the innkeeper, "R… Ramón?"

After he didn't respond, I looked over towards my companion, and I reached a hand out and laid it on her shoulders, "J… Jessie?" she looked up into my eyes and that was the only response I got, and I asked with a slightly desperate tone, "P-Please respond… please…" I lowered my hand and I gripped her hand lightly, and I looked deeply into her purple eyes. "Was the music too much?"

"PFFT! What did I tell you guys, Kiedran lover!" I looked over as whoever it was spit the words out, and I saw three sword wielding men, and one that I had recognized from last night's beating. I got up from my stool, and I heard Ramón speak up, "Tommy, get out of here…"

"Mind your own business Ramón!" The man named Tommy shouted as he pointed his sword at him.

_With him here, armed, and I'm sure pissed, this is going to be… interesting._ I stood in the middle of the bar, and I held up a hand and said in my own sinister voice that silenced any remarks they were about to make, "Ramón, you learned a lot from where I'm from, now you're about to have another lesson… how we fight…"

Bringing my hands up, I bent my knees, and narrowed my eyes as I shouted, "Jessie, get my gun!"

The men started to walk towards me as they raised their swords. The closer they drew to me, the more fear I started to feel, _I can't let them get to me… if I do, well then they will have the chance to strike first, and I'm not invincible._

Sliding one foot back, I crouched low to the ground, and then I pushed off with my foot and bolted towards them. When I slammed my shoulder into ones gut, I felt his elbow slam into my back. "OWW!" I fell down to the ground, but I quickly rolled over just as two swords slammed into the floorboards where I had just been. _Wait… two?_

"Make sure you kill his Kiedren slut!"

I looked up and saw one of the men walking towards Jessie. Painfully, I got up, and ran towards him as Jessie pressed herself into the counter and Ramón got in front of her with a pot in his hands. Reaching out, I grabbed the man's sword hand and bent it backwards, and I heard the harsh sound of something popping in his wrist. He dropped the sword with a yell, but one of his fists shot out towards my face, and I only had enough time to move sideways, yet I still felt it hit my cheek. Once more, I fell to the ground, but I used this opportunity to kick out, but I aimed for his knee.

_**CRUNCH!**_ "AHHH!"

I pushed myself backwards as he toppled to the ground, clutching the area where his kneecap used to be, but was now just a shattered amount of bone. I gagged and felt like I was going to throw up when I saw the bone protruding from his leg. I pushed my hands under me and got up, and when I was up, I saw the two other men were both standing nearby, but I saw them looking sympathetically at the man I had just kicked. I spit, and I saw blood spatter the ground by my feet, and I turned my head slightly and said, "Jessie… get my gun…"

"Kid… you will pay for that…" the man named Tommy growled out to me.

I growled deeply in my throat as I leaned forward, "I'm not… a KID!" I roared out the last word, and lurched forward, but just as I did, I saw Tommy pulled his sword back, and fling it, but not at me…

Time seemed to slow down, and I was able to look over my shoulder, and I saw Jessie had moved from the counter and had just started to run up the stairs. Turning back forward, I saw the sword slicing through the air, but towards her. Time slew down even more as I stopped my forward momentum, and I felt like only thought mattered, _if she dies… then not only will I die as well, but I will never forgive myself…_

Jumping sideways instinctively, I felt, and heard, the sword cut through my abdomen, and I looked down, and saw the sword buried halfway to its hilt. I heard a long drawn out beep from behind me, _the battery of my phone is almost dead…_ and then I heard the noise of my headstrong music begin. The men seemed stunned as the eerie, and tranquil sound of drums filled the room. Reaching down, I grunted as I yanked the sword from my gut, and it only budged partially, but I screamed in pain from the movement. I felt tears falling down my cheeks, and I bit down hard and yanked again, this time the sword came out even more.

"No…" I looked up and saw Tommy looking at me in pure horror, and I smiled with a bloody mouth as blood began to drip down my chin. I pulled even more, and I felt a sickening lurch in my gut as the pain flared into my entire body. I fell to my knees as I pulled it the rest of the way out, "AHHHHH… uhhh…" I felt myself shake as the sword fell to the ground, and my head tilted forward as blood dribbled steadily from my mouth, but I grabbed the hilt of the sword, put the blades tip into ground, and pushed myself up onto my feet. When I looked up, all was silent, even the man I broke the knee of was silent, and I saw three stunned faces staring at me with awe and fear. "H-How did you…"

I felt myself smile a bloody stained smile, and I waited a few more seconds, and then said along with the music, "Headstrong will take on anyone…" then I lurched forward and added, "even scum such as yourself…"

He stepped backwards, but before I took another step, the bar exploded with noise, and it felt like my ears were going to go deaf as a loud **BOOM **echoed throughout the room. When the body next to Tommy hit the ground, his eyes seemed to grow pure white, and he turned and ran as fast as he could out the door. I raised my bloody sword, with my bloody hand, and shouted, "Pussy!" blood sprayed from my mouth, and I dropped the sword, and it clattered next to the shaking man on the floor. I fell to one knee, and placed a hand on my other one, and looked down, briefly catching the gaze of the man besides me.

A clattering commotion sounded from behind me, and I saw Ramón run past me when I looked up, but then I felt the hands of another on my cheek as a purple-eyed angel appeared in front of me. I smiled as I looked at her, but I looked back down and coughed, and this speckled the ground with blood. Everything felt clearer and farther away than usual as I began to feel warm. I felt like I was floating, but I felt a dull sensation in my back, and I was soon looking up at the ceiling. Jessie appeared overhead with tears in her eyes, and I couldn't help but run a hand over her cheek, leaving a red path across her silky golden fur.

I closed my eyes, and I felt something wet start to fall on my face as someone grabbed my chest, or began to hit it, I couldn't tell which at this point. I felt a warm pool accumulate in my mouth, and I swallowed it as I began to speak, "God, if you take my life today… thanks for… blessing me with an angel… at my side… during my passing." I sighed as my head lulled to the side, and I whispered out the last that I wanted to say, "Sam, 1990 to 2010… a meager 20 years of life, with my last week… being the last and best of those years… I think I loved Jessie…"

With a final sigh, my world grew silent as a bright light began to seep into my eyelids, and it felt like I was being raised up, but not physically, but mentally…

**A.N.: If you haven't left a review yet… I'm pretty sure is as best a time to leave one with your thoughts…**

**Comrade: Yes, the portal theory wasnt all that original, but it _was_ still to even my liking, i still need to leave a lengthly review on his story, but that will be for when im at home and not at school.**

**Next review of yours: Lol, milk... such a simple, yet intoxicating drink to Kiedrans. what fun you can have when a fact like that is smething that happens, its like instant alcohol effect syndrome.**

**Another next XD: lol, ill throw QUARTERS at you!**


	10. Fate's Doing

**Chapter 10: Fate's Doing**

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

"Sam, 1990 to 2010… a meager 20 years of life, with my last week… being the last and best of those years… I think I loved Jessie…" My ears shot forward at that last moment, but I could've sworn I heard Sam say something that made my tears stop falling temporarily. When I leaned forward, I tried my best to pick up the faintest and even most silent of whispers, but I was sure, Sam had stopped breathing. I looked up just as the tears began to fall again, and I saw Ramón run through the door with three other men in cloaks behind him. They all wore white cloaks, but I was more worried as they all started to eye my position over Sam.

"I will get him; use whatever tables you need… we can figure out payment later!" Ramón shouted as he ran over towards me. He crouched next to Sam's side, and I stood up and backed away as he grabbed his body, and lifted him up with a bit of a struggle. I noticed a faint reflection on the ground, and when I looked down, I quickly looked away; it was a pool of blood. I covered my face as I tried to get the images of the bloody sword in Sam's hand, his bloody body, and the heartbreaking sentence he had issued as his life's breath left him.

I continued to hide my face as I heard one of the mages begin to chant something, and I heard Ramón ask, "What is he doing?"

"He is healing the surface damage… we are conserving our strength to heal his internal injuries. You must understand, he may not live, and his body has sustained a tremendous amount of damage…"

"Just try to save him anyways…" I heard Ramón begin to say as I felt a shake wrack through my body. I felt my ears droop, and I managed to find a stool as I sat down, and felt the tears begin to slide down my cheeks. I felt a burning sensation in my gut, and I looked up silently as I ran to the door, and felt my stomach lurch just as I exited the building…

**(Ramón's P.O.V.)**

_Poor girl… it doesn't matter if she is a kiedran or a human, losing someone that is kind to you as much as this one is, is a horrible feeling, sadly I can relate to her._ I sighed as looked back towards the human figure down below me, and I couldn't help but wonder where he was from. _His music… it was strange, but not just that… it was… it was more mysterious, even more so than dragons._

The mage that had first started to heal Sam was sitting down in a chair; he was shaking slightly, but he appeared overall alright. The other two were holding the magic crystals over his body as they chanted as well, and I saw they had already exhausted dozens of crystals. _That is going to be… expensive._

Turning towards the door, I started to walk towards it as I said, "I will be right back, I need to make sure his slave is alright."

They didn't give me any type of sign that they heard me, but I still walked out the door anyways. When I stepped outside, I saw Jessie leaned up against the wall as she was looking down, and I saw a few guardsmen walking along the street in our direction. I sighed as I shook my head and walked over to her, and I asked, "Mind if I join you?"

She looked over at me slightly, and I saw the pain in her eyes, but she didn't decline so I stepped up next to the wall next to her. I grunted as I tilted my head back and looked up into the bright blue sky, "Don't give up hope on yer friend, he may live…"

"But he is dead…" she said whilst looking at the ground.

I looked over at her, and I saw a few more tears silently sliding down her cheeks. Pushing off of the wall, I said, "You know more about him than I do, but I'm guessing that he is tougher than he looks… and I'm sure he wouldn't just let himself die after he took a sword for you."

Slowly, her head turned and looked towards me, and she looked like she was ready to break down at any moment, "H-He said that… he said he loved me… as his last breath left him… only those that are going to die say that at the last breath of life…"

When she said that, I felt myself wheel back temporarily, and I store at her with an immense amount of shock. _Death is not something to joke about, but love is even worse when it is discovered before a death… but a human and kiedran?_

"…" I twisted my head towards the door just as the groan came from inside, and I shot the door open. When I was looking inside, I saw another mage was leaning heavily against a pillar, and the last one was standing over Sam's body, but this time, I could see the rise and fall of his chest. Jessie whimpered beside me as her head was poking under my arm and looking towards him. I walked slowly in, and when I did, the mage standing over Sam looked up with a weary grin, and said, "Well… we tried something that we thought wouldn't work… his heart had stopped, and we shocked it into working; sort of how when lightening hits somebody."

I nodded, but then I heard another groan, and they all looked over and the mage that had first sat down said, "I will tend to him…"

_I forgot about him and his… broken knee._ I turned around and said, "I want you to go wait in the room you and Sam have… I will be up there later."

When she didn't move, I added, "Unless you wish to clean his blood from the floor…"

She looked up at me, and quickly walked in and towards the stairs. I sighed as I began to walk in, but I felt a strong hand grip my arm, and I looked outside and was met with a guardsman's face, "Hello, my name is Garit, and I am 'ere to see a lad that goes by the name Sam…"

I smiled sheepishly, and I glanced back inside before turning back to the guard with a nervous smile…

* * *

**-Three Days Later-**

In a room in the top of a two story inn, rests a damaged and slumbering human who has been in his same position on a bed for three days, with no movement, no activity, and nothing that could deem he was even alive. At his side was a faithful Kiedran fox, he has set her free earlier on when she was a slave. Through a few thick situations, and a few thinner ones, they have grown closer than two individual beings usually do.

The female fox was currently lying next to the slumbering human, resting fully for the first time since the human has set his life on the line for hers.

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

A faint and far off light was shining onto my eyes, a light I hadn't seen nor felt for myself in a while. After I began to fully feel the light, the gears slowly and sluggishly began to turn inside my mind, and I took another breathe, but I could sense the smell of something below my nose. Subconsciously, I took a deeper breath and let the spicy and sweet fragrance tingle through my senses. A smile stretched across my face as my mind drew forth the image of twin purple eyes, but I couldn't tell where I had seen them before. The pressure all over my body started to slowly seep into my mind, and it was warm, but not as warm as an area from one of my sides. As more breaths entered my chest, and the warmth started to seep deeper and deeper within my once empty shell of a body, strength began to flow into my body.

I rolled my feet around as my stiff joints groaned in my mind from protest; they were used constantly before they were retired for a long rest. After they were back in their original position, I started to feel my fingers as they regained mobility. Slowly, I squeezed my hand into a fist, and I could feel the reverberations, as well as hear the quietly issued pops of bones. The warmth that was beside me grew ever so slightly closer as something fuzzy wrapped around my arm, but it was a welcome feeling compared to the rough and warm pressure that hung over me.

When I relaxed for a few minutes, my mind started to slowly come back to me, but my memories were still a little hazy from my long sleep, but I could remember my name, along with a childhood that was modest but fair. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw a brown ceiling above me, along with beams of light over me. Sound started to filter in through my ears as I saw and focused on a golden pointy and fuzzy mass. A short burst of memories assaulted me, and I remembered the fight, a pain so severe I had almost blacked out, and the sight of a golden face with purple eyes above my own. When I reached the purple eyes, even more memories surged into my hazy mind. A fox that walked, talked, and smiled when happy or frowned when upset. The mesmerizing purple eyes of the beauty in a fox's body morphed slightly, until a memory of her eating a strip of meat with a forest in the background popped into my mind. _Jessie…_

Blinking suddenly, I felt a smile tug the corners of my lips tightly while I looked at the pointy and fuzzy mass. When I thought more about Jessie, I remembered she had ears just like that, so I used the little strength that I had to look down, and u saw the sleeping face of the fox I knew so well. Her eyes were closed, and her ears were limp, but I saw the frown and dried paths of tears along her face. My smile didn't drop a single bit, as I admired her beauty; which with the sun shining on her backside, it made her seem too radiant with some divine power.

"J… Jesss… eeee…" I said, feeling the rawness of my dry throat, but when I had whispered that, her ears had twitched, and I felt her hands tighten along my arm. I tried to slide my head towards her, but the task proved just a smudge too much for my body. _Fine, if I can't move, and it hurts to talk, then I will just do something anything with pointy ears hates…_

Taking in a breath, I slowly began to blow out, and into Jessie's ear. It began to twitch, but to no avail as the steady stream of ticklish and annoying air kept blowing. It was only after I used the rest of my breath that Jessie shook her head and looked up, and by some chance opened her eyes and looked directly into my eyes. Her eyes were stunning, not to say she herself wasn't stunned, but all I saw in her eyes was pure beauty. It left me so speechless, that I couldn't say anything but continue to look into her eyes, but she looked harder into mine as she opened her mouth, "S-Sam…?"

"Je-ssie…" I said as I took in another small breath.

"Sam…" she started to grow excited as she propped herself up on her elbow. Her eyes brightened as I felt something start to hit my leg, and I glanced down, and guessed it must've been her tail. "SAM!"

"OH, ughh…" I gasped in embarrassment and pain as Jessie latched herself onto my body, and squeezed me with all her might, or that's what it felt like. Her head was alongside my own, and I could feel her soft fur along the side of my face. I took in a deep breath as she held my close to her fur, and I smiled as I finally found out where the fragrance was originating from. I sighed happily as she rubbed her head alongside mine, and I heard her sob suddenly.

"I thought you were never going to… wake up…" Jessie cried out as I felt something moist start to press into my cheek. I felt her shake with every sob I heard her make, and with a painstakingly slow process, I wrapped my arms around her… mostly. _Wait… never wake up?_

"Je-ssie… how long… have I… been asleep?" I asked as I felt her fur start to get wet instead of moist. She pulled me into her body even more, which _did_ cause more heat to flush into my face, not that I was complaining however; I was far from it.

"You were sleeping for… three… days…" Jessie said as she finally pulled away, and I saw the sadness in her eyes. I felt so bad, but I also needed this one request to be filled out, "Firstly, can I get some water…?"

She nodded as she quickly got out of the bed, and she ran to the door, "And secondly," she paused in the doorway as she looked back, "be safe…"

She smiled as she bolted out the doorway, and I heard her running down the hallway. I sighed as I was left sitting up in the bed, having been moved up when Jessie had grabbed and pulled me into a hug. _Three days huh… well, that is a long ass time to be just sleeping… but how am I not dead? That sword went entirely through me, so I should've been gutted… WAIT! Why can't I feel the cut?_ Looking down, I moved my shirt, and saw that my stomach was entirely different from what I had expected it to be. _What… what happened to my belly!?_

My stomach region was entirely bare of any lacerations or cut, even blood, the only thing that was there however, was a long pale stretch of skin. I lowered my shirt when I heard the sound of Jessie running back.

Jessie came through the door with a depressed expression, but she brightened as soon as she saw me. She walked over to me as her tail continued to swish back and forth, and I smiled towards her as she handed me the water. I drank it slowly, and when I handed it back to her, I felt like a decent portion of my strength had been restored. I looked up and at Jessie as that nervous expression once more overtook her, and I asked, "What is bothering you… Jessie?"

When she looked up at me, and she said, "The fee for us staying here so long… and the damage that happened to the store when you fought…"

"How much is it?"

She shifted on her feet silently, but I slid my feet over the side of the bed, taking them out from under the blanket. "He said it would cost one gold coin…"

"Bring me my bag please…" I asked as I looked down. I got a whiff of my body, and I nearly gagged as I said, "And where do I go to get a bath…?"

As Jessie handed me my backpack, she looked out the window and said, "I saw one around the corner when I took a short walk with Ramón. He said it costs three silver coins to rent a bath though."

After rummaging through my backpack, I found the area I kept my money, and when I reached into it, I opened the pocket up some more, and then I saw what I was looking for. _Ah, here we go… a dollar coin; everything in this world is so cheap!_

Sliding my backpack under the bed, I slid the coin into my pocket, and a few quarters as well. I pushed myself into a standing position. I was a bit wobbly at first, but when I felt two hands on my arm, I looked over, and saw Jessie looking at me with a worried expression. I smiled minutely as I said, "Get my gun, we can go to that bath… and I will talk with Ramón about the coinage…"

When she walked over and grabbed my gun, I began my slow walk towards the door, with every step becoming stronger. I smiled when I finally reached the door, and I turned around and saw Jessie standing there. She looked up at me with a questioning stare, and I asked, "May you come here real quick…" she walked up to me until she was closer, and I leaned forward, and kissed her gently on her forehead. I smiled as I saw her stunned face, along with her tail now sticking straight out and was poofed out.

I turned around with a smile on my face as I walked out the door, walking towards the stairs, and I turned around just as Jessie closed the door. I looked back forward as I reached the stairs, and I began to walk down as I heard Jessie run up behind me.

After I entered the bar, I noticed it was still pretty empty save for a few tables being occupied. Walking to the counter of the bar, I saw Ramón talking with a man, and neither one of them noticed me until I tapped the countertop with my knuckles. They both turned to me and Jessie, who was still a little poofy, but I took out a single coin from my pocket, and held it out to Ramón, "Here is the payment I owe you… I'm going out, so don't rent my room out yet."

"Uh, okay… glad to see you back on your feet!" He told me as I smiled, and turned around. _Off to finally take a bath I go…_

**A.N.: There we go, some romance now, and saving some for later…**


	11. Bathing

**Chapter 11: Bathing**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I looked over at Jessie as I took out a few coins, and I said, "Well… I was expecting something different, but let's go. I'll pay for your bath as well." She looked over at me as she smiled, and when I looked back forward, I pushed the door open for the bathing building and stepped inside.

The inside was what I had seen from the outside, a long wooden structure, but I saw it was like a long hallway with doors on either side, with a small lobby and desk to one side. Walking over to the counter, I reached into my pocket as I asked, "I'm here for a bath of two."

As the lady looked between my kiedran and I, she said, "Yes, we do, but since it seems one of the bathers will be used by a kiedran, it will cost you seven silver coins." _Hmm… well that's not too bad…_

I counted out seven quarters in my pocket and took them out, and as I placed them on the countertop, she nodded as she handed me a key and said, "It is the second door on your right. Enjoy."

Turning and walking down the hallway, I followed her directions, and when I opened up the door to enter, and was greeted by plenty of steam. I smiled as I walked in, and everything around me seemed to get hotter the farther I got in. I looked behind me and saw Jessie was following me, but the steam caused her fur to stand up; thus making me chuckle. She smiled as she continued to look back at me, but the fur along her face began to stick up from the steam.

"Okay, let me get into the bath, and then I'll call out when you can get into yours… deal?"

She nodded as I walked into the steam, careful not to fall into the tub, but when I looked back, I didn't see Jessie. Looking down in front of me, I smiled as I found a tub, and started to take off my clothes, beginning with my worn and battered, but still sturdy boots.

After I finished, I shivered as this was the first time I have been fully bare since I left my home. I stepped into the steaming water, which happened to somehow be the perfect temperature, and I lowered myself until I was sitting down. _This tub is pretty deep… not to mention big… _"Alright Jessie, your good!" I called out. _I wonder how long it takes to get it this warm…_

Dunking my head into the water, I held myself just below the surface as I ran a hand through my hair, and I felt a ripple along the water. Pushing myself deeper under the water, I rubbed my hands through my short hair and slowly down my face. I blew out my air as I started to surface, and when I breached the top of the water, I heard the sound of water dripping, and I brought my hands up and swiped my fingers across my eyelids with a flick.

I opened my eyes, but when some water fell back in them, I closed them before I could see what I thought was a orange shape. Wiping my eyes again, I shook my head vigorously, and then I opened my eyes again, and wished I hadn't. When I saw Jessie's wet furry face, with her ears bent down at their sides, I began to feel warm in my face more than the water had been. I'm glad she was entirely underwater, making it where her head was the only visible thing, because my eyes had started to wonder down.

Jessie shook her head, and I saw water fly from her fur as he ears remained down, but when she opened her eyes, her ears pointed towards me as her eyes grew wide. I felt my jaw slacken slightly as she continued to stare at me, and we remained that way for what felt like a dozen minutes. _What do I do!? Should I tell her to get out and go to the other bath? No, then I would see her, and I know I can't look away. Do I tell her to stay? Hell no, then I would appear like some perverted creep! Maybe I should get out and go to the other bath…_

"Umm… I will go find the other bath…" I said as I began to get out, but she cut me off as she suddenly stood up, and I felt my eyes widen as my heart began to race. I tried to look away, honestly, but I found myself unable to do so as she said, "N-No, this is your bath, I will go look!"

Before I could say anything, she was gone into the misty fog, and I was left staring into that same spot._ Are all kiedran boobs like that… just with fur?_

"S-Sam… there isn't another bath…" I heard Jessie call out from the mist, and I mentally smacked myself as I turned my head to one side and called out, "W-Well…" _I know I shouldn't… I know I shouldn't… ah fek it!_ "Come share mine."

I heard her get into the water, and I felt the water ripple all around me, and I said nervously, "I will just face the other way so you can bathe…" when I finished, I turned my back to her, and I hesitantly rubbed by arm under the water. The water began to slosh against the sides, and I heard Jessie moving through the water, _She is getting clean, so why aren't I?_

_WOAH!_ I felt my body instinctively lurch forward as I felt Jessie's hands along my back in the water, but I couldn't really go anywhere, so she was still touching my back as I asked, "W-What are you doing!?"

Jessie's own nervous voice sounded from behind me, "I-I'm getting your back…"

"I can get my own back, thank you for the thought however…" I said as I felt her hands slide down my back, but away from me as I finished.

She seemed to remain there, but I heard her ask quietly, "C-Can you…" I heard her take a deep breath in before letting it out, "…get my back?"_ uh… um… duh… what do I say to something like that? It appears rude if I say no when she tried to get my back, but this is awkward enough, _"Please?" _Aw fek… now I would appear like a jackass if I said no…_

Shifting in the water, I turned around, and saw her facing me, and I said, "Yes…"

After she realized I was facing her, she quickly turned around, and I laid my hand along her back. Her fur felt so smooth beneath the water, and as I maneuvered my hands over her back, she sighed as she leaned back. _Her fur… even beneath the water, it is so soft…_ _and smelly!_ I chuckled silently as I pulled away slightly, but I kept rubbing her fur in circular patterns, but I heard her say, "You can move to the rest of my back when you feel that spot is done Sam…"

"Heh heh… alright…" I said as I started to move higher, and I made sure I got her shoulders down to the top of her arms. She leaned back even more, and I moved away slightly, trying to avoid what could be a problematic situation if she did move back to much. _Sorry darling… but warm water, a naked babe, and a single mind… not a good combination…_

Moving over the back of her arms, I continued down until I was at her sides, and moved inwards. _HA, this is almost like being a masseuse, just the difference is it is in water, and she happens to be a naked fox._ _I wonder if this will work…_ I bent my fingers and gently scratched her back through her fur, and I felt her shudder as she brought her arms over her body as she said, "What did you do!? That felt good…"

I smiled brightly as I continued down, but I felt something hit my leg, and I grabbed whatever it was and pulled it up slightly as I asked, "Did you put your pants in the water?"

Jessie yelped as she grabbed my hand and pushed it back down and looked over her shoulder with a nervous and embarrassed frown on her muzzle. She leaned forward as her hand continued to push mine down, until it was near my leg again and she said, "T-T-That is my t-tail…"

"Your… tail? OH!" I let go of her tail, and I felt it swish away from me as she turned around and faced me. She slowly sank lower into the water as she leaned back, and she continued to look at me with that embarrassed frown on her face. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I said as I stood up, and I'm glad the water ended at my gut since I wasn't paying attention.

"Sam, how did you get that scar?" Jessie asked, and I made a 'huh' noise as I looked down. Quickly, I sank back into the water as I placed a hand over my chest, and I looked away sheepishly. I didn't want to explain to her what happened, so I quickly said something to throw her off, and I used the first thing I thought about, "You have a nice body."

I raised a hand and clamped it over my mouth as it dropped open, and I looked over at Jessie as she wore a shocked expression as a her cheeks seemed to start to glow red through her golden orange fur. She coughed lightly as her eyes sparkled, and she said, "Wasn't that the reason you bought me… because of how I looked?"

I chuckled lightly as I shook my head, _Backfired plan apparently worked…_ "No, I actually picked you because of your eyes…"

"My… eyes?"

Lowering my hand, I nodded, "When I saw them, I was absolutely astounded… I have never seen purple eyes before, so I thought they were absolutely beautiful…"

"Is that why you love me?"

"URK!" I coughed as I looked away.

"Who said I love you?" I asked as the shock was bolted into my body.

"You whispered it before you stopped breathing… after your fight against the three men…" Jessie said as she moved closer.

When she said that, I felt like I had just been stabbed again as I said, "I had thought I was thinking that… but yes, I do love you, but not because of your eyes or your body… but more of because of who you are…"

She smiled as she crept even closer, and she asked, "What do you mean?"

Looking away as her smile began to give me shivers, I said, "For one, you are nice… minus when you held my blade to my throat…" I said as I chuckled slightly, "But you are also great company to be around… and you are cute no matter what you are doing… not to mention loyal. When I had bought you from that man, I had thought I was going to set you free, and you could go do anything you wanted as a free fox… yet you stayed with me."

"I only stayed since I don't have a life out there in the world… and you were different than the other humans…" I looked back forward, and saw Jessie looking at me, and she added, "And it is this reason why I think I may love you."

Her face began to creep towards my own, and I was trapped in that purple eyed gaze of hers, but when I felt the water swish between us, I froze, before I carefully wrapped my hands around her arms. When she stopped, I saw the pinkness in her cheeks, and I said, "Maybe I can kiss you later… but not while we are taking a bath… speaking of which, we should probably get out…"

She seemed to grow saddened, but I shook it off as she backed away, and I let out a sigh of relief. I grabbed the edge of the tub, and I stood up just as Jessie got out. I looked over temporarily, but quickly looked away when I saw Jessie watching me. _Suck it up man! You saw her… hope she doesn't see anything!_

Quickly, I got out of the tub, but slipped, and fell backwards and back into the water…

Resurfacing in the water, I groaned as I looked up at Jessie, who was smiling, and I blushed as I looked away, and I said, "I belly flopped on my back…"

* * *

I was currently leaned against a wall while I was looking in the opposite direction of Jessie. Her fur needed to dry, but we had already used two of the three towels in the room to try and dry her, but that only made her fur damp. I sighed as I heard her shake once again, and felt individual droplets land all across my arm. As I wiped the water away, I couldn't help but sigh again, _I understand she is trying to get dry, but even now, hasn't this taken long enough?_

A sneeze resonated from the side of me, "S-Sam… I'm cold."

When I started to look over, I quickly stopped as I began to blush, and I asked, "You're… cold?"

"Y-Yes… is there another t-towel?" Jessie asked from my side.

_I wish I had brought my backpack with me… I could've used something in it for this reason._ Leaning away from the wall, I walked around the perimeter of the room, and looking for another towel I may have missed. I kept my hand along the wall entire way until I had rounded the entire room, at which point I came across Jessie, who had her tail wrapped around her and her arms crossed. I sighed as I shook my head and said, "There aren't any more towels… I will be right back with some-"

"No… I will be f-fine…" she cut me off as she shuddered once more.

After she said that, I raised my hand and rubbed it along her fur, which was still moist. _It may be moist, and it is warm in here, but she is cold… it wouldn't hurt me too much to just let her share my heat._ When I stepped closer to her, this made her look up at me, and I responded by pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. I felt her lean into me as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, you didn't want me to leave, and your cold when we have no more towels." I said, and I felt her wrap her arms around me as she stopped shivering so much.

"But won't you get wet?"

Shaking my head, I added, "Why should you be cold by yourself? I will be fine, it is you I'm worried about anyways." I held her tighter while I looked down at her furry ears. I brought up one of my hands and rubbed the top of her ears, and I couldn't help but smile. _They feel just how cats would… just bigger, and with more fur_.

"Sam…"

"I know, I know… I wanted to see how your ears felt is all…"

Jessie giggled quietly, and I smirked as I let my head rest on hers momentarily before I lifted it back up. _Eww… wet fox smell…_

**A.N.: I hope everyone that read this chapter enjoyed it…**


	12. Preparing To Depart

**Chapter 12: Preparing To Depart**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Jessie and I were walking towards the inn, and I swore the sun was shining brighter today. _Nah, it is just because I finally got clean._ Smiling, I reached over and ruffled the fur atop of Jessie's head and between her ears. She looked up at me with that familiar surprised expression, and I could only chuckle as she brought her hand up and smoothed out her hair. _Interesting how she has hair, but still has fur as well._

While I was looking at her, I saw a store that looked like a clothing shop behind her, and I stopped and looked at it. Jessie followed my gaze, and I looked down towards her briefly before I said, "Let's go get my stuff, and then we can get you some proper clothing."

Jessie looked back at me with a grin, and we started to walk down the street again. Readjusting my rifle strap, I moved my rifle over a little bit as it began to dig into my shoulder. Looking around us, I could see we were in a shopping district of some kind, but most if the kiedran slaves were waiting outside the stores, and I couldn't help but look away.

I saw Ramón's inn not too far down the street from us, so I decided to pick up the pace slightly. "Hey Jessie, are all of the cities like this one?"

"What do you mean?" Came Jessie's response. I looked over at her while we were walking, and I specified, "Dirt roads, wooden buildings, guards at the gates… that kind of stuff."

"Oh…" she looked back forward and said, "No, a few of the wealthier cities have stone or marble roads and buildings, but those cities are usually occupied by the Templar." She shivered as she finished, but I took notice of it.

"Who are these Templar I keep hearing about?" I asked. I looked back forward while I felt a small ache in my gut, so I slowed the pace back down again.

Jessie sighed as she said, "The Templar are humans that excel at using magic. They are possibly the strongest users of magic, since only humans can draw magic from the surrounding areas. They are like the Kings army, but better equipped."

"Hmm… not much different from my worlds version of the Templar, except for the magic of course." I saw Jessie look over at me from the corner of my eye.

"Your world had Templars as well?"

Chuckling, I shook my head slowly as I explained, "Hundreds of years ago, Templars _may_ have existed, but in the form of crusaders. They were supposed to be the strongest army, but some portrayed them as having good causes, while others say they were just plain evil."

We arrived at the inn's front door shortly after I finished that, so I said, "I can tell you more about my world's history later if you want, but not when we are around other people…" I said, and I pulled the door open and let Jessie step in first.

Ramón appeared busy at the bar, since the countertop was constantly having empty goblets and cups laid down onto it. I was walking towards the stairs with Jessie closely following me, but I heard Ramón call out, "Oy, Sam, come over 'ere!"

I looked over just as he refilled, and accepted another goblet. I looked behind me and said, "Just wait here, it shouldn't take too long."

Walking over to Ramón, I stopped next to an open spot on the counter, and he handed a letter to me and said, "This 'ere letter came in fer you."

Nodding, I said, "Thanks Ramón, I'm going to go grab my stuff and then I'm out of here, do I owe you any silver coins?"

He finished refilling a few more cups and goblets before he once again faced me and said, "No, yer fee is already paid. And be safe on yer journeys, yer hear?"

When he finished, I nodded as I turned around and began walking back to Jessie as I opened the letter. I motioned my head towards the stairs, and Jessie began to ascend them as I looked down at the letter, and was surprised when it only said, 'Watch your back stranger' with a strange circular symbol with what looked like a canines head in the center of it. I sighed as I crumbled up the paper and started to follow Jessie, _That guy… whatever his name was, doesn't get it that he won't win against me…_

Stepping into the hallway, I took my rifle off my back and put it into my hands. Walking down the hallway, my thoughts drifted towards the fox I was traveling with. _Jessie sure is something… but I'm curious as to what other foxes look like. I have only seen a few, but are they all orange and white, or do they have different color fur how humans have different hair colors and skin colors? I think I know where our next destination is going to be, I'm going to find out where, and then travel to the home of fox Kiedran._

Walking into the room, I saw Jessie had already gathered up my stuff, but my jacket was resting off to the side. "Thanks Jessie… hey, I have a question you might be able to help with."

Walking over, I grabbed my jacket, and took everything of importance from the pockets. All my quarters, my wallet, a few sheets of folded paper, and a laser light. _AW HAHAHAHA! I'm going to have some fun with this sucker!_

"What is it you want to know Sam?" Jessie asked as I quickly slipped all my nonessential items into my backpack, but kept the laser light in my hand. _I'm so glad I got the bright one… these things are visible during daytime, well, unless it is in the direct sunlight._

"Um, where is fox territory?" I asked as I started to shove my jacket into one of my backpack pockets. I slid my backpack on and readjusted the straps to fit better on my shoulders.

I turned around just as Jessie opened her mouth and said, "It is on the other side of wolf territory… I wouldn't suggest going to it since wolves are at war with the humans."

Pulling my gun onto my shoulder, I nodded as I walked over and towards the door. "I guess we can figure something out later, but for now, let's get going."_ I wonder what will happen if I use this laser light around all those drunks downstairs…? _I couldn't help but smile widely at that thought, and Jessie saw it, even though she didn't understand why I was smiling.

Closing the door behind Jessie, I started to walk down the hallway, and planning on causing a problem in the bar the entire time. Walking down the stairs, I stopped and waited until Jessie was next to me, and I said quietly, "Watch that wall over there, by all those drunks."

Near the wall I had indicated, a group of men were all conversing loudly as the spilled beer and drank what wasn't spilled. I waited until one of them was facing the wall before I clicked the button on my laser light, and shined it on the wall. The man who saw it instantly grew quiet, and his fellow friends turned and looked at what he was looking at. The loudest group was silenced by a mere red circle on the wall, and this slowly drew the attention of every other person near them. Soon, it was like a wave of attentiveness starting to look towards the corner. Even Jessie was standing stiffly beside me as one of the men shouted loudly, "What in bloody 'ells 'arden is that magic!?"

A mummer of agreement went through the crowd, and the original man to have spotted it slowly began to reach for it. I waited until it looked like he was about to touch it, before I gently shifted my laser light, but at this distance, was a jerk for the light on the wall.

Shouting and curses raised into the air as the man fell backwards and out of his chair. _Ah hell… don't… NO, keep the laughter hidden!_ I was struggling to remain silent as many of the men now backed away from the circle. Grabbing Jessie's hand, I began to pull her towards the only exit as I released the button and slid it into my pocket. Jessie followed me, though I saw her try to get another look at the light on the wall. _Jessie… me and you, we are going to have so much fun later, it isn't even going to be right, but oh MAN, I'm going to be using this laser light a lot!_

Opening up the doorway, we quickly slipped out, and I released her hand as I doubled over and started to laugh. Jessie looked at me, and I quieted down quickly, _don't want to ruin the surprise for later tonight…_

"Jessie, let's go get you some clothes Jessie, or something better than what you currently have." I began to walk forward, and when we were about two dozen feet from the inn, a burst of people swarmed out from the doorway. _Uh… that had a bigger impact than I thought it was going to… time to go…_

"Sam, do you know what that red thing was?" Jessie asked when we reached the clothing store. I looked over at her as she looked up at me, and I shook my head slowly with a grin on my face.

"Jessie, you know me, I have no experience with magic…"

She nodded as we walked in, and I saw a great variety of clothing, and I added, "Now pick out what you will wear; I have no idea on fashion…"

* * *

I was munching on a strip of meat as I walked beside Jessie, who had her own strip of meat as well. I looked around us as I continued to feel the lighter backpack rubbing on my back. _I may have gotten rid of my beloved sleeping bag, but at least it balanced out the price for the tent._ Looking over at Jessie, she seemed alright with carrying the backpack with the single tent. When we were moving between the shops, I had purchased meat, a tent, clothing, and a few other things Jessie had wanted. In the long run, I had spent around twenty-five silver coins, but all for the best of reasons. I had something in my pocket I had gotten for Jessie when she wasn't looking. The shop keeper didn't know Jessie was my slave, but she had told me about the necklace she was selling was meant to be given to a loved one. I reached into my pocket and felt the necklace, which was a simple silver chain, but the main piece hung in the center of it was a golden shaped heart, with a shining blue gem.

_When I give this to her, I hope she doesn't think anything bad about it… I just felt like getting her something like this. Hopefully she accepts it; I don't want to have spent five quarters on an unwanted gift…_

Noticing that Jessie had finished her current piece of meat, I held the bag out open for her, and she took another piece gratefully. I smiled as I took one also before slinging it back over my shoulder. I took a bite as I noticed her tail wagging slightly, along with the smile on her face. _She seems so happy… I'm glad I was able to make her happy._ She now had a small bow that she had chosen to put in her hair, along with something else, I think she had gotten something to drink, though she wouldn't tell me what it was. The only thing I had gotten for myself was the necklace I was going to give to Jessie later tonight… after I messed with her and the laser light.

Taking another bite of the meat, I asked Jessie, "When you were a slave, what was it like?"

Her tail stopped its slow wagging as her ears drooped, and she said, "It was horrible… the only good things about his slavery was he didn't use me as a breeder, but I heard him talking to another slave trader the previous day before you bought me…" she looked over at me, and her ears once more raised up as she smiled and said happily, making her tail wag again, "but then you bought me, and slowly, everything is always getting better."

Tying the meat bag to my backpack strap, I used that free hand to wrap my arm around Jessie's shoulder, effectively bringing her closer to me. I chuckled as I felt her tail brushing over the back of my leg, and I said, "How strange the people around here would see us… a former slave kiedran, with a human as its friend." _Not to mention how weird it would seem back home… where wolves, foxes, and all other animals don't even walk on two legs._

"I know Sam… but we still must be careful around the other humans… If the Templar heard of this, you could be fined, or even killed, and then I would become a slave again…" Jessie said as she took another bite of her meat.

Chuckling, I said, "You shouldn't worry about that, you saw the extent I would go to protect you; even though I should've died from that wound."

Jessie pulled out from under my arm and faced me, "No, you shouldn't have died… I'm glad you didn't either."

I sighed as I reached into my pocket, and felt the gift in my pocket. _I want to give it to her now, but the lady had said it is better to give it at night. She said something about it being more, _romantic_, but I'm not trying to marry Jessie…_

_ …Well not yet at least…_

Sighing once more, I said, "Not to change the subject or anything, but I got a gift for you when we were in town."

Jessie's ears instantly perked towards me as she looked at me in surprise. Slowly taking my hand out of my pocket, I kept it entirely hidden from view as I held it to to her. I waited until she was looking down at it, and her tail wasn't moving anymore, before I opened up my hand.

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

I gasped as I covered my mouth, and I felt my eyes water up as my tail began to move with a mind of its own. In Sam's hand was a bright silver necklace with a bright soul-stone encased in a golden heart. The feeling of tears running down my face seemed to worry Sam as he began to pull his hand away, but with the reflexes of only a kiedran, _and maybe a basitin_, I grabbed his hand with my own, and wrapped him in a hug with my other arm. My tail was fanning out behind us as Sam slowly hugged e back and asked, "Do you like it, or is that a no?"

When I pulled away, I let my purple eyes stare into his own as I smiled. _"My motto, is go for it… you won't know until you go for it…"_ Sam's words from before entered my mind, and I let my wish's compel my action, and I leaned up and kissed Sam on his cheek. It was just a short kiss, but I saw his cheeks brighten up into the familiar red, and I smiled as I said, "I don't like it, I _love_ it…"

Pulling away, I grabbed it, and slowly put it over my head and onto my neck until it was resting on my soft yellow fur. Gripping the small golden encasement, I lifted it up as I observed its appearance, and then I saw Sam reaching out for it. As he touched it, I felt a small surge or shock run through my fingers and into my arms, and then I felt the tendrils of magic reach and wrap around my heart. _The last time I felt magic was when I had the obedience spell cast on me, what magic was this?_

Sam seemed to have felt that to, as his other hand was gripping over where his heart was, and I asked, "Did you feel that also?"

"If you're talking about that cold and tingly sensation, then yes…" Sam said as he looked into my eyes. Now that we were looking at each other, I felt like I knew him, but not just from when he bought me, but actually, truly knew him. "Sam…?"

"Yes Jessie…?

**A.N.: I think this is the best spot for any cliffhanger if I'm going to be leaving one. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Matthew42: GIVE A HANDS UP FOR THIS GUY! He spotted an error in my story that would have been embarressing if he hadnt pointed it out, i wouldve messed up the next 3 chapters, this included, if he hadnt spotted them!**

**Comrade: yes... yes you are xD...**


	13. Damn Video Games

**Chapter 13: Damn Video Games…**

**A.N.: I didn't know what else to put… xD**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

"Hey! You two!"

The shout made both Jessie and I separate almost immediately, and we turned away from each other as a wagon made its way around a bend of trees. My face still felt warm, but I'm not sure what was running through Jessie's. The person who was sitting on the front of the wagon pulled it to a stop beside us, and I swore silently beneath my breath as I looked back at Jessie, who had flicked one of her ears towards me.

As the wagon pulled to a stop beside me, I looked up at the man in shining armor. He wore a helmet that looked like one of those medieval ones you see in books. "What do you want?" I asked the man.

"Is your name Sam, traveling with fox kiedran Jessie?" The man asked as he read off of a scroll.

I nodded as I took my gun off from my shoulder, and he himself drew a long Excalibur looking sword. "Under the basic laws of the Templar, you are hereby ordered to surrender yourself and your property. The charges are consorting illegally with a Kiedran, allowing your kiedran to run around without proper obedience spells in place, along with murder of another human."

Cocking my gun, I pointed it loosely at the ground near the horses as I said, "And by whose decree did those accusations come from?"

"The man's name is of no importance, now, will you surrender, or must I use force?" The Templar asked, and it was then that I could see the blue glow of the air surrounding him.

I raised my gun until it was aimed at his chest, and I said, "It matters all the same as your job requires you to obey. Did this man, happen to say how he attacked _me_, and I am only alive from the quick actions of my slave and the inn keeper." I took one of my hands away from my rifle and lifted up my shirt as I added, "This mark is what remains of my healing treatment. His sword went straight through my body, from stomach, to back."

This seemed to change the guards mind, but only by a little bit, and I could see a blue ball forming in his left hand as he said, "If what you say is true, how will I know?"

"The inn keepers name is Ramón, and if he doesn't satisfy your curiosity, ask the healers than helped me get back on my feet."

"I need visual proof; anyone can get a scar on their body how yours looks." The Templar said.

"Jessie, come hold my gun… shoot him if he tries anything." I said, and I felt Jessie's hand graze my own as she took hold of my rifle. I dropped to one knee as I slid my backpack off of my back, and I unzipped one of the pockets and took out my jacket. Sliding the dirty thing on, I stood back up and held out my bloody sleeve and said, "That hole right there was caused from a poison arrow some kiedrans shot me with… and the man that most likely accused me attacked me when I had arrived at the inn, claiming I was a _kiedran lover_ because I needed the help to walk. Is that enough proof yet?"

The Templar soldier lowered his sword, and I saw the blue ball start to shed its light into the surrounding area as he nodded. Taking off my jacket, I put it back in its hope, and I slid my backpack on as I stood up. "Have a safe journey…" and then the Templar turned the horses around, and the wagon he was on was once again bolting down the path. I sighed as I turned and took the rifle from Jessie, and she seemed to let out a huff of air as well.

"Hey, uh, Jessie… what were you going to say before that guy came along?"

Her ears hung down a little bit as she crossed her arms in nervousness, and said in an equally matching tone, "It was nothing Sam…"

_Thank you Templar for ruining the moment…_

Shaking my head, I took Jessie's hand after I put my rifle in its spot on my shoulder, and we were once again walking down the path. It was while every step Jessie slowly tightened her grip on my hand that I started to think again. _The people of this world may only think of kiedran like simple minded slaves, but there must be someone else, or others, that don't think of them like that. If the rules of the world state kiedran are slaves, and humans are their owners, then there must be some way to break that rule. I wonder if it would even be possible to explain my world to all the difference races in this world… and if that would even work in getting them to stop slavery. It would be worth the shot, but then again, I couldn't possibly risk that, I would most likely be killed if I even tried something such as that, not even showing them my technology would do anything if they act anywhere how Jessie and Ramón did._

_ I wonder if we go visit these 'Basitin' if they would view us the same as humans. Or actually be civilized… are they even humans, or are they kiedran also?_ "Hey, uh… What do Basitin look like?"

Jessie looked over at me and said, "I don't know… I never got to meet one. They live on an island in the sea, so they are extremely rare to see."

"hmm…" I looked back forward as Jessie continued to look at me, "I wonder if I can pay someone to take us over to their island, that way we can both see them."

After I said that, I felt Jessie pull her hand out from mine, and I turned to see what was wrong. Instead, I was greeted by a strong hug from Jessie as she said, "That would be wonderful!"

…

I was currently watching the flames lick the logs while Jessie sat next to me. The tent was pitched, our bags inside and out of the way, and some fish from a nearby river cooking in the fire. It was when I saw a squirrel that I was going to catch, that I realized I didn't have my tomahawk on me, and it wouldn't be all that wise to go back the way we came; it would've been a waste of time. _If only I hadn't forgotten my tomahawk, I could've gotten us real meat, instead of this usually tasteless fish…_

Jessie had been constantly nodding her head slowly, and her ears were sagging down as her eyelids drooped heavily. I smiled as I watched the spectacle, and knew it was only a matter of time before she finally did fall asleep. Looking back at the fire, I continued to watch the flames mystical dance of wind and heat. My eyes felt heavy, even though I wasn't tired enough to sleep, and then I felt my eyes unfocus as I gazed into the fires. Leaping, dancing, twirling, and spitting flames was all I saw, heard, felt, and imagined…

_"This is Echo Lima Charlie of the 147__th__ battalion; we are in need of immediate assistance!" A voice shouted from beside me. I looked over and saw a man in grey cameo with a standard M16 rifle on his back as he was holding a large walkie-talkie up to his mouth. He ducked as an explosion nearby shot rubble and dirt over us, and I felt myself thrown to the ground. Looking up, I saw another man, this one with a LMG of some kind above me._

_ "Roger Echo Lima Charlie, two copters loaded for bear are in the area and moving in to assist." A calm voice responded back, and I somehow overheard it over the gunfire and constant explosions. Just as I was standing back up, the scenery changed, and I was looking down at the dead controller of an Xbox 360 controller, and the lights all turned off…_

Jumping slightly when I felt the prominent heat on my face, I was back in reality, but that didn't stop me from looking around in astonishment. Jessie's head finally found its way onto my shoulder, and I remembered how that brief gun fighting, was a previous memory. _Damn video games…_

I smiled as I heard Jessie exhale a breath, and I saw her sleeping as she rested against my arm; I also noticed the necklace I had given her was glowing brightly in the firelight. Lightly, and carefully, I grabbed the heart of the encasement, and lifted it closer to my face. _I have never seen a stone glow quite like this one… I wonder if it has that magic stuff in it or something._

Letting the small piece of the necklace once again rest on Jessie's shirt, I sighed as I picked her up and carefully walked into the tent. I set Jessie down on the bed while I grabbed the blanket out from the corner, and covered her entirely, making sure to even cover her tail. When I finished, I grinned momentarily, and leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before I quickly withdrew. _Uh… why did I do that?_

Jessie smiled in her sleep, but I was still highly confused as I pondered why I had just kissed Jessie. _I didn't plan on doing that… so why did I do it? And why did it feel natural? I didn't even choose to do it…_

I shook my head as I frowned slightly, but I just sat down beside her, and sealed the tent with the two cords near the bottom of the tent, and leaned back and rested myself on the ground near her. _It's too small to stay like this…_ shifting a little bit; I laid on my side, with my arm under my head. Now I was facing Jessie as she peacefully slumbered beside me, _Alright, moving on after why I kissed her… I think that fire should die down somewhere in the middle of the night, if not, good thing I left ten feet between it and anything flammable… besides the tent of course._

_ Well… good night world, see you again tomorrow…_ and with that, I let my mind slowly go blank, and started to fall asleep…

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

"Again! We are Basitin, and Basitin are the best fighters anywhere! Unless you're not even a Basitin." I got back up, and weakly picked up my fighting staff. It was a simple wooden design, used to train Basitin to fight. Clutching my side as my trainer, or father, began to walk forward again, I felt myself shake slightly. He had been pushing me to learn how to fight at night recently, and it was starting to inflict my mentality and physique severely now. Gripping my staff, I swung it sideways and up, effectively blocking one of his strikes, and I felt my ear twitch, and I jumped as he attempted to kick my feet out from under me. As par usual, I twisted my back and flung my staff down and partially deflected his jab; and only partially as he twisted it and knocked me roughly into my side.

Falling to the ground in a heap, I gasped in pain as I clutched my side fervently, hoping to somehow stem the pain from crippling my senses. I heard my father practically growl as he spoke in the harsh tone of his, "How can you ever expect to be part of our kings' guard, if you don't even fight _half _as well as our men?"

"Sorry, father." I managed to weakly say. While he had basically beaten me multiple times already tonight, and dozens more over the past few nights, I still respected him highly. He was by far not a mean Basitin, he was nice, but he was also very strict when it came to training. He was right however, I wanted desperately to be part of the royal courts guard, but I also needed the training to try for it.

My father grabbed my arms and hoisted me up and off the ground, and then he dusted off my shoulders as he bent down and grabbed the wooden training staff. "That will be all for tonight Raven… what was your mistakes tonight?"

I coughed as I said, "Failure to predict my opponent's moves along with lack of response…"

"Good… at least _if_ you do well enough in training, you might end up as our intelligence general, rather than a mere guard." I felt myself start to smile, before it was quickly dashed away, "But they won't accept you as a guard if you can't even fight."

Sighing quietly, I nodded in understanding, and father walked away and placed the poles in a storage shack, and we began to walk home…

**A.N.: Alright, introducing a new character that I WILL be using later on in the story. If your read the TwoKinds comics, imagine Raven being the size and height of Maggie, but I'm not sure if I should put her around 3 or 6 years old, 7 seems to old, but even 3 seems too young… so yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Comrade: Yeah, i did a quick look through of all the summaries to TwoKinds, and im just glad i got this up before someone else had a smilar idea to it. But i made a note for when im typing now, that I know to use 'muzzle' for Jessie, instead of mouth. did the same for fur color, now i will always know to use yel- er, ORANGE... xD**

**Matthew42: LOL, you got me laughing at that 'perverted magic' thing, that is something Eric would learn later in life xD. And my dear Comrade, i believe he is studying the art of the perverted magic in his home on his nieghbors or something like that! :D**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Firstly, im sorry to inform you i wont be including your OC into the story, due to i wouldnt know how to put him in it, and also, i dont use characters like that for a long plot. sorry... Secondly, That is a lot of wieght for 1 man to carry, im 6'1 or 6'2, muscular, and i can carry good amount of wieght, but damn, your guy would need to be the hulk to carry all that stuff, not to mention he would need loads of duffle bags. The thought of another OC is apprecaited, but I know what i will be doing for this chapter. Please continue to enjoy the story...**


	14. Joy And Sorrow

**Chapter 14: Joy… And Sorrow**

**A.N.: This title has duel meanings… for both point of views… I was going to work on next chapter, but this one killed my emotions… I hope I wrote this in a fashion where the emotions actually do express themselves to you readers.**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Taking in a few deep breaths, I began to wake up as I heard the flap to the tent flapping quietly in the morning wind. My arm was wrapped around something, but I pushed the thought out of my way as I mistook it for being my backpack; and my other arm was resting under my head, and further down, I'm guessing Jessie's head was as well. _I wish I would just fall back asleep… I made sure that Jessie and I were far off the trail so we wouldn't be disturbed._

Yawning, I began to open my eyes, and then I felt my backpack move slightly. _Hmm?_

When I was looking down, I noticed I had somehow ended up under the blanket with Jessie, and my arm was wrapped over her side, and I was correct on my earlier assumption, she was resting her head along my other arm also. Jessie was literally pressed up against me as she continued to slumber, but it was only when I felt her hand intertwined in my own that the puzzle in my mind fell apart. _How did we end up like this?_

I tried to move away, but I knew already it was futile; proven more-so when Jessie rolled over and wrapped her arms around me. _Well, that freed up my hand, but now I'm even more so trapped…_

Letting my hand just wrap around her back, I sighed as she buried her head into my chest, and her tail slowly coiled around my leg.

When Jessie spoke, I nearly jumped, but she said, "Sam… I have something I need to tell you."

"Well go ahead, I can't really go anywhere…" I replied with a tiny amount of sarcasm. _She had to of planned this… no way she would be awake just as I am._

Jessie sighed as she said, head still in my chest, "I'm… I'm going into heat…"

_Wait…_ "What?" I asked as I felt complete shock take over me. I remember a few times when I would see a neighbor's cat in heat, or my friends' dog would be in heat, and least to say, it was weird. Now, rescale that to a fox, that is bigger, and hominoid… then it becomes worryingly obvious, it is going to be a long week or two…

Jessie pulled her head away from my chest as she looked up into my eyes, and I saw a strange light in her eyes as she repeated, "I'm going into… heat. I need to tell you now, before I'm in heat, so that you understand, I won't always have control over my actions…"

_Wow… uh… response time…_

I opened my mouth, "How long does it usually last for you?"

Jessie sighed as she pulled her head back and rested it along my arm as she gazed at me with her stunningly beautiful purple eyes. She closed her eyes as she said, "It lasts me a week and a half at most. But since, well… I have feelings for you… it is going to be extremely hard for me."

"You have… feelings? For me?" I asked as I felt heat flush its way uninvited into my cheeks. Yes, I was shocked to say the least; I had never once had a girl, admit they liked me even remotely. I didn't care that the one girl that did however, was a fox, she was still a person in my eyes, but it was still a shocker. Jessie nodded slightly as she opened her eyes, and gazed at me, and I asked, "Would it be wrong if I… had feelings for you?"

"Not to me…" She said as she tightened her grip on my back. I smiled as she said that, and I leaned forward, and gently kissed her forehead, getting her to smile at me as well. Pulling away, I masked my true feelings as I thought, _why do I keep kissing her? I'm not even choosing to, it's like I'm being forced to by some kind of pressure…_

_Since she _is _hominoid… I wonder if there is a faster way of getting her out of heat, like getting a human off of being sick._ "Jessie, is there any possible way to get you out of heat sooner than a week and a half?"

"Oh, um… yes…" She answered, but in a small voice.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

I felt her tail curl around my leg slightly as she mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?" I asked her once more. She looked up into my eyes as she said, "It involves something that only another can give…" she said as her fur began to stand up around her face.

Chuckling, I grabbed one of her hands as I said, "Just tell me… I promise I will help, but I need to know what it is first."

Jessie's fur began to turn a slight shade of red among her cheeks through her golden fur, and she moved her head until I felt her breath on my ear. She began to whisper quietly, and then there was a pause, and she pulled away and looked down towards the ground. I coughed lightly as I felt my cheeks practically on fire from the news, and I asked, "Is that really the only way to speed it up?"

All she did was nod, and I swallowed thickly. _Well, uh… this is like being stuck between a rock and a hard place… just this time; it is mentally _and _physically…_

I chuckled lightly, causing Jessie to look up at me with a confused curiosity, so I said, "I had just promised you I would help with the issue… and I don't usually break my promises…" This made Jessie's fur turn a deeper shade of red, "… but if I even _did_ think of fulfilling this promise… aren't we still a little, I don't know, new to each other, to even think of _that_?"

When I finished that, I felt bad, but I didn't want to do _that_ to help her out, even though in the back of my head, I could hear, _Do it, do it, do it_, just constantly replaying over and over. Jessie said, "It isn't uncommon for those that are younger than me, but that is among other kiedran though…"

"Just how old are you exactly?" I asked. She looked around her early twenties or late teens at least, but if they were doing _that_ at a younger age, then I must be in a loony world.

"I'm five years old I believe… Sam?"

I just store at Jessie as my mouth hung open in shock, and I felt like a perverted adult as I tried to comprehend what she just said. "Y-Yo-You're FIVE!?"

Jessie flinched as her ears suddenly went back, and I instantly felt bad. She nodded as she rubbed her ears, and she said, "Kiedran age twice as fast as humans… for every year you age, I age two…"

"But, you look like you are my age…" I said quietly.

"Yes… Kiedran die at the age of twenty… so I will look like you for a while, until I do…"

She didn't need to finish, nor was she as I squeezed her in a tight hug and said, "There must be a way to make you like longer! Magic… it can possibly be the key to a longer life…"

"Sam…" Jessie shook her head lightly as she pressed a hand to my chest, "Only humans can attempt such magic… and only Templars can channel that much energy without dying…"

I felt myself swallow thickly as I looked away, and I sighed explosively. "I will learn magic… or I will find someone to cast such a spell for you."

Jessie smiled, but I heard her stomach grumble, and this made me laugh lightly as I released her and sat up. I stretched my arms out as much as I could, and I looked over at Jessie and asked, "What do you feel like eating this morning? Some preseason dry meat, or fish?"

She smiled as she slowly got into a sitting position as well, and she rolled the blanket off of her as she said, "Meat please…"

* * *

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

*Sigh* _I wish I could go travel the world and see the other lands, but I have already chosen to strive for being a king's guard…_ I was sitting on the rocks near the waste sea, and I was enjoying the calming sea breeze as it was accompanied by the fine spray of the water. Reaching down, I picked up a small roundish stone, and I tossed it out and into the sea. I smiled as the stone arched through the air gracefully, and splashed into the sea a dozen feet out. Taking in a deep breath, I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around me comfortably as I lowered my head onto my knees.

_Maybe someone from the outside world will visit our island someday, so that I may see them while still training to be a guard._ I sat there in my own thoughts for a dozen or so minutes, before I let a smile cross my muzzle and I giggled quietly. _Who knows, maybe I can even help them around the city while they are here, or I can even show them the different parts of the forests or fields. I hope if it is humans, they remember to cover the kiedrans properly this time… such a strange world where they can run around naked._

"I had better start going home, before father is ready for early morning training…" I let out another sigh as I slowly got up, and began to traverse the rocky shoreline and up to the meadow.

When I reached the grass, I began to jog at a slow pace so I wouldn't take too much time. I had learned that if I walked, it took me around two hours to get home, a single hour if I jogged, and when I felt like actually pushing myself; fifteen minutes at a dead sprint.

…

Walking along the cobblestone path, I made sure not to step between any of the large cracks where dirty mud usually collected. My cloak clung to my back like a second skin, and I felt it covering most of my tail; since I was still young, the cloak was still large on my smaller feminine body. _I'm only five, but even the other female Basitin are taller than I am._

Many of the buildings I walked past had someone sitting on a chair in front of them, as well as various gardens and bushes growing on the edge of their lawns. I noticed a few of the toxic plants and the poisonous to touch ones, but they only affected those not from the Basitin islands; so I held no fear as I walked past them, rubbing many of their leaves as I passed by.

As I turned around a corner, I saw my home sitting near the end of the road, and near the forest. I smiled as I picked up my pace, and I was halfway there when I noticed my father standing on the porch. I didn't slow down, though my smile did slide from my face as I approached my home. He was holding one of the training staff's, but in a way that showed something different about his posture… something I haven't ever seen exhibited from him before; weakness.

Beginning a light jog, I quickly reached the house as my father kneeled down and flashed me a rare smile, though I could see the bitterness in it. I flinched as he rested a hand across my cheek, something was wrong if he was attempting to show affection to me. He sighed as he lowered his and shook his head, "Raven… You must understand, when you go inside, you must show your mother extreme care and gentleness…"

"What's wrong?" I asked as I backed away from his hand.

"Your mother and I… well, tell me, how old did your mother turn her last birthday?" My father asked.

"She turned eighty-three… what's wrong father?"

My father once again sighed as he said, "I turn eighty-two in a few days… do you know how long we Basitin live... I'll give you a hint, we age just like kiedran."

"No one ever told me how long we live father." I answered back, as I saw a tear form in his eye.

"An average life for a Basitin, is eighty years… your mother and I, we exceeded that age…" My father looked up at me gravely as the lone tear slid down his cheek, "…Your mother… she is dying."

It was as if he had just swatted me in my face with a training pole multiple times… I was left in a painful shock as the words sank in, and I felt like my world was slowly crushing my mind as it suddenly became harder to breathe. My father grabbed my hand as he stood back up, but he left the training pole on the ground as he took me inside. Slowly, and blindly, I followed him as my heart pulsed weakly in my chest. We walked past the kitchen, the dining room, the washrooms, my bedroom, until we finally walked to the last door, and my father slowly pushed it open.

When the door was open, I saw my mother lying down in her bed, with her blankets drawn up mostly past her waste. She smiled over at us warmly, and she held a hand out for me just as my father released his hold on my hand. I sniffled as I felt tears begin to cloud my vision, and it felt like something finally shattered in my mind, and all I could do was lurch forward. Tears began to cascade down my face in a horrible torrent, and I could only say a single word, "Mom…"


	15. Early Issue's

**Chapter 15: Early Issue's…**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Jessie and I were walking along the path since we had seen a city from the top of the hill. While we were walking, we were passing out time by just talking about random subjects, more history on Jessie's world, my world; and during some points, trying to get her to start acting normal again. Jessie wasn't that bad of a person, and she wasn't trouble either, but her heat, which was what kept disturbing me, not to mention how I wanted her to get out of it quickly. Her tail kept wrapping around my leg as her ears would flicker about, only to end up on me again. Half the time while we were walking, I was trying to get her to let go of my arm, torso, and in one case, my neck. She was extremely well behaved when she wasn't in heat, but after she was in it, she was like a child, or a hormonal teenaged girl. _Well, she has already been through a quarter of her lifespan, so she is basically equal to a female human in her early twenties…_

"Jessie… Is there any other alternative's to getting you out of heat?" I asked as her tail once more began to brush across my leg. I looked over as her grip on my hand tightened, and her purple eyes found their ways into my own, and she shook her head. I sighed as we continued to walk down the path towards the city, but it wasn't before long that I felt her tail once more brushing against my thigh.

After I let out an irritated sigh, Jessie flinched slightly as her ears lowered, and she mumbled something out too quietly for even me to hear. "What was that Jessie?" I asked, hoping she didn't ask for something that I didn't hear.

"I'm sorry… it is harder to control myself than you would think…" She said, and I could hear the strained sadness in her voice. This time I sighed softly as I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and said, "I know… you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

I felt her lean into my body some more as her tail once more brushed my leg, but this time, I was willing to let it stay there. _Maybe I should embrace this new Jessie as much as I did the old one, instead of shying away so much… who knows, maybe if I just show a little bit of affection, that might work enough. Yet I don't think I will be doing _that_ to get her out of heat faster, that is asking for more than just a simple trade, that is something much bigger than a simple request…_

The sound of an argument started to reach our ears from up ahead, and this made Jessie and I separate almost instantly, though it was only by a foot. _At least she can fight it knowing others are now nearby, though I hope that doesn't change anytime soon._ We were starting to crest a hill when I noticed the smell of something burning horribly, almost like meat that had stayed on the grill for hours after it was finished. The image of a charcoal steak on a fire, mixed with the smell in the air, caused me to gag, and looked over and saw Jessie had a similar reaction, though she used her hands to cover her muzzle and nose.

As we drew closer, I could begin to make out the loud voices that were the source of the argument. I heard a shout of frustration as another voice rang loud and clear, "…And I told you before, you don't cook meat that has already been blackened!"

"Then why don't you cook instead then!?" shouted back another voice. By then we had crested the hill and I was greeted by the sight of a camp that looked like it had been undergoing the process of being taken down. Tent poles were strewn over the ground, blankets were piled on the side of an open backed wagon, and the horses were hitched to the wagon. The most prominent feature of the camp, was two men arguing while a fire pit was beside them, with pitch black smoke billowing out from what I could assume was meat on the makeshift griller. The two men continued to argue while the black smoke grew higher and higher above them, and I shook my head.

Leaning down towards Jessie, I whispered, "We will just pass those two without saying a word… they appear to be the kind of people that are… what do you say…? Idiots…"

I saw Jessie smile, and I returned the gesture as I straightened back up. When we drew closer, the two men noticed us. The one who had apparently burnt the meat, smacked his partners, or friends, shoulder, and said, "That's what we need, a slave to do the cooking… Go buy that slave so we can get moving again."

As we walked, I grabbed Jessie's shoulder, and shifted her weight so she was moved to the other side of my body. One of the men started to approach us, and I whispered out, "I will deal with these guys if they try anything."

"Oye, how much you want for your slave?" The man asked as we drew closer.

"She's not for sale." I said firmly, and kept on walking down the path. He didn't seem to take that as an answer as he drew out a pocket bag, and opened it up as he began to take coins out.

He stepped in front of me, making me stop, and I nearly growled in aggravation as he said, "Gold coins, instead of silver, I will give you _ten_ gold coins for her, you _will not_ find a better offer anywhere else."

"She is _not_, for _sale_." I said once more, making sure each word was forced out.

"Sir, I _insist_ that my currency is good. Will you take 50 gold coins?" Jessie shuddered beside me, and I got close to her and asked quietly, "How much is that?"

She leaned up and whispered into my ear, "That is enough to feed a small army."

I whistled lightly as I looked once more at the man, and said, "Once more, I will not take your offer, not it is my turn to insist you move out of my way, before I make you."

This made him frown deeply as he said, "I do have connections with the Templar sir, I insist you sell her, or I will just have to confiscate her for… interfering with Templar business." His partner I'm guessing came over, and stood behind him by a few feet, crossed his arms.

I scoffed as I shook my head, "I'm not afraid of no Templar threat, now _move_."

"Fine, then I will just be taking this here property of yours." He reached out for Jessie, who quickly pulled away. With only the precision of someone who knew how to handle a rifle, I unslung my rifle, and slammed the butt of it harshly into his chest. He fell back and clutched his chest as I whirled the rifle around and pointed the rifle at the other guy, with one hand resting on the bolt. _No need to load a bullet just yet…_

The man who had reached for Jessie was wheezing as he clutched his chest, and I said, "All you need to know is this, where I'm nearly a thousand years ahead of you in technology. Magic doesn't exist, so my weapon is better to kill others than some blue glowing light. I _insist_ that you back off, and stay away from my slave."

We started to walk past the men, and as we did so, I made sure the man stayed away from us. I turned around and walked with Jessie, making sure I kept my rifle at the ready in case they didn't learn from their recent mistake.

After we rounded a tree area, I sighed and slung my rifle over my shoulder, and looked over and saw Jessie shaking slightly while she held her bushy tail. I wanted to hold her to comfort her, but I didn't want to risk it, especially if they really did have connections with the Templar.

I sighed as I decided I could risk it, so I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as I asked, "Do you think they really were Templar, or were they bluffing?"

Jessie leaned close to me, though she still held her tail as she said, "No person, except Templars, ever risk carrying that much coins on them, especially _gold_ coins."

Letting that sink in, I let that roll around my mind a little bit while Jessie slowly began to calm down, and she leaned her head against my arm. Jessie may not be anything too special to me, but I still held a spot for her in my heart; even if I didn't, I wouldn't sell her to anyone.

Suddenly, I let out a chuckled, and I looked down at Jessie's confused face, and I brought my other hand around and messed up the hair atop her head, and I said, "We are going to go see Basitin, we don't need to worry about them! If I can find someone willing to take us, we will be on a ship before tonight!"

The smile on Jessie's muzzle was something I was glad to see, and I saw her glance behind us briefly as that smile faded slightly. Looking over my shoulder and towards the woods, I tried to see something out of the ordinary. Everything seemed fine and normal, except a small spot just outside of the tree line. "Did you hear something?"

"Yes… but I don't know what…"

Gasping, I quickly stood in front of Jessie as I brought my rifle off my back and crouched low. The air was warping in one spot, though it was highly unnoticeable. Jessie was soon crouched beside me and I asked, "Do you see that spot… where the air is moving slightly?"

I didn't remove my eyes, but I did see her shake her head from the corner of my vision. I swore, and Jessie looked at me with surprise as I said, "Cover your ears…"

Taking in a deep breath, I shouted, "You by the forest, show yourself!"

_That ripple… I swear on the life of all I know and love, that is like the cloak in the halo games…_ The ripple moved slightly to the side, so I quickly loaded my gun and aimed down what was left of the scope, aligning it with my iron sight the best I could. Pulling the trigger was always a thrill, unless it was aimed at someone, or something you couldn't see. The kick in my shoulder jolted my teeth as the bright flash from the muzzle kicked out the bullet. The dull grey bullet was visible for not even a fraction of a second before dirt kicked up from the ground, and sprayed the air where the shimmering was occurring. I watched as the shimmering thing got smaller, but the dirt _did_ land on something since it was suspended in midair.

"The next shot will hit you, show yourself now!" rebolting the rifle, I aimed directly at the center of the shimmering mass. Soon, a black cloak materialized in midair, and sitting on the ground with its hands above its head, was a kiedran; a dog I believe. I shook my head slowly as I slung my rifle while standing back up. I grabbed Jessie's hand and helped her up and onto her feet as I muttered, "Magic… glad my world didn't have any…"

Turning back around, I saw the dog had lowered its hands, and I shouted over, "Do _not_ follow us; I will make sure I don't miss if I catch you." _And I have lost all my patience to be dealing with anymore fools…_

Jessie looked over at me, and I looked back at her and muttered, "Can we go one day without someone ruining our day?"

She whispered just as quietly, "Maybe we should just hear what he has to say."

After she finished that, I felt her tail thwap against the back of my leg as she continued to look into my eyes. I desperately wanted to say no, but I couldn't say it while looking in her eyes, nor could I look away as her eyes kept me enraptured. I groaned silently as I finally rolled over, metaphorically, and looked over at the dog, and asked, "What is it you want?"

The dog seemed to be confused, and when he spoke, it was just how the wolves had talked, I don't understand him, what did he say?

Jessie stepped forward slightly and surprised me when she began to use that same dialect that the other kiedran knew. _Why am I surprised? She is kiedran after all, so it is only natural that she knows the language, right?_ He wants to know what you want; we are traveling to the city to go overseas.

While I was looking at her in surprise, the dog said back, Tell him I was just practicing my magic, I'm hoping to be a skilled mage one day! Whatever the dog had said, he seemed to puff his chest out proudly.

Jessie looked at me with a smirk as she said, "He was practicing his magic, and he wants to be a mage…"

Looking back at the dog, I smiled as I took off my backpack. _This past week I have made more friends with the local kiedran, and even fewer humans… I guess I can keep that going…_ digging through my backpack; I grabbed a single coin, and put my hand out and said, "Tell him to come here."

Come here, he wants to give you something… I think? I watched the dog, and he seemed to hesitate, so Jessie added, He isn't mean like the other humans, you can trust this one.

How do I know that?

He took away my slavery, I'm traveling with him because he seems to get in lots of fights with other humans… Jessie laughed slightly as she looked over at me with a warm smile, but whatever she had said, it got the dog to walk over to me, and I held my palm downwards. Slowly and carefully, he reached one of his own under my own, and when he was there, I lowered my own hand, and let the coin fall into his hand. After I pulled my hand away, both he and Jessie seemed shocked, the dog more so; in his hands lay a single gold coin.

When Jessie looked at me with an amazed look, I shrugged my shoulders and said, "What, I find the kiedrans much more polite than humans… well, most of them."

I… I don't know what to say…

Jessie and I looked at the dog, and Jessie said, With him, nothing is needed to be said. I told you he was polite.

He nodded his head slowly to whatever Jessie had said. When I was sure nothing else was going to be said, I grabbed Jessie's hand, and I pulled her with me down the road as she said, "That was a very nice thing you did Sam."

"It is better to make friends than enemies… I'm just glad I didn't shoot him." I said back. _Who knows, I might need a mages help someday…_

* * *

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

Sam was talking to a man on the dock as I waited on the shore, silently wishing there was another way to get to the Basitin islands. While I did want to go to and see what a Basitin was, that wasn't the reason why I was going to put myself above water. I was going mainly because going on a boat trip with Sam meant I would be near him longer. While I was kiedran, and I did want to return home, I also wanted to stay with Sam; and I wasn't sure if my village would allow a human to live with them. _There was a place somewhere in Wolf territory, but I never learned where it was… something about humans and kiedran in a single village, without conflict. _

I noticed Sam handing the man something, which I could only assume as currency for our voyage. He was soon walking back to where I was as the man pointed something out to other kiedran slaves, and a few other muscular humans. _I hope nothing happens while are at sea… only the gods know what will happen if I fall in…_

Shuddering slightly, I pushed the thought away from my mind while Sam got closer, and when he reached me, he smiled as he said, "They had only a single room left for two… it may have cost a bit more, but I must admit, it will be worth it. Let's go, they are setting sail soon."

Forcing a smile onto my muzzle, I nodded as I walked beside him towards the two masted merchant ship. It was one of those extremely large bulky ones where the sales were twice the size of the ship, but didn't make it move that much faster. I looked over as Sam chuckled, and he looked over at me as he said, "I heard the captain bragging how he had the biggest ship in any fleet, only second to those of the Templar. But when I think of how _small_ it is compared to the ones where I'm from, it would look like a pebble next to a rock."

I grinned as he told me that, _He forgets I know nothing of his world… I wish he would remember that already._

**A.N.: If I extended this chapter anymore, I might have ended up making it a little too long for how it was meant to be for this chapter, but I'm glad it came out like this.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: For your last 2 reviews, yes, it was a longshot, but it is always better to try than nt to try. the way you described him made him seem like he was preparing for a zombie apocolypse :D**

**Matthew42: GAWD i LOVE this guy (no homo), He is telling me mistakes i thought i had fixed!**

**Comrade: Well, i did want to make it where the emotions got transfered the correct way, and i feel bad for you if anyone saw you cry.**


	16. Cuase Troubles

**Chapter 16: …Cause Troubles**

**-Two Days Later-**

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

While the sun was hanging high in the sky, birds were chirping, and the sea was calm and rolling gently from the light cool breeze that blew over it. Despite all the good and amazingly calming effects that the world around me was displaying, I was still curled up on a rock with my head on my knees, and I could feel my hair draped down and across my arms. My fur had begun to brighten its sheen now that my father didn't train me at night anymore, but I felt the pain radiate from him also. The fact that he was so old, and he himself was close to death as well, I couldn't bear the fact that I was soon going to be alone.

Looking up towards the sea, I saw dark black clouds near the horizon, and that was exactly how I felt with the whirlwind of emotions going through me. I didn't have anyone to talk to, no one that would know how I felt, share my pain, or that I would feel comfortable with. The flashes from within the storm reminded me of how quick combat felt; bolts of pain in quick successions before I brief momentary pause, only for them to come back faster than the last time.

Bringing my hand up, I brushed my hair away from my face as a few more tears escaped from my eyes.

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Jessie was lying down on her bed while I walked over and peeked out the door. When I looked down both ways, neither human or kiedran was in the hallways, so I closed the door and locked it. I turned around after a few seconds, and walked over to Jessie and kneeled down next to her and placed my forehead on hers when she looked at me. She looked purely miserable as her eyes held only worry and fear in them, so I brought up one of my hands and rubbed her cheek until she closed her eyes. "I know you don't like this Jessie, but I promise you nothing will happen. I'm right here with you, don't worry…"

_If she had told me she couldn't swim before we had set sail, I would've chose for us to go somewhere else. She has been like this ever since the storm has started; it is beginning to worry me…_

Pulling my forehead away from hers, I heard her say, "I can't help _but _worry Sam, when I think of us being on a boat, I'm worried. The storm just scares me more because all I can think is if something hits the boat, and then it will just become another piece of debr-"

I pressed my mouth against her muzzle before she could go on, and I saw the shock mixed with pleasure run through her features. Pulling away, I asked, "Is that better?"

Jessie nodded as she closed her eyes and smiled for the first time since we got aboard. I got up off the floor and sat down on her bed. I smiled as she scooted over, so I chose to lie down next to her while her tail found its way to my leg and she wrapped her arms around my body. I did the same, minus the tail part, and pulled her closer. As she buried her head into my chest, I rubbed her back gently; _Thank god I was smart enough to pack deodorant inside my backpack! Though it is going to be hell when it runs out…_

While I was holding Jessie, I didn't feel the shudder run through the ship, but I found out about it as Jessie shuddered in my arms. Holding her even tighter, I looked down towards her as she pulled away and looked up at me with those sad purple eyes of hers. I sighed as tears formed in her eyes, and I started to make shushing noises as I rubbed the back of her head soothingly. Jessie moved herself up more until her head was near mine, and she laid her head across my shoulder as I said, "It will be alright Jessie… if anything happens, I'm an _exceptionally _good swimmer. I won't let anything happen to you, that I can guarantee you that."

Her eyes still held tears as the fear in them faded slightly, and I noticed a blue glow in the room. Looking downwards, I noticed the fur near her chest was glowing, and I asked, "Jessie, may I see you necklace?"

She looked confused, but nonetheless, she nodded and pulled it out, and I saw it was glowing a bright blue, but the center of the stone was glowing a faint pink. "…interesting." I said quietly. _I wonder… I heard of stones like this were sold by the Native Americans' in their shops…_

I whistled, drawing Jessie's attention from the stone, and I quickly pressed my lips against hers before she had anytime to respond. While the kiss was to just experiment with the stone, I still felt my heart leap into my throat, but not as much as Jessie as she pressed back firmly. _Wait… she is still in heat, isn't she…? That would make this a bad idea then…_

Choosing to let Jessie be the one to end the kiss, it took a while, but when she finally did end it, I took in a deep breath as she leaned heavily against my chest, but I reached down. Grabbing the necklace, I traced the metal until I reached the stone, and I looked at it, and chuckled quietly. "Hey Jessie, your necklace is like a mood detector…" I said while I gazed at the now deep purple glow of the stone. Jessie looked as well, and when she did, the stone pulsed.

Jessie gazed back up and into my eyes as she smiled, and started to lean forward to kiss me again, but stopped short when a knocking sounded on the door. I had actually been anticipation the kiss, so I was disappointed when I only felt her breath on my lips. Pecking her quickly, I got up and out of her bed, and I walked over to the door. I unbolted the large lock, and I opened it up to find a brown and black colored dog standing there with a tray. "Hello sir, your order is here."

I smiled as I took the tray from his hands, and I nodded, "Thanks, is there anything else I can help you with?"

The dog shook his head slowly as he replied dully, "No thank you sir, have a good day…"

After he had left, I closed the door and once more locked the door and walked back over to Jessie, setting the try on my bed as I sat down on hers. She looked at me with the expected worried gaze as I asked, "Why was he like that? It was like he didn't even have emotions while he was talking to me…"

Jessie sighed as she shut her eyes and said, "That is because his obedience spells are in those cuffs and his collar. It is what makes a slave do anything, and _everything_ their master tells them to do; that is why I attacked you when you set me free, I didn't want to go back to listening to orders…"

"Oh… that must suck…" I said quietly. I looked over at the tray, which appeared to be made for holding food instead of just drinks. Turning back towards Jessie, I wrapped her up in my arms and lifted her until she was in a sitting position. "Time to eat…"

* * *

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

The storm had died down, which left time for Sam and I to stand on the deck and watch the sea's rolling by. I had seen a few of the other humans onboard get sick from the rolling motion of the deck, but I was just glad that neither Sam nor I had gotten sick like them. When a particular strong gust of wind blew alongside the ships side, water sprayed over and the fine mist that accompanied it coated Sam head to foot. I didn't bother holding back the giggle that came to me as I only got misted along the tops of my ears, I was standing behind him when the spray got Sam.

After a few seconds of standing there, Sam brought his hands out from his pockets, and swiped the water out from over his eyes and face. He shook his head, and when I looked past him, I saw a ship farther out. "Hey Sam, look."

When his head turned, I saw him lean forward as he said, "If I'm correct, that is a three masted ship… it looks like those ships that can go fast, but I can't be sure from this distance."

While he was saying that, I looked over my shoulder as it felt like someone was staring at me, but when I was looking back, all I saw were the various crew members milling about. I shivered as I looked back towards Sam, who was still observing the ship in the distance. Lifting up one of my hands, I gently tugged on his sleeve. As he turned and faced me, I asked, "Can we go back to the room now?" _Not to mention it's so hard to _'behave myself' _mind you…_

My tail was occupying my hands, so as to not betray my heat, or affection towards Sam to the others on the ship. Only a few other Kiedran noticed my heat, two males and one of the females that roamed the ship, tending to whatever the captain or their various owners instructed them to do.

"Sure, of course we can go…" Sam stepped away from the railing and motioned with his hand towards the door we had first come through. I walked ahead of him as he 'instructed' me to do, and while I did so without complaint, a few of the other voyagers seemed to frown. That feeling was back again, the one where I was being watched, and I looked to either sides of our path as I lowered my head and let my ears bend back. "What is it Jessie?"

"It feels like so-"

"How much fer yer slave sir?" Sam and I looked behind us, and standing there was an elderly man with a whitening beard. He was holding a bag of what could only be coins, but the grizzled old man didn't seem to be able to own much money. I stepped as close to Sam as I dared, and he looked down at me before he looked back at the man.

"No amount of silver or gold will be able to buy her from me…" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The old man nodded as he put the bag back into his pocket, _Oh thank the gods, so he won't keep trying to buy me._ As he took out another bag, I felt my ears shrink downwards even more so. _I guess even the old and soon to die humans are persistent._ Opening the bag, he shook the contents into his hand as he said, "I have crystal's then if that is the currency you want… or I can always trade you some of my other slaves fer her."

Sam shook his head as he let out a sad depressed sigh, "Sir… I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to sell her period."

"May I inquire as to why you won't sell her?" The old man asked.

"She has helped me, and is helping me, explore this land… you see, where I'm from, the layout of cities, towns, precepts, districts, and all other sorts of monumentus forms of buildings known as skyscrapers look much different than what is out here." Sam said, and I didn't even know half of the things he had just mentioned. _Wow… good job on confusing everyone that just heard that…_

The old man merely chuckled as he began to place the stones in a circle along the top of an open barrel that contained water. "Okay lad… at least let me see what you had just said… come hither so I can cast this 'ere spell. It will show me what you were talking about…"

As he finished saying that, he grabbed Sam's arm, and began to chant something unintelligible, and the mana crystal's encircling the water began to glow. Many of the people that had heard Sam talk gathered around the barrel and the water shimmered brilliantly. The man looked at Sam as he said, "Think about yer cities lad… show us what you were talkin' about…"

The water shimmered, and I saw something that made me gasp…

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

_No way…_

It felt as if the memory was being sucked from my very mind, but in the water, I could see the landscape of the city I lived in. The train systems, pedestrians walking down the streets, and the view seemed to shift until it showed cars speeding down the densely packed roads, and even an airplane in the sky far above. _This is the same day before I left to go hunting…_

The familiar skyscrapers towered in the background, through the somehow 3D image of my city. Somehow the sound of honking was heard through the water, and I gasped as I fought to change the scene; unfortunately, it was a memory of a depressing time. I looked away from the water as I recognized the caskets that held my family in them, all near the graves they would soon occupy. A few of the men nearby murmured, and I once more changed the memory; this time, it was even worse. The memory I had accidently shifted too, was one of when I was playing some modern warfare game, and the gunshots sounded real enough to make me flinch. _Maybe I can use this to my benefit… show them my weapons to make them respect my will to not sell Jessie._

_ This memory… this will be pretty damn loud…_ I focused on a documentary of the weapons used on warships, and it was one of the comparisons they showed with the old timed ships firing cannons.

When this memory began however, they water and images began to shimmer, and I saw the last crystal shimmering, _I better hurry, if memory serves me right, then that means that crystal is almost empty._

A man from the documentary began to count down, and I grinned. "_Three… two… one… fire!_"

** BOOM!**

I staggered as other men yelled in fear, and I felt Jessie latch herself onto my arm. The sound was so loud, I felt my body shaking, and the water literally exploded from the barrel in a geyser that shot straight upwards. I looked up at the water, and I could only mutter a few words before the water landed on a dozen or so souls…

"Ah shit…" _**SPLASH…**_

* * *

I was sitting in a bathing room with Jessie while my… er… our cloths dried over a pit of steam generated by magic somehow. A towel was wrapped around my waist while Jessie had one as well, but she used it to dry her fur instead. She was sitting next to me as her tail wrapped suggestfully around my leg, but her facial expressions showed differently to what she was really thinking. Yes, she was sitting closer than I would've liked, but I knew what she was really thinking about; the memories she and the other crew had seen.

Finally, she put one of her hands on my own, and asked, "That picture with the coffins… was that your… family?"

Sighing mournfully, I nodded as I asked, "I'm guessing you want to know what you saw…?"

When I looked over, she nodded and I sighed once more, and I began to talk…

"That first image was what _my_ cities look like… you see, my civilization, or where I'm from in the world, we are evolved… your world, or this one you are in; we would call this the medieval ages… magic, dragons, fairies, animals that are like humans… that is all known as myths in my world. The reason why my memories showed nothing but _humans_, is because where I come from, humans are all that exist, animals are just what they are, animals. In my world, animals walk on four legs, make no vocalization like humans, but we keep some as pets… like family to some. While you are an animal in my world, you are also vastly smarter than the ones I know of on my world. And while most animals live in the wild and such, humans, we live in these places we nicknamed the concrete jungles, and to let you know, concrete is much tougher than anything in this world… except diamonds, if this world has them."

"Next, my family…" I took in a deep breath as I forced the pain down from the memory, "They had died in a car crash… I was grounded at the time, so that was the only reason I had lived. I can still feel guilty about being mad at them when they had left me at home… all because it was my fault I was grounded. The best I can explain why they were killed is… imagine a dozen horses running me over me a dozen times… that was how horrible the crash was. My family owned a small car, which you can say would be me, and it was hit by an oversized semi-truck carrying a full load, which could be defined as twelve horses." I noticed Jessie shudder every time I said a comparison to me, but I just needed to get an accurate comparison in.

"The last two things you saw… those were the weapons that are used in my world, the one I have, well, it is meant for hunting animals, NO, not like that!" I quickly hated the words I had said when Jessie scooted away and held her tail protectively. "I use it to hunt squirrels, it is only deadly against humans since I know where to aim, or they won't get medical attention in time… any gun will always be a threat to anyone, just like a sword or a crossbow, I would never let my gun be turned on you, I hope you know that…"

Jessie seemed to be reassured, since she chose to move closer to me once again, and I felt her tail once again wrap itself around my leg. She leaned closer to me as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and I took in a deep breath. _Who cares if wet fox smells bad, it will always be better knowing it is coming from Jessie and not from someone I don't like…_

Taking in another deep breath, I finished the last of my tale, "I was hoping by showing those memories of my worlds weapons, I could dissuade people from attempting to try and buy you." I closed my eyes as I lowered my head until it was between her fox ears. I smiled as I began to chuckle lightly, and I added, "I wonder if that other ship heard that noise… or even saw the water shoot up into the air…"

I heard Jessie laugh lightly as well, and I turned my head and looked at our clothes from where I was at, and from what I could tell; they were dry. While Jessie was still holding onto me, I wanted to get up and go get them, but I thought otherwise, and I had long ago learned it was better to listen to my head. _I guess I can just wait a little longer before we need to leave this sanctuary… nothing else suits this area, away from everyone else, without a worry of being disturbed…_

...

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

I was wide awake and standing up, I felt alert and afraid, not to mention curious as to what I had just heard. What sounded like popping noises had echoed over the water earlier today, and that is what had made me slowly wake up from my sleep. The more recent noise made me jump as it felt like my body rumbled, but not nearly as much as the air had been. A loud noise, which could only be surmised as the sound of hundreds of boulders tumbling down a rocky mountain side at once, but the noise bottled up into one concentration of sound. The source of the noise could only have come from the sea, or maybe one of the ships that always came from the mainland. Whatever it was, I was going to keep a close eye on the sea for the next few days, for that was all I wanted to know now, what had made that noise…

**A.N.: Hmm… this should be a good enough chapter for what all happened in this chapter. I left a few errors in here, **'suggestfully' **and **'monumentus' **where the two words I couldn't find the correct spelling for… also, spell check would list them for something different than I wanted them to be.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Hey, in BlackOps2, on zombies, the second stop, open the shack, and in the shack, there is a secret room; that is where you assemble the power switch... if u play by yourself, this is achievable by round 2, but u WILL be stuck there until bus comes back around. ill leave the rest of the hints for you to find... just know the bus can be upgraded also xD.**

**Comrade: Hey, fillers are l;ame, but a must to every good story, hopefully i dont have too many more... though im sure theres another one soon enough. im working on chapter 20 now... but im so frickin tired, im not sure if Technological exploits is going to recieve a decent update anytime soon, but i will get to it when i can... i got work this weekend, so that is another few days that wont be utilized. but i might buy some art supplies to try and make a coverpage for it ;]**

**_!_!_****3,357 Views** and **1,165 Visitors**- Last month was the best in all of my writing time... barely breaking past the 5th month in 2011 XD. Fabled World has 1k of those views!


	17. Disastrous Voyage

**Chapter 17: Disastrous Voyage**

**A.N.: Time will be going by at -2- days from last chapter to this one, just because I don't feel like writing a chapter for every day they are at sea. Also, I'm not going to make this voyage a month long like they did in the TwoKinds comic, that is just WAY to long… well, enjoy…**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

"Jessie, we might as well go to sleep, it isn't like you can change anything by staying awake all night…" I said as I looked over sleepily at the still wide awake Jessie. I was in my bed while she was in hers, but even with her own bed, she seemed restless. _She needs to go to sleep, or she won't have any energy tomorrow… maybe she is still used to sleeping beside me, and that is why she can't sleep…_

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't just sleep while… what are you doing?" Jessie looked up at me as I looked down at her slim and small figure. It would still be a tight fit, but it was the only way to get her to sleep, and I'm hoping her being in heat will help me with her sleep problem.

"You are going to sleep, whether you want to or not…" I scooped Jessie up, careful not to grab somewhere I shouldn't. Jessie decided that now that we had a secure room, with a lock, that she would leave her shirts off. _And she claims it itches for her to wear shirts… I don't even know if it is possible to feel itchy through her fur…_

Sitting down in my bed, I made sure Jessie laid down in my bed with me, and I pulled the blankets up over us. _Wow… I can't believe we both fit in this small bed, which is a miracle that two can fit in this small thing…_ Jessie shivered, but I wrapped her up in my arms, and I whispered into her ear, "I'm not perfect, but I can always get you to sleep."

"How is that?" Jessie asked gently.

"Like this…"

"_**Little Jessie…**_

_** Fall a-slee-eep…**_

_** Give in to the hunger,**_

_** Of our slee—eep.**_

_** Let your comfort,**_

_** Embrace you he-art…**_

_** Close your eyes,**_

_** Feel the warm-ing…**_

_** Give in tooo, the hunger…**_

_** Fall asleep,**_

_** Little Jessie.**_

_** Feel the warm-ing…**_

_** And let the comfort,**_

_** Put you,**_

_** To-oo,**_

_** Sleeeep…"**_

_ Damn, I nearly put myself to sleep… ok, either she was more tired than she let on, or I really have a better singing voice than I originally thought. Hopefully it's both._

Jessie had fallen asleep within my grasp, and I sighed softly as I moved my pillow beneath her head carefully. I pulled my head away from between her ears, and I smiled as I rested my head on my arm, and I pulled Jessie closer with my other arm. _Now that I think about it, I really don't care that her tail keeps wrapping around my leg… it is actually quiet comforting actually, it is like a small heater…_

**-Two Days Later-**

I was alone on the deck this time, but even then, none of the other voyagers approached me; even though I didn't have my rifle on me. I had made it a clear point and known fact that I carried one of my worlds guns, and none of the crewmen or other voyagers were to enter my room when Jessie was there alone, I even remembered exactly what I had said, _"None of you enter my room, I don't want anyone bothering my slave, and I have trained her in the use of my weapon… which is just a quieter and smaller version of the one you all surely heard yesterday."_

_Just if they knew how slow firing that gun is, then they wouldn't need to worry, but it is always better to be safe than sorry. _I looked back behind the ship, and I noticed that other ship was much closer now, but none of the other voyagers seemed to pay it much attention. Every once in a while, I saw a blue flash, but I put it out of my mind, since none of the other people or kiedran minded it too much. _I should be getting back to Jessie… I don't feel right leaving her all alone like this, especially when so many people want to buy her…_

Sighing, I turned around and began to walk to the door that would lead me below the decks, and a few of the men that saw me walking there way quickly vacated the area by the door. Shaking my head, I quickly entered the door, and closed the door. I left my hand on the door for a few seconds before I said quietly, "Some people have memories others don't need to see… unfortunately, I'm one of those fools…"

Turning around, I began to walk down the hallway, and I once more said, "I should've shown them my memories on slavery… or rather, the lack of it…" I didn't notice the open doorway I passed as I said that, or the slave and its master.

Stopping in front of my door, I grabbed the handle and opened it, and opened the door slowly. Stepping inside slowly, I noticed Jessie had fallen asleep once again in my bed, thus making me smile humorously while I looked down at my shirt. It was clean, save for the fact I had orange fox fur all over it and the definite female smell of Jessie on it as well. It was funny when a few of the humans thought I was just wearing cologne, though I don't have any with me; but worrisome when the kiedrans gave me confused or surprised expressions.

Walking over to my bed, I saw down on the edge of it as I slowly rubbed Jessie's back, letting her soft fur actually make me yawn. I hadn't slept all that well the previous night, since Jessie had experienced nightmares of Templars, the ship sinking, and waking up on a beach with nothing around. I didn't have the heart to be upset with her, so I had just soothed her down again every time until she fell back asleep.

Jessie began to stir slightly, so I stopped and leaned over, and kissed her behind her ears, and pulled away and watched as a smile spread across her muzzle.

**(Ship Status)**

**-:1 hour later:-**

Everything was going as it should, the captain was in his quarters, the crewmen were running about doing the tasks, but only the man up in the nest was worried. He had sent down his partner to alert the captain that a ship had been trailing their merchant ship for the past few days. Blue pulses had been shooting from the back of the boat for the past hour or so, and the crewman could only guess it was magic.

**-:2 hours later:-**

The captain was standing on the aft part of the ship, holding a spyglass, and through that spyglass he saw a troublesome sight to any lone merchant ship and its captain. Dozens of cannon ports had opened up, along with an equal amount of cannons being fitting into those ports. The blue flashes had been extinguished half an hour ago, but by then, the ship had been slicing through the waves, without any form of slowing down anytime soon.

**-:3 hours later:-**

After the captain ordered all non-essential voyagers below decks and into their own quarters, the captain had brought to full alert his given crew and issued out the standard swords. Sam and Jessie were still silently and unknowingly snuggled in their bed, void to the impending danger that was soon to unfold. On the other ship, Templar soldiers, mages, and tacticians were running about, preparing to take out a target they thought was dangerous to humans…

**-:Final Hour:-**

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

Standing on the rocks I was near, I was watching curiously, but I was also afraid to be caught by the sentries that patrolled the island. It was long past curfew for anyone on the island, but I was stuck to the spot as I saw the two ships growing closer. I had only noticed them because the blue glow from the farther ship, mixed with the silvery white moonlight that shown down on them.

Both ships were side by side, and I could see lances of blue light flowing erratically from one ship to the next. It looked stunning in its own way, but I couldn't tell what was happening from this far away; the best I knew about ships, was they could perform lightshows, but nothing about warfare.

The blue flashes stopped and I felt disappointed, but soon, multiple white flashes erupted over the sea, and I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the fireworks merchants had brought over to our island one time. When the sound of those lights hit me however, I opened my eyes and felt shock bolt through me. It sounded like cannon shots in the distance, and I could see the ship that had been receiving the lances of blue light begin to disintegrate. I saw the sails topple over and fall into the water, and what I now understood as the second volley of cannon shots blew into the side of the vessels side. _Why aren't they fighting back? What is going on!?_

The one ship with the cannons began to turn away, but I saw a single blue bolt shoot from the sinking ship, and the attacking ship received a scar that carved into its side, a lethal hit even I could see from where I was at.

* * *

**-:5 Hours Later**

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Jessie and I, we were in the worst situation I could have ever expected to be in for a long time. We were drifting through the sea on a piece of debris from this ship, and Jessie was doing her best to sleep on the dry part of the wreckage. _What happened while we were asleep…?_

When Jessie and I were sleeping when the walls and decks shook violently, and explosions filled the air. It was pure chaos until we had escaped the ship, but by then, we were the only ones left alive, and luckily, we had gotten off on the side the attacking ship wasn't on.

I sighed as I let my head hit with a wet thunk to the piece of wood I was on, _We are still too far from the Basitin island… it will take at least a days' worth of drifting to even get half the distance to it. Our best bet is hope someone in another ship comes by…_

_ …ah hell, that is not what we need to happen right now._ I had looked behind me, and in a short distance, I saw a storm system. This storm, I knew, would be worse than the last, and this time, we didn't have the protection of a ship. I tightened the straps along my backpack, and slid my rifle… or what was left of it, diagonally across my back and under my rifle. I made sure its strap was as tight as my backpack was, and I leaned over, and rubbed Jessie's shoulder lightly.

"Jessie… wake up Jessie…"

I felt so horrible. Jessie had trusted my word that we would be alright, but here we were, in the middle of a sea, no ship, stranded, and wet. Jessie looked up from her light sleep and over at me.

"Jessie, I hate to say, but we need to abandon this piece of debris…"

"Why is that?" Jessie asked me.

Bringing my hand up, I rested it along her cheek, and pushed slightly; or until she was looking in the other direction. I felt her shudder as she groaned, which meant she did see the storm drawing closer and closer. "Jessie. I know you will want to stay with this wood, but I can assure you with this, I will stay afloat, and you can hold onto me. I _promise_ I won't let you go, we will both make it to the Basitins alive, or I will die trying to get _you_ there."

Jessie began to make her way off of the debris wood, and I quickly came to her side. When I was close, she latched herself onto me with as much force as she could, and I heard her whimper as she said, "How about neither of us dies, then we can both relax after this is all done…"

"Alright… just don't let go of me…" I said as I pushed away from the wooden debris…

**A.N.: This chapter didn't come out how I had hoped, but I did the best I could under the circumstances they were in. I had the action scene perfect, and how they got to the island, but I forgot to think about the 'in the middle' sequence for that part… and it wasn't like I could just not put it in there.**

**Comrade: Lol, im always half dead, but i am beggining to write more for technological exploits so that you and everyone else can get something to read... im going off of what i have prewritten. as for the memory magic, i got other ideas to that i might put in my crossover story. on MW2, im prestige 2, but for mw3, or blackops2, im not even level 20 yet... dont play as much yet. My old account was Minipulater, but if you want to add me, im Wolfsalvo now, make sure to say who you are.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Just imagine the sound of that cannon blast to them! xD, this part was extremely fun to write. i can say this however, that isnt the last of that spell, i have some things planned for chapter 21 or 22... The Basitin are going to... oh wait, cant tell you just yet ;]**


	18. Land-HO!

**Chapter 18: Land-HO!**

**A.N.: Sorry if it seems quick for this chapter… you will understand later on…**

**-Two Days Later-**

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

_Where is he, I can't train without him, and he told me long ago that the other guards would rather show off their skills than actually teach me._ I let out a sigh as I rounded a corner, and I tightened the cloak that was over my shoulders as I looked around the road for my father. He usually was with his friends at their homes, but my father nor his friends were anywhere.

_I might as well see if he stayed at home today, but if he's not there, I will just go back to the ocean rocks._ After I got done thinking, I turned around and began to walk home so I could talk to my father about my training. The roads were strangely clear today as I made my way home, and unlike how this side of the island was, it was eerily quiet. _Father said that the western Basitins are the quiet ones, but I can't hear anyone, and we are in Eastern Basitin territory. I may be shy, but that is only because I'm a western Basitin by birth._ It was the truth really; I _was_ a western Basitin, but I had only memories of the eastern territory.

Walking down the street to my home, I could see two guards on either side of my homes doorway. I felt myself falter in my step as they both stood there, like stone statues only looking in a single direction. _Whatever happened, I know it can't be good news, it never is when the guards are present pacifically at one's home._

"Are You Raven Fyra?" One of the guards asked as he kneeled down. My eyes were level with his through his helmet, but only because he was still on the porch. I nodded briskly as the other guard, a female guard, said in a kinder voice, "It is our deepest condolences to let you know, that your father has passed away, and he was buried next to your mother upon his request."

I looked down as tears began to welt up in my eyes, and I heard the sound of armored feet drawing closer. A pair of golden metal foot guards appeared in my vision, and I heard the female guard sigh, and she said, "I'm sorry about your loss young one, but…" _don't say it… don't say it…_ "But we know how you feel ab-"

"NO, _you _don't! No one understands how it feels! …I know, because I'm the only one on the entire island that lost both her parents…" The tears were now streaming down my face as I bolted away from my home and down the street.

_I'm the only one now… my family is all gone! No one will know how I feel…_

Many of the other Basitins that saw me running by while I cried gave me weird, confused, and a few saddened looks. I felt so tired of the aching pain in my heart, as well as the anger of no one that could understand me, so I chose to run to the one place I could try my best to forget… the rocky shores where I have been for the past few days. _That is the only place I can go now… nobody here wants to have an orphan…_

* * *

The comfort of the sea was all I had now, and it was the one place I was currently at, doing my best to keep my emotions under control. The waves were extremely rough today, and there was more wooden debris along the beach than usual, but that didn't matter to me as I wanted to only to ignore everything around me. The sun was amazingly covered by a thin layer of clouds while the air at least gently ran through my fur, _At least the wind is on my side today…_

Gazing up at the sky, I was watching the individual clouds shifting shapes, while some were racing by in weird fashions or dispersing. The view I was getting wasn't registering as much as it usually would, yet it was still welcome. My mind was on anything else but my recently deceased family, and that was what I wanted while I was out here, in my personal relaxation area.

My ear twitched down as a noise tickled through it, but I couldn't tell what it was, so I chose to just ignore it. I took in a deep breathe, but I covered my nose with both hands when I smelt something that was metallic, but also tangy and seemed to stick to the back of my throat. I heard something again, and I looked towards the beach just as I heard someone say, "…Go find help…"

I stood up fast when I saw something strange; a kiedran, kneeling over a human with a bloody arm…

**-Few minutes earlier-**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

"J-Jessie… we are… almost there…" I whispered into the fox's ear while I began to let the waves take us closer towards shore. "We are f-finally, almost there…"

Jessie weakly held me tighter around my neck as her head rested along my shoulder; I had made sure to let Jessie sleep while we were in the water, and during those time periods, I put more of an effort to stay above the water. She's not heavy, I just was running on my reserve energy, and I was feeling extremely weak for practically swimming for two days… one of those days I was fighting a storm. I looked over my shoulder and made sure Jessie was awake, and I saw a large wave just starting to tumble over us, "Brace!"

_**SPLASH!**_We were forced underwater from the wave, and I could hear the turmoil of the wave rumbling above us as we sank down. _OW!_ I clenched my teeth down in pain as a rock or something sharp and solid sank into my arm, and I used my other arm to push off of water it was. I felt my hand get cut slightly, but I also felt Jessie tighten her grip around my neck with her arms, _she probably didn't prepare._

Maneuvering my head to the side, I pressed my lips against Jessie's and blew my air out. I made sure not to do too much, so as not to give her CO2 sickness, and I didn't have much to spare. I looked up as I saw the water's surface drawing closer, but I also saw something that made my already cold blood freeze even more; another wave was just about to hit the surface.

As we broke the surface, I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath, sucking some water up partially as the wave tumbled over us. Once more, I hit the shore bottom, but this time, it was sand, and I felt the water drastically reduce in height; the pressure wasn't as great as it was in the deeper water. I pushed my boots towards the ground, and I felt the soft sand against the toes of my foot, so I began to walk out of the water.

Now that I was halfway out of the water, I felt warmth running down my arm as a wet form clung to my body, and I felt it shiver slightly. Looking down, I saw the orange wet fur of the fox; Jessie. I also noticed a deep scarlet color running down my arm, and into the water that was now at my feet. A wave of dizziness started to snake its way into my body as I felt sickness in my stomach. "Jessie…"

I let go of her as we both collapsed onto the ground, but I made it to where I fell on my back; a simple twisting painful sensation in my ankle was enough to suffice for that. My backpack and rifle dug dully into my back as I felt the world darken around me slightly, but I pushed past that as Jessie looked over me, her wet fur clinging to her body everywhere. Weakly, I looked into her purple eyes as I said, "…Go find help…"

"B-But I can't j-just leave y-you…" Jessie said as she looked despairingly at me.

Coughing, I reached out and squeezed her hand, and said, "If you don't, we will both die… we _must_ be on the Basitin land now… go find them, and hurry back…"

"Now!" I shouted weakly as Jessie was about to argue, but she stopped and looked at me with sad eyes as she nodded. She leaned forward and pressed her muzzle to my cheek briefly before she staggered to her feet, and began to run as best as she could down the side of the beach.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, and reached over and touched my wounded arm along the jagged cut. The pain was just a sting, and I knew that was bad; a wound of this magnitude should hurt severely more than it was. Pulling my hand away, I gripped a part of my backpack strap, and slid it off.

Over the next few minutes, I worked hard at taking both my rifle and backpack off. I had dug my tattered Jacket out of its place in my backpack, and I was now working on tearing a piece of it off. _**Rifff… Rip!**_

Breathing in deeply, I let myself get some energy back before I reached over, and wrapped the part of my bloody arm in the cloth. It was long and tedious, but I put part of the end in my mouth, and used the other to tie a knot into the rip, and I tightened it as the pain began to seep into my arm.

_ I should get out of this water now…_ I knew it was futile to try and stand up, so I set my rifle and backpack on my back, and pushed away with both feet, but ended up only doing it with one in the end. _I must've twisted m-my foot! GOD that hurts!_ My ankle hurt badly, but I continued to push with my other foot.

When I touched a rock with the back of my head, I sighed, and moved my backpack and rifle off of my chest and stomach. I lifted my head up slightly, and saw I had left a drag mark along the sand, but had also left a long blood smear along the ground as well. I winced lightly as I saw I had left my torn jacket on the ground hallway between where I was, and where the water was, _Well… too late to get it now…_

Looking up into the air, I saw a few seagulls circling around the coast, and I watched them as they lazily drafted the air currents. _Now that I think about it… I do feel tired as well as lazy… maybe a quick nap will get me back my energy…_

Sighing, I closed my eyes as the air around me suddenly felt comfortably warm, while the wind made it a perfect chilling temperature so it didn't get too hot. _This… is… perfect…_ Blackness enveloped my mind, and soon, I was no longer awake, or even alive; I was somewhere along the edge of death, but the body I was in wouldn't give out…

* * *

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

The kiedran and I ran to the nearest guard, and I recognized her as the one I had yelled at earlier. She turned and faced us, and I saw her smile lightly as she saw me, but when her helmeted face turned towards the kiedran, I saw her frown. The fox stopped beside me, and before anyone could say anything, she leaned heavily on the wooden post near the guard, and began to shake and shiver violently. I heard every breath she took, and I heard her say, "I-I need help… S-S-Sam, I know he's d-d-dying… he was bleeding b-bad…"

After she said that, I noticed the frown on the guards face grow grim, and she turned towards me and asked, "Where is this Sam?"

"He is by the water where I ran too… he's a large male human…"

"What direction?"

Pointing the way we had just run from, she nodded as she gripped her sword, and she said, "Go find another guard, lead them to the spot; I will be waiting there…" Just as she was about to go, the kiedran reached out and grabbed her arm and said, "I'm coming… with you."

The guard once more frowned, and she said, "You know the way, catch up when you can; I need to make sure he doesn't die."

I turned and ran before I saw her reply; I needed to find another guard…

**A.N.: This chapter may be short, but I know what I'm putting in the next one.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: oh man... i wasnt planning on killing either one of them! im just planning on making them go through some tough times...**

**Comrade: Hey, you can just tell him i played online with you, and i was extremely badass! xD... i wouldnt mention FF online, just in case he was on. but nada, i would have two rifles... both LMG's xD! i do that everytime i play survival on MW3, get the Lsaw and the mg64, then im a beast xD...**


	19. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 19: Wake Up Call**

**A.N.: Hey, since I can't draw for crap, this is what Raven looks like. Imagine the color of Keith's mother (comic # 548), but looks like Maddie (comic # 711).**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

"Hmm...?" I felt myself being touched all over my body as I slowly began to regain consciousness. I felt sore everywhere, but only my ankle and arm were throbbing painfully. The feeling of being touched disappeared, and I let out a sigh, and I felt myself begin to doze again. The dream I was having before began to come back again, and I felt my face contort itself into a smile.

_ I was walking down a street as cars drove by, and I looked up and saw fireworks blasting off in the distance. The air was aglow as the sound of cheering reached my ears, but I only smiled as I continued to walk down the street; I was working night shift tonight. When I heard my boss asking for volunteers, I had thought it was a joke; break on the fourth of July? But I was wrong; he was serious, so I took up his offer, since I needed the money, along with not having any plans to do anything. No friends or family that would be with me, so I was just going to be alone, might as well get some money while being alone, no?_

_ "HEY! Where you going kid, the parties this way!" I looked over as a man that looked to be in his forties shouted from the doorway of a bar. I raised my hand as I shook my head, and I shouted over the roar and thunder of fireworks, "I got work to do, I can't be partying!"_

_ "Work on the fourth of July!? You got to be kidding me… well, have good night kid!" he waved before he disappeared back into the doorway, and I continued my walk down the street as I smiled. _At least people are still nice on holidays_, I chuckled as the thought passed my mind, and I felt a warm sensation along my chest, running down to my stomach. "What the…?"_

_ I looked down, and the next time I felt it, the feeling was on my arm, and I felt my dream slowly crumbling…_

Opening my eyes, I was met by the image of a female… something. It looked like a dog, but the ears were way to long. Its eyes were covered, and I looked down, and saw I was wearing nothing except for a blanket over the length of my waist to my knees. "What in the hell!"

I jerked away from the hand as I shuddered, "Why in the _hell_ of GODS name am I NAKED!?"

The female moved away quickly as her ears pivoted around, which was really strange, not even Jessie's ears did that, _wait a minute._

"Forget that question, where is Jessie?"

"Who is J-Jessie?" the female asked.

"She is the kiedran fox I was with… what are you, out of the few weeks in this world, I have _never_ seen a kiedran like you." I said as I looked her up and down. Her fur was almost all grey, her tail was bushy, but not as much as a wolves. Then her ears, they were long, and I don't mean husky long, I meant like forearm long.

"Um, sir, I'm a Basitin… and your companion is in the next room over." I looked over and saw my backpack with my gun leaning against the wall.

Taking a deep breath in, I asked, "Do you happen to know where my clothes are, or what happened to them?" The Basitin lady frowned slightly, and she shook her head. I sighed as I got off the bed I was on, and I dropped to the floor and leaned against the bed, while still managing to keep the blanket wrapped around my waist.

"Sir, I advise you to remain where you are at, your injuries have yet to heal." The Basitin said as she stepped forward.

Rolling my shoulders, I stomped my foot on the ground, eliciting a sharp pop from my ankle, as well as a jolt of pain. I held the groan in check, and I twisted my back, getting a few audible pops and cracking noises to fill the room. The Basitin lady winced at every crack or snapping sound, and I asked, "What is your name?"

"I-I can't say, it is for privacy reasons."

"Well… I must advise you not to attempt to stop me. I might not be as ready as I used to be, but I can say, I have been through much worse than anything you know of." I said as I limped past her and slung my still damp backpack over my back, and grabbed my rifle with my free hand.

"G-Guards!" I whirled around as the door opened up, and two Basitin in armor walked in. I sighed heavily as I said, "Are you guys really going to keep me locked in this room?"

"You must first stand trial with our generals before you may roam free." One of the guards said, but the Basitin sounded female, and I tightened the blanket around my waist as I turned away slightly while I blushed. _Come on, she may be blindfolded, but this one is all eyes behind that helmet!_

"C-Can I get some clothes!? I don't know if it is Basitin culture or something, but I _don't _like standing around naked while two, possibly three ladies are in the same room…"

My entire face felt warm as I noticed the blush under the doctor Basitin's covered eyes, but I couldn't make out the expression of either of the guards as they looked at each other. One of them nodded and spoke, this one being the male, "I will go, you are a higher ranked fighter than me."

I sighed as he walked out of the room, and I mumbled to myself, "Of course the _guy_ is the one that leaves…"

Looking over at the guard, I noticed she held a short sword at her hip, _short weapon range, fast, agile, but not strong. My rifle can probably take the brunt of the hits without denting, but how will I fight with one hand holding my blasted towel. _I looked up as she drew her sword our and held it at what I can guess was the ready stance. I shifted my own feet as well, but I looked up at her helmeted face, wishing desperately I could at least see her eyes. _Knowing where one is looking always can help in a battle… but I don't wish to kill any Basitin, especially if what I heard about them being a militaristic race is true._

"Getting ready for something?" I asked with a chuckle as I saw her grip her sword tighter. She crouched lower after I said that. I chuckled lightly as she seemed tensed for an attack, or to go on the offensive, _I can't really fight her… not with one hand._ _I had better make that known, before she starts a fight…_

"Time for you to get with the time darlin', I'm wearing a blanket like half a toga, and I can't fight with a rifle like this… what am I possibly going to do to you?" I asked.

She raised her sword slightly at me as she said, "Then why were you eyeing my sword?"_ I have seen way to many old movies if I know her fighting style already…_

The way she was standing, holding her sword, it all screamed a rusher. "It is best to know who you are in company of… like say; I already know your fighting style."

She tensed up, so I quickly said, "Not saying I can win against you or anything, but I just know that style of fighting. If I were to guess, I would say you are a close quarter's fighter, who utilizes her speed for quick bursts to attack before withdrawing."

Standing back up and sheathing her sword, her ears swiveled to the back as she nodded and said, "Maybe we can spar some time then, since you know my fighting style so well."

Before I could reply, the other Basitin guard walked in with my clothes, but they looked… cleaner. He set them on the table, and then he stepped back. We were all looking at each other, minus the doctor, who couldn't even see anything behind her blindfold. I coughed lightly, but they still didn't move, _they are like robots!_

"Uh, can you guys get out so I can change?" I asked, and they all nodded before they walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I sighed as I let the blanket fall, but just as I did, the female guard opened the door and looked right at me. I quickly made a covering with both my hands as my cheeks acted like volcanoes, I could tell since I could see my cheeks partially. Her own cheeks turned a fiery red color, and she turned her head as she said, "The generals are ready to see you when you are ready…"

As soon as she finished, she pulled her head from the door and shut it. I sighed as I quickly rummaged through my clothes and grabbed my underwear, which were really like a tight fitting pair of shorts size. Next, I grabbed the undershorts, a small but thick enough under layer I always wore outside of home, then I grabbed my pants, which were now torn and tattered along the ends, but I put them on. I my bleach white shirt and quickly put it on, but all that was left now, was my boots and my socks. I put them both on, and tightened my boots, and when I finished, I looked around for my thick over shirt, but it was nowhere in the room. "Ah hell… I'm just a single shirt short… I guess this will do." The reason why I wore another shirt was the fact that one, I had too much muscle to wear around so little.

Setting my backpack next to the bed, I grabbed and slung my rifle over my shoulder, and limped to the door. When I opened it, I saw that the female guard was absent; I noticed how hers and the males were a different color. Outside my door stood three Basitins without helmets, and the male guard from earlier. I opened the door wider until it was fully open, and I said, I am ready for the… er, generals."

The three helmetless Basitins nodded, and I moved out of the way as all four Basitins walked in. when they were all in, I left the door open and moved over and stood near a wall and leaned back with my hands behind my back. The generals all looked at me, and I nodded my head as I asked, "I suppo-"

As I began, the elderly Basitin held his hand up as he said, "Do not speak out of turn human."

I looked directly at him as he cut me off, and I smiled. _I know how to play that game… school didn't just have basic studies as the courses. _"Permission to speak freely, _sir_." I made sure to load the last word so it was dripping with sarcasm.

This flustered the old geezer, and he stood up with his crane, as if he was intending to hit me with hit, "You imprudent brat!" His staff swung downwards, but I reached up and grabbed it in the air. I will admit, it was easy, but it still hurt when I grabbed it. I jerked it from his grasp and he stumbled slightly before he righted himself. The other general that looked like a furry version of a marine stood up, and I instantly dropped it to the side and said, "Hey, he was being a jerk… treat others how you want to be treated; he was treating me like some incompetent child."

"Incompetence is the only thing a boy such as yourself has."

"Yes those unwilling to listen breed that incompetence you blatantly accuse me of." I replied back calmly. _This is actually kind of fun… it is like war of the brains, but every time I'm correct, he gets super mad. It is literally like taking candy from a baby, they get mad after what they like is taken._ "Now then, now that we had that little discussion, let's see what your colleges have to say…"

**A.N.: I don't particularly like messing with canon characters too much like this, because they play a big role in the real and main storyline's. Tom, if you **_**are**_** reading this, sorry if Alabaster isn't fulfilling his role how you have him in your comic strip.**

**comrade: yes it is just Wolfsalvo... i truely am a beast still on blackops2... almost everygame i had a 1.50 kill/death ratio. i ned to stop playing the games so i can get back to working on my chapters... but hey, im such a game freak, ima update this chapter from my xbox! now hows that! lol... so hard to type just this single review.**


	20. Raven's Anchor

**Chapter 20: Raven's Anchor**

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

_They should be out in a few minutes… they promised I could talk to him when they finished._ I was sitting outside the door on a chair while the generals talked with the human. The kiedran fox was also sitting outside the door with me, but she wasn't much for conversation; or anything else aside from continuously facing the door. The generals had introduced her to a few of our basic laws, such as proper dress code. Seeing as her previous clothes had been discarded, along with what she did have was wet and starting to tear.

When I heard the door creak open, the kiedran hastily stood up while the three generals came out; General Alabaster seemed furious, so I made to stay out of his path, while General Alaric was smirking. As soon as the arms general was out of the doorway, the kiedran darted into the room, and I heard a chuckle, "OOF! Hello Jessie…""

General Alabaster frowned as he muttered under his breath, but I carefully made my way around them and into the room with the human. The human and kiedran were embracing, and I looked away and gave them their, _privacy_. "Jessie, we made it… the Templars are going to regret ever attacking us once we get back to the mainland."

"Templars…?" I asked as I looked back over, and I saw the two stop hugging as they faced me. "Aren't they the human military?"

The human nodded as he walked towards me and knelt down, and he said, "That they are… now who are you? My name is Sam."

"My name is Raven… why are you fighting the other humans?" I asked as he smiled warmly. _His smile reminds me of father's so much…_

"I believe everyone should be themselves… and for this, they have labeled me a target I guess. Ever since I have given Jessie freedom from her slavery, they have been constantly coming after us."

When he finished, I nodded as I looked over at the fox, and I asked, "Are you Jessie?" She nodded, and I heard footsteps approaching from the doorway. I looked behind me, and saw a nurse come in, and she said, "You have been cleared for departure. You will be required to stay at the inn near the docks until a human ship arrives."

"Thank you… but we will require a guide; we don't even know anything about this island." Sam said.

"I'll take him!" everyone faced me, and I quickly said, "I-I mean, I can show them for their stay…"

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

While Raven kept asking questions, I did my best to keep up on answering her while I tried to keep giving Jessie my attention as well. Least to say, it was extremely taxing on my mental and focusing abilities; trying to keep up with a curious teenager and a hormonally in heat fox. I glanced over at Jessie with an apologetic look as Raven asked yet another question, "And what do you mean you're not like the other humans?"

I sighed as I laid my hand on her shoulder, and her ear pointed back at me as she looked over her shoulder and at me. When we had all stopped walking, I kneeled down and asked, "Where's your family Raven?"

She instantly turned away as I saw tears brim in her eyes, and she whispered quietly, "They are dead…"

I winced as I felt her pain, literally, and I grabbed her hand and said apologetically, "I'm sorry to hear that… I know how it fe-"

"No… you _don't_!" she said as she jerked her hand away from my own angrily, and I saw the tears spilling down her cheeks. _I can't let her go… I know what happens if she does, I've been through this already. _Just as she began to run I reached out and grabbed both her arms and she faced me.

"Yes, I _do_ know how it feels. My mother and father, along with my little brother all died; while I was mad at them. Believe me, I know the pain you are going through," I looked around, and noticed a few other Basitin mumbling around us, but I focused back on Raven, "and the most important thing about what you are going through right now, is to not hide your emotions. I did just that, and I was dealing with the pain longer than was necessary…"

Raven frowned as she jerked her arms away from me, and she wiped her eyes as she sniffled. I looked back at Jessie, and she was frowning with a sympathetic expression on her face. She motioned towards Raven, and I nodded as I faced her again, and I said quietly, "Raven, don't deal with this alone…"

"How?"

"Do you have any friends?" Jessie asked from behind me. Raven shook her head as she covered her face in her arms and she began to jerk slightly, and I could hear her beginning to cry. I sighed briefly and looked down, _no family, no friends… geez, this kid really does have it tough._

"Kid… Raven, we are your friends…" I said while she looked up from her arms and at me.

"R… Really?"

Chuckling lightly, I nodded as I said, "Really…" I opened my arms.

Raven stepped forward, and I gave her a friendly hug as she began to cry once again. I heard a small outcry from the surrounding Basitins, and I managed to hear someone say, "The human is excused for, but she knows no public affection. It is basic law, guards!"

I looked over just as two guards appeared from within the crowd, and I swore I recognized one of them somehow. Raven pushed away from me as I saw a slight red tint in her cheeks.

Turning to face the guards, I stood up as they both drew their swords and pointed them at me, and the one of the left said, "You broke the basic Basitin law, for that you must be detained."

"What law did I break?" I asked as they stepped closer to me, their swords never wavering. I was tempted to take my rifle off my shoulder, but the mere fact that I was surrounded by so many Basitins is what dissuaded me.

"Public display of affection is a serious crime to commit." The guard on the right said, and I swear, even though I might not know many Basitin, that voice sounded familiar. I looked back at Jessie with an incredulous expression all over my face, and I looked back at the Basitins as I righted my expression.

I looked over at Raven, and noticed she was looking down at the ground, and I stood my own ground as I asked, "You guys really put a ban on emotions?"

…

**A.N.: I just had to skip that part… it had a writer's block in that section for a week straight…**

…

Jessie and I were in a cell as I the old Basitin I had seen earlier; Alabaster I think his name was. "Hey, stop going through my stuff already!" I shouted over to the guard that was rummaging through my backpack. The General just chuckled as he motioned for the guard to keep going through it. They had a few candles near it, and that worried me since I didn't want anything getting scorched. Especially my playing cards, _Those things might have got ruined when it was wet, but I might be able to get them back into working position. Who knows, if they come out alright, I can teach Jessie how to play cards._

"H-H-HEY! Get that _away_ from the fire!" I shouted and I stood up quickly. They had just extracted my mortar firework from the pocket of my backpack, but they had set it to where the wick was in the flames. I'm betting the only reason why it wasn't catching flame yet was it was recently soaked in the water; but I would rather not push our luck that far. "S-Stop! _Please!_"

"Why should we listen to a mere human?" asked Alabaster. He was wearing a smug expression as I held onto the bars, desperately trying to wrench them apart by brute force.

I pushed away from the bars and kicked them, and I said harshly, "Because I was saving that for a special occasion and you're going to make it go… uh oh! Toss it here, quick!" my eyes grew wide as the mortar firework not ten feet away finally got fire on the wick. The flame was quickly eating away at the wick, but the guardsman was too stunned… or something, and the General lazily looked over at it. Spinning around, I ran over to Jessie as I said, "Cover your ears!"

She did so instantly and I wrapped my arms around her smaller frame, and did my best to put myself between her and the soon to be explosion. I pulled her head into my chest with one hand and pulled her back closer to me with the other; while also forcing us onto our knees. Taking a quick peek over my shoulder, I looked over and saw the guard trying to stamp out the wick, which was almost to the first ball. Closing my eyes as I turned back to Jessie, I grabbed her tail and put it between us, and began the countdown in my mind. _Three… two… one… boom!_

_ …What? Where's the explo-_

** FEEWWWWW!** A bright flash erupted behind my eyelids as the whistling noise shot through the room. For my uncovered ears, it was painfully loud… and I was happy I made sure to tell Jessie to cover her ears.

_**BOOOOOMMM!**_ The very air around us lit up with explosive powder as the heat jumped and the light became a miniature sun; even my body felt like it was vibrating. The entire room felt like it shook while my body felt cold, and a ringing sensation was drilling its way into my head through my ears. I took in a breath now that I couldn't feel the heat of the blast anymore, but I still got a breath full of gun smoke powder. This proved to make me cough vigorously as I let go of Jessie, and I was looking at the ground as I opened my eyes.

As my coughing died down, I looked up and around our surroundings; I was not all that surprised to see everything was covered in soot. I looked over where the two Basitin had been, and I saw the guard was lying on the ground on his back, while the General was nowhere to be seen. I stood up and walked over to the bars, and sat down and reached towards the guard I assumed was unconscious. When I tapped his shoulder plate, he didn't move, so I just gripped it, and dragged him closer to me. _Good thing the Basitin are all short, else they would be able to have so much more weight on their bodies._

_ Ah, here we go…_ I grabbed the key from the guards' waist and stood up, and I glanced over at Jessie, who was standing up and looking over at the table. I followed her gaze, and flinched at the amount of destruction I saw. Everything they had taken out was gone… or unsalvageable if that was a better term for all my things. Shaking my head, I tried to speak, but everything I said came out mutely to me. I shook my head again as I looked back at Jessie, and said, or hoped I said, 'Grab… my… things. Put… everything… back… in… my… bag.'

I'm not sure how loud I had said that, but I did try to make it louder so I wasn't talking in a whisper. Stepping out of the prison we had been in, I reached over and grabbed my rifle from the floor next to the table, and put it on my right shoulder. After I was sure it was secure, I bent down and picked up the Basitin guard and did my best to sling his arm over my shoulder; I had to hunch over and pick him up slightly from the height difference. Stepping forward, I began to make my way towards the entrance, and I looked back and saw Jessie was already carrying my backpack on her shoulders as she walked behind me. _Aw man… she didn't get to see the full beauty of my firework… she didn't even get to see it._

After we exited the building and into the street, I saw a crowd around us, with at least half a dozen guards mixed in it, along with General Alabaster…

"You're a prick…" I said to the General…

**A.N.: Hey guys, how was this chapter? Oh, I have a special request to make for later in the story; I was going to put more memory magic in the story later on. Now, I'm going to have him remember five things in details, but that is for you, the reviewers, decision to make. For example, you can ask me to have him remember movies, ships, cars, missiles, schools, T.V., cities, or hell… even spacecraft and rocket launches from T.V. or in person… but I will not put stuff from national tragedies in it. Now, if you leave a review, make sure to put at least 2 ideas in it minimum… and ONLY 7 max… lol, who am I kidding, I can't tell you the max limit.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Well, technically it was already online, but i just did the applying stuff online. and the Basitin... i dont think i wrote about them seeing the rifle in action yet for chapter 21.**

**Comrade: I rule BOTH of them buddy! lol... i did think of adding in a pervy Basitin guard, but i was like '_nah, Jessie is still in heat anyways..._'**

**XdreziehnX: Lazines... BAH! we all deal with it!**

**Zombie mode on BO1 for me; i got to round 42 with 3.5k kills... i got so bored of doing the same routine with those zombies, i opted to finally just LET them kill me... the upgrading HK and an entire clip COULD NOT kill a single zombie, so i just used it to get points from the train i built before running around, and activating the two turrets... those things fired nonstop.**

**xUnDeadKittenx: The CORRECT way of playing 'rock paper cizzors(*How do u spell that!?)' is adding a 'shoe' at the end... heres _my_ way; 'rock, paper, siccors, GUN!' lol**

** .5: Thank you... it is pretty cool xD**


	21. Passing The Time Badly

**Chapter 21: Passing The Time… Badly**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

While I was glaring at the 'General', the guard I was currently holding up coughed, and I looked over briefly. I sighed as I kneeled down and laid the Basitin down on the ground so he could move on his own energy when he was ready. When he was on the ground, I noticed a few scorch marks along the fur on his arms, and a few dents in his armor in various places. I frowned as I ran my hands over the scorched areas, and I could still feel the heat beneath my palm; those were a few things he was going to feel while he was fully conscious. Looking up and at Alabaster, I said loudly enough so everyone around could hear, but low enough to keep my anger in check, "Not only had I warned you beforehand, but even when the fuse started, you ran by yourself instead of taking that under your command with you. I have a few choice words that would fit your description perfectly, but since children are present, I feel alright to let you be known as prick in my books. You're not fit to be a leader…"

As I said that, I saw a few of the bystanders look on curiously, but I looked over at Jessie and motioned for her to come closer. Grabbing the guard once more, I hefted him up until he was standing, and I began to walk towards a cluster of the lighter colored guards.

"Take him to wherever your doctors are… he has some burns along his arms, nothing severe, but it will be painful." I said as I maneuvered the guard over to the others. Two of them took him, but the third stayed where he was. The other two began to walk away with him, and I added, "He may be a little dizzy as well…"

_**THWAP!**_

"OW!" I fell to my knees as something whipped across the back of my legs, and I looked over and saw the General standing there with an angry face on. I stood back up, whilst feeling extremely sore, and I glared at the general as I said, "Let's see, you guys are in the medieval era… so that would mean I would need to say this; you fight with _no_ honor."

He swung his walking stick back towards me, but now that I was actually facing him, it was just a matter of twisting my waist and putting my rifles barrel between his wooden staff and my head. A loud clack noise resonated around us, and I took this chance now that he was stunned I had blocked it and took off my rifle, and quickly threw the butt end towards his chest. I guess he wasn't stunned to much as he blocked it before it made contact… unfortunately. I chuckled as he growled in his throat, and I said, "As much as I would _love_ to spar and hand your furry ass to you, I need to find that other general… the one that actually uses his brain, instead of his stick."

That made the General even more mad, but I heard a female guard ask, "Sir, do you want me to have him vacant the area?"

"Get this filth out of here!" he said as he waved his hand towards me. He looked over at Jessie, and I instantly put myself between him and her with a quick movement. The smile that crossed his lips made the gears in my mind begin to churn, and I had one possibility that may be why he was grinning, and it was one I didn't like to believe would be a chance. _Find your opponents weakness, and use it against him… my weakness is Jessie…_

He turned away and began to walk, and I looked over my shoulder and saw Jessie and that… "Really… how did you know I was going to be here?"

"Well, I hadn't planned it… but I guess you can always give me that sparring match now." said the female guard. The sword in her hands was kind of a worrisome for me to see, as it was directed towards me.

"Uh… well. Lead the way." I said, and I looked behind me and motioned for Jessie to come up next to me. _Hopefully this isn't too much of a painful experience…_

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

I was once again at the rocks I preferred for company now; just this time I paid more attention to what drifted along the shore. I didn't want to find anyone else, but I still wanted to make sure no one would die on my beach. _That human… could he really have gone through what I have? No! it isn't possible that someone would just show up with the same experience that I had recently. But still… if he did… I should try to find out what it was… maybe that kiedran he is with will know!_

I jumped up and turned around, but just before I began to walk, an issue presented itself almost instantly, _where can I even find him? It's not like he has a set area… and they didn't take him towards the docks either. Hopefully I will just see him when I get back, then I can ask him…_ Now I started walking back towards the port city, a set person to talk to in mind.

* * *

The guards I had spoken to had all said the same thing; the human was near the training grounds, sparring with another guard. I was nearing the area the human should be in, and I had high hopes as I could hear the clanging of metal on metal, and wood on wood. _I wonder who he is sparring with…_

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Ducking, I crouched low as I swept my own staff near Spirit's feet. Once again, my attack failed as she slammed and held her own pole to the ground; keeping my own pole from hitting her. I swore silently and quickly jumped back as I stood up, failing to put enough distance and on raising my own staff. The sharp and painful thwap along my arm was sufficient to force me to react. Sliding my feet over the ground and leaning forward, I tossed the end of my staff to the side, and I smiled as I watched her go to block it. Letting the two poles connect, she instantly started to move for a countermove, but I was already in the second part of my own. Keeping that end of my pole with her own, I slid the other end down as I took another quick step forward.

Right before I got the staff halfway to its destination, I felt something slide in between my legs and twist behind my heels. Just as I was about to fix that, Spirit's staff shot forward and knocked me in my shin; I used this chance to grind my staff downwards, but she grabbed the center point, and pulled it towards her, but ended up just pulling herself closer to me. She smiled at me as I lost my own, and I felt her warm breath over my cheek as she reached past and grabbed the chest part of my shirt and said, "You fight well, but not well enough to beat me."

She pushed herself away using my chest, and while something that small of a force pushing against me wasn't too great, I wasn't able to move my feet; I felt one of her own yank along the back of my heel. Falling back, I hit the ground hard as my pole bounced away from me. "Ow… haha… good job. What does that put us at now, 2-3?" I asked after I regained my breath.

Spirit held her pole in one hand as she bent over and picked up the other one I had dropped, "This would make in 2-4 in my favor… you fight well for a human."

I chuckled lightly as I slowly began to get up, and I asked, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"The few humans that I have seen fight Basitin have always lost… those that lived were lucky." She said, and I felt myself shiver as I reached over and rubbed my arm. The welt from her well placed hit was already beginning to hurt, _that is going to be hurting in the morning…_

She set the poles along a weapon rack, and she drew two metal swords from the shelves, and it felt like a cold breeze just blew down my spine; which it probably did, we were in a port city. Spirit turned around and began walking towards me, and I asked, "A-Are you sure we should be using those? I don't want to seriously hurt you or anything." _Oh wait… bad wording…_

"These swords are dulled so we could practice, but it isn't me that should be worried, you're the one without any armor. They can't kill you, but they will seriously hurt you, so be on your guard… no stabbing." She tossed me the sword, which I expertly caught.

_Ok… hopefully I learned something from all those movies._ She nodded towards me, but she said something as she struck the ground with her sword, "I will take off all this extra armor… so as to make it easier on you."

As she took off her armor, my mind went blank, and internally, I became senseless; but in the back of my mind, I knew I was so wrong as I checked out the Basitin guard, Spirit. In all honesty, she was the pure definition of what a hot model would be like, and I would be lying if I wasn't mutually attracted to her. _Oh god, what am I thinking, I have Jessie!_

Snapping out of it, I quickly got into a stance I had seen on a few movies from the crusades, and I tensed up various muscles to prepare for any attack she had. Spirit set her armor down near the armor rack, and the smile she threw my way made me lose some of the resolve in my stance. I swallowed thickly, and I shifted the sword a little bit in my hand as I tried to think of anything to distract me from her smile. _At least this sword is light, I can use that as a way to get into her guard and force her to surrender… but I never got how they could knock a sword out from their opponents grip…_

While I was thinking, Spirit used that time to get in her own stance. I nodded towards her as I watched her sword. She approached me quickly, and that left me only a moment's notice to slide my sword up and back. The angle our swords struck at created a hollow clang, and that resonated sound you get if you tap glass or metal just right. She held her sword up as she swung down towards me, but I brought my word up in a diagonal fashion, and when her sword struck metal on metal with my own, I twisted in a crescent form and let her sword land in the open air below us. I took this chance to slide the flat side of the sword over her abdomen before I leaped back. "That is one for me then…"

The look on her face as picture perfect if you wanted to catch a surprised and impressed expression and it was for this reason I chuckled. She smiled as she leapt back at me, her sword slicing through the air in a horizontal fashion. It was by pure chance that when I flinched at the prospect of being hit that I swung my sword upwards and to the side, carving a half circle up and over my head; _let's try to keep these swords _away_ from my head…_

"Hey, Sam!" someone yelled behind me.

That was enough to distract me, and as I looked behind me, I saw the young Basitin from earlier, Raven, standing next to Jessie with a smile on her face.

** THUD!**

I dropped the sword as I fell over and clutched my side painfully, Spirit had just nailed me when I wasn't expecting it, and right on my hip. I closed my eyes as I let the first surge of pain stamped its way into my mind, and I nearly cried out as it did. A shadow appeared over me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Spirit standing over me with a concerned expression. _Aw come on… only pictures and movies are supposed to make someone look that good! OH… ow…_

"J-Jessie… bring my backpack!" I shouted as best as I could.

Spirit looked over as she said, "Sorry… I got a little too into the sparring…"

Shaking my head, I said, "No, no… it's alright. Just help me sit up…"

After I was sitting up, I put one of my hands behind my back and on the ground, and I used the other to hold my side as I looked over at Raven. She looked at me with a sheepish grin, and I shook my head as I laughed lightly. Jessie crouched down beside me with my backpack, and I took my hand away from my side. Opening up the pocket on the side of my backpack, I looked inside hoping I could find my painkillers. They weren't there…

_Ok, maybe they got shoved into another pocket when Jessie collected everything…_

Choosing to just open up another pocket, I let the backpack roll away from me until the biggest pocket was near me. When I opened it this time, I saw the small bottle, and I took it and let the backpack fall onto the ground. The bottle was small, but when I opened it, I was relieved to finally take the small amount I shook from the bottle; an amount of 3 pills. I resealed the bottle before I took the pills in my mouth, and swallowed them; nearly gagging in the process. _Those things aren't supposed to be taken without any water…_

"What were those Sam?" Jessie asked.

Putting the bottle back into my backpack, I looked over at her and said, "In _my_ world, that is medicine… painkillers… or um; pain _relievers_ I should say."

When I said 'painkillers', I saw all the females eyes around me widen in shock, _I wonder it they thought I literally meant, it kills pain… haha._ Putting both my hands on the ground, I rolled my hip until I was on my hands and knees, and I quickly got myself up and onto my feet. When I was facing Jessie, she asked, "What other kinds of medicines does your world have? I know your weapons are different, but the way you bury your de… family is similar."

I chuckled bitterly as I said, "We may bury our dead the same… but we also keep the living alive with our medicines… some of those old geezers live up to a hundred years old!" I chuckled as I wiped my eyes from the stray tears from my eyes, "But our medicine only does so much… how those magic users healed me of that sword, that would've killed me in my world; even with instant severe help."

"But, if your world has better things, then why couldn't your medicine heal that if you have medicine that kills pain?" Spirit asked from beside me, she had since donned her armor again; something I was thankful for.

"Having a sword go clean through your body would kill anyone in my world… we wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding in time; and even if we did, the person would die from internal injuries. I thought I was going to die when I yanked that sucker out of my gut…" I said.

Looking over, I saw both Raven and Spirit were gaping at me, and I nodded as I added, "The guy that threw the sword… he ran out of the inn after I pulled it out. Well… Jessie killed the other man before that…"

"You lived through a sword in your stomach, and still fought on?" Spirit's voice was pretty loud; loud enough where a few other training Basitin groups looked over at us.

Nodding, I reached over, and set my hand along Jessie's shoulder as I said, "And it was all to protect this one too. If I hadn't moved in the way, that sword would've gotten her instead." I smiled towards her affectionately, but a cough sounded to my other side.

"Public affection will get you in trouble Sam… only your selected mate is allowed to have affection displayed." Spirit said to me.

Removing my hand from Jessies shoulder reluctantly, I noticed a relieved expression wash over Spirit's face, but before I could inquire as to why; it was gone. Shaking my head temporarily, I looked over at Raven and asked; "Now… what question did you have?"

Raven looked away sheepishly as she put her hands behind her back. when she looked back up at me, she asked in a small voice, "Did your family really…"

"Die? Yes… I'm guessing you would like some advice, or just to talk?" I asked, and I felt the sadness well up in me. as she nodded, I kneeled down in front of her and said, "Well, what do you wish to know…?"

**A.N.: This one came out longer than expected, hope that was acceptable. OH, and as of this moment, this is my longest story, chapter and word wise… and it still has a good amount of chapters left to go!**


	22. Island Heat

**Chapter 22: Island Heat**

**(Spirit's P.O.V.)**

Jessie, as I had learned was the Kiedrans name, was sitting down beside me while Sam was talking to Raven. We had been waiting for Raven to finish talking with Sam, but while Raven asked questions from Sam, I was asking questions about Sam from his traveling companion. I looked over at her just as a thought that came to my mind, "When did Sam actually meet you?"

"He bought me in a slave market… not even a months' time yet has passed by since that day." She said as I looked back towards Sam. He was still talking with Raven, and not a moments respite seemed to be approaching. He seemed adequate in talking with Raven, _which also means he must also be good with children._ I smiled lightly as that thought came to mind, but when he looked over, I couldn't tell if he smiled towards me or Jessie.

Looking back over at the weapon rack, I eyed the swords with a calculating gaze, _when we were sparring, he didn't seem to be able to hand anything except a sword with ease. I can probably spar with him some more before curfew goes into effect… and see how much more strength he can muster. _It was when I looked back over at Jessie that I asked, "Sam… did he fight often?"

This made Jessie focus on me as she shook her head and opened her muzzle to speak, "The only time he ever fought was with his weapon… it isn't like anything I have ever seen before, or felt. He let me use it once so I would know how to use it, but it is harder to control than anything I know of."

I nodded my head as I stood up and walked over to the weapons rack. I reached over my head and began to take off my helmet, then the rest of my armor. I took in a breath and heaved out a sigh of relief; all Basitin guards were a instructed to keep armor on at all times unless in their sleeping quarters, bathing, or training. The armor was also restricting and more uncomfortable for me; even though it was made to fit me pacifically, just like all Basitin armor. It wasn't so much heavy as it was just purely uncomfortable and cumbersome when I wanted to do certain things. As I reached over, I caught a glimpse of looking over at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle quietly to myself, _I guess all males are the same…_

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

When Spirit grabbed two swords from off the rack, I looked away from her and back towards Raven, I groaned quietly as I said, "Hey, it looks like you will have to talk with me later… I think Spirit is about to issue another sparring match. Is that normal?"

Raven peaked behind me and looked back towards me with a grin. I gave her a questioned look, but she only shoot her head and said, "You may want to catch the sword…"

"Huh?" I asked, but then I heard the sound of something moving through the air behind me, and only because it was so different from the babble of speech. I spun my head around and reached out as I looked towards the hilt. _I am _so_ lucky my reflexives are so good… it must've been all those close calls while stacking cans at my job… man… when that kid knocked it over on purpose, I learned to never sit in front of a tower of cans again._

"You up for a little more sparring Sam? I know I can go for a bit more…" I looked up towards the Basitin before me, but my eyes nearly bulged as I flinched my eyes shut tightly. While I wouldn't normally react that way facing such a well-toned lady, I couldn't help it as the light of the sun glared directly into my face.

"Y-Yeah… hold on though… I just blinded myself from the sun…" I stood up carefully, and I put my hand above my eyes as I reopened them. I blinked a few times at Spirit to clear up my vision, but even then, a few white spots persisted in my vision. I backed away from her and I said, "I'm ready whenever you are."

She once more got into her stance, but this time, I got in a different one than before. I held my sword directly in front of me, but with a single hand, and I placed my other across my chest, but it jutted away from my chest by a foot or so. I smiled at her, but when I did, it seemed to be her to falter slightly this time; I saw her breathing hitch slightly. _Time to see if I can master my own style of fighting… I'm tired of always seeing the cliché sword fighting in movies; I'm going to do this my own way._

_ Ok, time to make sure I do this perfectly._ Spirit charged towards me while her sword sheared sideways towards me, it was a perfect opportunity to try what I had planned. Just before the tip of her sword collided with my arm, I slid my sword over to where it was parallel with my arm, and I leaned into the hit. The sword in her hands reverberated as steel met steel, and I pushed my sword up and swept my sword downwards. She slid her sword out and back towards herself before it reached the ground. "Very good… you're learning my tactics." _Good thing I have many more however._

She smiled as I took a few steps towards her, my sword laying near my side as I sauntered closer to her. I grinned as she seemed uncertain for a second, and with that second, I managed to get closer to her; her eyes shifted to either side as she halfheartedly raised her sword. _While she seems to be acting differently, it will just make this all the more easy to actually do this._

Stopping in front of her, I quickly swung my sword to the side as I leaned back, but Spirit only acted the same as she had been when I had begun walking. **CLANG!** A slicing noise went through the air as the sound of metal striking metal reverberated through the air. **SHING!**

The sword that I had just hit, and forced from Spirits hand shank into the ground half a dozen feet away. I continued to stare at it in amazement, but in a moment's notice, I looked back towards Spirit, and I saw the worry in her glazed eyes. _Wait… I know that look… that expression. _Looking back at Jessie briefly, the memory surged back into my vision for a brief few seconds; but those seconds revealed what I had feared most. "Ah shit…" I looked back towards Spirit, "…you're in heat…"

"Raven, escort him to the inn… I need to go home; quickly…"

* * *

I was sitting on the bed as Jessie was sprawled out over it, her orange fur sparkling in the sunlight that streamed through the window. Smiling, I looked back at her as her tail swished back and forth in a lazy manner. Chuckling, I asked, "Is it better than being on a ship?"

Jessie nodded as her eyes lazily watched me, and I felt her bushy tail brush against my hand. I smiled as I lifted my hand up and quickly grabbed her tail. She smiled as well as she closed her eyes, but that wasn't enough for me to release her tail just yet; it was bushy just like a dog's, but it was different. Using my other hand, I went through her fur until I found the skin part of her tail. _That feels so weird…_ "Sa… am…" She yawned, and I paled as I saw her sharp teeth that lined her muzzle, "what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing… how about we just get some sleep now then." I asked as I released her tail. When I said that, she fully opened her eyes. She looked at me with those purple eyes I adored so much, and she smirked as she sat up and asked, "Well, I'm still in heat…"

"We are _not_ doing that… why not settle for just a friendly hug for now? I would much rather give you _that_ when you're not in heat." I said. I looked back towards the open window as Jessie wrapped her arms around my neck and chest as she set her muzzle next to my ear. _You know… the only way to get back to the mainland is _through_ a boat ride… this sucks._

"Do you promise Sam?" Jessie asked while her hands pulled me tighter to her.

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah, yeah sure… I promise… what am I promising for again?" I asked as I looked over and saw her orange muzzle beginning to smile.

"Thank you so much Sam… and you promised to be my mate after I'm out of heat." I paled as she said that. _Curse my short attention span while trying to focus on multiple matters… oh wait, that's normal for anyone. STILL… fek… no way out of this pit…_ "But we can settle for a kiss now."

_I never realized how sharp her teeth looked… but they never hurt me before, so they can't be all that harmful._ Letting that sink in, I moved away from her grasp, and when I faced Jessie, she tackled me in a hug as she leaned forward and kissed me deeply. No matter what I thought, I couldn't help but smile as I leaned into the kiss and gave her my own hug in return. The chuckle that came forth from my throat made Jessie pull away from our kiss and look at me with a confused gaze. She was as cute as she looked at me with her beautiful purple eyes and orange fur. Smiling brightly, I said, "Do you remember our first kiss? It was so sweet, not to mention how you were the one to kiss me. Then you got some milk, and you kissed me exactly how you were just now…"

Jessie smiled as her tail wagged behind her, and when I looked back out towards the window, I remembered we needed to get to bed. I grabbed Jessie by her shoulders and pushed her down until she was lying on the bed, and I smiled at her as I reached over and took off my boots. When they were off, I leaned back and was on the bed beside Jessie, and I looked towards he and I said, "Are you ready to finally get to sleep?"

As Jessie nodded, I reached over and pulled her closer to me, and I closed my eyes as I said, "Sleep well…"

* * *

**(Spirit's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting on my bed as I looked out the window and into the night sky with a deep regret, and a longing that I wouldn't allow anyone to fulfill. I clenched my hands into fists as my teeth ground into each other, but those forms of releasing my energy did nothing to avail the burning in my gut and hole in my heart. I let my head fall forward and into my hands as a few tears of frustration managed to slip through my eyes. My armor was sitting on its stand near my door, and I did consider donning it so I could go for a short walk, but I knew that was only so I could possibly go visit Sam at the inn.

While it was a very tempting destination, I couldn't help but feel bad about it as well; even though I wanted him to be my life partner. _He has his companion he will be traveling with; I don't want to be in a relationship with him if he has another female friend he will be traveling with. Even though he even showed he wasn't a mate to Jessie, he seems to pay a lot of attention to her, but just like all males; he still watched my body after I took off my armor._ I smiled at that thought, and I chose to look down briefly; my body was more of slim than thicker than other female Basitin, yet I still had that feminity _bust_ that seemed to leave all males dumbstruck.

When I thought about that particular trait, I remembered how he had walked towards me during our sparring match. The way he had slowly stepped towards me as his gaze was directed at me; just the mere thought of it sent shivers down my back and through my tail. I shook my head as I drilled this particular thought into my mind, _I'm twenty-three springs old, I am _not_ going to get a mate yet… I want to wait a few more springs before I marry…_

As that went through my mind, I felt calmness settle over me, and I was once more able to feel drowsy. I smiled as I pulled the covers up and past my chest, and I once again laid down; drifting off to a well needed sleep.

**A.N.: WOAH! I went brain-dead and memory lossed while writing this chapter… I had to reread half this story just to remember what I wanted to do for this chapter… lol. Hope it came out at least PAR.**

**Comrade: Now Sam is going to have to find some more ways to impress Jessie, firework wise. Also, i didnt reply last chapter becuase I was posting that chapter VIA my kindle, so it would've been painful to reply with those small touchscreen keys.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Thanks, i will try to find a way to put a few of those ideas in my story, just i had also thought i would've deffinitely get Comrade to think of a few ideas, but he/she must've not seen it. GOOD job rownannieuwoudt1!**


	23. Day Out

**Chapter 23: Day Out**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

_**-:Dream Realm:-**_

_I was walking down a cobble-stone road as tree's swayed on either side of me, it was neither day nor night; in fact the cycle of time seemed to be in a constant loop at ultra-speed. Shadows were dancing on the outer edge of my vision, and everything seemed to be tinged in red as smoke began to billow into the sky. I felt a weight appear over various parts of my body, and I looked down and saw I was wearing a few things I had seen, and thought up on occasions when I was bored in school when I was younger. I'm my right hand was a metal gauntlet that had spikes along the front of the knuckles, and a really long and sharp blade on the side that went parallel to my arm. My left arm was entirely encased in metal, but I was wearing a Kevlar vest instead of more armor. I looked up, and I saw I was looking over a burning meadow, with a house in the center of it; but I could hear screaming and yells from the inside of it. I leaned forward as I began to run towards it, but every step seemed to make the house further and further, but I also was gaining more strength with every step._

_ Suddenly the house seemed to jump up at me as I tripped over something on the ground, but it was more of a feeling than an actual fall. I looked behind me and towards the ground, and I saw the mutilated body of a human body, the person seemed oddly familiar, but it was impossible to tell who it was from all the cuts and jabs that the body had. After I heard an explosion, I looked back behind me and when I saw a fox engulfed in flames that licked dangerously close to her fur, I tried to yell out; but I suddenly didn't have a voice to speak with. She fell to her knees as tears streamed from her eyes, and as the never ending day/night cycle screamed around the scenery. When another explosion sounded, and the flames burst out towards me but engulfed Jessie. I fell to my knees as her outline appeared in the flames, and I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks, but they felt like ice and mist running over my cheeks instead of liquid. When I closed my eyes, I heard the sound of cars racing around, and I opened my eyes back up to see the sight of me in the middle of a highway intersection. All the cars of all sixteen opposing lanes were in the intersection at once; they were all somehow amazingly avoiding the multiple collisions that should've occurred by now. I looked behind me as if on pure instinct on bad happenings, and I saw a sight that made my heart lock up in pain while my eyes dilated like nothing else. My family, they were in a small car, and the intersection was clear; all except for a semi that seemed to materialize from nowhere on a collision course for my family. _Why are all these things happening to me…?

_ The scene shifted to one of a pitch blackness, and I felt lonely, and I could feel the moisture in my eyes as I collapsed to my knees again; only the thoughts of how I lose my family, and the thought of losing Jessie remained in this blackened landscape of my mind…_

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

I awoke to the sound of groaning, and I looked over my shoulder, and nearly jumped in surprise as I saw Sam shaking as he was crying. His eyes were closed, and the sheer amount of moistness on his cheeks showed he had been crying for a while now. I instantly rolled over until I was facing him, and I grabbed his shoulder with one hand and his cheek with the other; then I began to shake him lightly. "Sam… Sam, wake up… hey Sammm…"

With another shake, his eyes shot open, and as he gazed at me with glazed and watery eyes, I heaved a sigh in relief. He looked at me while the look in his eyes shifted into one of calmness as he reached over and embraced me in a tight hug. I smiled as he held me closer than we had been when we were sleeping. Sam shuddered lightly as he said, "S-Sorry if I woke you… I just had a nightmare is all…"

"What was it about?" I asked as I pressed closer to him; he is warm. _I wonder what his nightmare was about… I just know I had a perfect dream._

"It… it was about how my family died… as well as you."

"Me?"

Sam sighed as his grip on me tightened slightly, "Yes… remember… I love you. So of course you were included in my nightmare…"

_Should I tell him? Or should I wait until tonight…? _"Sam…"

I pulled my head away from his so I could tell him to his face, yet I stopped suddenly as I felt a strange feeling in the gut of my stomach. Sam looked at me expectantly, but I could only look at him in confusion as the feeling persisted. The next thing that happened was possibly the most embarrassing thing to happen to me ever in my five years of life; my stomach rumbled loudly.

When Sam chuckled, he released me as he got out of the bed, but I held my stomach as the hunger pain hit home. I looked away from Sam as my cheeks burned beneath my fur, yet I could still hear the dying sounds of his laughter kept me from looking up. "Get up Jessie… we are going to go get you some food…"

With my recent embarrassment, I remained with my gaze averted from his own so he would hopefully not see the blush that was most likely visible through my fur. It was only after a few more minutes that I heard Sam sigh, and say again, "Should I just go by myself then?"

"Yes…" I said as I grabbed and covered my ears while pulling them closer to my head. _My stomach just had to make that noise in front of Sam… and it was really loud too…_ I sighed as my tail wrapped around me.

The sound of floorboards creaking was what I heard before everything went silent, and I could hear the sound of birds chirping outside; also the sound of Basitin speaking in their native languages was quite audible…

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

_ There is no way I'm going to just leave her here while I go grab us some grub, I'm definitely taking her with me…_ I smiled as I crouched down and held my arms suspended above her form as her tail wrapped across her body. I smiled as I began to lower my arms, and just as I reached her, I scooped her small frame up as she shouted out in surprise, yet what I hadn't expected was pain. I dropped Jessie immediately back onto the bed as I stumbled backwards and clenched my chest. Next I was on the ground as Jessie tackled me, and I was looking up at her surprised and angry form.

"Who are… _SAM!?_" Jessie yelled out as she looked down at me. I smiled weakly as I grimaced; my chest was starting to sting like fire ants crawling all over it. I looked up and at Jessie's claws as I saw something drip from them, and I was even more surprised than I had been before when I noticed blood dripping from her claws. "What are you doing in here still?"

I coughed, instead of my intended chuckle, and I said, "This is my room too you know…" taking this brief time to look down and at my chest, I saw blood seeping out between my fingers, and I said, "Go get my backpack please."

Jessie got off of my body quickly, and as I watched her walk away, I saw her ears were angled back and down. _Dang, I meant for that to be a friendly surprise, now she is blaming herself for this… way to fail Sam… way to fail._

As Jessie grabbed my backpack, I scooted back and sat up. I reached over my head and grabbed the collar of my shirt, and then I reached up and pulled it up and off my bloody. As Jessie kneeled down in front of me, I said, "Watch me closely… you may need to do this one day… again." I pulled the medical kit out from my backpack as I held my shirt to my chest. _Red blood, white shirt… two colors that don't go well together._

When I looked back up and saw Jessie staring at my shirt, but her expression was something I didn't like seeing across her muzzle. I set the kit down as I wiped my shirt with my hand, I didn't want to get any of my blood across the fur on her body at all. "Hey Jessie," she looked up at me, "come closer…" When she did hesitantly lean closer to me, I raised a hand to her cheek, and I frowned as she flinched lightly before I set it gently across it. "Did your old slave owner hit you?"

She opened her eyes as she looked at me sadly, and she shook her head, "N-No… but I've seen other slave masters hit their slaves before."

"Jessie, I would never hit you intentionally like that… this is what I was going to do." Then I leaned closer, and kissed her on her muzzle. I smiled as I was kissing her, but then I turned away as I remembered how she was still in her 'heat' phase. I remained that way for a few seconds before I chuckled, I needed to actually patch myself up before I did anything else; that included cheering up Jessie unfortunately.

"Alright Jessie, after this, I will _take_ you to go get some food… I'm not leaving you here, seriously." I said as I began to apply bandages across my chest, being sure to get the medical tape to remain an inch after the bandage. When I looked back over at Jessie, her eyes were closed as she held a smile over her muzzle. Her tail was wagging slightly behind her, and I could only smile while I continued to apply pressure to the recent claw wounds I had acquired from her not that long ago…

* * *

Looking over as we made our towards the meat shop we had just found while walking around, I saw Jessie's tail was _still_ wagging. I wasn't the only one to notice her tail was going off like it was, many of the Basitin we had passed had seen it as well; only a few of them didn't cast me questioning gazes.

As we entered the shop, I scratched my chest lightly where the bandages were, I had opted to just wear my jacket; I had torn the sleeves off so I didn't need to worry about the blood showing. _This jacket was nearly trashed anyways, so the loss of the sleeves won't matter too much… I'm surprised this thing doesn't have more blood on it… WOW. Now that I think about it, I can easily die from blood loss at the rate I have been losing it recently…_

"Hello there human, what is it you and your kiedran are looking for?" A Basitin with a butcher knife in his hand asked. I smiled as Jessie stepped closer to me, and I said, "We are here to order some fresh meat… but what is the cost?"

The Basitin swung the butchers knife down, and it stuck to the countertop at an angle, and the Basitin leaned over the counter as he said, "That depends, what are you looking for?"

I reached into my pocket and grabbed one of the three coins I decided to take with me, and I walked up and set it on the countertop as I said, "Will that be enough for a decently sized meal?" Resting on the counter was a gold coin, one of the few in my dwindling supply.

As the Basitin picked the coin up and held it up to the light, he smiled as he said, "You go ahead and take a seat, I will start preparing your food… how would you two like it?"

Jessie stepped up to my side as she grabbed my hand in her own, and I could feel her tail hitting the back of my leg, "I would like my meat raw please."

The butcher looked towards me, and I nodded as I said, "I will take my own well done."

…

Jessie and I were finishing off the last of our meat, her having had the bigger portion upon my request to the butcher. I smiled as I took a final bite just as Jessie grabbed and slid that bloody strip of meat into her mouth. With a thick swallow, I once more reminded myself of her deadly looking teeth. _I'm just glad she hasn't used those on me yet._

"Hey Jessie, after this, what do you want to do?" I asked as I once more itched my chest, _I hope those claw marks don't get infected… I will just use some disinfectant when we get back to the room…_

Jessie held a hand up to her chin as she smiled, and she said, "Is there a forest nearby?"

"I think I saw one… are you sure you want to go there?"

Jessie nodded, so I just smiled as I stood up, and I looked back over at the Basitin, "Thanks for the meal, have a good day."

He nodded as he was skinning something… it looked like a rabbit. I turned around, and I saw Jessie was standing up; I walked towards her, already planning what we would do in our next destination…

**A.N.: You all need to know this… this chapter was such a strained and tough thing to type, I got sick… and boy, my stomach was beating me up because of it… lol.**

**I'm not going to type for a while, my English teacher gave us a LOAD of typing homework… I estimated it to be 10k-15k words for this assignment alone, so yeah, I won't be available to type that much anymore until after Friday, when that assignment is done. Now, onto the replies!**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: lol, comrade isn't dangerous, I know… I've been writing for him for 3 stories now xD.**

**XdreziehnX: Thanks, though I would say I was going strong when I still had multiple chapters in reserve.**

**Comrade: Lol, you sir, always bring a smile, and the occasional chuckle to my life. And sure, I will probably use a few of those ideas I saw, but he won't 'show' them until he gets back to the mainland. As for her armor, I was describing how even though it was fit to her specifically; it was still uncomfortable… like jeans!**

** .5: Glad you think so!**

**RT86: Well here you go, now you can see what DID happen next.**


	24. Filler

**Chapter 24: Filler**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I smiled as Jessie chased a butterfly that was fluttering its way in front of her, just a teasingly small distance ahead of her outstretched hands. The way Jessie had nearly caught it multiple times showed just how much fun she was having as her tail swung around behind her while she smiled widely. While she was having her fun, I was sitting under a tree as I leaned back against its rough trunk, but it was comfortable enough for my covered back.

_Look at her… she is enjoying herself with just something as simple as a butterfly._ Chuckling as she jumped towards the butterfly, she opened her mouth as she laughed, and I took a brief second to blink. When my eyes opened, Jessie was looking at me with a confused expression, and I looked at her with wide eyes while my jaw hung open in astonishment. It took only a few seconds, but when my senses asserted themselves once more, I busted out laughing so hard that it began to hurt; a solitary butterfly wing was jutted out from Jessie's lips on her muzzle. Tears began to build in my eyes, so I quickly wiped them away so I could continue watching Jessie, which she so happened to open her mouth. When the butterfly finally flew out of her mouth, she watched it as I began to quiet down slightly. _Now, if she wasn't cute before, then that was just darn adorable!_

By the time I had settled down, Jessie had walked over and sat down beside me with a bashful expression over her features. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me with a swift tug, and I looked into her purple eyes as I stated, "That was by far the most adorable thing I have ever seen you do. You were just chasing that butterfly, enjoying the time, and then bam; you are trying to eat it. Ha ha…"

"Sam… I want to go now…" Jessie said as she grabbed her tail and held it in her hands. The shyness that was across her face was absolutely perfect, and I cursed the fact my phone's battery was dead yet again. _I seriously need to find some metal and a few other supplies… if anything, I will make my own electricity producer and hook it up to my phone… somehow._ "Can we just go back to the inn and relax?"

"I bet you _would_ like to go home now, it has been a while now… if I'm not wrong, I would say it is midday." I said, and I reached my arms above my head as I let out a long yawn with my stretch.

When Jessie wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, I heard her giggle as she said, "Tonight is going to be a special night Sam… so can we please get back to the city already?"

I chuckled silently as I set an arm around her shoulder and asked, "What, you got an important date or something? I didn't know you took to Basitin men… heh…" I smiled as she looked at me with her confused purple gaze. The glint in her eyes was proving to actually be disconcerting as she continued to stare at me. "W-What… didn't get it?"

Jessie shook her head lightly as she sighed, "I will never fully understand you Sam…" As she looked up at me, there was definitely something different about her usual flirty attitude; her tail hadn't brushed against me even once during our outing. Even now, as she tilted her head and curved a single edge of her muzzle upwards in a sly grin, I felt nervousness grip at my gut; it was something about that smirk she was giving me. "Do you promise to keep every promise you make, or have, made for and to me?"

"Uhh… yeah? I haven't really made that many promises, but yeah, I will keep any I make to you, and for any I may have made." I said as she smiled brighter at what I had just said, or in this case; promised.

"I'm out of heat…" Jessie said. She looked up at me with a full spread smirk as I felt my stomach plummet. _I remember if this was when I was younger, I would've jumped at this opportunity… but now. I just wonder if this will be the same concept… she _is_ a fox anyway, with a tail… and fur…_

"C-Can it w-wait?" I asked while I scooted just a small bit away from her. I looked away after she shook her head, which was something I was worried about.

She wrapped a hand in my own as she placed her muzzle along my shoulder as she let out a sigh, and I heard her say, "We both love each other, we can support the other; so why do we need to wait to become mates?"

"Uhhhmmm… well, you see…"

* * *

**(Raven's P.O.V.)**

While Sam and Jessie were still doing as they pleased, I was sitting on the ground on the beach by myself with a smile. I wouldn't let my family's death get the better of me again, not after everything Sam had told me from his own experiences from his family. I took in a deep breath of calming ocean air, letting the coolness of the mist swath over me so I could just relax as much as I wanted too. The beach was always the best place for me to go, no matter my mood, and it had brought me the one person to actually help solve my problems, even though he had gotten in so many problems during the short time he had already been here.

Letting my breath out in a single fluid motion made me release the tension I had started to feel, and when I opened my eyes, I could see the ocean waves cresting, and what I saw next startled me beyond belief. As I rushed forward and waded into the water, I braced myself to receive what I had just seen, and I wanted to rush as soon as my hands were on the person I had just seen…

* * *

**(Spirit's P.O.V.)**

My sword swung and clattered against the training post, and then I twisted my body as I spun around and stabbed it squarely in the chest piece. I pulled it out as I backed away quickly and replaced the sword in my hand with a pole arm on a weapons rack. It was now that I wiped a bead of sweat from the fur above my eyes; I had been at this type of activity for the entire time I was awake to distract myself from the actions most likely taking place all over the island.

Twirling about in a graceful curve of deadliness and frustration, I slid the lance into the side of the training post. I let out a heavy breathe before I sucked in another, and I pulled it away as it jerked upwards, taking a chunk out of the side of the wooden pillar in the process. I dropped to a knee while I swung it again, just this time in an upwards arc that tore a jagged cut across the front of the wood. The next swing I used lodged itself into the wooden side, where a ribcage would be situated if it was a person.

When I tried to take the lance away, it held firmer than I would've anticipated, so I let out a sigh as I stood up, and walked over to the rack. I set my arms across the wooden paneling and laid my head over my arms. _Is it really going to be so hard to get through this week? This is only the second day that I have been in heat, and I know who I would choose to be my own lifetime mate, yet so many factors are keeping me from actually asking him. I know he won't ask me anytime soon, considering how he wouldn't even know I'm interested, and I'm not sure if he even feels the same about me._

_ Even if I accepted his advance or he accepted my own towards him, I can't see the generals even permitting me to live with a human as my life mate; especially Alabaster._ I felt myself shudder from the thought of Alabaster even getting wind of me being infatuated with another species, let alone a human. The fact that Sam had shown him disrespect in front of everyone else made it even worse. _I am at a crossroad that I am not allowed to choose for myself, it is those reasons that I wonder if it would have been better to be born a human or kiedran and met him on the mainland._

Gathering all the weapons that were lying around, including the lance that was imbedded in the wooden post. I heaved a sigh as I placed my armor back on; wearing my armor made it seem like I was on duty, and dissuaded any advances the other Basitin males may try towards me. While I began to strap my sword to my belt, the very air seemed to erupt as a loud sound rang out into the air. It wasn't like anything I had ever heard before, yet it was oddly threatening even though I had no idea what it was… it was like a crack in the air, but also like something heavy falling from a far distance. _Whatever that is, I'm going to find it…_

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Jessie had dropped a bombshell on my unsuspecting mind, and when she had told me that fact, I had felt a flaming blush sweep across my entire face. Now however, it had dulled down drastically, yet from how Jessie kept smiling towards me, was still quite visible. I shook my head lightly as my imagination began to once more get the better of me; of course it was centered around my friend, companion, and soon to be wife, Jessie. _Why… why can't I stop thinking of her in a birthday suit!? Yes, I have seen her that way already, but still, I'm not even sure if her anatomy is the same way as humans._

I looked over at Jessie, and I already started to imagine her without any clothing once again. She looked over at me with a smile as my blush deepened once again, and I looked away sheepishly to attempt to somewhat hide the fact I was actually, legitimately; checking her out. "Sam, are you really looking forward to tonight _that_ much?"

Scoffing, I looked back at her as I felt my cheeks heat up even more, causing me to feel a little light headed as well, "I just can't imagine doing it with an… a… well. I don't even know if we are even compatible how we would be with our own kinds."

While I looked away and we continued to walk back to the port-city, I heard Jessie begin to speak again, "I know we can do _that_ Sam… we aren't all that different…"

"Oh yeah, then prove it." I said, but then a mental block slammed into my head and I looked at Jessie just as she was preparing to 'prove it.' I quickly grabbed her and said, "N-No… I didn't mean like that…" I sighed as I released her arms and turned back around, and I just happened to see an acorn hanging from the branch of a tree further down the path. When I smiled, I took my rifle off of my shoulder and looked back at Jessie and said, "Sorry, but I need to practice my marksmanship before I give you what you want…"

Jessie crossed her arms as she smirked, and said, "I can wait…"

Shaking my head, I took aim down the iron sights of my rifle, having gotten rid of the destroyed scope last time we were in our room. I held the rifle to my shoulder just as my finger stroked the trigger gently, and then I applied slightly more pressure to shoot it, yet all I received was a small clicking noise. I looked down at my trigger and gun, and I sighed, _I forgot to put a bullet in the chamber…_

**BANG!** I jumped just as a loud noise permeated the air, but not just any sound… it was something I wouldn't want to hear with our current situation; it sounded like a heavy gunshot, or possibly even a cannon…

**A.N.: FINISHED! I'm running dangerously low on ideas for continueing this story… mainly because I don't know how to continue the chapters while on the Basitin island… like what would they do for fun and all that junk… I got an idea ready for next chapter, but I plan on using the next 2-4 chapters for the Basitin Island. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter though!**

**Comrade: Hey, just in case you haven't noticed or not, since I know you like T.E., I posted the other starfox fic, I named it Hero's Return.**

** .5: thanks, and actually, next chapter is going to very interesting...**

**RT86: lol, he only has his gun now... remember he lost his tomahawk when he forgot to grab it? and he doesnt have any pistols, he was hunting when he got moved to the twokinds universe. and thanks, that upset stomach actually warranted my mom asking if i wanted to go to the hospital, but when she did ask, i wasnt feeling it quite as bad anymore.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Im going to lose so much points for not doing my actual work, but i had to get you guys this chapter out also.**


	25. Not Your World

**Chapter 25: Not Your World**

**A.N.: Ok, the emblems I use for showing the language in other forms doesn't show up when I upload chapters, so for now on, I will do this; I will say if it is in kiedran or Basitin if it isn't originally in English…**

**(Mike's P.O.V.)**

I smiled as I placed my bag of crystals on my back as I began to place the other ten crystals in my pocket. The human that had given me a gold coin had indeed paid for crystals and the knowledge I had gotten after he had left. While I had known a lot of spells already, they were all the basic ones, and they never did operate perfectly how I had wanted. _Today, I will be seeing more of the world, and I will try that new traveling spell I learned from that human mage…_

_ This should work perfectly…_ lifting up a stone crystal; I looked at it as I began to cast the spell, feeling the air all around me beginning to tingle. _Take me to where that kind human comes from…_

Whirlwinds began to rage all around me, and the trees all around me began quiver and shake as if they were possessed, and I fell to my knees as something shot past my head. I looked over my shoulders briefly and saw something roundish and red soar through the air, _What was that!? What is going on!?_

_ Ohhh… o-ow…_ Something heavy and solid collided with the back of my head, and as I laid motionless on the ground, I saw a branch along the edge of my quickly blackening vision. I took in a few breaths as I shook violently, and then everything turned blank…

* * *

"Hey guys, where did you leave the Frisbee?"

I felt a slight ache in my head as I heard someone shout, most likely a human from the dialect. Before I had attempted to become the skilled mage I was aspiring to be, I learned some of the human dialect, but it was extremely hard to speak it. While I could understand most of the things the humans said, I wasn't as proficient in speaking it, yet when I heard the term '_Frisbee_', I had no idea what that was. Groaning, I stood up as my head began to feel better. "Phil, check over by the trees, we all know Roger always throws it that way!" that time the voice sounded like it was at a further distance.

The sound of approaching feet made me begin to feel panicked for the most basic of reasons; I had no idea if these people were hostile to kiedran, let alone a lone wolf kiedran mage. _I need to hide, b-but where?_ I was looking all around me, but the closest thing I saw was a tree and a few bushes. Just as I chose to go and attempt to climb the tree, I felt a hand land on my shoulder, and I looked over and saw the expression of a shocked looking male human standing there. I felt my muzzle curl up in a nervous smile as I spoke in my native tongue, "Uh… hello human…"

His hand quickly shot away from me as he stumbled backwards, fear spreading into his eyes like the human wildfires that had burned down my home village. I raised my hand and did my best to speak in the human dialect I had spent so long studying, "Hello… human. How are… you?"

As soon as I had spoken, he turned around and began to run away while he was screaming like any female would, and when he disappeared from sight, I heard him shout, "TALKING WOLF!"

_Uh… I thought humans were the ones that attacked us. What happens if I run into a large group then?_ I froze as I heard what must've been his allies, "Dude, shut up!"

"Phil, is this just like when you saw Bigfoot?"

"DUDE! You're acting so embarrassing! We are at a park, how would a wolf get into the city in the first place?"

Placing one foot behind the other, I began to slowly walk away as I heard the voices drawing nearer. _I need to get out of here before they catch me, I've become so much to just become a slave!_

I turned tail and began to run, just as something tackled into my back. "G-Guys! I got it!"

When I felt my wrists grabbed, I felt and heard myself let out a whimper. When I spoke, it was unfortunately in kiedran, "P-Please, I don't want to be a slave…"

The weight was removed from my back, and I let out a relieved sigh as I heard one of the humans speak, "Dude, get off of him, haven't you ever heard about these guys? It's a fursuiter… what he is doing out here I don't know…"

After I heard that, I attempted to crawl away unnoticed, yet as soon as I began to try, strong hands gripped my shoulders and lifted me up, and I was soon facing a group of humans. One of them gestured towards me and said, "See, you just can't see the zipper for the mask and suit." The other humans looked at me more closely, and then the one that had just spoken reached out towards me, "Dude, let me just show them."

Jerking back as I reached in my pocket and took out two crystals, I spoke in my native tongue, "Stay back, I k-know f-f-firestorm!"

The human jerked back as he grew startled, and he said, "Woah… was that French?"

"N-No… I think he just spoke Russian."

One of the other humans scoffed as he said, "Guys, it was clearly Japanese…"

The other three humans looked at him, and I was left to wonder what they were all talking about. Ignoring them temporarily, I began to cast the enchantment, and just as they stopped bickering and looked towards me the spell took effect. A wall of fire shot from my hand and roared towards the humans in a giant swirling vortex. Before my stones expired, I began to walk backwards so that I could get away from the humans before they realized my spell wasn't a warrior's spell.

_**Spifft…**_

While I had been backing up, the rocks sputtered before they shattered, so I dropped them and turned around and began to sprint as fast as my legs could carry me. I heard the few shouts of pain and surprise behind me, but I was rushing past trees, passing by bushes, and the sound of something odd was starting to fill my hearing.

Bursting from a pair of large squarish bushes, I ran onto something that was oddly warm, and felt harder than dirt beneath my feet. I looked out at the expansive area before me with eyes wider than I would've expected while in a forest, but that wasn't the most stunning sight I was experiencing. There were large sqaurish and roundish…_ things_… moving fast back and forth along black dirt with yellow stripes in it. Sounds I couldn't even describe were everywhere and everything smelled so strange, yet the only people I saw around were humans… no kiedran of any kind… until I saw another dog kiedran… but they appeared to be walking like a feral kind. A human, their master, had him by a rope that was connected to something around their throat. Walking towards them, I kneeled down in front of the feral kiedran and put my hand along his shoulder and asked, "Where can I find another kiedran camp?"

The dog looked at me, but it kept panting, and instead of answering me, or attacking me like any other feral would, he just responded with something as absurd as I would've expected, "Woof woof!"

Backing away, I noticed the human was giving me a confused expression along with one of incredulousness. I took my backpack off of my back and set it along the side walk. _I don't have the slightest clue where I am… I'm going back home…_

As I grabbed ten crystals from my backpack, a human stepped up to me, and I looked up and saw it was a male that still looked relatively young. I stood back up as I placed my crystals in my pocket as I slid my backpack on, "Hey dude, the fursuit parade was yesterday… not to mention you are pretty far from the others. I was heading there myself, so do you want to go with me?"

I hadn't been expecting to hear something along those lines, so when I didn't answer, he added, "There is a party all day today… they got an actual club with their own music artist… and I kinda don't want to go alone…"

_I might as well experience what that other kind human's world is like…_ "Yes, I will go**."**

"Great, come on; my car is right over here…"

* * *

The 'car ride' had been interesting to say the least, it was like nothing else I had ever experienced; and the cold air upon request without the use of magic was extraordinary as well. When I had been instructed to put my seat belt on, I had no idea; the human had to show me how to do it. He had also showed me the type of music that was going to be playing on his 'radio', which was what he called 'hip-hop.'

We stepped inside a building, and inside was what I could describe as a whole bunch of weird looking, unconvincing costumes of kiedrans. _It is just like that one time the kings' army tried to _fool_ us… that was a pathetic excuse for an attack._

"Hey dude, let's go… I see a few _vixen's_ over there… I think one of them is eyeing you." I looked over towards where the human was indicating, and I did in fact see a pair of humans with kiedran-like ears looking over towards us. One of them winked over at us as some music began to start from some unknown location. As they approached us, I could practically feel the nervousness from the human beside me radiating off of him, and he let out a nervous chuckle. After I gave him a confused glance, he asked, "Aren't you nervous?"

I coughed into my hand as I thought of the best way to say my response, or how to work it in English. When I found the correct words, I opened my muzzle and said, "I'm not human… I'm kiedran. I'm only a… a…" the word I was looking for wasn't in my vocabulary for easy access, so I just said in kiedran, "I'm only a mage."

"What's a kiedran?"

My muzzle dropped as he asked that question, and as I looked at him, I couldn't even fathom what his life is like. Kiedran were at war with humans, not to mention the constant raids by both sides…

* * *

I was panting heavily as the human females were smiling beside me, and the male human was only gapping at me as I struggled to regain my breath. I had known humans liked to dance and celebrate special occasions, but the humans here seemed to dance to strange music, and only for the pleasure of moving their bodies. The exerting force I had taken as a form of there erratic dance moves, along with the forced ones on me by them was tiresome. Looking up at the male human, he said, "Dude, where did you learn to dance like that!?"

"Where I'm from it is normal… oh…" I had spoken in kiedran on accident, but I quickly corrected that, "I didn't… already knew. I need to leave…"

The humans looked at me as I did my best to speak in their language, but one of the girls asked, "Why do you got to go already?"

Opening up my backpack and placing the stones along the ground near my feet, I said, "No need, I want… miss forest that I live in."

"Well, how are you going to get home? And what are the rocks for?"

I sighed as I let my muzzle open, and I pointed at the circle of ten mana crystals and said, "I will use magic… teleporting skill. Have good fun!"

Chanting out the spell, I saw the male human give the girls an embarrassed look while they in turn store at him and I with incredulous expressions. I smiled as the spell activated, and the room began to spiral away from me, and then everything was dark as something heavy hit my head again. _Ow…_

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Jessie and I were standing beside Raven as I held my finger across the man's neck that was resting on the forests soft springy flower bed. he had used the memory spell on himself, and that was what had produced the loud noise that sounded like a cannon shot; he had used the battleship memory I had shown him on the boat. "He is alive and alright from what I can tell… but he won't be if he gets hyperthermia."

"Hyper-what?" Asked Raven.

I handed my rifle to Jessie, who gingerly took it, and I lifted the old man off of the ground. I slung his arm around my neck as I held his weight on my shoulders. I wrapped my other arm around his back as he groaned, and I said, "It means he can die from being wet and cold… we need to get him to your healers, and fast."

As we made our way back towards the area Jessie and I had come from, something began to rustle nearby, and seemed to be coming closer…

**A.N.: HAHA! NEW CHAPTER. Sorry for the long wait, but I really did hit a road block for this story. I have never written anything so long, and so many chapters; this is by far the hardest most sophisticated story I have written. I have been throwing my all at it, proof of the shortage of further ideas, along with how much shorter my chapters come out to compared to the first dozen chapters. I will be skipping days within the next few chapters, I need to get our favorite couple off of this island, it was a bad idea to send them to it. I will end up having a Basitin fishing ship take them back to the mainland, so there that information goes at least. Thank you all for being so patient during this wait; I will try not to let it get so long again.**

**RT86: Oh, things ARE steamy between Sam and Jessie, but not in that way... _yet._ Dont worry however, the rating will remain 'T' for i shall show you guys nothing. that part of the story will be skipped in a sense. and the bang was a cannon shot of kinds... a battleship cannon xD**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: lol, you really want there to be a OC of yours in here... lol. that would be interesting though...**

**Comrade: *chuckle* you wierd ars hole! lol... you are bent on seeing Sam/Jessie action, arent you? anyways, no sex this chapter, just a kiedran visiting our world... lol**


	26. Island Fever

**Chapter 26: Island Fever**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

"Spirit!" I said as said Basitin burst through the foliage off to the side of the trail. She had her sword drawn as she was looking over at us with a surprised and shocked expression, and she was breathing heavy.

"I h… heard a l-loud noise… do you know what it… was?" She asked as she was catching her breath and sheathing her sword into its scabbard that was on her hip. The old man groaned on my shoulder, and I nodded as I shifted a little bit to get his weight on a more comfortable position.

When I began to walk forward and past Spirit, she followed next to me as Jessie and Raven quickly followed me. I took a deep breath as I looked over at Spirit, and did my best to look into her eyes beneath her helmet, "He used a memory spell I think… that sound was produced from the weapons of where I come from." I shook my head lightly as the weight of the old man was getting to me, and we had barely started. _I'm seriously considering carrying this guy how marines do… but I will need to run; I know for sure I don't have the strength those guys do._

"What do you mean? I have never heard of a human using a weapon like the such as the one I heard when I was training." I stopped just as Jessie muttered something in kiedran. I grabbed the old man and laid him over my shoulders as I crouched down. When I stood up, I looked behind me as Jessie and Raven gave me weird looks, but I looked back at Spirit as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"In _my_ world, the soldiers in my military carry others like this… I think it is because it is faster than how I was moving him before." I said, and I bent my knees slightly as I said, "Someone get in front of me and lead me… at keep running fast."

Beginning to move forward and at a slight jog, I started to increase the speed at which I was running. I watched as Raven ran in front of me and began to move through the bushes quickly. Dodging the tree branches I was passing, I continued to run at my top speed, _Jeeze, this is much harder than I was expecting, but I need to hurry and get this man to a doctor; at his age, he may very well die if I'm not fast enough._ Taking that new thought into consideration, I began to pump my legs faster, and harder, and I swore I was now leaving decent sized boot prints in the ground as I began to gain on Raven, and I was starting to pant as I said, "R-Raven… faster!"

She looked over her shoulder briefly and her eyes widened when she saw how close I was to her, and in response I noticed her pace increased. I did the same, though I wasn't as fast as Raven was proving to be, I was managing not to fall too far behind her…

…

I was leaning over as I was regaining my breath from the run I had just endured, it was the toughest in my whole life; while I was able to keep up most days, and this time I was carrying extra weight. _You know, I have been losing so much blood, I'm wondering if that is playing a factor in my health as well; that would sure explain quite a lot. _"Raven… can you… come here?" She approached to where I was leaned forward, and I waited until I saw her feet near the ground I was looking at. I used some handy work on my legs and made it to where I was on a single knee, and I looked at her and said, "I'm going to need to talk to one of your generals… if you can, get the nice one."

She nodded as she turned around and ran away from where I was, and I stood up as I looked over at Jessie. "Oh!" I snapped my head towards where Raven was running and I quickly shouted, "We are going back to the inn!" she looked back at me briefly, and I watched as she smiled before returning her attention to ahead of her. I shook my head as I turned and looked over at Jessie as she was playing idly with her tail.

"Jessie, let's go…"

When she was at my side, I began to walk with her back towards the harbor, which was where the inn was conveniently located. I sighed as I reached over and grabbed Jessie's hand in my own as she looked over at me. I saw her muzzle opening from the corner of my eye, "What is the matter Sam?"

"I still have my promise to fulfill to you... though it will have to wait since I need to talk with the basitin general later." I said as my grip tightened on Jessie's hand with a minuscule force.

Jessie leaned closer to me and whispered quietly, "If you don't want to, I can understand…"

Shaking my head, I looked over at Jessie as I said, "It's not that I don't _want_ to…"

"So you do want to." Jessie said as I felt my cheeks beginning to burn. I looked over at Jessie as I felt her tail hit the back of my leg, and I couldn't help but smile in nervousness. She returned me a smile as I swallowed thickly.

I let go of her hand as I reached over and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to me; earning me quite a lot of disapproving glares from any bystanders. Ignoring them, I looked back forward, but leaned my head closer to hers; close enough to feel her ear graze my own. "Of course I do, who wouldn't? But my point is; it isn't like I want to just go and do it for no reason…" I looked over and managed to see a slight reddish-pink tint beneath her orange fur as her purple eyes locked with my own. My own cheeks began to burn harder, and I was sure it was noticeable in Jessie's own; _alright… maybe I overdid it that time. This was meant to make me feel better by embarrassing her… well; I failed with that theory and attempt._

Snapping my gaze away from Jessie's was hard, but a necessary gesture as we had both started to lean closer to one another. I chuckled as a thought crossed my mind, and I said to Jessie while still looking forward, "Imagine that… a month ago you had been a slave and I had been working at some backwater job from where I come from. Now look at us, we are a young couple that are always by each other's side. From what I could tell, it isn't alright for humans to date kiedrans."

"It is true… I have never heard of a human and a kiedran living together or not as mates at most." Jessie said.

Raising my other hand and tapping my chin, I said, "I don't understand how that can work… the only difference between me and you is the fact that you got fur, a tail, and ears on top of your head instead of the side." I looked over at her, and I smiled as I shook my head as I said, "Well, you got a muzzle, larger eyes, different colored eyes, and I bet much more things; but it is unbelievable how the humans of your world couldn't look past that."

She giggled lightly, and when I looked over towards her I smiled as well.

* * *

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

_I just need to wait until Sam is done talking with Alaric, but from all these questions, I'm not sure if he is ever going to finish. _Looking down at my tail, I brushed it a few more times as the sheen began to stand out even more, but I froze when I heard Sam's next question. _Did he really just ask that?_ When I looked over, Alaric gave him a confused look as he asked, "Sorry, but what was that?"

Sam looked over at me before looking back at Alaric and asking, "Have you ever heard about a human coming into this realm, this world, or somehow appearing somewhere while looking very strange?"

Alaric shook his head as he said, "I have never heard of such a thing. That question would be better suited for Alabaster, our intelligence general, to answer."

"General Alaric, if I may, I will need to show you a few things. Just, I will require that other human to be present, and I don't want to meet without you and that other buff looking general."

Turning away from their conversation and picking up my brush, I searched for a spot to brush that I haven't already, but the only thing left to brush was every part of my body that was covered; mainly my chest, stomach, back, and legs. I looked over as Sam was about to ask another question, but I coughed in my throat and interrupted his conversation; something I would have dreaded if I was a slave. Both heads turned towards me, and as both Sam and Alaric looked at me, I spoke up for the first time since he arrived, "S-Sorry to interrupt… but I want to finish brushing my fur before it is time for Sam and I to sleep."

It was a few minutes later when General Alaric nodded, and as he stood up, he looked towards Sam and said, "I understand you and your mistress had a very tiring day, and we have been conversing for a while now. I hope you have a good night… I will arrange for a meeting in two days."

He walked over towards the door, and as he stepped out, Sam said, "Good night to you as well Alaric." The door closed, and Sam sighed as I reached up, and took my shirt off and over my head. When my ears were free, I opened my eyes and saw Sam looking over at me with a tired look in his eyes. The look made me feel slightly guilty, but he spoke before I could, "I'm sorry about all that Jessie," the guilt was instantly replaced by shock as I heard that, "I know you want to do, _that_, just I needed to ask those questions… now then. I'm sorry for the wait…"

_He is like no human I have ever met… I guess I should expect that from knowing him. _I stood up and walked towards him as his face began to turn a bright red color, which I had come to associate with him being embarrassed or nervous. I stopped in front of him, and as I looked up into his face, I felt my own fur heating up as I slipped out of the pants that were so unnatural for any kiedran to wear. I saw another glow on his face, and I looked down and saw the soul stone necklace he had given to me glowing a deep purple color; then I saw Sam's hands moving towards his own shirt. I looked back up at Sam's face and saw his eyes were averted from my own…

* * *

**A.N.: If I do write something for this part of the story, it will be in a separate chapter inside the 'M' section. I will alert you all when I DO publish that particular chapter… now, enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

* * *

**(Mike's P.O.V.)**

_ Ohh… my aching head… where am I?_

Pushing up and off the ground, I looked around and saw I was in a clearing lined by trees. _I must be back… back in kiedran territory. I don't see any of those silver lines in the sky… and I don't hear any of those loud noises that constantly surrounded the area I was at. If I try to real hard…_ I took in a deep breath through my nose; _even the air smells cleaner… I must be home._

Standing up, I looked around, and saw it was night time, and there wasn't a trace of anyone else in the entire clearing. Taking in a deep breath, I turned around, and began walking towards the nearest part of the forest that was near me,_ well… I just hope I see that one human again so I can ask him where that place was. For now, I need to learn more common…_

**A.N.: Heh, it may have been a short afterwards, but I give you this chapter at least. Hope it was acceptable, I have just typed 12k words in the past 4 days, and frankly, it is starting to get to me. I would stop and take a break, but every time I do stop, it is for days at a time, and as you all experienced, it resulted in me getting writers block for a week's worth of time. Done with the day of prewritten chapters… that only worked for the first 17 chapters before I started to run dry… heh heh. I think I did pretty good for that many prewritten chapters, especially when I was doing that for 2 stories at the time, so I was typing on average 10-20k words a week, depending on how many chapters for which story I was writing. **_**BUT **_**I was also a lot stronger (imaginative wise) back then, so I was typing bigger chapters. As for a suggestion I received a while back (I think a while at least), I will do as recommended and contact and tell Tom about this story. I hope this doesn't come back and bite me in my ars…**

**I will **_**ONLY**_** contact him through his TwoKinds chat site, since I'm not all to certain he is going to respond to possible fan-mail. It may take a few days, I'm going to risk contacting him during my school hours, and my computer engineering teacher is a real hard-ass to my class (Ours **_**is **_**the worst).**

**RT86: No, not in this story, but I might write one in the 'M' section. I **_**am**_** a virgin, so I have absolutely NO experience with those kinds of things, only what I have read in other stories. Lol, he is the first 'guaranteed' alien. *Oh, it was you that sent the suggestion! xD… I reply to reviews on my phone after I write the initial authors note.**

**Comrade: By god… I had seen it plenty of times in my search for a clean comic like Tom's! Then I found his comic, and I was instantly hooked. And who cares, I know freshmen in my school that brag about getting 'some of that good stuff' like it is something to be proud about. With how they act nowadays, I can believe it… I top the most words, AND chapters now! xD- dude, only because I have watched 'Lord Of The Rings' I knew what you were talking about… I'm glad I wasn't in a highly populated classroom…**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: You know how hard it is to type your name out? HARD! Lol. I suggest you get that story soon so you can enjoy the wonders of typing.**

**Xdreziehnx: Lol, I'm studying to be an engineer in high school for now, so I should become innovative and creative early… but yeah, that is an idea I guess no1 else had thought about originally.**


	27. Memory Lane

**Chapter 27: Memory Lane**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I was still awake as I was lying in the bed, it was dark outside, and I could see the moon from where I was in the bed. Jessie was curled up in my arms asleep while her tail continued to move beneath the covers; I sort of envied her for the fact she was asleep. I took in a deep breath, which held a slightly musky tang of sweaty fox and human. _She was just like I would've expected a regular female… but she is so… different, _letting my breath out in a deep and drawn out sigh, I tightened my arm around Jessie's shoulders. _It isn't just how she was in bed, but I truly love Jessie; she is really a magnificent person… even if she is some fox. _

The quiet whisper from beside my own head indicated that I wasn't the only one awake in this bed, "S-Sam… are you still awake?" Taking a brief moment, I turned my head and looked into her eyes as they sparkled in the night moonlight.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked as she leaned closer to me. I felt her hands and arms tighten around my abdomen as her body was pulled closer to my own.

Jessie sighed while she said, "How can I when I forced you to do something for me… when you have done so much already for me?"

"Hey, I chose to give you that… just think of it as confirmation." I said as I reached up and rubbed a spot right behind her ears that I had learned during our 'session' was a favorite of hers. As she closed her eyes in bliss, I felt her claws lightly dig into my side and back. I smiled lightly as I stopped my ministrations to the back of her ears; this in turn proved to receive a sigh of contentment.

When she opened her eyes and looked up at me, she smiled as she leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on my lips. As she pulled away, she asked, "So, confirmation for what?"

"Well, you are now _my_ life mate… or I think that is what Spirit called it." When I finished saying that, Jessie's tail seemed to get a mind of its own as it began to shake the covers vigorously. I chuckled as I reached down her back and grabbed her tail to slow down its movement. Closing my eyes, I let it go as I rolled onto my side and held her close, "I'm just now beginning to fall asleep Jessie… heh."

Jessie wrapped her tail around my leg as she buried her face into my shoulder and said excitedly, "D-Do you r-really mean that!?"

"Would I lie to you?" I asked, but subconsciously, I knew if it was to protect her life; then I would in a heartbeat. "Oh… ow… ow… J-Jessie…" she started to dig her claws into me as she tried to squeeze me in her happiness. When she looked up at me, she had a wide smile on her muzzle as her eyes were tearing up; the edges of her smile were even twitching lightly as she threatened to cry.

As she sniffled, the tears in her eyes began to spill down her fur in a steady stream. _At least she is crying in happiness, and not in sadness… like that one time I had a sword run through my body._ Jessie pulled her body right up against my own, and I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to hold her as well without pulling her closer. "Thank you _so_ much Sam, you have no idea how much that means to me…"

I coughed nervously as my cheeks began to heat up, and I asked, "Jessie… can I put at least some clothes on now?"

"I will only take whatever it is off as soon as you get back in the bed…" Was her reply almost as soon as my question was in the air. I smiled at the thought of her attempting to take whatever clothing I put on off, _I would like to see her trying to get my boots off after I tightened those laces all the way. But then again, if she uses those claws of hers… then what will hold my boots to my feet then?_ I shuddered when I thought of how firstly that would look from anyone's and my own angle of view, and secondly; if she really did claw off my shoelaces, I only have a single spare somewhere in my backpack.

Taking in a deep breath, I pressed my lips to hers as I pulled her closer, _why push away the feeling when it is available…?_ "Jessie… lets go to sleep. I'm going to need to regain my energy from everything that has happened today."

"I want round two tomorrow night." Jessie said as I closed my eyes.

"Uh… not going to happen…" I said, letting my mind finally drift off to a much needed rest.

**-Two Days Later-**

Jessie and I had spent the past days sitting inside our room relaxing mainly, well, in my case that is. Jessie had been brushing her fur constantly while she sat by the window the showcased the harbor or she had cuddled next to me nonstop when she wasn't brushing her fur. Those two days had been exceptionally rewarding as my strength had finally returned in full, and I was actually feeling a lot stronger than when I had been when I carried the old man. My rifle didn't even feel like the ten pounds it weighed either as it rested diagonally on my back.

Right now however, we were walking down the streets and towards were the old man had been placed while he was healing; turns out he had been injured during the destruction of the ship. I took a quick look over at Jessie as she turned her head and looked at the giant castle like building we were coming closer to. I smiled as I reached a hand up and rubbed her head between her ears; causing them to lay down and back. _She really is something else… but I still can't shake the feeling that last night meant more to her than I thought. And it was… well… different to say the least. What else is it supposed to feel like after spending the night spooning with a female hominoid fox?_

Moving my hand away from her head, I returned it to my side after restraining myself from pulling her into a hug, _Damn Basitin and their stupid no emotional expressionism laws._ After I was facing back forward, I saw the doors to a building with Alaric standing near them, but next to him was the stubborn old fool and _prick_ known as Alabaster. "Jessie, I want you to keep on the other side of me every time we are near that old Basitin… I don't trust him as far as I can spit."

"Alright Sam… I trust you…"

Stopping in front of Alaric, I nodded towards him as I asked, "Good day to you Alaric… is the old man feeling better today?" He shifted on his feet as he crossed his arms as he looked at me with a very serious look on his muzzle.

"Yes… he also informed us about some curious facts about you…"

Shifting from foot to foot, I crossed my arms as I let out a long drawn out sigh and shook my head. I let my eyes stay closed for half a dozen seconds, but when I looked up at Alaric and the prick, they had the expressions of those wanting information, before things got ugly. "If I may ask, can we discuss this inside with the other human before I start? I would rather explain this all once rather than multiple times if you understand… and I plan on showing you all a few things if the old man has mana crystals."

Alaric nodded, but Alabaster didn't seem too pleased, and it was the latter Basitin that said, "If you try to escape or fight, guards are to stand outside the door just in case, so don't get any ideas."

"I should say you should be worried, you're the one that destroyed my _only_ firework. That thing cost me so much money, not to mention it was hard to get; and I will _never _get another one of that grade and quality again…" I said as the bitter anger once more entered my voice. He frowned as his grip on his staff tightened, "And don't even go off on talking out of line; I'm a different generation than you, not to mention I'm a human, not a _Basitin_. S-So…" once I felt Jessie's furry hand grab my own, my anger dimmed down to just a small flame and I looked over at her passive eyes. my heart did a leap in my chest as I looked at her purple eyes, and I saw a glint go through them briefly as she tilted her head forward slightly. Looking back forward, I said, "Let's go inside please…"

They nodded after a few seconds of a tense silence, and we were soon inside where an old man was resting in a sitting up position in a bed. When he looked over, his old eyes twinkled as he smiled beneath his grey/white beard, but I did notice the two small bags along his hip. He struggled, but soon he was sitting along the edge of his bed as he said, "There goes the lad that had the strange memories…" He pointed a long and bony finger at me as he chuckled and said, "If we had them metal boats you have, we may have lived through that storm…"

I smiled myself as I stepped closer to him, and I noticed his gaze move down to Jessie's and my interlocked hands. The expression he wore was disguised beneath all the hair in his beard, but I asked, "Would you happen to have any more mana crystals with you, or were they all lost with the ship?"

"You want to show us more of your memories, eh?" He chuckled as he reached over and grabbed a staff and said, "I made sure they brought me some water… I was hopin' you and yer kiedran would stop by and give me more entertainment than these Basitin."

Looking over at the two generals, I noticed Alaric had a curious expression on his face, but it was Alabaster that seemed generally confused. Turning back towards the other human, I chuckled as I said, "I will be showing you a little more than I did on the ship… I will also be giving you a deeper picture of _my_ world. Now, I will ask you all this once, do _not_ freak out at the music part…"

Taking a seat near the old man as he took a seat near a table, I looked over and saw Jessie didn't have another seat to use, so I just stood up and said, "Here, I can just stand up." Jessie began to shake her head, but I added, "I can always just put you in the seat myself…"

"Another quality not common among slave owners… politeness to their slaves…" I looked over as the old man said that.

"She will never be a slave again as long as I live. I can't show you, since I didn't watch anything on it, but slavery isn't permitted in the country I live in. While the humans of this world will use a kiedran as a slave, my world only has other humans be their slaves…" I said, and I walked over and leaned over onto the table as I said, "Now then, let's get to showing you my memories…"

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting down as the spell began, and I heard Sam say, "This is what passes as transportation in my world… it is much faster than your world's boats and horses… a lot faster." As I looked into the water, I heard the sound of something roaring, and in the water a strange rectangular and curvy shiny thing with round but weirdly colored wheels moved forward at a fast speed. The memory shifted until it was in the one from before on the boat, and Sam once more said, "These things here… they are called cars. I never had one, they were too expensive for me… even those run down station wagons." He chuckled as we were all entranced by the sounds coming from the water, but it soon changed to this weird looking thing that was on an area of grass, but that wasn't what was interesting about it.

"This… this is a helicopter, a VTOL type of vehicle that takes off from the ground."

Looking over at Sam, I asked, "What do you mean 'takes off?'"

He jerked his head back towards the water, and I looked down and saw something that made me gasp with the other three in the room. The weird thing just moved off of the ground, but up and away from it, how a bird would do to start flying in a way. "Everything… well… most of the things and vehicles in my world are made from metal… metal that is tougher than the swords you Basitin's use that is. Practically we can make a lump of metal fly up and down, or in any direction we want. This next thing is called an airplane."

A loud humming noise filled the room as the water shook, and I saw another mana crystal sputter from power usage, and the image flickered briefly. When it stopped, it showed the giant metal bird like thing lifting up and off the ground, and as it moved further from view, Sam chuckled; causing me to look up at him. He was looking over at someone, and when I looked, I giggled briefly as I saw the expression on the Basitin general's faces. "Alright… so now that you are all covered on those things, I want to show you weaponry…"

_**Pop pop pop, pop pop…**_ The water looked like it was on the view of someone lying in the dirt as they held something in their hands. I recognized it almost instantly, but when I looked over at Sam, his rifle looked slightly different… shinier and with a longer metal arm. "I was airsofting one day… so none of these guns are lethal… unless someone amps up the power like they did this game." I watched in fascination as the ground around the view where Sam's head must've been began to pop up, and we all heard whizzing sounds.

Another noise greeted my hearing, and then suddenly I heard Sam's voice through water, "AH! You little fucker, that is above a thousand FPS!" Sam moved his gun until it was in front of his face, from what we could all tell, and the clinging noise of metal striking metal greeted our ears. "_Damn!_" The view jerked as Sam pulled his hand away from his gun, and through the water, we all saw blood seeping out of two holes on his fingers.

He then brought a small thing into visual, and when he clicked a button on the side of it, he said, "This is scout, I need someone to suppress whoever is shooting at me!"

_"Scout, you know we are tied up at the moment with the left flank, right? Deal with the pain and get out of there…"_

"The guy is shooting at me above the limits Alpha, he has already drawn blood. Yet, if I get up I wil- _FUCK!_" the view spider webbed as something small and round was in the middle of the memory. "Alpha, I'm staring at a BB! This asshole just shattered my goggles!"

It was interesting how the weird box thing in Sam's hands managed to respond to everything Sam said, but it was also with a morbid fascination I watched as the memory showed that he put his rifle closer to him. I looked up and away from the water as Sam in reality said, "It turned out that guy wasn't even allowed to be playing… he made his entire team lose because of that rule."

Suddenly Sam turned around in the water, and we saw a forest behind him beginning to shake; and then five other humans wielding strange but huge things like Sam's were walking forward. As they all shifted to the side, Sam looked back forward just in time to see the other human get up and try to run, but it seemed as a cloud of silver and red began to hit all over his body. The water fizzled again, and another memory began to play…

**A.N.: Sorry everyone, for once, this story wasn't updated in a week's time! That is a new record for me updating stories, for I used to update every day- every 3 days. Writer's block hit me hard… along with 5 cups of overdose coffee xD. I got 3 hours of sleep that night, then went to school again next day, it was so horrible.**

**Comrade: Hey, sorry, but Hero's Return is going to be put in the 'M' section now. And those blocks… they are incredibly hard to get rid of, as you can see from this story; then again, this is my longest story without a break…**

**RT86: You know what I just realized… the ORIGINAL Mike is a fox kiedran that belongs to Erik as a slave… I had tried not to use the name of any canon characters too. Oh man… I don't want this story getting longer than it already is, but it would be interesting. And I'm not sure if I can even try to get Tom to read this… it isn't as polite to go in when he's there, post the link, and be like **_'oh hey, read this.'_**, since that isn't really a good thing to do. If anyone of you want to tell him, go right ahead, but I'm staying away from that chat site, those ppl talk about EVERYTHING except TwoKinds.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: lol, writing all that from your phone would be quite arduous to complete.**

**RezValkron: I have heard about that issue from time to time, unfortunately, it isn't something I have been able to fix, but a few times it is intentional… but only a few.**

**The beginning of stories is always a bit harder to write for me, since it is like starting from scratch most of the time, but I know what you mean, it was faster than I would've liked. **

**DUDE! RAVEN IS A GIRL! HAHA… better hope Raven doesn't find you one day, with you insulting her gender and all. But for the sadness, I haven't really experienced that sadness, or read something like that in anyone else's stories, so it tends to be harder when I try anything like that.**

**I know that I have put so many 'keidran' words in this story, that it would take a lot of time just to find them all, and rewrite them the correct way. When I also began, I put the wrong way in my autocorrect, so now it is even harder to just fix them all.**

*****I need something to access your stories, a code or something. It wouldn't let me read your stories without that thing. I also can't access that site at school, so I need to hope for wireless internet at home. I update all, if not most, my chapters at school.**

**3-D Jak: You know, I might try to write that **_**after**_** I write my Halo/TwoKinds fic…**


	28. Departure

**Chapter 28: Departure**

**-Four Days Later-**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Jessie and I were standing along the shoreline as the waves rolled on down and covered most the sand, before it receded back again. I had my arm wrapped around her as she was leaned up against my side as she happily hummed a tune that I never heard of before. The air was soothing as I filled my lungs with the fresh and clean beach wind, and the sun was beating down lazily all over my face and parts of my body. We were waiting for the Basitin to finish preparing one of their ships so that we could return to the mainland; the generals had ruled my presence as being too dangerous to let remain on their island for long. Smiling as I looked down at my side, I watched as Jessie's eyes remained closed while her own smile was across her muzzle. I leaned over and kissed her on her forehead before pulling away and once more returning my gaze towards the ocean that had nearly separated us already.

"Nya… I love you Sam." Jessie said as she shifted and wrapped both her arms around my body. I smiled as I shifted a little bit so I could hug her back without the hilt of my sword jabbing into her. I sighed as I set my face in her fur and hair. I had made a few purchases on the Basitin Island, but I had paid with my dollar coins instead of my quarters. The sword at my hip had cost me two gold coins, but it was a short sword that was extremely sharp; sharp enough I had managed to shave all my hair from my face. I had also bought a bag of meat and medicine for a single gold piece, which from what I heard from Jessie was a much better deal than any other human merchant, would charge me for. While I had bought those, Jessie and I had explored the side of the island, where we had found a massive cave; it was extremely high up, so I had climbed it by myself much to Jessie's dismay. When I had entered the cave, I hit a jackpot of mana crystals, and now I secretly had ten pounds of condensed and highly powerful magic stones in my backpack; not even Jessie knew I had them. _I may not be a magician, but even I can feel the energy radiating off those suckers… I wonder if I can sell them for a high price._

While Jessie was in my arms, I took in a deep breath, enjoying her scent as I stood there, and I felt her arms tighten around my body. As we stood there enjoying each other's company, sadness finally found its way into my heart, _I feel so bad… and I know it isn't any of my fault, but there was nothing I could do about it. Spirit must feel even worse, since she was the one to have had her heart broken; I can only hope she can find someone who shares her affection…_

**-:Flashback:-**

**-Two Days Ago-**

_ As I lowered my sword and thrusted upwards, the Basitin trainer sidestepped and bashed his hilt into my upper chest. I stumbled back as I crouched and held my sword up and over my head, just as the loud clang of steel on steel rang out. I smiled as I pushed up and used my superior reached to arc my blade to the side and clashed my sword against his once more, but the force in it staggered him back. I saw his smile as he kicked his foot out, but I met it with a shove of my hand downwards as I crossed my sword over my he swung downwards again. I used this chance to push off his sword and brought my sword up with as much force as I could in an uppercut. The area I was aiming at was his ear, but I knew he was going to block me, so I didn't worry too much. Just as our swords connected, I reached out and gripped his training armor. His sword spun gracefully in the air as it was broken from his hold, but its landing was anything but as graceful as its flying dance. I yanked back with my other hand and watched as the trainer was sent down to the ground, but I twisted and held the sword to his chest. I smiled as he did, and I reached a hand down to help him up; which he graciously accepted._

_ "I've never seen a human fight with so much skill, and learn so fast. That was a good fight Sam…"_

_ I smiled towards Reilan and said, "The only difference between humans and Basitin is you guys have much more agility, and in some cases, strength."_

_ "There are much more differences than that…" Reilan began as he walked over and grabbed my sword. When he began to walk away, I chuckled briefly._

_ "If you look at it from a different angle, we really aren't that different. You may have fur, a tail, and ears that are much more sensitive to hearing than mine, but really, how much different are you and I?" I asked as I looked over and saw Raven talking to a distraught looking Spirit. When Spirit had arrived, she was troubled, but she wouldn't tell me why; so I had returned to sparring with Reilan._

_ I turned just as Reilan set the swords back along the weapons rack, and I walked over and heard him say, "I see what you mean, but it isn't… the way…" He seemed to think deeper on it, before he met my gaze and said, "I don't know how to word it in common."_

_ Nodding my head, I glanced over my shoulder, and I looked back at him as I asked, "So is that all for today?"_

_ "Yes, that is all for today, I need to go help with the fishing boats today…"_

_ "Alright, well have a good day Reilan." I said as he began to walk away, but when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around. I noticed it was Spirit, and as I looked past her, I saw Raven was watching us with an intentness I didn't think she possessed, but my attention was soon brought back to Spirit as she took in a deep and shaky breath. She put her other hand on my other shoulder as she looked into my eyes._

_ With a nervous breath, she began, "Sam, I know this is soon and sudden, but I have been giving it lots of thought for the past few days, along with every night. I'm sorry I haven't been here for the past few days, but now that I am here, I want your answer so that I can stop worrying. It is harder than it seems, but my question is one I have never thought I would be the one to ask of another, especially a human, but you have been different than any other male. It is mainly because-"_

_ "Spirit, what is it?" I asked as she was about to go off some more, and she snapped out of her stupor as she looked at me with a saddened but hopeful expression._

_ "Would you be my life-time mate?" She asked, and it literally felt like I had missed a block and got hit on the side of my body with a blunt sword. I had literally just committed myself to being someone else's lifetime mate not that long ago, and her name happened to be Jessie. I frowned as I set my own hands on her shoulders, and I took a deep breath in as I tried to keep from revealing my thoughts on my facial expressions._

_ "Um… Spirit, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I… uh… I have a life-time mate that I will risk my life for. I guess we can, uh, just be friends if that is… alright?" I asked, and the pain in her eyes showed. She nodded her head slowly as she forced a weak, broken smile across her muzzle. I felt so bad as the tears began to form on the corners of her eyes, but when she let out a broken muffled sob, she turned away and began to walk as she said, "I n-need to go…"_

_ As I watched her walk away, I knew deep down in my heart, that she would get through her suffering, but I also knew I was going to be the cause of the pain she has to deal with…_

**-:End Flashback:-**

With a shudder, I lifted my head up away from Jessie's and looked over just as a Basitin guard walked up said, "The ship is ready to leave, your presence is required immediately for departure." He turned and walked away before I could respond, but that didn't stop me from nodding in understanding. When I looked down at Jessie, she was looking up at me with smiling eyes as her tail kept swiping back and forth.

"Well, you heard him; let's go so we can be back on the mainland… I sort of miss being around a lot of killer kiedran." When I said this, I reached down and grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the beach towards where the Basitin guard had gone. As we walked, I couldn't help but think about what we would do back on the mainland, and how we would be able to keep our relationship under wraps or remain safe in public areas; which was everywhere so to speak. The task to keep Jessie safe, while also making sure she was happy would prove to be a difficult task, but one I knew I would be able to keep now that I had at least some weaponry that wouldn't run out of ammo.

_Whoever knew I would come to a world that would change my life, and all for the better too. Not only did I find somewhere where I won't struggle to stay afloat when it comes to money, but I will also be able to keep a girl to call my own, even if she happens to be an animal on the inside._ The ship came into view, and that only made Jessie hesitate briefly, but I squeezed her hand reassuringly and looked over at her with a smile. She looked worried, but she seemed to get some confidence when she continued to look into my eyes. _I still need to get payback on the Templar somehow, they did try to kill Jessie and I; they still murdered all those other innocents as well._

…

Jessie and I were below deck as we were familiarizing ourselves with the layout of the ship, but we had been told to return to our rooms when it had gotten dark out above the seas. We were lying on the solitary bed that was provided in the room we were in, it was a bed meant for a Basitin, so it was smaller than we had used before. That sole fact didn't bother us though as we laid there enjoying each other's company and we were waiting for our bodies to carry us off into dream land. Jessie and I were in the covers on the bed, and she was wrapped up in my arms as she was breathing softly and slowly, making me think she was already asleep. I myself was close to falling into slumber while the ship slowly rocked back and forth, but something was still keeping me awake. It felt like something was calling to me from outside my cabin door, yet it wasn't a physical calling, rather than a mental calling. The way it felt was like a path of energy was pulling at my heart, but it was only growing with more and more urgency as I let it wait.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I was unwrapping my arms from Jessie and slipping from the covers as fast as I could; all the while taking care not to shake Jessie while she slept. When I was up and out of the bed, I stood up, but as I reached for my shoes, it felt like something entered the air around me, but a faint whisper of wind was audible to me, it was soft and delicate sounding, _'Leave them…'_

With a final look at them, I began to walk towards the door, and I stopped as I grabbed the handle. Pressing my ear against the door, I closed my eyes and focused solely on hearing, but all I heard was the groaning and creaking of the wooden ship. I pulled away from the door, and as I pulled it open and popped my head through the tiny opening; I looked both ways and saw not a soul in sight. I opened the door some more, and as I stepped outside and into the hall, I heard voices behind me and around the corner. Shutting the door quickly and quietly, I ran down the hallway and hid around a corner just as a pair of Basitin guards rounded the corner. When one of them spoke, it sounded like a male as he said, "This is the human's room, are you sure you wish to guard it alone?"

The other Basitin nodded as _she_ spoke, "Yes, but can you have someone bring me a stool for later?"

When the other one nodded, the urge came back, and I quickly turned around and began to lightly jog down the hallway as those thin whispers of air began to grow louder. They must have been leading me to another room, because they silenced themselves just as I came to a door at the other side of the ship, and I looked both ways before I grabbed the handle. Twisting the knob to the side and stepping inside, I looked around, but it was entirely dark, save for the window at the end of the room. I closed the door as I stepped inside, and I began to let my eyes adjust to the dark.

Suddenly, a blue orb sprung into existence, and I was surprised to see the room was just how Jessie's and I had; except the other human was sitting on the bed and looking at me. I stood up straight and stiff as he continued to look at me, but he soon cracked a toothy smile as he said, "Nice to see you lad, yer sure know how to sneak aroun'."

I nodded nervously, and I had the strangest idea, _maybe he was the reason why I felt like coming here in the first place._ "Sir, did you summon me with magic?" As soon as I said it, it felt absurd to think of such a thing, until he nodded his head.

"It is to discuss the fact that you and yer kiedran mistress appear to be in a relationship… this is a discussion that is best kept between the two of us." He said as he stood up while holding onto a cane. He walked closer to me as he looked up into my eyes and poked a finger into my chest, "The other humans, the Templar especially, will not appreciate yer kiedran how you do… they may even try to hurt or kill yer kiedran or you if they found out."

That confirmed my fears, and I couldn't help but let my shoulders sag slightly as I asked, "Then what am I supposed to do? I don't want to keep pretending like she is some slave while I'm around others… and I don't want to risk her life just to show her my affection."

The old man turned around and walked back over to his bed, and said, "How much are you willing to protect yer kiedran?" He remained facing his bed as I stood there and looked over towards him. He had asked a question I knew without a doubt or hesitation to answer, but when it was in the air, it sounded like it was something that was final.

Sighing, I looked over towards the window as I said, "With my life… and I already have nearly died to protect her."

"How so lad?"

Turning my head back towards the old man, I saw he had turned his head slightly, so I said, "I had jumped in front of a sword, and let it pass up to its hilt in my gut. I had taken that sword so she wouldn't have died… that is how far I am willing to protect her; further than even a human would for another."

The old man spun around with agility that surprised me, but not as much as the smile on his lips, or the sparkle that was in his eyes. He licked his lips before he sat down and spoke, "There is a place, deep in wolf territory, called Oasis. It is a place where humans and kiedran can live in peace, and harmony." I felt my eyes widen as I instinctively leaned forward, and listened even harder. "I'm too old to lead you there, but I can tell you that it is near the coast, it is far from the looming war in the future. The journey to get there is treacherous, and finding Oasis itself is harder than it would seem. It is hidden from even the wolves, but it is also well guarded."

"I don't care how dangerous it is, if I can get Jessie there, then I will take the risk to do it. If I can live to arrive there with her, it makes it all the better." I said as I felt hope burning deeply in my body. What the old man had revealed to me was a solution for my problems, even if it was going to be as difficult, if not more, than he had said. _This is the place Jessie and I belong, somewhere where we can live in peace without needing to hide our love; a diamond on a beach of glass… a paradise._

The old man nodded, and he looked at his pillow before he said, "That is all… you can return to yer room now, that was all the information on Oasis that I have, but it is enough…"

Smiling, I quickly turned around, and as I grabbed the handle, I turned around and asked, "Is there any way I can repay you?"

As he set his head on his pillow, he nodded, "Yes lad… live through the adventure…"

With that, he closed his eyes as the blue orb vanished, casting the entire room into darkness. I stepped out of the room and began to walk down the hallway and back to my room with a silent rush of happiness and hope.

Stopping, I peeked around the corner, and I saw the Basitin guard from earlier standing there as she had her helmet towards the deck. I took in a deep breath before I stepped into the corridor and began to walk down the hallway as silently as I could. _So far so good… just if I can open that door without as much as a whisper…_

Standing five feet from the Basitin, I grabbed the doorknob, and as I twisted it, no sound emitted. I began to push the door open, but the door itself creaked loudly. Flinching, I looked over as the guard remained stationary, and that piked my curiosity. I shook my head as I slowly squeezed myself into the room through the opening, but I kept my eyes on the guard. When I was completely in, I closed the door, and let out a sigh of relief. Shaking my head, I turned and began to walk towards the bed, this time feeling the full effects of drowsiness engulf me.

As I climbed back into the bed, I saw a pair of purple orbs hanging in the air, and I felt myself grow weak and cold as fear clenched my gut; panic started to filter into my mind as well. "Where were you Sam?" I took in a deep breath as Jessie's voice filtered into my hearing, and I realized those purple orbs were in fact just her eyes. _Animal eyes and their unusual glow in the dark abilities…_

"I was just walking around a bit… did I wake you?" I asked as I slid the rest of the way into the bed and brought my hand up to where the side of her neck was.

She wrapped her arms around my body as her tail wound its way around my leg, and she answered back, "Not really…" I smiled as I put one arm under her head and moved the pillow so we could both use it, and I wrapped the other around her.

Letting out a quite yawn, I pulled her closer as her soul stone necklace seemed to glow with a pinkish hue, and I said, "Well then, let's get to sleep…"

"Love you Sam."

Smiling one last time as I began to drift into slumber, I leaned forward and kissed Jessie before saying, "Love you too, Jessie."

**A.N.: Here goes this chapter, and I know the last one was more of a filler than anything else, but I know for sure that this one stretched itself out a bit more, so it can actually have something to do with the storyline rather than just being there for everyone to read. I know I made them leave the island a bit fast… but that was a killer on the story, putting them there with nothing to do but wait, talk, and wait some more; and "mate" once… illegally to the Basitin laws.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: lol… The other story I write will bring our world into a sharper focus. I might just write the Kiedran coming to our world before the Halo/Twokinds crossover fic.**

**Xdrezienhx: Hey, you can still do it, and I have a few suggestions if you would like to hear them. Just send me a PM if you are interested… theses are a few ideas I myself wouldn't write off due to them being common from when Halo: ODST came out. They may be common, but one of them isn't as common as that…**

**Comrade: This awesomeness just got better, if you're still here to read this.**

**3-D Jak: It is an interesting concept… and there currently isn't any Halo/Twokinds crossovers, so I would pave a new path for this story xD.**

**RezValkron: That last chapter had exactly NO value except to have something posted… I hate doing that to my readers. Hope this one came with that direction you had said.**

**RT86: Lol, if I was Sam, I would be so down to show them my memories… but not Jessie… my personal memories are quite painful… and scary. Now, a mistake you think, well I didn't think so, yet… If Tom stumbled across this story, then he would have needed to read the longest TwoKinds Fanfic then… I managed to finally snag the longest and biggest story for this archive… that's a feat I am proud to boast about… because this is my longest solo story.**


	29. Filler 2

**Chapter 29: Filler 2**

**(Spirit's P.O.V.)**

My sword was propped up on my legs as I kept the flint gliding along its metal edge, further honing the lethality that it possessed in a skilled Basitin's hold. When I slid the sharpening stone down the length of the blade, I caught sight of my reflection, and it was one of the many I had seen throughout the entire night. The emotions I was still dealing with were mostly sadness and a remote feeling of despair in my heart, but I couldn't let something as simple and foolish as emotions be what kept me from my tasks, so I just continued to sharpen the sword in my grip. Bringing the stone back to the hilt of the sword, I let it rest there briefly as I began to let my body relax from the tiredness I was currently feeling. I had stayed up all night on guard duty, and it was starting to take its toll on my body and mind as I did my best to keep my senses alert. _My heart may have been cracked, but I was foolish to think that a mere human could fill a role as a mate for a mighty Basitin. But for a human, he seems so different than all the other ones… the way he talks, how he acts… how he smells._ I let a smile cross my muzzle, but only briefly as I frowned and shook my head in a vain attempt to rid my mind of that devilish thought. I growled slightly as I quickly slid the stone over the sword in my lap; quickly enough that I caused sparks to fly off the end of it and onto the wooden deck. _He is a human, and there is no further discussion needed to know he is off limits… even if he is a male that is handsome, despite the lack of fur. The way he expresses his emotions… h-how he observes everything that his eyes s- AUGH!_

I let out a quiet and mournful groan as I felt my cheeks warming up slightly, and it was with great relief when I heard someone else approaching. I grabbed my flint and stuck it inside one of the pouches along the side of my armor just as the male Basitin that was to relieve me came around the corner with a tray on another tray came closer. He nodded towards me as I stood up and sheathed my sword, and when he bent down and set the trays beside the door, he looked at me and said, "Orders have changed, and our passengers are to remain in their quarters for the duration of the journey… the captain has requested that you report back here again at nightfall."

After he was finished, I nodded before walking off to go to the mess hall, and I kept my shoulders square as I walked away. I made sure I walked straight without any kind of sway in my step as I continued down the hallway. The way I walked also had to do with my sword; I didn't want to possibly dull it from unneeded jostling from a short walk. _After I grab something to eat from the mess hall, I can go and catch some sleep before I'm required to report in for guard duty again. Hopefully this boat trip doesn't take as long as the other ones usually do; I don't know how much my stomach can handle from all the swaying…_

**(Mike's P.O.V.)**

Walking through the human town, I felt slightly nervous from a few of the threatening glares I was receiving, but I wanted to further enhance my common. When the store came within sight, I smiled slightly as I sped up my pace, keeping on alert in case a human tried to get too close. While I still had many of my mana crystals, I only knew a few defensive spells against the vast majority of offensive spells that humans were known to use.

Opening the door to the shop, I eagerly stepped in and closed the door behind me so that the shop keeper wouldn't get too upset. Turning around, I saw an elderly human sitting behind a counter with a curious gaze directed towards me as I walked towards him. I was walking towards him as I looked both ways in the shop, and as I stopped in front of his counter, I looked up at him and asked, "Do you teach kiedran common?"

The old man nodded his head slowly as he said, "for a price, yes I do… what do you wish to learn?"

I grabbed my coin purse from my bag and took out some silver and a gold coin, and I said, "I'm looking to learn the more hard words of common." I set the coins down on the countertop, and I added, "And more fight magic and defend me magic…"

The old man chuckled, and as he swiped the coins up and looked them over, he said, "Well now… I guess I can teach you some of the more advanced subjects in those fields of expertise…"

With that, the old man jerked his shoulder in one direction, and I began to follow him to the back of his store while he snatched and grabbed books along the way…

* * *

My mind was hurting as I walked down the dirt path towards the port city of Va' Halla. The old man had done a good job of teaching me common, but he moved the knowledge into my mind magically so as to speed up the process. I could now speak common as flawlessly as a kiedran born into slavery, but I was feeling the pain after undergoing such a procedure and lesson as the one the old man had used. I placed my hand up to the side of my head as I winced, and I closed my eyes to try and banish the pain; yet instead of relief, all I saw was the countless words scrolling across my mind's eye. Sentences, phrases, words, slang, and lots of old literature was pouring through my mind, and it just wouldn't settle down the entire time I was walking. _He had said this way was guaranteed to work with such a faster result, but now all I feel is pain…_

The sound of a gurgling stream reached my ears, and I decided now would be as good as any time to stop, rest, and eat. Pulling a knife from my cloak, I bent down and snatched a branch from the ground and began to sharpen the end as I walked towards the sound of running water. I could feel it in the air, the moist smell of water, but also the resonating force of something was shaking the ground while I kept walking; I also heard the sound of what must've been rushing wind

Walking around a bend of tree's, I stopped and looked over a dozen feet and saw a waterfall; it wasn't huge, but it was still big. I looked back downstream, and it was only sunset, so I still had plenty of time to finish getting set up for the night. Shaking my head, I slid my knife back into my bag and dropped it onto the ground. I walked over to the thick stream, and I walked downstream until it was shallow enough to not cause me to fall down from a swift current. I walked into the stream as I held my spear down, and I narrowed my eyes as I scanned the water for any fish that happened to swim near me.

I stabbed down, aiming slightly in front of the fish, and I twisted my staff out of the water; and out came a fish with a hole in its side. Ignoring its flopping motion, I turned back to the stream, and quickly stabbed down just as another fish bolted. Before it escaped, I managed to spear it through its tail, and I slammed the spear into the sandy bottom as I unsheathed my claws and swiped the fish out of the water. Pulling my spear out of the water, I saw the fish's tail was still attached to the end, but I just got out of the water and stabbed the spear into the moist dirt. _I won't need that anymore, and if I keep it; humans will just view me as a hostile kiedran…_

Grabbing the two fish, I walked back to the place I had set my bag, but I stopped as one of the fishes began to flop around in my paws. When it stopped, I returned to walking over, and as I set them down next to my bag, I returned to the forest, and I began to gather dry branches. _With all these new spells… I can finally do things that other humans learn right away… but even then; I won't be able to fight and win against a Templar. But at least now I won't have to take so much time trying to start a fire from flints and sticks… I can just create a fire._

_ Ah, here we go… now, I just need to wait until the fisheye pops out until the entire fish is ready to be eaten._ I licked my chops as I grabbed my bag and started to look through it. I smiled as I took out a small journal I had bought from the old man, and I grabbed a pencil from in the bag as well. While I wait for the fish to cook, I can just do a little bit of writing while I had the time…

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been an interesting day for me today indeed; I had learned all the common I should need, even if it was given to me in the most painful way. The magic I have learned today should make travelling all that easier, but it is only going to go so far should I have a run-in with the Templar. The walk to Va' Halla seems to be going good so far, but I'm not sure if my luck will hold out; it has a way of abandoning me when I seem to need it most. I'm only going to this human port city, because I wish to find that human that gave me the coin needed to start off my life as a skilled mage. I can never repay him, but I wish to travel with him so that I might be able to learn more from his strange world; I have never heard or seen of such a place in all of Mekkia. The buildings were metal, like swords, but they were so much taller than anything humans here have made. They move around in these metal monsters that are so loud, and smell so bad. And the one time I saw a metal bird higher in the sky moving at a slow pace, but how could something that high up possibly move at the speed at which it was? Whatever all those things were, I just hope I can find that human that lived there, so he can explain it to me…_

Shutting my journal, I looked down at it, and quickly placed it in my bag so that I wouldn't lose it so early in my ownership of it. I sighed lightly, and I reached up and scratched my muzzle as an itch came to me, but I sneezed soon afterwards. _That shop was really dusty and smelly… I hope I can stop sneezing every hour already…_

* * *

**A.N.: I know it has been a while, but I need everyone to understand that I have been dealing with Writers block, so I won't be ditching this story just yet. Expect 5 chapters before this story finally comes to an end.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: I try to remain canon at all times possible, so Trace won't bump into Sam at all this story; remember how all the Basitin generals were killed? Well, this story had them all there, so that is why they won't bump into each other. Congrats on your new profile by the way.**

**RT86: I messed up when I wrote that part, I didn't know how to write it; every time I broke up, it was the girls doing. And life is harsh, so that was the best I could come up with.**

**3-D Jak: I understood it, but I was serious about which ones I would write out first, just after this, I'm going to try and work on a single story only until writer block passes by. I think this is the first chapter for any of my multi-chapter stories I have posted this month…**

**RezValkron: More emotional opportunities will come later on, so no worry there. This chapter is a disappointment to me, but I'm hoping next chapter will be much better… I hate writing short chapters like this.**


	30. Land Fall

**Chapter 30: Land Fall**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I had snuck outside of my room once I had heard him leave, and in a rush too; he had gotten the runs somehow, and I witnessed every upset stomach sound. I had my phone in my pocket, along with a long rod of copper I had 'borrowed' from a Basitin store room, and a few pieces of metal. I was holding my phone charger in one hand as I quietly made my way outside of the ship and onto the dark deck of the ship. It was almost immediately that I had stepped onto the deck that a bolt of lightning soared overhead and thunder shook my very core; along with rain pelting my skin roughly while the storm shook the ship. I hurried away from the door however and was soon standing near the edge of the rocking ship.

Taking out the metal and copper, I quickly wrapped the copper around the plugs of my phone charger along with using the other end to tie the metal to. As soon as that was finished, I quickly took out my phone and plugged it in, and shoved it back into my pocket. I grabbed one end of my assembled work, and let the other jut up into the sky as lightning began to crackle. _I wouldn't be doing this, but they have kept me and Jessie in that room for the past seven days with nothing to do; and while we enjoy each other's company, sleeping all day isn't something either one of us is too fond of. Now that a storm is up, I'm hoping this foolish idea isn't too fatal, but I won't know until I actually try it out…_

The air around me began to buzz, and a droning sound began to come to my hearing. Lighting started to crackle above me, and I had half a mind to run away and ditch the metal. Instead of heading my natural instincts, I chose to lower my head instead, and just as I smelled the clean and metallic scent of ozone; I got a jolt of my lifetime. Lighting struck the metal, but I also got zapped and wrapped in the hot and extremely electrifying electricity. I cried out in pain, but the thunder drowned out all sound while my eyes were shut. I felt all my hairs pulling against my body, but it wasn't until the blinding light behind my eyelids faded that I felt myself fall back and land with a thud on the deck that I felt the searing and burning pain all over my body. It was everywhere, all except under the meager clothing I was wearing, which I was thankful for in the least bit. _T-That was so… amazing… but it hurts so bad…_

_ I need to get back to the room…_ Getting up and off the wet dock, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind a curtain of rain shower, so I quickly began to backtrack to the door. As I opened it and stepping inside, I saw how I was still soaking wet, but I couldn't help it. I reached up, and very slowly and painfully, took my shirt off. _The whole ship is going to be wet… this little bit won't hurt…_ I squeezed my shirt as tight as I could, and then began to lightly jog down the hallway… painfully slow and lightly. Pulling my arm up and looking at the skin, I saw it was burned red, and it seemed like it was caused from the sun; a little like a sunburn to be precise.

_**Deee do DOO!**_ I jumped slightly, and as I took my phone from my pocket, I missed my turn down the hallway and to my room, and I crashed right into the wall. "Ouchie…" I muttered as I held my forehead and gently messaged my nose. I also muttered out a few curses, but when my phone buzzed, I looked down at it, and saw that it had completed its startup cycle. As it finished, I was surprised to see it was fully charged, and not damaged in any other way.

"_Hey_! What are you doing outside your room!?" I jerked my head up and away from my phone, and as I looked at the basitin guard, now back with his sword drawn, I couldn't help but swallow; thickly.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to go topside and see the wonderful weather." I said quickly while I let my phone fall into my pocket. The Basitin stepped forward as his sword rose up to my neck, and I started to back up as he said, "It is raining, nothing wonderful about it. Now tell me human, what you were _really_ doing outside your room…"

"Just as I said, c-checking out the-" I stopped as his sword pressed against the bottom of my chin, and I quickly said, "A-Alright, I was charging my phone!"

He gave me a critical look over, and he asked, "What is a ph-"

_**"Warning, Warning… Work Alert, Work Alert… Warning, Warning…**_" I felt my gut drop while he stiffened, and the sound of klaxons going off sounded from my pocket that I had just slid my phone into. I clenched my eyes shut tightly as I waited for that sword to be pushed forward even more, _At least I know I died because of work… literally._

"What _is_ that?" Asked the Basitin as I felt his sword be taken away from my throat, and as I opened my eyes, I saw he was looking towards my pants, which were visibly vibrating from the sound and my buzzer. Clearing my throat, I slowly reached into my pocket, and withdrew my phone and clicked the end button to cancel out my stupid auto-alarm. I saw it was 7:21, but that could've been wrong for all I know.

"This i-is what I call a p-phone…" _I'm surprised this thing lasted through that dip in the water after the first ship was destroyed._

"What can this _phone_ do?" He asked.

I chuckled, and I had an idea as I asked, "Have you ever seen yourself in a mirror before?" While I was asking that, I quickly began to file away in my phone until I was at my pictures option.

"Of course I have, but that doesn't answer my question human…" He said, and by then, I raised my phone and snapped a picture of him, _**Click!**_

When he tensed up, I clicked the center button, locking his picture on the screen, and then I turned it around and showed it to him and said, "This is just one thing it can do; take a picture and keep it for whenever. If I had another phone, I would be able to send this picture to hit… see? Now, can I go back to my room…?"

The Basitin looked closely at the screen on my phone, and then he backed away and said, "I don't want to hear about you or your magic phone coming out of that room again…"

I nodded my head, and quickly walked around him and towards my rooms' door, but I stopped as I gripped the wall and choked briefly. When I let out a loud and painful cough, I backed away and saw a black cloud rising from the air. Another Basitin entered the hall, and I glanced over momentarily before facing the dissipating cloud, "Me getting zapped by lightning, equals black cloud… interesting…"

Stepping into my room, I quickly closed it, and I stood there and looked towards Jessie as she looked at me as well. She kept staring at me, but I couldn't help as I smiled into her purple eyes; until they shifted downwards and she gasped as she covered her muzzle. I looked down, but I didn't see what she was looking at as her orange fur blocked my view while she hugged me tightly. She held me tightly from what I could tell as the pressure, but it was only then that I realized that I was entirely numb over most of my body. "Sam, what _happened_ to you?"

Chuckling lightly, I rubbed her back as she held onto me, and I said, "I got struck by lightning… I didn't tell you what I was going to do because I knew that was a possibility." Jessie pulled away from me, and as she glared up at me, she let out a huff of frustration; I couldn't help but grin and say, "At least I got to charge my phone…"

"I would rather you stay safe than you 'charge' that magical music thing…" She said as she gripped my hands tightly while pulling me towards the bed.

It wasn't until we were near the bed, and she plopped down on it as she let go of my hand, and as she looked back at me, I couldn't help but smirk. I quickly clicked my camera option, and I said, "Jessie, don't move an inch… I want to show you something, but just stay still." As the camera feature finally finished loading, I pointed it at Jessie, and waited for it to focus, then I pressed my capture button; which issued a loud _**Click**_.

The picture was perfect, and I couldn't help but smile as I looked the picture over. Jessie looked absolutely adorable in the picture; she was smiling towards me as she was lying on her side and facing me. I was about to get onto the bed, but I remembered I was wearing wet shorts, so I quickly turned around and began to walk to my backpack. I had a spare set of clothing, and I intended to go to sleep dry.

When the spares were out, I put them on a table and faced Jessie and made a circular motion with my hand and said, "Turn around please… I got to change into dryer clothes."

Jessie giggled while she sat up, and she seemed to blush as she faced me and said, "We are a mated pair Sam… I already know what is beneath your clothing…"

_Why you pervy little fox… well, I guess she _does_ have a point, but she seriously wants to just watch me change!? _Jessie tilted her head sideways, and she motioned for me to continue, and I could only shake my head in disbelief. She really did want to watch me undress right in front of her, and the longer I looked at her, and at my clothes, the deeper her blush grew on her muzzle.

_…Well, who am I to deny her wish…. I guess she does deserve it; she was a slave most her life, so I might as well indulge in her pleasures and wishes._ Sighing, I reached down and let both my boxers and pants fall down, and this only got Jessie to grin nervously, but she kept her eyes locked on my own. I couldn't help but smile nervously as heat flushed into my face, and I reached down and grabbed the spare briefs that I had purchased on the Basitin islands. When I looked back over, she had looked down as her blush deepened, and I quickly slid the boxer briefs on to hinder her visual. She finally looked away as I was able to grab and put the shorts on, which was made of a wool type of fabric.

Stepping forward and towards the bed, I smiled as I asked, "So, am I allowed to see _you_ change at all, or is that something you don't want me seeing?" I chuckled as her blush deepened, and I sat on the bed and looked over towards her. I reached out and put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me, and it was this action that caused her to giggle in delight as her tail moved about wildly. I smiled as I let of her waist and pulled her down to my level and began to kiss her all over her cheeks while hugging her. I was smiling with every kiss while she laughed, but she soon wrapped her legs and arms around my body and pulled herself tightly to me that I stopped. She made it to where I could only kiss her cheek, but even then that was hard from the angle she had pulled herself into. "That's just not fair Jessie…"

She giggled briefly before she did something that surprised me, I felt moistness accumulate all along the side of my cheek, and I saw Jessie pull away from me with an expression of bliss on her muzzle. I could only surmise that she had just licked me, and with what I could only guess was affection as she gazed at me and said, "That is how a _kiedran_ gives a kiss to the one they love…"

I smiled widely, and I said, "So, kiedran and humans don't kiss that same way? Well… I learn something every day." _If she has given me kisses how a human would, I guess I can show her in her own way…_

Lying down on top of Jessie, we were both now on the bed, and I turned my head as I moved closer to her cheek. Instead of kissing her like I felt normal doing, I hesitantly stuck my tongue out, and _licked_ her on her cheek. I tasted her fur, along with getting hair all on my tongue, but I ignored that fact as she shuddered lightly while letting go of my body in all shape and forms. She gazed deeply into my eyes while her purple eyes sparkled, and as she leaned forward once more. I smiled as I closed my own eyes, and I leaned forward to meet her muzzle with my own lips, and I could only imagine what was running through her mind.

* * *

**-Four Days Later-**

* * *

Jessie and I stood next to each other as the Basitin ship finally finished docking, and I smiled brightly the entire time while we were standing there. I looked over at Jessie and said, "I feel kind of bad saying this, but I'm finally glad we are back to the mainland where humans and kiedran live." Jessie smiled as well, but it was almost as soon as it came, that her smile dropped, along with her ears and tail. She grew sad, and the amount that showed in her eyes pained me greatly as I placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "What is wrong Jessie?"

She shrugged my hand off of her shoulder as she looked away from me and said sadly, "We can't show our affection for each other Sam… we will just become targets from anyone if we do." The realization dawned on me, and I cursed my stupidity for not seeing that problem earlier. Shaking my head, I had to clear it while I still could, _I need to keep a positive attitude on this, it isn't like something we haven't overcome before._

Smirking, I jerked the strap to my rifle and placed a hand on her shoulder again, causing her to look up at me as I said, "I got a Fire spitting metal throwing boom stick that can take out anyone that threatens us, so we won't be in danger; and I have a sword for whenever my ammo supply runs out. Also, we won't always be near someone else, so why would we need to hide our affection for each other all the time?"

This seemed to cheer her up enough to keep her from moping, and I pulled my hand away just as a loud noise sounded further down the ship. As I looked down towards the source of the noise, I saw the Basitin sailors had thrown the plank overboard and let the other end hit the dock. I smiled, and I held out a hand to Jessie, who happily accepted my invitation. As we began to walk towards the plank, I was looking forward to the day we finally reached Oasis…

**A.N.: Hey everybody, I had everything ready to write replies out, but my computer shut down, so this Author note will suck like the last one… unfortunately…**

**RezValkron: Hey dude, I forgot what I had typed for your reply, but I remember the gist of it. I will continue to write with the flow of the story as it comes, but I will also be maintianung a time-line so as to end this whenever I can; But I will take your advice and not set a deadline to finish it.**

**3-D Jak: Writing a story like this is harder than it looks bud… I wasn't prepared to write something this long…**

**RpWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Well, at least you finally know how to use the PM feature. If you hadn't figured it out from my PM to you, then I was just going to put a brief tutorial in this A.N. for you.**


	31. More Walking

**Chapter 31: More Walking**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Jessie and I were currently walking around the town of Va' Halla and looking into the many shops that were placed in this odd place. I was looking for a store that sold camping goods so that we could leave already, but it was proving to be quite a difficult task to complete. _If I can't find a shop, we will need to just bear with the elements; but I don't want to waste any more money on an inn when I already have so little._ When I noticed Jessie wasn't beside me, I quickly spun around and gripped the strap to my rifle, but I eased up when I saw that she was just looking into a storefront window. A few of the passing humans were giving her varying looks, so I quickly moved over to her side as I looked through the window with her. Inside was a meat shop, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I said, "Jessie, we need to find that camping shop before anything else."

It wasn't until I placed a hand on her shoulder that she reluctantly began to walk with me, and I let my hand return to my side. Turning my head to the side, I saw a store that had various camping gear displayed on the inside and outside, and I smiled as I walked in that direction. Jessie was following closely behind me as to not get separated, and I was doing my best not to reach out and grab her hand. When we entered the store, I got a good look at a true camping store, and I made sure to start collecting and grabbing the things that I needed to keep Jessie and I living comfortably. A flint, extra blankets, a box of matches, along with a cool looking compass.

Looking around the store, I saw Jessie was standing beside me, and I looked past her and scanned the other items of the store; making sure I had everything I needed. Nodding to myself, I walked over to the store owned and placed the items I had gathered on the counter, and as he looked them over, I reached into my pocket. He looked up at me and said, "That will be thirty five silvers sir, do you need anything that you didn't find?"

I shook my head as I reached in my pocket, and took out a dollar coin and looked it over before I paid, _I got more quarters than dollar coins, but I don't have enough quarters…_

"I'm not too familiar with local currency; will this be enough to cover the fees?" I asked as I placed it onto the counter.

He nodded as he began digging in a drawer, "So, if you're not a local, where are you from?"

_Across dimensions and other worlds, _"I'm from across the sea." I said. I had wanted to say what I was thinking, but I didn't exactly want to see how he would react to something like that in a city like this. He nodded as he withdrew plenty of silver coins and placed them on top of the table. Picking them up and placing them in my backpack, I left ten on the counter and said, "And can I get another bag to carry the tent?"

The old man nodded once more, and I began placing the smaller stuff in various pockets on my backpack so that Jessie would only need to carry the tents weight. Closing up my backpack, I set it down as I grabbed my rifle and set it down on the table; just so I could get my backpack on without a hassle.

Just as I got my backpack on, the shop owner came back and placed it along the countertop beside my rifle. He looked at it with curiosity and asked, "What is this thing?"

"That is my main weapon… it is like… well, like a small and super-fast catapult." I began working on placing the tent into the other bag, and I made sure not to tear either items or anything else.

My attention wasn't towards my gun, and I didn't notice him touching it until Jessie tugged on the sleeve of my shirt. I looked towards her as she said quietly, "Sam, he is messing with your rifle."

"It's alright, not like he can figure out how to use it. I put the saf-" _**BOOM!**_

I jumped as I tackled Jessie into cover from sheer reflexes. My heart was pounding as I fought to find out where the shot had come from, but I found the person when I looked towards the countertop. The rifle was hanging off the edge slightly, and I saw the old man looking down at it with wide eyes and shrunken pupils. Getting off and helping Jessie up, I walked over to the countertop and saw his nails were literally digging into the wood of the countertop, and I quickly snatched my rifle up and put it onto my shoulder where it belongs. I glanced back and saw Jessie rubbing her stomach, and I gave her an apologetic look before I looked back at the store owner. Taking in a deep breath to steady my racing heart, I said, "You shouldn't touch a stranger's weapon…" Grabbing the tent's backpack, I turned around and placed it onto my other shoulder and over my rifle. Walking to the entrance of the store, I placed my open palm gently on Jessie's back and guided her towards the door as I said, "Sorry about that Jessie."

She just nodded, and when we exited the store, many of the people were looking around with varying grades of alertness and jumpiness. I noticed a few kiedran also looking around and covering their ears, but one of them was actually walking towards us looking rather calm.

When I stopped in front of him, he said, "I remember you human, we need to go; we have to talk in private."

As he started to walk away, I grabbed his shoulder and asked, "Why should we follow you?"

"You helped me before, so I will help you." He said while looking over his shoulder at me. He turned back forward, and I began to follow him as the guards began to question people. _I have no idea where I helped him from before… but like before; I have more friends that are kiedran than humans because of my kindness and generosity. _I reached back and wrapped an arm around Jessie's back to make sure she remained close to me, and we followed the wolf kiedran out of town…

* * *

**(Spirit's P.O.V.)**

I was walking through the forest and making sure I didn't make a sound while I kept my senses on high alert; I was trailing Sam and the two kiedran that were with him. The forest was already making plenty of noise that nature naturally provides, but I didn't want to risk possibly giving myself away so easily this early on. The emotions I had for Sam were shattered and painful, but I still held enough in my heart to at least make sure he wasn't harmed in any way. Possibilities of me finding my life long mate on the Basitin islands were extremely slim, so I had chosen to leave with the fishing and merchant ship. Placing all my trust in my abilities and training wasn't something I was too keen of doing, but it was a trade I had made; considering how I knew the extensive training of every Basitin went through.

I stopped and got close to a tree and perked one of my ears around the corner of the tree, and I began listening in, "So, why did you need to talk to us in private?" I heard Sam ask.

The sound of someone clearing their throat reached my highly sensitive ears, and I heard a male voice speak, which most likely belonged to the wolf kiedran, "After you gave me a gold coin, I went and learned lots of magic. I also visited your… city, which was extr-"

"My _city_!? You mean to say, there is a way for me to get back to my world?" Sam said excitedly. _His, world? What does he mean?_

"Uh, yes… but where is it, because I don't know of anywhere else that uses those fast and smelly metal beasts…" said the male kiedran.

Leaning my back against the tree, I looked up at the sky as I pondered what they were talking about. _Metal beasts, other worlds... I know Sam is different, but what are they talking about?_

"Alright… we can discuss that topic later, what is it you wanted from me?" Asked Sam, and I resumed my earlier position and continued to listen in on their conversation.

The next voice had to belong to Jessie, "How was his city? I only got to see it through his memories."

"The city was… weird. There was a small forest surrounded by giant metal buildings. The metal beasts that they use instead of horses smelled really bad, but when I got in one, it was really quiet. The humans there aren't as hostile; one took me to a party while I was there."

Shifting a bit on my feet, I flinched as I broke a few sticks that had apparently been under my feet. I quickly took my ear back as I heard Sam ask, "Did you two hear that?"

It was harder to eavesdrop without my ear around the edge of the tree, but I could still hear them since they were talking rather loudly. The male kiedran said, "No I did not, what did you hear human?"

"First off, just call me Sam. And I'm not sure; it must've just been a bird or something like that." I let out a quiet sigh of breath, but I kept my ear behind cover as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hey, I need to take a break, but you and Jessie feel free to talk…"

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

_My hearing may not be as good as these two's, but I know I heard something; but I can't raise any suspicion from them or the possible person._ Taking off my rifle, I handed it to Jessie and said, "Just in case anything should happen while I'm away." I took off my backpack and set it on the ground, but I turned back towards Jessie and took the rifle from her briefly before I left, "Let me just get this one thing for you…" Grabbing the lever, I slid it back, and let a round enter the chamber before I slammed it back forward with a little pressure. _I will need to clean this sucker out sometime…_

Turning around, I began to walk towards the tree line, and I made sure to walk lightly, but casually enough for the two behind me. I placed my experience as a hunter to some use as I moved around a few trees without so much as a whisper, and I was feeling myself growing more alert the more I progressed. It was only a matter of time before I ran into the person, and I didn't know if they had hostile intents right now or not.

Rounding a tree, I sprung forward and tackled the armored person into the tree and grappled the arms and held them to the tree firmly before I growled out in my throat, "Who are you and why are you stalking us?" The figure gasped, and I made sure my grip was firm while the figure struggled a bit. When they looked up, I recognized the female Basitin face, and I let go of her arms as I stepped back slightly and said with a confused tone, "Spirit?"

"Hi, Sam…" I stood there looking at her, and I couldn't quite get how she was here, if she was supposedly still on the island. _Well you idiot, she is here, not on the island… but how and why is she here?_

Choosing to voice my internal question, I reached a hand and placed it along her shoulder and asked, "What are you doing here, I thought Basitin only stuck to the island?" She looked at my arm for a while, and she seemed to have an internal conflict; until she looked into my eyes. It was like it was a window into her soul; I was able to read her emotions so clearly; pain, sadness, and a few others that were to intermingled to be distinguished. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and I could only return it awkwardly as she spoke in a quiet but loud enough voice to hear, "I know you already have a mate… but I couldn't help but want to stay near you; you're the first male I have actually gotten to _like_. If you can't be my mate, at least let me travel with you so I can make sure no harm should befall you."

_ALL ABOARD the guilt train!_ I sighed sadly, but I patted her armor to at least acknowledge her as I said, "You can travel with me… but I'm not sure how the other humans will react to a Basitin. I already know they are rude to kiedran; that is why I have fought a few Templar." She leaned into me some more, but only briefly before she pulled away.

We stood like that for a minute or two, just looking at each other, but then she broke the silence with a question, "How did you know I was here?"

I chuckled lightly as I said, "I'm a hunter, so I need to hear things along with seeing things at a far distance… that cracking sound was my first obvious hint; I'm just not sure how the other two didn't hear it. And then I heard a sigh… so I knew it had to be someone." I looked around us to make sure there wasn't another hidden person, and then I said, "We should get to the other two, I want to start heading north before we set up camp… you didn't happen to leave a tent anywhere, did you?"

Spirit shook her head, and I was now left figuring out where she would sleep…

**.**

**A.N.: Alright, here goes the next chapter, and I hate to say, but I might remain updating every week now instead of whenever I can and want. Sorry for the unexpected and most likely unwanted change, but it is something that has become necessary for my writing style now. I just now realized; my chapters have been getting shorter ever since my favorite reviewer left FF… I truly do miss Comrade's reviews…**

**RezValkron: Lol, I had to look at it after I read your review; I had typed that joke without knowing it. Sadly, I can't write long chapters how I used to; they are all mostly going to be 2k-3k chapters from here on out now.**

**3-D Jak: Look it up on google, people have survived being struck by lightning before.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: I'll pay attention to which stories you post then.**


	32. Trouble

**Chapter 32: Trouble**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Walking along the trail with Jessie beside me, I turned and saw Mike trying, and failing, to make small talk with Spirit. He had spent most of the night trying to talk to her, but she had promptly ignored him while sharpening her sword. Looking back forward, I sighed wearily while Jessie leaned up against me, and I wrapped an arm around her.

I felt the ground shake slightly, and I fell down onto my knees and managed to land in a bush that was right before the bend of the road. Jessie landed beside me, but she luckily didn't land in the bush like I had. I shook my head and was getting back up when I glanced back, and saw Mike had fallen, but Spirit had done so in a fashion that must've been embarrassing for both of them. I chuckled briefly and said, "So Mike, what's going on ba-"

"_**ROARRR!**_" I dropped down to my knees and unslung my rifle while my gut clenched tightly, and I felt my breathing pick up as I looked all around us. "What the hell was _that_?"

Mike stayed down while Spirit moved off of him, and he said in a frightened voice, "Dragon…"

Facing him with an incredulous expression plastered across my face, I said, "Magic I can understand, but _dragons?_" He nodded his head, and I scoffed as I unstrapped my sword and set it down between Jessie and I, and I said, "Stay here, I will go check it out."

Without waiting for a response, I began to army crawl towards the edge of the bush, and I was sure to keep my rifle in front of me and across my arms. When I reached the end of the bush, I looked around the edge and looked around; but there wasn't anything to be seen except the surrounding forest. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but wonder what the sound was, and I made a huge mistake when I stood up. Freezing in my place, I now saw a huge, sleek white dragon standing there, and upon my appearance, it turned its giant scaly head towards me. a smile seemed to cross the dragons muzzle, and I felt myself beginning to shake as it stepped out from behind a patch of trees, and I heard a voice seemingly in my head, _"Oh, a human snack…" _a noise akin to a giggle reverberated through my head, before I heard, _"…you should run human…"_

Smoke curled its way out of the edges of its mouth, but as my instincts screamed at me to run, I saw from the corner of my vision Jessie looking up at me with a scared expression. Shaking my head, I quickly raised my rifle to my shoulder and looked down my broken scope, and pulled the trigger. I saw a yellow flash of light from the bullet striking the dragon's scales, and it twitched back and looked where the bullet had hit, _"Ow… didn't your mother ever teach you not to hurt a dragoness?"_

Sliding the bolt back and chambering a bullet, I shot again… and again… and again… then click. I froze, and the dragon did as well as she stopped backing away from my onslaught. I didn't hurt her, but she seemed to genuinely get hurt from the constant hits from my gun. Quickly dropping my backpack, I kneeled down as I popped the empty magazine out of my rifle, and I pulled another one from my bag and slammed it into my rifles ammo holder. I cocked the rifle and threw my backpack to the side as I dove the opposite way, and felt heat flash to that side of my body. I landed hard, and as I pointed my rifle up at the dragon, I fired again, but the shot was far and wide, and I had my rifle yanked from my grip as it clamped its fangs down on the barrel. It raised its head, and literally melted my gun while fire billowed from its maw of death.

When the pool of metal stopped growing beside me, I was left staring the dragoness eye to eye, face to snout, and fear to triumph. I felt heat roll over my face, and I closed my eyes as I felt myself tremor one last time, and then I felt the warm, but slightly coldness, of scales press into my forehead, _"Well done young one, not many would stand up to a dragoness as fierce as I. Now, how did you come to this world with weaponry such as that?"_

"Uh…" I opened my eyes as I store at the dragon with wide eyed fear, and I said, "I-It happened during a n-night s-s-storm." I did my best to quell my fears, but it wasn't to any avail, and when I heard a shrill and scared voice, I turned and saw it was Jessie who issued, "Nya~!"

The dragon turned towards the sound as well, and when her grin returned, I heard her once more ask, _"Snack?"_

Getting up, I tackled the dragoness' head and wrapped my arms around her snout and did my best to keep it closed as I said, "You will _n-not_ harm them!"

She snorted from surprise, and I used a tactic I saw on TV, and wrapped my legs around her snout and wrapped my ankles across each other. I felt her jaw flex, but I wasn't about to let her harm the one I loved, or my friends either for that matter. _"Why would you, a human, care for a kiedran?"_

"I would rather die before you harmed her!" I shouted viscously.

Bracing myself, I only heard a deep rumbly sound, and I heard her say, _"Good, because I was looking for you. An old man said you would appear along this path… an old man with very strange riddles." _I looked at her, and as she gazed back into my eyes, she said, _"Now, if you want my help, let go of my snout…"_

* * *

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

I was practically hiding behind Sam as I held onto him tightly, my ears were laid back as I half peeked half hid behind his shoulder while we sat in front of the dragoness. She had introduced herself as being Lady Nora, and she had _promised_ not to make us a snack of hers; but I didn't quite believe her. Sam and her had been talking for hours, and I hadn't once felt at ease, and I dared not look away from her for even a tiny second. Placing my hands on Sam's arm, I leaned my muzzle up to his ear and asked quietly, "A-Are you almost d-done yet?"

He looked towards me and reached up and rubbed back gently and placed his head beside my own as he said, "Yes… let me just ask one final question…" Turning his head away from me and towards Lady Nora, he asked, "Is there any possible way that you could… I don't know; give us a ride to Oasis?"

When he had asked his question, he shifted a bit, and I did my best to remain directly in his side as to not be unprotected. Lady Nora gave out an equivalent to a sigh, causing black smoke to pour from her snout as I heard, _"No young one, I am needed elsewhere, but I can say that if you walk in that direction,"_ She pointed her tail towards a thicket of tree's and a well hidden path, _"You will reach your destination in three days. I would love to stay and chat, but I believe I have delved into your mind enough to know what your world is like. One of these days, I will need to come and find you, so that you can show me these metal buildings that scrape the very sky…"_

"Wait, what do you mean del-" Just before Sam finished asking his question, Lady Nora spread her wings, and burst into the sky while flattening us with the gust of air she had created. Sam slowly got up, and when he was standing, I saw him look towards the sky, and I followed his gaze while I slowly got up and off the ground. I looked away from the empty sky just as Sam asked, "Did you know dragons could read minds?"

I shook my head, and he let out a sigh as he turned to the others and spoke up, "Alright Spirit, Mike… it looks like we have our directions… let's go."

**(Nora's P.O.V.)**

As I flew on and back into deep human territory, I couldn't help but think about what I had just learned, and witnessed. A human not from this world, and not just that, a human that came from a world not inhabited by any magical creature. His memories were crisp and focused, but they were filled with pain and remorse I haven't ever sensed before. _He is strong, but I felt something about him that was weak. He had been poisoned earlier in his travels here, but that poison is gone from his system; yet it felt like he was still poisoned. And his traveling companions are an odd bunch as well; a Basitin, and two kiedrans… that is a very strange group indeed._

Letting out a snort of black smoke, I couldn't help but chuckle lightly as I remembered one of his happier, and more… _intimate_ memories. What was strange, especially from a human not even of this world, had mated with a kiedran in such a fashion that showed true and unthought-of of love between the two species. I didn't care too much about mortal affairs, but it was a nice change to see love between two of the opposite races instead of the undistinguishable hate and disgust. Yet, Basitin are so refined and careful with all their laws, but the female felt love towards him as well. _I don't get involved in mortal affairs for a reason, but I still think that maybe this was one time I should have. Her love is the reason for her burning envy and hate, and have I not seen that come to chaos before among the petty rivalries of races and love? They may be a group of all different species, but they will need to put aside their differences if they wish to last long._

Letting my mind wander, I couldn't help but oddly enough think about a human I had come to think of as a dear friend. He was still only a hatchling, but he was a brave and strong hatchling for his age; he was also one of the few in the Templar that didn't fear me. _I can't wait until I get back to the keep so that I can hear my favorite hatchling, he is so bright, but I can feel power beneath that kindness as well._ I felt a shiver run down my scales, and I couldn't help the small flames that licked out the edges of my muzzle and warmed up my cheeks from their heat. _Trace, I sense great power in you, and one day, you will be a strong and skilled Templar; that I am sure of…_

* * *

**(Mike's P.O.V.)**

Sam and I were thankfully alone for once, and I couldn't help but think of things to ask him once we reached the stream. I had a bag of crystals at my side as we entered the small area that the creek cut through, and I could see the fish through the water. I smiled as I saw a particularly juicy salmon, and as I reached in and grabbed a mana crystal, I searched for the right spell, and zapped the fish with a bolt of lightning. The opposite effect happened when I did that, and instead of just zapping the fish, the entire creek flashed brightly, and dozens of fish floated to the surface while they twitched erratically. "HOLY CRUD!" Sam shouted, and then he jumped into the creek and began to snatch fish up in the net we had brought along from my supplies. I joined him and started throwing fish into the net, but as they flopped about, some of them managed to get out of the net before he could raise it. When he yanked the net up, the fish I had thrown bounced off the netting, but that didn't matter, since we had managed to catch over a dozen fish. Sam hauled the filled net and himself out of the water, and I followed him. When I sat down on the ground, he laughed loudly before saying, "Do you think you can teach me some magic?"

I laughed as well with him after he asked that, _Me, a kiedran… teach a human magic!? I never thought such a thing would ever happen! Heh heh…_

Looking over at him, I thought of the best way I could perform such a task, and then an idea popped into my head, _what if I teach him the same way the human storekeeper taught me? He might have a headache afterwards, but it is much easier._ I nodded my head and stood up as I walked towards him, "I learned this from another human… it will hurt, but it will be much easier and faster… it is how he taught me common."

Placing my hands along the side of his head, I began to chant the spell, and I felt the magic being drained from what remained of my mana crystal…

…

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I had finally managed to dispel the raging headache I had undergone from the teaching I had been given, but I wasn't sure if it worked yet or not. Every time I had tried a '_simple_' spell, nothing would happen. Mike had given me three mana crystals from his supply he had with him, claiming that it might come to me at any moment. I looked over at Mike and asked, "Sorry for the bother, but can you carry the fish the rest of the way?"

He looked over at me as he smiled and nodded, and I held the bag out for him to take, and when he did, I was instantly greeted by the relaxing sensation of muscles loosening up. "Thanks, Mike… so… what was that question you wanted to know about earlier?"

"Oh, um…" He coughed as a nervous chuckle came from his muzzle, and I pushed a bush out of the way right as we entered the edge of our camp site, "…It was about Spirit… I just wanted to kn-"

"DROP THE SWORD OR WE WILL KILL YOU!" I snapped my head forward, and I instantly saw a site I hadn't expected, nor wanted to see. Five Templar were surrounding Spirit as she stood her ground, but my blood ran cold when I saw Jessie bleeding from a cut along her forearm. The Templar that had shouted the order was the one with the blood on his sword, and I swore fire danced along the edge of my vision.

Even from this distance, I heard Jessie take in a deep breath as she said, "…Never…"

"MEN, MAGIC!" It was like a dose of cold water was dumped all over my head, and I watched as blue bolts of light zapped from the Templar's hands, and arched towards Jessie and Spirit. I was too far to assist, and I felt my heart give off a painful lurch as I shouted in fear and anger;

_**"NO!"**_

**A.N.: He he… How is that for a cliffhanger? So, Jessie is hurt, Spirit is in danger, and Sam can't use magic apparently… what is going to happen!? I had at first thought about making it be Spirit and Sam go to the river instead, but I had decided against it, so I put this part in. Now, I know it is cruel to kill of the main characters, but I have done so before, because I know you can't make everything perfect in the world; though I wish I really could. But alas… here is this chapter, hope you enjoyed, now onto the replies!**

**King Spoot: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Lol… anyways, thanks for the review, and it doesn't matter if you missed a review, at least you got to see a new chapter!**

**3-D Jak: Imagine that, an army of kiedrans and Basitin, being led by a single human… xD**

**RezValkron: I know that train exists… I deal with it way too often for it to be good for me. And yes… I'm using plastic ties to make it even more secure… lol.**

**RT86: DUDE, it is my LONGEST story… not to mention it is getting more views than even my Starfox Fanfic… and that's in an active archive! Glad you like it, and was this chapter surprising enough?**


	33. Finality

**Chapter 33: Finality**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

The rage and anger in my body and voice shook the very ground beneath our feet, and as Mike fell down from the shaking; I shot my hand out in front of us. I could feel the energy being sucked from my very body along with foreign energy flowing through my veins. The ground ruptured as a wall of rock shot up and away from me, and it slammed into the tree near Spirit and Jessie just as the blue magical spells the Templar used got close to them. The magic splashed harmlessly off the rock wall, chipping away a few rocks and scorching the dirt. I shifted my gaze to the Templar, and I focused on the Templar, who had now faced me. _**"Fire, wind…"**_ I spoke in a voice much too deep for my own, but I didn't pay attention to that as a swirling vortex of fire sprang from my hand. **FWOOSH! **The fire looked like one of those supernovas you see in movies, but the way it spun and twisted was like a horizontal tornado was at the heart of the destruction.

I watched as the fire shot in multiple directions as it neared the Templar, and when the last of it dissipated into the air, I saw they were all still standing there… or all were alive as two were kneeling down and another was shaking. I started to walk closer, and I was visualizing a ball of pure electrical energy, and as I did, I felt and heard a crackling at my side. I raised my hand as I said, "You harmed Jessie, and you dared to harm Spirit, RUN OR DIE!" I did what felt natural, and threw my hand forward, but like lightning did in storms; it chose its own path and shattered a tree in a show of splinters. The Templar saw the tree fall, and as soon as they did, they turned tail and ran as fast as they could out of the clearing. One of them even left there sword in their haste to leave. When they were all gone, I felt dizzy, and I looked down and saw the crystal I had been holding had turned to dust. The rock wall shrunk back into the ground, and the yellow glow of lightning and the smell of ozone left the clearing around us. I wobbled around unsteadily, and I saw Spirit rush over to me as Jessie was finally up and moving towards me as well.

My world began to spin, and I leaned forward and caught Spirits shoulder plates just as my world began to darken, and I faintly heard her, "S-Sam!" Before my mind recognized anything else through hearing or sight, I felt myself fall into Spirit, and then I slid down and landed on the forest floor. I took in one final breath, before I lost sense of direction and feeling…

**(Spirit's P.O.V.)**

As soon as he hit the ground, my training kicked in and I kneeled down and placed a finger under his neck and on the underside of his wrist. I felt his pulse, so I placed my cheek next to his open mouth, and I felt his breath move some of my fur, meaning he was still alive and well. _I can always choose this chance to get that kiss I always wanted to get from him, and I can claim he just stopped breathing. N-No! He may be the one I fell in love with, but it would be against his own wishes, I won't do that to him… I can't believe I even _considered_ that in his current state…_

Moving my face away from his, I wrapped my arms around him and started to heft him up as I said, "M-Mike, help me get him to his tent…"

When Mike did come over, I felt Sam moving a bit more now, and I looked over as he asked, "Will he be alright?"

"Yes… physically he is alright… but I can't tell why he fell unconscious. He needs rest after those spells, even I can tell that." I said as I wrapped one of his arms over my shoulders, and continued to trudge on towards his tent with Mike helping me…

…

I was sitting against a tree and tending to the fire when it was needed, but I was also observing the damage Sam had created from the three spells he had used against the Templar. Fire scorched the trees around our small clearing, along with where Sam had been standing; every step he had taken had caused fire to surge beneath his shoes. The lightning he had conjured had stricken and shattered a tree, leaving large shards of broken wood all over the ground and around the second half of the fallen tree. Then there was his first spell, which had saved Jessie and I, while also leaving a long ripping scar in the ground; which was completely devoid of any grass. I looked over my shoulder as Mike placed his hand on it, and I saw him kneeling down next to me as he asked, "Did the Templar hurt you in any way? I know a few healing spells if you need any help."

I shook my head as I looked back towards the fire and responded in a soft voice, "No, I'm entirely alright; you may want to tend to Jessie however, she did get cut."

A very tired sounding sigh came from behind me, and I heard him say, "Yeah… I already tried that. She chose to just go with wrapping some cloth around it until Sam wakes up." I heard him stand up, and as he walked around me and stopped near another tree, he said, "If you want to go to sleep, you can take my tent; I can watch for any Templar before I go to sleep." When he finished, I smiled as I shook my head, and it wasn't until I yawned that I knew tonight was going to be tougher than the last, for obvious reasons. "I will be fine sleeping out here; I have my armor on if I do get cold as well."

"Alrighty then… but I'm still going to stay out here…"

Not bothering to respond, I slid my helmet down and covered my eyes while I placed my sword beside me on the ground, but leaving it elevated on my leg in case I would need it. My ears drooped as I grew more and more tired, but when I heard a rustle of leaves, I perked them in that direction. _Tonight… is going to be a long night…_

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

The moment I woke up, I was instantly aware of everything around me, but not everything was good and dandy like I would've hoped for. My mind felt like it had been subjected to a large electrical charge had run through it, but it wasn't accompanied by the usual burning sensation that came with being zapped or electrocuted. My body felt like it had been pummeled all over, then doused in cold water, only for me to run through a desert soon afterwards; in simple terms, I was sore and tense. The soreness extended every inch around my body, but I felt like I was a battery that had been overcharged. My hearing was dull, and there was a very faint ringing, almost to where I couldn't even hear it, but it my audio perception was strong enough that I not only heard my own heart pounding in my ears, but also the breath from the one sleeping next to me. I was feeling the comfort of a blanket surrounding me and the one I was sleeping with, but the last memory I had was falling down someone's armor, rather than getting into a bed or tent. I felt the arm of someone, most likely Jessie, draped across my chest while her head rested in the nook of my neck. After I placed a hand lazily on her shoulder, the air around us shifted, and I felt a cool draft blow into the covers. Deciding now was my time; I opened my eyes, and noticed the dark tan canvas of the tent, along with the speckled areas of white light splashed on it from the outside.

Turning my head and letting it rest once again, I looked over the things to my side and near the wall of the tent. A few bags were placed in the corner, but I shifted my gaze down enough to look at Jessie, who was still sleeping peacefully as I continued to take in my surroundings. The tent flap billowed lazily in the breeze, but the light that streamed through it indicated it was still early morning, but around the time I usually got up and out of bed on most days. I heard birds chirping through the open tent entrance, along with the very faint sound of conversation. The day seemed lazy so far, but I still knew how much that could change within an hour or less with our current location.

Jessie wasn't wearing a shirt, so I saw all the way to her orange fur, and since I was at an angle, I could only smile as I looked down at her. Placing my hand along her back, I began to slowly run my hand into her fur as I used the ends of my fingers to firmly reach down to her muscles. Her shoulders arched as she tightened her arm across my body. Running my hand all the way to the base of her tail, I felt her shiver softly as her tail twitched beneath the blankets. I worked my hand back up the middle of her back, and I let my fingers rub over every muscle and tendon I felt in her back. When I had been back in my world, I had only done this a few times, and right now, I felt how tense Jessie's muscles were. Placing my hand along her shoulder blades, and rubbing all over her muscles, I could feel them loosening up as I worked the stress out of them. "S-Sam…?"

She yawned, and I kept my ministrations up as I said, "Yes, Jessie?"

When her head rose from my chest, she set it down alongside my own, "_Nya~_" I stopped my ministrations briefly after that noise left her muzzle, and I tried to look at her, only to have her say with an absolutely adorable tone, "Don't stop… it feels so good…"

Smiling, I instantly began to rub her back again, and I felt her breath lightly into my neck as I said, "If you move, this can be so much easier… I just need to be able to use both hands."

When I said that, she moved her body entirely on mine instantly, and I could only chuckle lightly before I began to run her back with both my hands. I started my work on her shoulders first this time, and she was soon pressing into me as she sighed happily. "I take it you never had a message before?"

"No… my old owner may have been nice, but just like all slave owners, he wouldn't spend silver on a slave…" she said as she lifted her head from my neck.

I felt myself frown, and I said, "Well, good thing my massages won't cost you anything… and you won't ever have to worry about being a slave again, that I can guarantee you." _I wish she wouldn't refer to herself being a slave, or ever have been a slave… _

_She seems to be enjoying this… I will continue for a dozen or so more minutes, and then we need to get up while daylight is still on our side…_

* * *

**(Spirit's P.O.V.)**

We have been walking for hours now, and every single step was painful and frustrating as I had to constantly listen to Jessie swooning of loving all over Sam. I may have tried to fool myself into no longer thinking I was in love with him, but it lingered all too long. The one thing I had feared would happen already did, and now I was suffering even more heartbreak with every dream I had of him. I did my best to force myself to forget those dreams, but there was just a single dream I couldn't will myself to forget, though I knew it would be better if I didn't keep it in my memory. I smiled as that particular dream came back into my mind, and I couldn't help but indulge as it slowly drew into reality around me…

* * *

_Walking down the beach where Raven had found Sam, I sighed happily as the air flowed through my clothing. The beach was devoid of any kind of life or danger, so I had left my armor at home, but I carried a hidden dagger on the small of my back where I had my shirt overlapping. Stopping and looking down, I pushed my feet into the sand while letting a breeze sweep through my hair and fur. I heard a chuckle a dozen feet down the beach, and I turned my head lazily and looked in the direction I had heard the sound come from. I tensed up and was instantly in a fighting stance as five Eastern Basitin stood there with short swords in their grips. They were all male, with varying scars running all over their faces, and I made a move to back away, but they all took a step forward as well. I reached behind my back and drew my dagger as I faced them with a determined expression. The one in the lead of their group chuckled, but it was a dark and sinister sounding chuckle that sent waves of fear deep into my very soul. They began to charge, and I braced myself as I knew I wouldn't be able to fight them all off with just a dagger._

_Sam seemed to appear out of thin air, and he held a single two-handed sword as he seemingly blocked all of their blades at once. A fog suddenly blew in from the beach, and I tried to move forward as the sound of clangs and shouts echoed from the fog. I was torn between rushing to help Sam, and staying put and possibly saving either Sam or I from hurting the other in the misty and deep fog. I shifted uneasily, and just as the clanging of steel on steel ended, I had started to move forward. Worry began to cloud my mind, and I hesitantly called out, "S-Sam…?"_

_A noise began to draw closer, and it sounded like moving sand. The fog parted slightly, and I saw a bloodied eastern Basitin standing there as he drew closer. He laughed as he raised his sword, and as he started to swing down at my frozen body, I watched as another blade crossed my vision. A sword blocked the eastern Basitins sword an inch from my face, and I looked over to see a grinning Sam, with not a scratch over his entire body. My heart fluttered as he winked at me, but he turned, and seemed to kick the Basitin effortlessly into the mist. The fog started to recede back over the ocean, and as it did, the sky changed where it was orange tinged with red and yellow from the setting sun. All signs of the fight were gone, all except Sam's bloodied sword, which he stabbed into the ground and faced me. When he did, he pulled me closer, and I looked up to keep his my gaze locked with his own. I placed my hands on his chest as he smiled down at me, and it felt like butterflies were dancing in my gut as I suddenly felt lighter than anything else. He took one of his hands and placed it on my cheek as he said, "You won't ever be in danger, my love…"_

_The elation I felt when he said that was un-comprehension able, and I smiled as he leaned closer to me, resting his forehead against my own. I felt him tilt my head back ever so slightly, and I closed my eyes after he did. His nose brushed alongside my own, and I felt my heart do a flip as his hot breath intermingled with my own. I could smell his very scent intermingle with my own in an intoxicating combination. Just as the scent was beginning to become too much for me, I felt his lips just sliding over mine, and he began to lean into the last of the space between us…_

_…Before it all began to fade away, just as it always did, cutting off the one part I wanted to experience the most._

_**-End Flashback-**_

After I snapped out of my daze, I thought I was still thinking of my dream as Sam's face was directly in front of my own…

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I had everyone else stop as I noticed the Spirit was walking a little weirdly, and she wasn't responding. Finally, after thirty paces down the road, I had grabbed her shoulders and stopped her; yet this only got her to look at me with a love-struck gaze. She started to lean forward as he eyes closed halfway, and I stopped her as I said, "Spirit, what is wrong with you?" I asked as she stopped, and the expression she gave me next was shock, and a bit of sadness mixed with it. She jerked from my hold, and turned away and ran into the forest away from me, but not before letting out an audible sob like moan. I stood there looking where she had just disappeared into, and I knew only a single thing; I needed to follow her and make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Taking my sword out, I stabbed it into the ground so that it was facing the direction she had run into, before taking off towards Jessie and Mike. _Whatever is wrong, I need to find out what it is by myself…_

Stopping, I looked between the two as I said, "Take a break… I need to go talk with Spirit… _alone._"

I turned and ran towards my sword, and as I jerked it from the ground, I slid it back into its place as I placed my backpack next to the path. Running after her and into the forest, I could only pray that she hadn't gotten too far…

…

Five minutes into flat out running, I slowed down as I heard sobbing a small distance away, and I slowly approached so as not to cause her to panic. Coming around a tree, I saw Spirit sitting in front of a tree as she sobbed her heart out; and I had no idea why either. _I hope by God it isn't because of me… did I come off as rude when I told her I already had a mate…?_

"P-Please… Sam… g-go away…" Spirit said without lifting her head up. I felt my heart give a painful lurch as I looked towards her heaving form. Shaking my head, I dropped my weapon at the base of the tree I was near, and I marched forward until I was in front of her. _"Please_ Sam…"

Kneeling down, I carefully placed my hands under her arms, and pulled her closer to me with some difficulty. It felt as if she was resisting, but as soon as my arms were entirely around her, and she was pressed up against me, she leaned into me as she started to cry even more, and I made shushing and cooing noises. I held her tightly as her head continued to lie next to me while her sobs slowly died down. I felt her pull away, and I said, "The people of this world may be different, but I know that it is better to talk about your problems than hold them in… tell me what is wrong."

I pulled away from her some more and looked into her eyes, and she let out a pitiful sounding cry, but it wasn't about to last long as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead into my own. She had closed her eyes, and as she spoke, I felt her shuddering, "It is, and always has been… about… about you Sam…"

"What about me?" I asked as I let my eyes close slightly.

I felt her shaking stop and she said, "My love… I still feel i-it for you. I know you already have a… mate… but I still f-feel infatuated."

My breathing picked up as her confession hit home more than it had on the Basitin islands, and my cheeks began to warm up ever so slightly. I let out a tired sigh as I said, "I'm sorry Spirit… I truly am… but there is only one of me… and Sam and I… well, we have known each other for a longer time. I risked my life for her, so much, that I thought I was going to die when I took a sword through my body. If the time came, I would do the same for you, don't get me wrong, but I fell in love with another." I pulled my forehead away from her own, and her eyes opened until they were now looking into my own with a dull sadness in them.

I pulled one of my hands out from under her arms, and I placed it along her cheek as I mentally thought of what I was about to try to do…

**(Spirit's P.O.V.)**

A memory, or a dream, came to mind as I looked into Sam's gaze; the only thing missing was a perfectly beautiful sunset. I was almost immediately aware of how close we were to each other, and his scent didn't intermingle with my own and create an intoxicating scent. His scent completely dominated my own, and I could feel myself blushing as his hand caressed my face. I leaned into his hand as I accepted the affection, yet it wasn't until he closed his eyes and began to lean towards me that I honestly felt my throat tighten up. Hesitantly, I reached a hand up and gripped the back of his neck, and felt him beginning to issue the kiss; but then I remembered how all my dreams ended with him not finishing the kiss. I pulled his neck closer as mine and his lips met, and I felt an eruption of butterflies in my body while letting my want deepen the kiss. The simple fact that I was kissing the one I had fell in love with was enough for me to forget where I was, and what was happening.

I moved towards him as he pulled away, but when I felt him place his hands on my shoulders, I knew the moment of elation was over. He rubbed my cheek gently and said, "I can't give you my love, but I can give you that much at least. I'm sorry… but we should be getting back…"

As he stood up, I grabbed my helmet and placed it on my head, and began to walk after Sam with a smile across my muzzle, and happy thoughts racing throughout my mind…

**A.N.: Alright, The length is greater than what I have been giving you guys, and it is actually the longest chapter I have written for the past eight chapters (for both stories I have been working on). This chapter is meant to clarify and end all feelings that Spirit has for Sam, but that doesn't mean I will completely forget what has happened in this chapter. I would've had this chapter posted sooner if my computer hadn't required a full shut down, but hey, I got it up the next day after needing to do a full system shut down. Not only had I shut everything down, but I had to factory reset this thing just to get it working again… so all my work, notes, pre-written stories… they are all gone, all except what I had thought to back up on my USB. So I'm missing 3 chapters for both this and Hero's Return… so when I re-edit my stories, I won't be updating those chapters. Again, sorry for the delay… hope you enjoyed.**

**3-D Jak: lol… painful, but effective last minute magic he made…**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Hey, I never did find those kinda stories very tasteful… but luckily for you, Sam has bad-ars magic now.**

**RT86: Thanks for saying how his rifle was destroyed in the last chapter… I had forgotten that important fact; time to go back and take out the single word that is a rifle… lol…**

**3-D Jak: Well, not many people use Cerinia for their stories… but yeah, I can understand that. And of course this story is fresher, why do you think it is one of the 29 stories for Twokinds, versus the 2k for starfox. Either way, this story has nearly twice the word count for all my other stories… this story alone is nearly 1/5****th**** my entire writing amount… which is slowly creeping its way to 500k words.**

**RezValkron: It was rushed, but for a second I wasn't too sure on how it would turn out. Check this, I told my teacher I write fanfiction, and I asked her for advice since she has published books… she went and TOLD the class I'm writing a book. Now they think I'm writing a book about our class, and that makes the others all the more eager to read over my shoulder now. So I stopped writing this chapter at 1.7k words, because there was no way in hell I was about to write about an anthro or romance with a snoop over my shoulder… it is already hard maintaining my 'position' in my class. 2 years of being bullied, 1 year of being ignored, and senior year they are just now accepting me… I'm trying my best not to ruin what little I have now. Lol… the life as a senior in high school it harder than it is writing a 4k chapter…**


	34. A Changed Fate

**Chapter 34: A Changed Fate**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

"Down the road I ran, far from sight I wished. Closing off all pain, fear is coursing through my blood… no…" I had been mumbling silently to myself as we all trudged onwards, me being in the lead, with Mike at Jessie talking in the middle, and Spirit trailing near the far back. I rubbed my shoulder briefly, and I shifted the backpacks straps so that I would have a little more circulation in my arm. "…I can't exactly remember that song… it has been just too long…" looking back up, I just watched the surrounding terrain while I tried to do a little eavesdropping on those behind me.

My hearing wasn't exactly what it used to once be, but I still heard them with a little added difficulty. I could hear Mike chuckle quietly; "…I can do… much. But… create… Sam's wishes… for a little bit."

Turning my head slightly, I perked my ear towards them as I pretended to look at the surrounding trees and foliage. Next I heard Jessie's voice, and it held a slight mischievous note to it as she said, "Do it. I… see what… would…" The last part was lost to me, and I looked forward as I once more rubbed my shoulder. _Whatever those two are planning, I know two things for certain, but I just hope they aren't anything bad. First, it involves me… secondly, I think it includes magic._

We exited the forest and entered a small area that had the want-a-be path along one side, and a clearing to the left side that looked like it could contain a small house or two. _That would be a nice place for a cabin if we could make one…_

I stopped and froze as the sound of rumbling and crashing reached my ears, and I unslung my bag and let it fall as I drew my sword from my sheath. I took place on the edge of the path just as Spirit did as well, and I looked back and saw Mike holding five crystals in one hand, and his other was placed on a bag at his hip. I turned back forward as a tree cracked loudly, and I saw a hulking black shadow crushing through the tree line. I felt my sword drop out of my grip, and Spirit looked over at me, and I could only gape at what I suspected was moving through the tree line, "Nuh-uh…"

**Snick-snick-snick-snick-**_**zzzz**_**…** if what I thought it was a correct assumption, then it had just turned and faced us, and it began to drive out of the forest, plowing over a tree in its progress. **Vrrooommmm, CRE-BOOM!**

A tank burst from the tree line, but I think I became faint as I saw its image shudder. When it stopped moving, I couldn't help but shake my head as I shuddered, and I took a very shaky step back, "This is _not_ good…"

_**Crackle… POP!**_ I jumped to the side, and I looked over and saw the mana crystals in Mikes hands shatter in his grip, and he dropped them. I turned my head back towards the threat in front of us, only to see it fading from sight; like smoke into thin air. Placing a hand on my chest, I searched around for it frantically, but all I saw was the destruction it had created. _I-If it isn't here… was it an illusion? No, it can't have been, those trees are real, and they are still lying on their sides. But no way something like that could just fade away into thin air, it is physically impo… physically, not magically… MIKE!_ My head shot behind me, and I glared at Mike as I asked with a shaking voice, "Did you just use _magic_!?"

He looked at me with a fearful gaze, and his and Jessie's tails were poofed out while he nodded his head. I let out a shaky breath as I rubbed my aching chest, and I added, "Don't _do_ that… you nearly gave me a heart attack…"

"W-What was that?" I looked over as Spirit asked this, and she had slowly begun to lower her sword; which glinted with deadly intent in the sun's rays.

Shaking, I tried to steady my breath as I said, "That was a KV-2 main assault heavy tank… they used to belong to a nation known as the Soviet Union. The country is now called Russia, but before that, they hated Americans."

"W-What is an American?" Jessie asked. I turned and looked at her, and I said, "I'm American." Pointing towards the destroyed tree line, I said, "I thought that was a real Soviet tank…"

Mike coughed into his hand, and then asked, "If they _were_ a country, then why were you scared then?"

Shaking my head, I said, "If I'm here, what has stopped other's from my world from coming here as well… I don't think it matters about time, rather than just being able to go to and from other worlds…" _If that theory is true, what is stopping Nazis… hell, even Vikings, from having come to this world? At least I know of advanced tactics… but I'm not a soldier._ I felt a cold shudder run its way up my back, and I couldn't help but glance around nervously as I gripped the hilt to my sword. "D-Damn…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and as I looked over, I noticed the fur covering the hand was orange. Looking up and into Jessie's face, she had a concerned expression that was in her gaze, which seemed to just penetrate into my soul. "What is wrong Sam?"

Swallowing thickly, I looked down as I said, "Exactly what I said… what is to stop others from my world from other times from coming here? The people from my world make the Templar look like children…" Looking back up, I observed everyone's expression. Spirit had a disbelieving expression as she looked at me, but I could still see the fear deep in her eyes. Jessie was a little bit like Spirit, but she shuddered slightly, and the fear in her eyes was more pronounced. Mike on the other hand, seemed like he was ready to dig a hole in the ground and hide in it like nothing else in the world would matter anymore. "I t-think we should just move on for now…"

Turning around and snatching my backpack from the ground, I slung it over my back again, and I moved past everyone and began to walk once again down the path, not once feeling at ease…

* * *

**(Mike's P.O.V.)**

We have been walking for hours now, and it was to the point that I was wondering if it was just because Sam wanted to make better time, or he was still mad at me for tricking him with my magic. He seemed genuinely scared when the tank had arrived… but we all were, but he had more fear in him than us. While Sam knew the dangers of his world, Jessie, Spirit, and I knew nothing about what dangers lurked in his world; especially if they make the Templar look like children. Putting aside the concern I was still feeling about the entire matter and incident I had caused, I didn't feel like walking through the night in dangerous territory. _I think we are somewhere around the tiger and fox territories right now. The Fox may be kind and generous, but the tiger clans will rip apart those not from their own tribes… let alone a different species and a human._

Walking up and past Jessie, I paced beside the human as I asked, "Sam, don't you think we should set up camp about now, before it gets too dark to see?"

He looked over at me, and I couldn't make out any expression, but I did feel small waves of nervousness and paranoia practically radiating from him. He suddenly stopped, and I did so after two more steps, and I heard him say, "Sure, I will go gather firewood…"

Nodding, I sat my backpack down, and I loosened my cloak while I pressed a hand across my sore neck. Sam walked off, and as he did, I noticed Spirit took a few steps after him, but stopped just as soon as she started. Her hand was resting on the hilt of her sword while she continued to look where he had just disappeared, and I quietly let out a sad sigh. Looking away from her, I began to take out most my supplies from my bag, and I was planning on setting up my tent before he got back.

Taking another quick look up, I saw Jessie was doing the same with hers and Sam's tent, but she seemed to be struggling a little bit as she was placing the things around. Looking over, I saw Spirit had set up a large circular area that the fire would be placed; which would be needed as it looked like the foliage here was more prone to being ignited and spread. She was now sitting down and sharpening her sword, again, but this time she was staring off into the fire circle as she worked.

Going back to setting up my tent, I grabbed one of the pikes, but before I could press it into the ground, I twisted my head and looked into the foliage. I scanned every nook, every crevice, and every bush… but I still saw nothing. _I could've sworn I heard something…_

…

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

_It seems this should be enough wood for the fire, and if not, I can always go gather more. _Turning around, I began to walk towards the camp we had set up, and I knew it was going to be a while before I got back, since I had wandered quite a bit while thinking. It has been nearly a month since I have arrived in this world, and in that time-span, I had rarely had a chance to just relax, and let my mind wonder. _Even back in the city, I had time to think while I'm alone and by myself. At least here, I can at least travel wherever I want, whenever I want, and with whomever I please; and all without being required to pay with an arm and a leg._

_ But still… I have come so close to dying so many times; it is only a matter of time before I really do need to pay with an arm or leg._ Sighing, I lifted my head up, and gazed at the darkening sky with a thoughtful gaze, but when I heard a twig snap, I jumped and looked down. The twig I stepped on was fairly large, and I could only shake my head as I began to talk to myself, "There is nothing to worry about… if anyone from my world really _did_ come here, and then they would've recognized me. But… if they are military, and have a tank… I can only pray it isn't someone that hates Americans." I smiled at that thought, yet it wasn't a humorous grin, rather than a grim one that didn't hold any form of good humor to it. _Then again, who _doesn't_ hate Americans? Sure, we may help everyone around the world, but if the news ever taught me anything, it is we are always fighting someone as well… I blame human nature._

Reaching a hand up, I scratched at me chin, and felt the stubble forming along my jawline, and I knew in a week or so, I would need to use my sword to shave again. I stepped around a bush, and pushed through the additional foliage before I came out of the forest and into the camp, surprised to see both tents were already erected. A fire pit of sorts was set up, and Spirit was sitting near a tree with her sword sitting on the ground three feet from her. She locked eyes with me, and she held an unreadable expression as I asked, "Are you up for some sparring later Spirit?"

I kneeled down and began to set up the wood in a pyramid shape, and I instinctively looked up as Jessie shifted uncomfortably beside Mike, who held a look of pain… maybe fear… something along those lines. "Uh, guys… what's with the silent treatment? Did I do something wrong?"

Something sharp was suddenly pressed into the middle of my back, and I grunted as a voice said, "Yes, your first mistake is being human…" The sharp object was taken from my back, and a voice said, "Stand and face me, _human_."

I complied, and as i did so, I placed a hand on my knee and pushed myself up; but that was only half the reason I placed my hand there. As I stood up more and more, I reached up towards my hilt as I looked at the speaker, and discovered it was a large tiger keidran. Just as I wrapped my fingers around the hilt of my sword however, several others walked out of the forest behind him, and I was being restrained from behind as others held my arms slightly behind my back in vice grips. Pulling my arms forward, I felt a very small amount of leeway, but the restrainers just held my arms even tighter. I turned my head and saw four other tiger keidran stood behind me, with two of them holding my arms tightly. The two that weren't holding me had spears, but I found myself looking back forward as something thin and cold was pressed up against my throat. "Your second mistake was you decided to pass onto our land… which is punishable by death…"

For some reason, cockiness rose up from within me, and I grinned as I chuckled while I said, "_Your_ land!? This land belongs to _Earth_, not you, or anyone for that matter."

He frowned, and he leaned forward as he bared his teeth, "Either way, you will be dead before night comes… any last words?"

Looking around, I now noticed the caked blood on Spirit, the matted fur on Mike, and the bloodied wounds that covered both of Jessie's arms. I felt fire intermingle with my cockiness, and I looked back forward and said, "_Fuchette-toi!"_*****

He gave me a weird look as the blade faltered, and I saw Jessie in my peripheral vision struggle from the keidran holding her. She managed to get up, but as she took a step she shouted, "NO!"

I turned and looked towards her as did the lead tiger keidran, and I saw the male tiger grab her arm and throw her to the ground behind her as he pointed his spear towards her, and the fire in my gut only grew, and I did the best I could to get away from this situation so that I could help fight these keidran off. Doing the best I could to jump, I leaned back and pressed off the ground with my feet, relying on my restrainers to keep a hold of me. I flung my feet up, and kicked out at the tiger in front of me, and this resulted in two things; the first was he stumbled back, and the second, I toppled myself onto my restrainers.

As quickly as I could, I stood up while ripping my sword from its sheath, managing to slice off the tip of a spear that was thrust towards me. I twirled around, and swung my sword horizontally, just skimming the tip through the fur of my would-be assailant. I growled in my throat as I stepped forward and slashed vertically, only to have it blocked by his knife. The clang reverberated into my wrist, and soon I leaped to the side as a spear glided past me and sank into the ground…

After a small disengagement, our two groups had separated, with Spirit and Mike, and five tiger keidran's behind us. Jessie and I were facing the lead tiger, who was now wielding a spear with his right arm, which I had been lucky enough to cut into. He had three others at his side, the others having retreated back to the edge of the forest from wounds I or Spirit had inflicted upon them. He pulled his arm back as he prepared to throw the spear, but he said, "Your life ends here, _human_!"

His throw was off, but not enough to miss all of us… it soared directly towards Jessie. Time seemed to slow down, and it was as if a phantom sword replaced the spear, and an old memory came up. I followed everything step by step, and as I lurched forward as pain erupted in my gut, I found Jessie looking up into my eyes with a horrified expression. I smiled weakly, and I placed my hands on her shoulders as my knees began to wobble ever so slightly. I felt something moist and hot drop down my cheek, and as I continued to look at her, I said, "I'm s-sorry…" I turned my head to the side as I coughed and spit some blood out, "I'm s-sorry I c-cant accompany you t-to Oasis…"

I let go of her shoulders as I fell to my knees, and I clutched the hilt of the spear, and pulled it out with a painful grunt. I fell to the ground, and I placed one hand near the wound, and the other on the ground, and I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the familiar painful but pleasant cooling sensation of magic come through my body. _H-Heal…_

The sensation of blood flowing ceased, but I soon felt pain clawing at my chest, _"AHHH!"_

I rolled onto my back, which I knew wasn't fully healed yet, and I grabbed painfully at my chest. _P-Pain re-remov…er!_

The aching died down, and I started to open up my eyes only to be met with the concerned expression of Jessie. "D-Did he s-say, Oasis?"

When I heard that, I began to tilt my head down, but I jerked and arched my back painfully as pain blasted every sense I had, and I felt like I was falling, while I was slowly being crushed under huge forces. Darkness clouded my vision, yet it also was too bright for comfort. The glare of the light's brighter than an LED seemed to pulsate in front of my eyes as if they weren't closed, and I felt my mouth open, but I couldn't hear a thing…

…and then everything ceased to exist.

**A.N.: Alright, I can't say this was what I had planned to happen, but I sort of just went with the flow… **_**please**_** tell me what you thought of this chapter, and not something off on another topic…**

***- I don't know too much French, but that is practically saying F you… I don't know how to say 'Fu3k you' in French, so I went with the letter 'F', and toi, meaning 'you'.**

**3-D Jak: lol… Magic is powerful, but at a cost…**

**Rylak: As soon as I read this little review, I had one thing to say, and unfortunately, it was around others when I said it, "Fuck!" I tried to stick to canon… didn't notice that fact until you said it. Thanks for revealing that to me. Basitin woman seemed to be pleased after her short-lived kiss too…**

*****Oh, and this chapter would've been out sooner, but computer shut down after I finished… and I forgot to save it when I finished last time. So I had lost 1500 words, and 3 hours of sleep… damn computer.**


	35. Coma

**Chapter 35: Coma**

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

Mike, Spirit, a few tiger keirdan, and I were surrounding the still and unconscious form of Sam as he laid there. He had remained like this for the past night and half of this day, never once moving or making any sign that he was alive; all except the fact that he was breathing and had a pulse. While human anatomy was very similar to that of a keidran's, it was much closer to that of a Basitin, therefore making Spirit the sole person we had to rely on for possible healing methods. The tigers knew of Oasis, and while they claimed to not bother with that group since it was so deep and concealed in the woods, they still had sent a runner to retrieve those qualified for healing humans.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can do to help his recovery…?" I asked as I looked away from the table Sam was resting on, but not removing my hands from his shoulders. We had stayed near his side since the incident, and it was only because of my injuries and Mike's actions that I didn't grab Sam's sword and attack the tiger keidran leader after he offered his aid. My own arms were bandaged entirely.

While I was looking over at them, the healers of this tribe looked between each other, and shook their heads while the lead healer said, "We don't have any prior knowledge to this ailment… it is the sleep of death as we have been told from a neighboring tribe. The sleepers will sleep for as long as they need, but only a few wake up before their bodies succumb to starvation or dehydration…" He looked over at one of the other healers, who stepped forward and added, "I have very little experience in healing… but I have learned some rudimentary magic skills when I was visiting Oasis. Every human has a magical essence that we keidran lack, or don't have enough of. While I learned how to 'sense' this essence, this human here, he has none of it, not even the Basitin have as little of it as he does. I don't know if this has anything to do with his condition or not, but I can assure you, the members from Oasis will be able to help him more than any of us."

I nodded my head as I looked back at Sam, and I felt the pain slowly returning to my heart, and I kneeled down and looked into his slumbering face and said, "I just wish I knew what was going through his mind…" _That way I would see how he is _really _doing…_

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Everything was silent and disheartingly cold. I felt alone, stifled into a grim agreement for no company, yet it was oddly calming and warming to know now I could think about how confusing my life now was. Or, rather how it _had _been before I had died, but I had always visualized the afterlife having more… life. Everything was a bleak white color, there was no sign of anyone else, and the entire feeling on an immense lurking doom was all that consumed me. My life was on hold, but I felt like every hour I spent here was another chance of escape wasted; though how I could escape, I had no idea.

"Welcome to the internal plane of Solitude, Sam…" A voice said from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. I ignored the voice, as it had a kind of teasing tone to it, but I couldn't deny the fact that now this place wasn't as desolate as I had once thought. "You are a very lucky person Sam, yet so unlucky at the same time…"

"And why is that?" I yelled back as frustration began to creep into my very being_. Was this some kind of punishment or torture in hell, for me to remain in what seemed like Limbo. _

"Because I felt it right to save you from eternal peril and boredom at the hands of this blank and white canvas that you think is Limbo." The voice shouted back, and I felt the hairs along my neck bristle as he knew exactly what I was thinking. It was one of the many things that I always feared, was my thoughts no longer being my own and having them on display for someone else to just listen onto.

Turning slowly, I asked, "And how do you know what I am thinking?"

"You are me, but you aren't. You have what I want… but I have everything you would ever need to survive in Mekkah. If I were in your shoes, I would be the master of the survival part, while making a living in the city as something as small as a police officer." I was interested in everything he was saying, but the confusion and nervousness also grew with the curiosity. "We are one of a kind, me and you, yet we are so common it is depressing. Nothing alike, yet so similar we could be called brothers in some senses of the word and meaning…" I turned around as the voice focused into one place, and standing there was another guy, probably no older than five years than me. The most striking feature about him was he seemed to radiate a light bluish color, and he had on a black vest with tan cargo shorts. He had black tennis shoes that appeared well worn, and a baseball cap with the name 'Wolfsalvo' stitched across the top of it.

"Who are you, and what have you been talking about?" I asked, and I clenched my fists just in case he tried something. He may be around the same height as me, and a little on the chubbier side, but he was still bigger than me. It didn't seem he bothered to work out, rather than the natural muscle that adorned what was visible of his body.

"You can just call me Wolfsalvo, or Wolf for short… walk with me…" He turned around, and as he started to walk, I did so, but kept a good distance away from his side. We continued to walk, but with only a white background, it felt like I was walking in place, until what looked like a television screen came up. Wolfsalvo didn't pay attention to it, but he slew down just a little bit as I looked at it and watched an image that surprised me to a great deal. "That is one of my more favorite people there… watch him for a little bit and you will see why."

I looked back at the image, and saw a tall human in high tech looking armor standing inside a room with two other animal hominoids. One of them looked like a female wolf kiedran, but with a blanket covering her body instead of running naked how others did. Behind the human was a blue fox, and my heart skipped a beat as I continued to stare at her in awe, even if she looked like she had taken a recent beating. "T-That is Krystal, from the Star fox game… isn't it?"

Turning my head and looking towards Wolfsalvo, he nodded, and he said, "That she is indeed, but she isn't like the game Krystal… she is real, and alive… I know, because I wrote her fate."

"What do you mean…?"

Instead of an answer like I had hoped, Wolf started walking again, and more images began to pop up around us, each one drew my attention, "…Here, look at the others that are like us in so many ways… don't mind the background, I'm just tired of this constant white room." As he said that, the white vanished, and out from the recesses of the 'room' exploded a blue cloud that mushroomed and warped in spectacular displays. The 'clouds' swirled while they twisted, spiraled, and flowed like wind was brushing gently over them, but then I caught the sight of one of those visuals that made my heart skip a beat. I jogged up to it, and as I leaned on the edge, I saw a plane without a wing tumbling and veering dangerously towards the forest below it. The remaining wings engines were billowing black smoke, and the other side of the aircraft was streaked with fire. The view zoomed into the window port and showcased another male, this one clearly still a teen or young boy, but he was riding his towards his death with a calm face, but fear filled eyes.

The visual went black, and when I looked away, I saw another visual display, and I jogged over to it, hoping to still see the boys' fate, but instead I saw a wolf standing in an aggressive stance while facing a bird. The wolf shifted, literally, and I felt my eyes widen, and I watched as a human took his place, and grabbed the bird and raised his fist while saying something inaudibly. This screen went black, and I turned, and saw another one, this time it was another male human, and a weird looking creature lying extremely close to each other in a bed while a fire burned behind them. The best I could describe the animalistic creature was a mix between a squirrel, rat, kangaroo, and maybe a bunny. _I wonder what the heck that thing is called…_

"Her species happens to be called a Jakkia… and many would think the same about Jessie, mind you…" I jumped as his voice sounded right next to my ear, yet when I looked over, he was looking into another thing, and I walked over and looked at it myself. Inside it appeared a military sniper, with a well camouflaged soldier who was currently running through a forest. He had an assault rifle on his back that stuck out like a sore thumb, but he was currently all out sprinting. He was holding something small and round in his hand, but the image cut out as well, "He is still a new one to my archive… a new story to my multitudes of chronicles that many people have enjoyed. You are quite popular yourself you know?"

The image popped back up, and I felt my face flush as the visual showed two scenes happening at once. One was me holding an orange fox in my arms in a loving embrace, smothering her in kisses, while the other was a memory I didn't possess; it was of me and Spirit kissing on a beach at sunset. Wolfsalvo chuckled heartily, and he turned and looked at me and said, "Both the Basitin and the keidran despise us humans, but only because of what their realms humans have done to them. Yet here we… you are, getting two ladies, one from each race that hates us, falling for you like love sick puppies. Maybe we can find you a cougar keidran… if ya know what I mean… HAHA!"

My face felt like it was burning, but I felt like I should've been angry at him as well. I looked away from him and towards the morphing clouds, and I watched as they began to shift from dark blue, into a light pink color, before they all suddenly, disappeared. In their place came a table, with a laptop on it. The chair had shackles on it, but they appeared broken and misused. I looked at Wolfsalvo as he walked past me, and I asked, "Who are you, really?"

"I am your god, par say, but I'm not quite as high and mighty as you would think; all I do is write your fate. Everything that happens to you, comes to you, or even might eventually affect you, I control. Your meeting with that wolf, I had wanted to have that become your romantic interest, but I can't exactly control everything about you." He said, and took a seat inside the chair. He tipped his hat forwards, covering his eyes, and the realization that this guy was what caused me so much pain was all that I can think about.

Taking a few steps forward, I said, "So every time I died, every time I got hurt, it was just a _game_ to you!?"

There was no response for a few seconds, until he let out a sigh and said, "It isn't as simple as that… not if I want to keep your life as realistic as possible. Fate writers have rules you see, but we make our own rules. My main number one rule isn't to make fate the beautiful glorious easy life that so many people think about, but that means I don't write it to where it is a nightmare to even be alive. I… I write _with the flow_ of things, so while I write your fate, it is _you_ that decides its ultimate path. I play a small part in your life, but without me, you wouldn't have any significant to anyone; Jessie included." Before I could respond, I felt the air around me vibrate, before I began to lose all sense of feeling. "Our time with each other is at an end. You are the first person whose fate I write I have talked to, so take my advice well; be yourself."

After he said that, everything began to fade away, and I was no longer awake to know what was happening as inky blackness filled my senses and sight…

* * *

**-3 Days Later-**

* * *

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

A pair of magical healers had arrived from Oasis early this morning, and they had rushed into the hut that Sam and I were in. They had looked at me, and instructed me to stay away from them as they began to work on Sam's body, both magically and physically. It was now the seventh hour, and I was just now starting to lose my faith that Sam would awaken from this death. They had said he wasn't dying, but was in a coma.

I continued to sit there, watching a few empty mana crystals being placed on and around Sam's still body. _Why do humans do such strange things, why can't they just wake him up with magic?_ I wrapped my hands around my chest, and I felt how cold my fur felt, even though it was warm outside the hut. The pair of healers looked at each other, and the human of the two shook her head. The dog keidran turned and walked towards me, and she kneeled down while looking to the side slightly. We stayed like that for a few moments, her standing there, preparing to deliver the bad news I already knew, and me, waiting painfully for the news I had wished to never receive. "We tried everything we could… but, he was never going to recover from what we know about him. There are some humans who reject magic not because they don't like it… rather their bodies, don't accept it. Sam took too much magic into his system, and he poisoned himself unknowingly; it is one of the few dangers that is hard to detect with magic. His coma is just a way that his body is trying to recover, but magical poisoning… it is almost as strong and potent as love…" She turned away as tears began to wet my fur, and she finished, "I'm sorry, just it is better to know why than to painfully wonder why with cases like this…"

She stood up, and as they walked away, I stood up, and moved over to Sam's side. With tears still falling from my eyes, only adding to my broken hearts pain, I laid my arms down on his chest, along with my head, and began to cry even more. I heard the two healers sigh before they stepped outside, and quickly shut the door. I gripped Sam's shirt tightly as I continued to sob into his shirt, having every drop of pain lace with the tears I shed. _You were the one to give me a true life… you protected me for so long, even after I had threatened your life for my freedom. Why did you have to leave… why did you have to take that spear? I would have gladly died for you, but you chose to do this twice, and now I won't have you at my side…_

_ We are so close to Oasis Sam, we could have lived in peace with other keidran and humans; we could've had a family._ The thought of having children with Sam was a thought that brought even more pain to my heart, because I knew that now that he was dead, it was now impossible for us to even attempt such a thing. I choked back a sob to try and think of happier moments I had with Sam, but the sobs came back even stronger now. I didn't care if my fur was being messed up, or that I was going to lose my voice after all this. _We were so happy, and we were going to be all the more… w-w-why is fate so cruel…_

_ …_

_ I love you Sam… p-please… wake up…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N.: Alright, this chapter may not have been like most of you had expected, but hey, I got to talk to Sam! HAHA, beat that! xD But… let's see, did I at least hit the pain and sadness note right?**

**RT86: We humans are a very violent race… don't believe me, look through a history book. Look at the TK archive and find the comic where kiedrans **_**peacefully**_** welcomed humans… lol, we are a dangerous race. And if Mike had done that, well… goodbye Mekkah.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: 1) sucks that your computer is down. 2) You can wait for your answer xD. 3) Most people would guess that Sam would have come back to life this chapter, well, he didn't…**

**3-D Jak: lol, mental energy depleted, energy reserves low… hibernate in progress… xD**

**.**

**Now... who is going to get the 100th review...?**


	36. A Broken Heart

**Chapter 36: A Broken Heart…**

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

My request was met by the cold empty air that presided the entire hut, and I was left blinking away even more tears as I looked at Sam's emotionless face. He was so peaceful while he slept, but deep in my heart, I knew this sleep would never end, and I didn't want to think about that fact much longer; it was slowly tearing me up on the inside. Leaning forward, I brought my hand up and rubbed his cheek, and I kissed him gently on his lips as more tears began to slide down my fur, and dropped onto his own cheeks. Moving away, I wiped my tears from his cheeks as I took a few deep breaths to try and calm my racing heart, but that only meant more tears fell. Turning away, I walked away from the table he was lying on, and I made my way towards the door, feeling every painful step as I went. I had refused to eat and drink every time someone had offered me anything, so I was left weaker than a tired child. Wrapping my hand around the handle to the door, I took another glance back, and watched as the few rays of sunlight managed to fall in a way that put a serene feeling to the entire room. My sight began to cloud up as more tears began to build up, so I turned around and pulled the door open, and quickly walked out.

Once outside, I closed the door and moved to the side slightly, and I quickly leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. I brought my knees up as I wrapped my tail around my feet, and set my head down onto my arms which I had crossed on my knees. Feeling utterly worthless, empty, and abandoned, I let my tears fall wherever they pleased, but I made sure to remain silent this time. My shoulders felt heavy while my heart felt even worse, but it was my mind that felt like a hurricane was crashing through it while my eyes felt hot and dry from all my crying. My throat hurt to breathe from all my sobbing, but pain and guilt were the most prominent of all things that I felt were wrong with me. Sam had risked his life so many times just so that I could remain safe from all the dangers I put us in, but every time he did so, he ended up getting hurt. _It is almost l-like I'm just a bad luck c-charm to him… I cause him more problems than any other person ever goes through. Maybe next time I will keep him safe instead… if he e-even wakes up._

I clenched my hands into tight fists, and I felt anger touch my mind as an image of Sam's face came to mind. _If only you didn't always feel the need to try and protect me. I'm a free fox, not some slave that always needs protecting!_ Almost as suddenly as the anger came however, it was washed away with remorse from even considering anger towards Sam, especially for everything he has done for me. _Who am I trying to kid…? I l-love you Sam… w-why did it have to b-be you instead of me?_ A painfully aware lurch ran through my body, almost like a shock, and then I was made all the more conscious of why it had and always would be him. His love for me was just as strong as my own, and I knew no matter what happened to him, either here in the waking realm, or even in the afterlife where I would join him someday; he would always love me and be willing to protect me. Opening my eyes so that I could see once again, I felt the tears finally stop cascading their way down, and I saw an ever so slight blue glow emanating from the underside of my shirt. Taking one of my hands, I reached back and pulled my shirt away from my chest, and peered down, and saw the glow coming from within my orange fur. I took my other hand and reached down, and when I grabbed the small circular item and lifted it from its confines of my fur, I saw it was the soul stone Sam had given during the first week we had met.

Letting the stone dangle from the chain necklace that held it around my neck, I smiled ever so slightly, and I let out a small sigh through my lips. _I claim to be a free fox, yet here I am, still a slave to a human that claimed to have set me free._ I was referring to the chain necklace as my shackle, but not in the form of unwanting service, rather than companionship. _With the stone, I will always have a peace of Sam with me, no matter what happens to his body; for I will always know he had feelings for me before I had for him. Even when I was in heat, he was so kind to me, not treating me any differently than I had been before._ Bring my hand around and under the soul stone, I gazed deeply into it, and the memories of when I had first been bought by Sam came back to me. _I was so scared, but I was even more relieved as well. If he hadn't bought me from master, then I would've been subjected to the forced mating that was going to, 'give him more business' from other slavers._

After that thought left me, I remembered when he had taken the shackles off, and the immense feeling of individuality had returned almost immediately. That moment was the worst, yet most wonderful of them all; a slave being set free was a gods send. But while it was a favor, it almost always meant something bad was around the corner, _I remember hearing from another keidran what her master had done afterwards when he did that._

Next after that memory came the one from when we had gotten into some trouble at the bar, after he had been shot by a poisoned arrow. He had thrown a grown man while injured, but not before he had done something to his arm. _He had even admitted to being a keidran lover… and what other keidran did he mean that he was a lover too? Even if we weren't lovers at the time, he basically said how he loved me…_

Letting out a quiet sigh, I let the stone fall down, and I felt my heat flush, and I quickly shoved the memory down into my heart. It was probably one of the single most important and cherished memories I held in my heart of Sam and anything I have ever done before, it was also what solidified my passion for Sam as well. He had stayed true to his promise, and after I was out of heat, Sam had willingly become my mate that very same night in the inn on the Basitin islands. My cheeks began to flush as a smile spread all over my muzzle, and I leaned my face down as I painfully whispered, "Why did you have to leave Sam…?"

Placing the soul stone back into my shift, I felt a cool breeze brush through my fur, and I heard someone walk up and stop near me. I slowly lifted my head and saw it was the keidran that had come from Oasis, and she gave me a curious look as she asked, "For someone losing someone they care about, I had expected you to be sadder than you currently are…"

My smile dropped after she said that, and the emotions of sadness and pain once more returned, and I looked down as I said quietly, "I was just remembering all the good times I had with him… that's why I was feeling happier than when everybody left." Doing my best to keep tears from falling down my cheeks once more, I heard her shift his feet slightly as she let out a heavy sigh.

"S-Sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel worse than you already are, I was just surprised. From what your travel companions told me, he was quite a human." I looked up, and saw she was staring at the wooden door to the hut, "If it means anything, can we go on a walk, so that you can get these sad matters off your mind?" I nodded my head, and I slowly stood up, and I dusted my clothes off the best I could, but made sure to not strain my tired and weak body too much. When I looked up, I saw that the Oasis healer was holding out a meat strip for me, and she added, "I know you haven't eaten since the incident… but you must; from what I know, your human friend would not have allowed you to do something like this." I shook my head as I pushed his hand away even though it was highly tempting, but I didn't want to eat anything for the time being. She sighed once more, and she placed a firm hold on my shoulder as he said, "If you don't eat, you will just disrespect your friend and friends. They still care about your well-being, and I'm not sure starving yourself will bring back the human you show such a liking for."

I looked up at her face, and saw the determination and concern in his eyes, and so I reluctantly took it from him and took a small bite from it. She nodded her head, but the frown didn't leave her face as she released my shoulder, and when she turned around and began to walk, I followed her while munching on the seasoned and dry venison. We were going through the small village, and I asked, "W-Where are we going…?"

She looked over her shoulder momentarily before looking back forward, and she said, "We are going to meet with the Basitin and wolf… they have been remaining at another hut, but they seemed like they weren't coping well with half their group missing. Separation is a tough thing to cope with, and while we all experience the losses of loved ones and friends, we must remain strong for those that are still here…" She looked over her shoulder and said, "We also need to confirm a few details with you so we can start working on the grave for the human…"

I stopped, and I felt a cold chill run all down my back, and I inhaled sharply as I dropped the slice of meat and held my hands close to my heart. She took notice, and when she was facing me, I felt tears collecting at the corners of my eyes as I said, "B-But h-he is still a-alive! H-He breaths… how c-can you just b-bury him!? You _can't_ kill him… I w-won't let you…"

She raised her hands slightly as he said, "It isn't of either of our choices, the master healer has made her choice, not to include the penalty of killing someone, but he is technically dead. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything anyone can do for him. He will starve to death before he wakes up, and if he does wake up, he might die from dehydration from being too weak." I felt myself beginning to shiver, and I could only move back slightly as I shook my head, "It is respectful for one human to kill another in their culture… it is also a kindness to not let them suffer either from something that can't be healed."

"P-Please… o-one more night…" I asked, and I felt my stomach churn emptily, and I held my arms tighter to myself. She shook her head, and I felt myself collapse, but she caught me before I hit the ground, and I could only stare at the ground as I shook from the emotional trauma that I was being subjected too.

"Come on; let's meet with the others…" She said, and without even a choice of my own, she began to lead me to another destination where the others were, somewhere away from Sam's still breathing body, and further driving a knife into my broken heart…

* * *

Nodding my head, I quietly said began to walk away to say my final parting goodbyes to Sam and prepare myself for his imminent burial. He had his own headstone, a spot picked and dug, and even his own coffin… all of those things had broken my heart more and more. I felt tears dripping down my fur as I trudged onwards back to the hut he was in, and I was trying my best to keep my thoughts on our good times, and not his soon to be death. _This is no fair, he is alive, yet they are still going to kill him because he is in this cursed endless slumber._

Taking a brief look up, I saw his hut ahead of me, and I lowered my gaze once more, and I choked back a sobbing fit, if only to keep a small shred of dignity left. I felt my heart throbbing painfully in my chest as I stopped in front of the door, I gazed hard at the door handle, hoping to stave off the moment as long as I could, but I knew time was running out for me to be near Sam's side. Slowly, I began to lift my arm, and I had only one thought on my mind as my hand slid onto the door handle; and that was Sam…

**A.N.: Short chapter, but it explored Jessie's sadness a little bit more, and it went in to show truly how sad this keidran really is. From a slaver, to a lover, and now, to a broken heart, can life get any crueler? The reason why I focused this chapter on Jessie, is because when I talked about Spirit's pain from sadness and heartbreak, I didn't do it well enough, so I'm hoping over 2k words is enough to explain how sad someone is. Now that I have finished explaining myself, time to reply to reviews, and then go take a quick nap while the power is out…**

**King Spoot: Same here, I also dislike putting my personal name into stories, but I succumbed to that fear, and used my name in one of the other stories I have. And thanks, when I reach the right level, which is when I will start writing to publish my own book, so I can start making real money instead of reviews being the currency.**

**Jereth: Glad you like all my stories, they take quite a while to write, not to mention complete, like this chapter for example. As for your connection, it is alright, I have thousands of people every month that don't leave a single review… only a small fraction of readers actually take their time to review any of my stories… where else it takes hours to type a single chapter.**

**RT86: I have telekinesis… I'm that bad… ;] lol. Global annihilation is a high possibility in our days… look back at history, we almost did it during the cold war.**

**3-D Jak: 'id' can mean a lot of things, so I will require you to explain it yourself during your next review. As for the fourth wall, I didn't need it, and it was more of in the way that anything else, so I chose to get rid of it, and reality as a whole. You see, without any of those obstacles, I managed to write this chapter, which was surprisingly fun, but was weird and trippy. If you think about it long enough, authors need split personalities just to write good stories; else we will fail to write anything decent. That mainly applies to authors like me, with the 3****rd**** person perspective, but hey, if my mind is in many pieces, then you all get better things to read. **

**Rylak: I was aiming to so something that maybe no one else has ever done before, which is a high possibility nobody else has. I know a few people that talk to their characters in their stories, but having windows inside your own realm showing off your other masterpieces… well, let's just say the **_**window**_** of **_**opportunity**_** presented itself to me, and I used it. **


	37. Weary Walk

**Chapter 37: Weary Walk**

**(Jessie's P.O.V.)**

Slowly pushing the door open, I stepped inside without as much as raising my head, but I still felt the immense pain in my heart grow. I walked in, and as I closed the door, I felt a cold air take hold of my spine. Hugging my arms closer to me, I felt the emptiness of when Sam used to do that to me, and I forced my feet to carry me forward. After I reached the table, I stood still for a second, not moving or bothering to look up. Without any warning however, I felt someone grab me, and my head shot up, only for my attacker to press their lips against my own. When I noticed who it was, I would've screamed, had my mouth not been occupied, but the moment our lips separated, I was pinning the antagonist down. My tail was moving side to side frantically while I looked every inch that I could of the person who had surprised me in the most unpleasant, yet still pleasurable way. "_SAM!_ H-How are you alive!?" He smiled as he looked up at me, and he opened his mouth, but I quickly interrupted as my patience all but disappeared, "Never mind, I don't care! I'm just happy you're back!"

I let go of his wrists and wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him against me with all my strength, not once willing to let go of him as I heard his strong heartbeat. His breath tickled the tops of my ears, and I buried my face into his chest as tears streamed down my cheeks, and I did my best to make sure he couldn't and wouldn't ever go anywhere ever again. It wasn't supposed to come out, but a loud sob did escape my lips, and I heard him say, "J-Jessie… are you alright?"

Looking up at his concerned gaze, I smiled as I pulled myself up to meet his lips with my own, and I wrapped my arms around his neck the best I could, savoring every second I had with him. I pulled away as another sob escaped my muzzle, and I buried my face beside his head, and I fought a losing battle to not start crying again. I shook my head as I began to sob, and I felt Sam wrap his arms around my back and gently rub up and down through my fur. My emotions were going crazy, and I couldn't tell one from the other, but I felt happy, timid, fearful, but one that stood out among all the others and had a need of its own; lust. A family was the one thing I wanted most with Sam instead of somewhere safe to live, but I didn't even know if it was physically possible… a keidran and human. Pushing that thought, and emotion, to the side with a great difficulty, I took in a deep breath to try and calm and end the sobs.

After I succeeded, I brought my head up and placed my muzzle against his neck and inhaled a scent that I loved above all others. I closed my eyes as I gently kissed the side of his neck, and the rubbing had almost instantly stopped as soon as my lips made contact with his skin. I pulled away and smiled, and I heard him ask once again, "A-Are y-you ok…?"

"I am n-now that you a-are awake… you had b-been asleep f-for three days…"

Sam whistled quietly, and I felt his grip tighten slightly, but he asked, "Can you help me up…?"

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Jessie nodded as she soon got up and off of me, and I looked up and into her sparkling purple eyes as she gazed down at me. _I can't believe I was in a coma for three days… I wonder why it was so long. What I just hope, is that is the only reason why my energy seems to all be gone._ Jessie stood up the rest of the way, and as she helped me up, I couldn't help but notice how course her fur felt; where else it was almost always as smooth and soft as silk. When I was up, I nearly fell over until Jessie stepped forward and wrapped her arms under my own and around my back. She looked into my eyes and asked, "What is w-wrong…?"

"I feel… weak." I said as I struggled to get my breath back, and I locked my legs as I moved the best I could towards the wall. Placing one hand on the wall, I carefully leaned against it, and I began to carefully make my way towards the door. Before I could reach it however, Jessie appeared in front of me as she placed her hands on my chest and said, "P-Please stay in here… I want to spend as much time with you before you do something dangerous again…"

Sighing, I decided I could just relax while I got some energy back, and I wrapped my arms around Jessie before sliding down the wall. She yelped in surprise, but I only smiled as I pulled her onto my lap and closer to me as I leaned my head forward. With our current position, I could only gaze down into her eyes, and I smiled as I pulled her closer to me. She smiled as she curled up on my lap the best she could, and her tail even wrapped around her legs as well. A yawn made its way onto my lips, and I turned my head slightly to let it out. It was nly as I turned back forward that someone else opened up the huts door, and I felt Jessie stiffen before a lady stepped into the room. _Who is that? If she is Templar, then I need to get into a defensive stance before-_

"Y-You're awake!" The lady seemed genuinely surprised, but then her eyes shifted downwards, and I noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, "O-Oh… a-am I disrupting something?"

Shaking my head, I asked, "Who are you, if I may ask…?"

The lady shifted around uncomfortably, so I had Jessie get up so that I could, which would be very difficult with my current condition. As soon as she was up, she turned around and helped me up as the lady said, "I am Sarah, the master healer of Oasis… I'm honestly surprised that you are even awake after going into a coma, almost nobody that enters it ever awakens."

By now I was leaned up against the wall, and I could only chuckle as I said, "Yeah, well, where I come from, people usually stay in coma's longer." I looked away from the Oasis healer and towards Jessie and said, "Remember how where I come from weapons are so much more dangerous, well our medicines are also stronger as well."

Sarah cleared her throat, and as I turned and looked towards her, she asked, "I kept hearing from the others how you weren't from around here… where exactly are you from?"

I smiled, and I began to feel cocky as I pushed away from the wall and stood straight and tall, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to return to the wall, or Jessie, "I'm from a place that is stronger than anything this world has to offer. I'm from the good ole U.S.A. back in my world, I'm pure American." I began to teeter ever so slightly, and I returned to leaning against the wall as Jessie moved closer to my side, "Unfortunately, I had lost the last piece of weaponry I had brought with me… that gun served me well though."

"Hmm… interesting…" Sarah muttered to herself, but the way she said it was like she was hiding a secret, though I didn't know what it was. I looked over to see Jessie staring at me with those large purple eyes of hers, and he tail was swishing back and forth while I looked back at her. I could only smile as I noticed a pink glow emanating from under her shirt, and I already knew it was that soul stone emitting its emotion sensing light. I reached over and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and I heard Sarah ask, "Are you well enough for travel?"

Looking away from Jessie's gaze and towards Sarah was a small struggle, but one I knew would be rude to not acknowledge the master healer of the place we were currently aiming to reach. When I was looking at her brown eyes, I nodded my head as I said, "I can travel no matter what, but I will need a staff or something for me to support my weight… and maybe a quick meal."

"We will need to eat as we travel… the Tigers of this tribe might be tolerant with those wanting to go to Oasis, but they won't permit us to stay here for another night."

_Well… it is better than the situations of the others that Wolf writes fates about. I guess I can power through, but it will be harder. _"Alright… but first I need my sword and backpack." I rolled my shoulders as I stood up once more, but I instantly felt Jessie place her hands on my chest and back and press her body against my own for support. I kept an arm around her shoulders, just so I could feel her familiar presence, and I added, "And when the time permits… I need somewhere to bathe…"

* * *

We were walking through the woods at night, and it wasn't something I was too fond about since I couldn't exactly move all that quick. My sword was strapped diagonally across my back while Spirit carried my backpack. Mike and Spirit, and even Jessie, who hadn't eaten or drank since I had entered my coma, had all insisted I carry nothing but my own body. Sarah, the human master healer, and Rebecca, the dog keidran, had both offered to carry my things as well, but I had denied them all to carry my things. It was only when Spirit forced the backpack from my grip that she started to carry it for me.

Forcing my attention back to the present and at the ground, I place my staff in front of me as I continued forward. Mike was walking beside me to my left, while Jessie was walking to my right. Spirit was walking in the rear of the group with Rebecca while Sarah led the group at the lead position. Letting my mind wonder again, I couldn't help but look over at Mike, and I said, "It may have been brief, but the time I had been allowed to use magic was amazing… thanks for teaching me while I still could use it."

The surprise in Mike's voice was evident, but he also sounded grateful, "Wow… t-thanks. I never thought I would have been a human's teacher."

"Yeah, well, I never thought I would meet a talking fox or wolf. Goes to show things aren't always as they appear." I said with a small chuckle, and I let my gaze return to the ground as I stumbled slightly. With my walking staff, I was quickly back on track, and I sighed as I looked back up. _It really is a dark night, without the moon or even stars to help see, it is almost like our journey to Oasis is supposed to be difficult no matter what we do._

Sarah stopped after we all made it past a thicket, and she said, "Alright, we will camp here, and we will reach Oasis tomorrow… rest well… Sam, come with me."

Sighing, I walked past everyone while Sarah created a floating ball of light, and I saw her walking towards the edge of the area and closer to the tree line. While I made my way over, I turned and saw Jessie coming towards me, but Rebecca said, "Jessie, they need to talk alone. Help me start a fire while they chat." She looked towards me uncertainly, and I nodded my head and watched as she smiled lightly before turning around and walking towards where Rebecca was kneeling.

When I reached Sarah, she leaned closer to me and said, "What is your relationship with your group members?"

"Huh?" I pulled away slightly, and I asked, "What do you mean?"

"What is your relationship status with all the others of your group?"

Setting my staff at an angle and leaning into it, I said, "I met Mike by almost shooting him with my weapon… but Jessie convinced me to help him out instead. I met Spirit after Jessie and I washed up on the Basitin islands; some Templar had destroyed the ship we were on." I leaned further onto my staff, and I let out a yawn before I said, "Now, Jessie is the most important out of all of them to me…"

"Why is she the most important? Is she your slave?"

After she asked that, I felt myself stiffen as the hair on the back of my neck bristled, and I said a little hotly, "I would prefer you not to mention her as a slave, or even the thought of one ever, especially around me." The expression she wore next reminded me of how a teacher would look at a student who had just talked back, so I added, "Slavery is a disgusting trade that the humans here use way too much. I bought her, but only so I could free her. Ever since that time, she just chose to stay with me ever since, and I have protected her with my life when the time was required that it was needed. I don't know why it is so wrong here, but I do love her, and I won't let anyone or anything get in between that love, and that is something I can guarantee with my own life."

She crossed her arms, and she nodded her head as she said, "Alright, well that is all I needed to discuss with you for now…"

"What else do you need to discuss with me?" I asked as I stood up straight.

"When we reach Oasis, you will need to talk to someone else… for now… go sleep well…"

**A.N.: Hello Everyone, I give you another chapter, and I hope it is up to par. So… Sam is up and kicking… I'm sure many of you now hate me, don't you? Lol…**


	38. Hidden Secret

**Chapter 38: Hidden Secret**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

"So, tell me again, why did Sarah choose to go scout ahead by herself if she is a healer?" I asked, uncertain that was the wisest choice of one of our guides. It wasn't supposed to sound rude or anything, but Rebecca was instantly in front of me with a growl in her throat, trying to actually stare me down. Her stare and growl did nothing to faze me, as I have already seen death firsthand too many times while being the one to perish most of those times.

"She is more capable that you give her credit for, human. She is also making sure it is safe for passage…" As soon as she said that, she stormed off, and as she did, I could only blink as I looked over towards the others, who also gave me a confused expression.

My next question was directed towards all three of them, but it really only applied to the two females as I asked quieter, "Did I say that a harsher than I intended?"

They all shook their heads, but Mike said, "I didn't hear anything overly rude."

"…I'm a Basitin, our culture is different that humans and Keidran's…" Spirit said, and I could only chuckle as I looked back forward, and saw Rebecca sitting down. Turning away from her, I walked away and leaned against a tree while sliding down.

Jessie came over and sat beside me, and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, thankful for her companionship more than ever. Her fur had begun to shine even more and become smoother after she began to eat once more, something I was sure she did every time anyone else ate; I even went as far to have her eat some of my portion if it seemed she was hungry even in the slightest bit. Looking back to Spirit, I saw she had averted her gaze, but I still said, "I can understand why you wouldn't understand the culture Spirit, but even for me, a little over a month ago I didn't even know anything about this world." Looking down at the ground, I remembered seeing that first wagon with the two humans on it, and I let out a small chuckle. "I didn't even know what a Keidran was… the first time I _did_ see one, I freaked out. Hopefully I have seen it all… magic, Keidran, Basitin, Dragons… hell… even death more than once for myself."

"I hope to the gods you don't go through anymore death…"

I looked over at Jessie as she said that, and I smiled slightly, but I let out a sigh as I let my head lean back and against the tree trunk. "Yeah, well, God seems to like giving me a rollercoaster for a life…"

With that hanging in the air, I closed my eyes and began to slowly relax, letting the cool air brushing over my body while I began to doze off. "Uh, Sam… don't you mean gods?"

Looking up and over at Mike, I shook my head as I said, "Where I'm from, and all over the world, most cultures only hail a single god, though they are all different. There have been a few cultures to believe in as many gods as fit their life style, but for overall, every religion has one god… why, how many does yours have?"

I felt Jessie shift beside me, and I saw she was looking towards me with her shining purple eyes, and she asked, "You only have one God?"

"Well, yeah… I don't openly worship him like I should, but I still believe in him. There is no physical proof of him, but the written proof is what so many people go off of. Another thing about my world, there are a few people that don't even believe in any form of higher beings called gods or God." This got a reaction out of those around me, and even Rebecca's ears twitched back and pointed towards me somewhat. "We call those that don't believe in any religion Atheists. They believe that only science and evolution is what makes the world go round. I believe in that as well, but I still believe in a god however, so I wouldn't quite fit under the category as an Atheist."

By then, Sarah had returned to see everyone giving me there attention, and I waved over to her and asked, "So how did the scout run go?"

She looked around her, and as she did, she said, "I need you all to surrender all weapons, and to remain passive before we continue…" I felt my eyebrow rise, and I looked past her as five other people stepped out from the forest, four were Keidran, and the last was a male human. Two of the kiedran were female, visible by the bust through there cloaks, but that was the only features I could tell about them. They were covered in heavy cloaks, and their faces were concealed behind masks, and I let out a rather loud chuckle that got everyone's attention. Sarah looked towards me with a questioning gaze as she asked, "What is it you find funny Sam?"

As I began to stand up, I felt Jessie helping me the entire way, and when I was up, I said, "Your friends look like genuine assassins if I didn't know any better." Walking forward as I began to unstrap my sword's belt from across my chest, I smiled as I looked towards all five of them, and shook my head in pure amusement. Stopping in front of Sarah with my sword's sheath held in my hands, I said, "There is a game that I used to play, and it was called Assassins Creed: Revelations. They look too much like the game characters is all… but I wouldn't expect you to know what I'm talking about. Heh… well, here is my weapon…"

She nodded as she took it, and strapped it across her own back, much how I had it before, and when she turned to the others, I looked as well as she asked, "Will you two comply?"

Spirit looked towards me as Mike shifted his shoulder, where his bag of mana crystal's resided, and I understood the silent question in their eyes. Looking back towards Sarah, I asked, "A human, a pair of Keidrans, and a Basitin… we haven't killed each other in all this time, which I at least know is rare for this world. Do they _have_ to give up their weapons?"

Without wasting any time, she nodded her head while she answered back calmly, "Yes, it is just for precautions…"

I kept looking into her eyes for a minute or so, but I looked to the side with a heavy sigh, and I looked back towards and nodded slowly, "Give them your weapons guys… we don't want to end up with sour relations so close to our destination."

They looked between each other, before they walked forward and handed their weapons over, a short sword and a dagger with a bag of mana crystals. Walking back towards Jessie, I smiled as I felt a slight heat cross my face. Jessie instantly noticed though, and I quickly averted my gaze from her own as I stopped by her and picked up my bag. It was still slightly heavy, but it wasn't nearly as hard to carry it as it had been yesterday or the day before that. _Two days after magical death and I'm halfway back to my normal strength… I think that's good._

Jessie stepped in front of me, and she asked, "Why are you blushing?"

Stopping in front of her, I leaned forward until my mouth was right beside her ear, and I saw a few of the 'assassin's still facing us, and I whispered softly enough to make her ear twitch, "Just know it includes you as well."

Pulling away from her ear, I saw she was giving me her own confused and blushful expression, and I smiled as I added a little louder this time, "It isn't what happened on the Basitin islands if that is what you're thinking…"

That only made her blush more, and I chuckled as I turned her around while grabbed her hand, and we began to walk towards the waiting trio of Oasis guards that waited behind…

* * *

**(Stephen's P.O.V.)**

Standing…

Waiting…

Turning my head to the side, I saw the four other guards that were waiting for the delivery of the Oasis seekers, but I was the only one of us all that held more anticipation that the others. Looking back forward, I sighed as I cracked my neck, and readjusted my shoulder so that the soreness wouldn't creep into it. It wasn't often that I performed active guard duty, but it has been fifteen years since I arrived to Oasis, and they didn't ask for much, but when I heard that a human was traveling with this group of Keidran along with a Basitin, that had got my attention. When a human travelled with a Keidran by themselves, they were usually a slaver, or they were tied very closely to their travel companions; getting extremely hostile if threatened or their allies were. I knew how to deal with those kinds of humans effectively, but I was mostly here from what Rebecca had told me of this particular human.

He was a rare type of human. He had died for one of the Keidran's he travelled with for multiple times, something that was rare if it was even accidental. Another thing was how he despised the idea of slavery, which was a common trait among all those in, or seeking, Oasis. I didn't care too much on the slavery issue around here, something that disturbed a few of the residents of Oasis, but they were more than happy to have me since I would protect them from anyone that wished ill-harm to them. I had already proved to a few of the residents of Oasis that I would fight to protect them, as they had witnessed first-hand my feats in battle to the far north, where snow was always on the ground. That had been my first encounter with the white wolves of the north, and even though I had never considered going steady with a keidran, I will admit the female wolves of those tribes were more than attractive.

If it wasn't for a few of those Oasis members being in a particular wolf village at the time of my actions, I wouldn't be here with them, nor do I think they would still be alive. I was the last survivor of my original three man party, but I didn't let that fact deter me from continuing to live on, if to only avenge there life should another similar threat arise as the one we had fought.

The memory of that day came back to me in such vividness that I shuddered as the sound of battle echoed in my ears, and seemed to reverberate throughout my body. It wasn't a memory I liked to think about, since that day one of my friends had perished right in my hands, convulsing as blood oozed from a wound he had sustained in his neck. The sound of whistling echoed throughout my ears, along with a loud whining noise, before I felt myself being shaken and all the visual and noise stopped occurring all around me. I looked over at one of the fellow guards beside me, a tall female lynx was looking at me with concern, and I nodded my head as a form of thanks. She removed her hand and returned to looking forward with a stern and remorseful expression; she was one of the few that saw my agony during those far and dark distant days.

I might not try to date any of the keidran in this village, but she was one of the very few I would talk to if an issue arose, or I had any questions that I didn't want anyone else to hear about. She was an ally, a friend even, but I viewed her as a comrade in a few ways as well, her name was Fate. Fate may be a lynx, but she was female, along with being my own travel companion whenever the need arises, and that is why I knew how to deal with single humans traveling with keidrans.

When the small convoy of travelers came out from the forest, my gaze immediately snapped to the male human, who I knew right off the bat was different, especially from his apparel. He wore an expression that seemed like he had a joke on his mind, but I knew his type very well, as a few of his type had been friends of mine. _Tall, skinny, apparent limp means old injury, most likely loud, cocky… attached to female fox Keidran. It seems he must've made some odd friends during his travels if he has two kiedran and a Basitin… if that is what that lady is. She fits the description, short, neutral disposition of emotions, even the long and skinny tale, almost like a Tiger Keidran's tail._

Rebecca stopped in front of me, and as she nodded towards me, Sarah walked past me and back into Oasis with a disgruntled expression on her muzzle. I gave her a brief glance before I gave Sarah my full attention as she said, "These are the ones that I told you about. I don't think they mean us any harm, as they all seem to respect the young man's judgment."

Nodding my head, I replied back in an even tone, "Understood… but I will still need to talk to them all individually. Just don't want to be blind-sided later on, if you understand what I mean…"

After I said that, she nodded before she looked briefly back at them, and I saw the other man gazing intently into the mask of the stealth fighters. I shook my head with a weary sigh, _He is definitely one of them… he must not be any older than twenty-five if my estimation skills are still spot on… all well, time to get this all underway._ "Do you want me to lead them to the questioning building?"

"Yes, that should do until I get there. I will meet you outside the building in ten minutes…"

Sarah nodded her head, and just as she turned around, I did the same, and began to walk towards my home, which was on the far side of the large village…

…

Sitting down in front of the table, I sighed as my old body relaxed, and as I looked across the table, I studied the female Basitin. She seemed calm, but if stories were true, she could become dangerous at a moment's choice should something go wrong. Her helmet was off while I asked, "My name is Stephen, and I will be the one that you talk with before you go to live in Oasis. Before I begin asking you questions, do you have any questions you would like to ask?"

The Basitin lady remained still, and after a brief pause, she shook her head, and I nodded as I asked, "What is your name to begin with?"

"My name is Spirit, but what is yours?"

I cracked a grin as I continued to look at her, and I said, "My name is Stephen… Stephen Myers. Now then, why are you traveling with a human and a pair of Keidran?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly, and as she did, she said, "I am traveling with them to act as a form of safety for the human, whom is named Sam."

This wasn't an answer I had been expecting, but I didn't know what to expect from a Basitin. _I can discuss that reasoning later on, but for now, I can just continue on with the regular questioning._ "What is your relationship with the Keidrans and the human?"

She looked away as a visible blush formed on across her muzzle, but I wasn't quite sure who it was about until she began to speak. "The male Keidran is a traveling companion of Sam's who he helped out earlier in his travels, and the female kiedran is Sam's… Eh-heh," She let out a cough before her blush deepened a bit, "She is his mate…"

"His… _mate?_" I asked, incredulous to even hearing about a human and Keidran becoming the equivalent of man and wife. Sure, those that lived in Oasis were great friends between species, except for the obvious disputes that were normal, but never relationships like this. Spirit nodded her head, and I could only sigh heavily as I shook my head, but then I asked the same thing that she still hasn't answered, "What is _your_ relationship to Sam?"

At this, her blush once more returned, and as it did, she looked away and said, "I would rather not answer that question… may we go on?"

_Note to self, find out what her relationship status is from the others…_

…

Walking through the doorway, and sitting down across from a male dog Keidran, I looked him over, and I asked, "What is your profession?"

"I don't work for anyone, but I do study magic. I am able to pay for my fees since Sam helped me earlier on."

Nodding my head, I had so far gathered from the other Keidran, Jessie, and the Basitin named Spirit, that Sam was a generous and kind soul… if not a bit dangerous. "How did you meet Sam?"

This caused a nervous chuckle to escape from his muzzle, and he said, "I had been practicing invisibility magic when he used his metal stick… I think he called it a gun, and shot at me. At first, I was surprised, but when I saw how much of the ground it kicked up, I had felt scared, I will admit." He let out a humorous sigh, and this grabbed my attention even more. I didn't see Sam carrying anything that could've been a 'gun,' yet then again; all his and his companions' weapons had been confiscated.

"What happened to this _gun_?" I asked, hoping I could get to wherever it was, yet those hopes were quickly dashed.

"It is gone… a dragon melted it before we arrived to the Tiger village."

Nodding my head, I sighed, and I knew the next conversation was going to be an interesting one, but first, I needed to finish this one…

…

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

I looked over as a human walked into the room, and I was growing extremely bored, as I was now doing my best to use my phone. It had miraculously survived all the abuse it had been thrown through. I began to place it back in my pocket until he asked, "What is that you have there?"

I cracked a grin, and I took it back out, preparing to mess with him more than he probably expected. The one key thing I noticed about this human, that instead of speaking purely English, he had a British accent, and that was one of the reasons why I grinned. "This is a phone. It is used for long distance communications that can be used in your sole country or international as long as the cost requirements are met."

"So a long range radio communication device slimmed down into a smaller variant?" the other man asked, and I felt my jaw slacken from what he had just said.

"I… I thought no one else here would know what a phone was, much less a radio…"

The man chuckled softly before he said, "Son… there is a lot you don't know about me… and I thought you Americans were supposed to be smart…" As he finished, I felt my eyes widen, and when he leaned closer down towards me, he asked, "Is that a _picture_ on your phone… and of Jessie as well?" _Son of a B…_

* * *

**A.N.: Late, but here none-the-less. So, tell me, what did you all think of this chapter, especially the ending? I made sure to put a few unknown things in here for you, so have fun guessing!**

**Kit: Hey, it's what makes the story go round so well! Lol…**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Lol… I actually had an entirely different idea for this O/C… I even have the one-shot planned out as well. As for the mystery she is hiding, well it will be fully uncovered next chapter.**

**Rylak: By the way, love your profile pic! Maddie's "WTF" face is perfect. As for Stephen, he has a few more secrets up his sleeve.**

**RT86: Hate is required in certain situations, so this word didn't hit hard enough. ;)**

**3-D Jak: Yeah, yeah, soak it all up…**

**RezValkron: Remember I had wanted to end this story around chapter 35… well it seems this story will go past 40. As for your excuses, that is totally understandable.**


	39. FIN

**Chapter 39: FIN**

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Walking with Stephen, as he went, was a task that was a bother, but also something I was grateful for. He was probably the only human that would understand me, and as for his knowledge, he hadn't shown me everything he knows. I was simply walking right now as Jessie, Spirit, and Mike were being shown open homes in which we were being given. Kicking a rock, I watched as it bounced away, and after it disappeared into a bush, I heard Stephen say, "Alright, wait here while I move the cover."

I did as instructed, but I looked behind me and observed the others of this village, and saw how peaceful they all went about their business. No Keidran being tied with ropes, no hostilities as they walked and talked beside each other, and I even saw a small child running with another kid… I think a cat or something similar. A tall wolf walked by and was talking to another guy who appeared to be in his late teens, and I smiled as I saw neither one reached for the weapons they had at their waists. _The strangest thing about this world, other than the animals, is everyone that appears to be an adult, has some type of weapon on or near them._

"Hey, what do you think of my vehicle lad?"

Turning around, I felt like I just shit a brick and was socked in the eye multiple times, but I only stumbled back instead of any of those things really happening. "Is that… a _tank_!?"

Stephen chuckled as he slid off the slanted surface of the frontal armor, and when he was on his feet, he patted the long barrel as he said, "That is correct, lad. This 'ere is the Matilda two tank, the most advanced piece of technology that ole Britain can off'a."

I had been circling around the tank as I looked at every detail, and when I came across the sight of a large hole in the side near the top hatch, I stared wide-eyed as I scoffed, "I know you British tend to think your goods are better than Americans, but this thing is a _relic_! How you managed to get it here is beyond me…"

"Careful lad, a relic is old, this 'ere piece of machinery is only 'bout sixteen years old…" Stephen said, and I stopped walking and looking at the tank, and I swallowed quite audibly. He looked over at me as I continued to stare at him in shock, and I said, "No… this thing has to be fifty years old, _minimum_… this thing is from World War two."

Stephen reached a hand up and scratched at his scalp as he said, "Lad, I thought you Americans were supposed to be smarter than the rest o' us? I was put in command of this 'ere tank as soon as it cleared the factory gate. I have only been 'ere in this world fer fifteen… maybe fourteen years now." He looked over and took a leaf out from in the tracks gears, and I felt myself swallow once more as I shuddered. _He has to be lying, unless my theory about others from our world being true, then that would be the only way that this tank can only be five years old._

"Sir… what was the yearly date the last time you saw a calendar?" I asked, not quite certain that I wanted to know the answer, but it was a question that was needed asking all the more. With a tank that should be in a museum, I knew two things; either this guy was crazy, or he was telling the truth.

"Let's see… it was about mid 1939… I was sent to Africa in late 1940."

"… Wow…" I felt myself shudder, and I grabbed onto the tank to support myself, but I jerked away as I realized I just touched something that shouldn't look this well when it should be all rusty. Heaving in a great breath, I tried to steady my heart as I looked over at Stephen and said, "You must be over a hundred years old by now from when I left our world…"

He gave me a curious look as he asked, "What do you mean by that ther' lad?"

"What I mean, is when I last saw the newspaper, it was April… April seventh." I looked away as I swallowed yet again, and delivered the last piece of news, "April seventh, of two thousand and ten." I said, but this time it was quieter, but Stephen still heard me.

After I looked over at Stephen, he nodded rather forlornly, and he said sadly, "My family is dead then… and I never knew how to even get back to them." For a brief second, I thought I saw a tear rolling down his cheek, before it was gone in the blink of an eye, and he looked away from me and asked, "Who won the war?"

I knew it wasn't much, but I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "The allies won the war… but trust me, maybe it was better you didn't see the end of that war."

"Why is that lad?" he asked as he took my hand off his shoulder, and I looked past him and saw Jessie and Mike walking towards us. I moved forward until I was in front of him, and I said, "Because, almost as soon as that war was over, another began, and then another, and then another… and ten years after that one was finished, another war began. I can give you a better history lesson later on, but for now, maybe we can get to know more about Oasis as you had said earlier.

* * *

**(Mike's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in front of my new desk, with my bag of mana crystals resting on the corner so that I could keep formulating ideas for new spells. I had decided that I could continue research on a subject many tried to discover, but many more failed at; an elixir to lengthen a Keidran's life. I smiled at the thought of being able to live as long as Spirit, but I knew I would need to study long and hard, along with attempting many dangerous spells by myself to try and achieve that goal. I wasn't going to start trying to work on it today however, and maybe not the next day, but I wanted to work on it eventually. For now however, I was just putting down the basis plans that would probably help me for later on.

Sighing, I put down the pencil I was writing with for the past five minutes, and I looked up to see the sun was almost reaching the tree tops, and I knew night fall was around the corner. Standing up and moving out of my chair, I looked behind me and saw my bag was still sitting there, and hadn't been unpacked yet. Moving over to it wearily, I decided I could at least take care of it before I went to bed, _then again, it isn't like I'm going to need to be required to get up and pack a tent in the morning… and I haven't slept in a bed for a really long time. You know what; I think I'll just unpack it in the morning._

Smiling, I reached up and took the shirt off, and as I got closer to the bed, I set it on the foot of the bed. Next came the pants, and I was glad to finally be out of the clothing humans put up with; I only wore those instead of a native keidrans garments because it seemed more polite around humans. Shaking my head, I pulled the covers from the bed, and I got in under the covers, _it seems practicing magic around humans does pay off…_

**(Stephen's P.O.V.)**

Fate walked over at sat down on a stool directly in front of me, and I could only look up at her as she looked at me with concern. I smiled at her warmly, but that was all I could give her as I remembered those painful days to the far north, and I said painfully, "They have come back to haunt me again… these memories…"

I felt Fate press her hand onto my knee as she said, "Can I help out in any way? I know last time didn't help, but is there any way I can help?" I shook my head sadly, and I closed my eyes tightly as the sound of explosions began to reverberate in my hearing, but they dispersed once I opened my eyes and I heard Fate's voice call to me as if far and distant, "Just try to remain relaxed…"

Letting out another quiet sigh, I shook my head as I said, "I know, just there 'ere time, it might be a nightmare again…"

It wasn't something I admitted, but I feared my past, along with the souls I had taken all in the name of my country. The queen may be proud that I was her loyal servant of war, but she wouldn't be proud of anyone in the military if she knew how many lives we took every day. The Matilda tank commanders may not have been the ones subject to firing the rounds we used, but we were, and would always be, the ones to issue those orders to kill. The blood of hundreds were on my hands, even that of a dear friend, but I knew it wasn't my doing that killed him; though it still gave me pain to know he had died in my arms.

I stood up as I said to Fate, "You can let yourself out, but I need to head to bed… hopefully these dreams pass by quickly…"

Walking past her and standing by my bed, I slowly got in it as my joints eased up. Pulling the covers over my shoulders, I closed my eyes, but was surprised when I still felt a cold draft blow into my covers. I moved my hands down as I closed that small gap in the covers, and it wasn't until I was finally falling asleep did I notice another strange fact. Fate had somehow managed to slip under my covers, and was lying down across from me and looking into my eyes. "Fate, what are you doing 'ere in my covers?"

I felt her hand wrap around my own under the covers, and she said, "I don't intend to let you deal with these nightmares by yourself again Steph… I know you won't ever become my mate, so at least let me comfort you in your time of need."

"Fate…"

I didn't finish as she scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, and she said, "This helped me forget my nightmares when I still lived with my parents. Maybe this will help you as well, just like it did for me those many years ago…"

_I know Fate… once her mind is set, she won't stop no matter what until her task is finished… *sigh* I will need to deal with this for tonight…_

"Fine Fate… just, if I get too loud, don't hesitate to wake me…" I said as she smiled, and when she did, I knew what I was going to go through tonight…

**(Sam's P.O.V.)**

Lying there, looking over the fallen tree branches, and across the still lake, I couldn't help but feel relieved that Jessie and I were finally somewhere we wouldn't have to constantly worry. We had arrived at Oasis, a place where many good souls have made their homes in the name of peace between Keidran and Human, and now, Basitin. It was beautiful really, to know that never again, would we be under the shadow of constant threat from those that wished we were dead. My heart went out to all those that felt like us, but wouldn't ever know about Oasis, but I could only ponder my long, arduous, and very tasking trail it had taken to get here. I had never thought in my wildest dreams that my life would've taken a turn like this, from being nothing, to having a mate as people called it here, and living in a village that only went to around a hundred in population. It was a perfect life, if I could risk calling it that, but it was one I was glad that didn't require my own death, though it had come dangerously close to that multiple times already.

Jessie shifted until she was pressed more firmly against me, and I could only smile as I used my arm to hold her in place, and I knew I never wanted to let go. I loved this fox that was leaned up against me, an honest to god orange fox, whose life I had saved from a worse fate, and saved my own a few times from her quick wit. I smiled as I closed my eyes and as I looked away from her and shifted my thoughts to our trails. We had met under extremely odd circumstances, along with her having been the first to give hostile intentions her attention when I had set her free. That day was a day I regretted the most, knowing that my words could've been taken seriously, and if she had wished it, I wouldn't be alive. But still, I remember that first night I had given her the soul stone, well, more of day. Even our first kiss, which was something I regretted a little bit, I could've made that kiss much more special for her, eh, what was that?

Opening my eyes, I looked over to see a glass bottle roll away from us, and I felt my eyes widen as another memory came to mind, one that was about to become reality once again. "Nya~"

"…Jessie…?" I asked, hoping that she didn't really just drink the milk of romance as I came to start calling it. I was lucky to keep her from seeing it in store windows a few times, so how she came across this one I don't know…

She giggled very sweetly as she looked up at me, and I smiled nervously, knowing that tonight, our first night in Oasis, was sure to be an interesting one indeed…

**A.N.: Hey everyone, Here is the last chapter, and while it may be short, this entire story is really long. I'm not too sure if this last chapter is alright, but either way, here it is, finally…**

**RT86: It may be interesting, but it is over now. This ending may be a little duller than usual, but hell, I am mighty tired… I donated blood yesterday, and I got only 7hours of sleep this morning. Don't know why I didn't force another few hours in there…**

**Rylak: that's what they **_**all**_** say… xD. And yes… those British folk are very interesting… with the way they talk, and instead of asking if 'you're in line?', they say, 'are you in que?' LOL, when I first heard that question, I didn't know what they were saying, until the third time they repeated it.**

**Marco: lol, Sam was poor when he left his world, remember? He hated his life, barely had anything going for him, so that is why he didn't care if Jessie ended his life or not; so while I appreciate that idea, Sam was too poor to afford a good phone like that.**

**3-D Jak: lol, I would hope it wouldn't be, but if it was, then I call dibs over you! *drags Jak from mysterious swirling purple vortex of *awesomeness***

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: I didn't mention a yaer in chapter 1, but I did in chapter 10. Sam left his world when it was 2010, right before he dies from that sword injury.**

**Anonymity: lol, I love writing cliffies, I once had 3 in 1 chapter for another story!**

**EVERYONE:**** I will make a side one-shot (or possible story) about how Stephen and his dead crew arrived to this Fabled World. Lol. Hope you all enjoyed this long story… longest one I have written yet…**


End file.
